


O médico louco

by AlmaFrenz



Series: As aventuras de Sherlock  e John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaFrenz/pseuds/AlmaFrenz
Summary: Assassinatos sequenciais colocam Sherlock Holmes dentro de um intrincado jogo de segredos e ameaças, algumas a nível global e outras totalmente imensuráveis. Nesse meio, John Watson tem que encarar as incompatibilidades de objetivos e sonhos entre ele e o detetive. Preparem-se para muita confusão, briga, cenas quentes, humor, suspense e muita aventura! (Esta fanfic possui trailer na minha página (Alma Frenz) no youtube. Copie e cole o título da fic na caixa de busca do site e ele fornecerá o acesso, assista e dê o seu joinha se gostar!).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olha a Alma de volta, pessoal!  
> Alguém ainda lembra da minha pessoa? (silêncio mortal precede a pergunta...). Tudo bem, demorei um pouco para trazer a terceira temporada, mas é que a coisa foi complicada nesses últimos meses...   
> Agora vamos para os avisos de costume:   
> 1 – Fanfic sem Beta, ou seja, ninguém mais além da minha pessoa leu a fic antes de postar para vocês. Caso esbarre em algum deslize provocado pela minha pressa na em escrever e postar, não entre em pânico, respire fundo, seja um ninja altruísta, desvie e siga adiante.  
> 2 – Enredo com teor homossexual. Se você não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo e caiu aqui acidentalmente passando por todos os avisos sem perceber, direcione o cursor do seu mouse para a delicada seta no canto superior esquerdo da página e dê um gentil clik e seja feliz.   
> 3 – Esta fanfic possui trailer, pesquise no youtube copiando e colando o título da trama na caixa de pesquisa (este site não me permite postar o link, sinto muito), assista e dê o seu joinha caso aprecie o trabalho.  
> 4 – Se não leu “o último sorriso” e “o vendedor de livros”, sugiro que leia-os (na ordem citada) antes de ler “ o médico louco”, isso ajudará você a se orientar diante de algumas referências.   
> 5 – A autora se sente muito estimulada mediante oferta de comentários e compartilhamento de experiência de leitura, então não se acanhe, deixe suas preciosas impressões no setor de comentários. Beijos a todos e boa leitura!

 

**CAPÍTULO  1  - Uma má ideia**

 

          A mulher pálida e desorientada sobre a maca em seu consultório fazia John recordar que, não importava quantas jovens ele já tinha atendido em situação semelhante, ele sempre iria ficar espantado com o que algumas noivas fazem para caber no vestido dois a três números abaixo do que realmente vestem. Aquela era a terceira só naquela semana, ao que tudo indicava, estavam todas desesperadas para perder peso até a primavera.

       O médico encerrou sua avaliação fazendo um gesto para que a paciente sentasse, o que ela fez com notável esforço e lentidão. O médico suspirou e ofereceu ajuda para que a mulher se postasse confortavelmente sentada e em seguida falou:

– Senhorita Allen, dietas de privação alimentar não é o meio mais seguro para a perda de quilos extras com a finalidade de entrar no vestido de noiva. Vou encaminhá-la para uma nutricionista para orientá-la a conseguir perder alguns quilos. Afinal, se continuar deixando de comer, não lhe restará forças nem para andar até o altar para se juntar a seu noivo.

            “...e muito menos para a noite de núpcias”, John pensou sentindo um leve sorriso dançar em seus lábios. Se o noivo da sua paciente tivesse metade da energia que Sherlock tem na cama, ela teria que poupar cada caloria que pudesse ser convertida em energia para esse momento. Há três noites Sherlock realizou a revanche por ter sido algemado no espelho da cama pelo médico e levado várias vezes ao orgasmo há algumas semanas. A desforra do detetive começou às oito da noite e terminou às cinco da manhã com um médico desmaiado de exaustão, porém, muito feliz.

– Está pensando na sua esposa? – a noiva perguntou curiosa despertando John para o fato de que ele estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Sim... não! Quero dizer... bem, nós não somos casados, mas sim eu estava pensando em alguém especial para mim. – o loiro respondeu atrapalhado.

– Parece ser uma pessoa muito especial mesmo, dá para ver na sua expressão de felicidade. Por que você não a pediu em casamento ainda?

– Oh, não é ela, é ele... – John respondeu meio encabulado.

– Não me diga que esse é o motivo para não ter proposto casamento, doutor! O senhor deve conhecer um pouco das leis do nosso país, o casamento gay já é perfeitamente legal aqui. – afirmou a noiva com uma energia que John achava que ela não tinha devido à privação alimentar que se auto-impôs para perder quilos.

– Sim, eu conheço um pouco das leis britânicas e a senhorita deve conhecer agora a Dra Emília Otha na quinta porta à esquerda no corredor, ela vai informá-la das regras básicas da reeducação alimentar para emagrecer com segurança e não desmaiar na porta da igreja, senhorita. – o médico desconversou assinando o encaminhamento à nutricionista e esticou a folha para a paciente fazendo um gesto para que a mesma tomasse o rumo do consultório da outra profissional.

            A noiva pálida era sua última paciente do dia, John olhou o relógio e viu que daria tempo para passar no mercado, tinha verificado a ausência do seu chá favorito quando procurou por algum vestígio do produto na noite passada, e ele achava que essa quebra de rotina havia feito com que ele consumisse mais café do que o habitual durante o serviço, a bebida deixou um gosto muito esquisito em sua língua. Decididamente o café daquela sexta-feira estava digno de queixa.

            Ao por o pé na calçada do hospital, o loiro foi recebido pelas primeiras gotas de uma chuva modorrenta que ainda assolava Londres naquele final de novembro, obrigando-o a levantar a gola do casaco grosso e a armar seu guarda-chuva enquanto tentava obter algum táxi.

            Quando o médico entrou no mercado, felicitou intimamente o sistema de aquecimento do ambiente, os 10°C que desciam na rua, perfuravam a carne dos transeuntes dando a impressão de cristais de gelo estarem se alojando impiedosamente em seus ossos.

            Depois de escolher frutas e alguns cereais, John dedicou-se a escolha de seu precioso chá, intimamente contente de poder contar com uma xícara quentinha da bebida mais tarde nesta noite fria. Quando havia se dado por satisfeito com sua compra, seus olhos pousaram em um exótico pote de geleia de pimenta que se destacava com seu vermelho translúcido quase febril na prateleira branca, fazendo sua boca salivar com as possibilidades de degustação que assaltaram sua mente de forma quase vertiginosa. E não, as possibilidades não tinham nenhuma conexão com pães, bolos ou biscoitos.

            Em segundos o pote de geleia de pimenta estava no cestinho do médico. Sua exultante satisfação com seu pote de geleia exótica esfriou quando a voz metálica do leitor de código de barras no caixa acusou erro na leitura do pacote de chá.

– Ah, não! Está de brincadeira, né? – o médico resmungou recordando sua última experiência com o leitor de código de barras.

            Ele respirou fundo e tentou passar o produto novamente e, para seu desgosto, a máquina voltou a acusar o erro.

– Qual é seu cérebro de lata, eu quero tomar o meu chá hoje, ok? – o loiro protestou em um tom um pouco mais alto chamando atenção de outras pessoas na fila.

– Talvez o código na embalagem esteja amassado, amigo. – disse um rapaz sardento com uma camisa dos Holliston. – Olhe só. – Disse escavando um pacote do mesmo chá em seu carrinho de compras, passando-o em seguida pelo leitor que disparou um tranquilo sinal de leitura reconhecida, adicionando o produto à soma da compra do médico. – Pegue esse, eu coloquei mais do que devia no meu carrinho.

– Nossa, obrigado. – John agradeceu com profunda sinceridade.

            O trajeto para o 221-B naquela noite pareceu mais longo do que o habitual, John tinha a impressão estranha de que demorara tempo excessivo em algum lugar ao longo do curto caminho, mas atribuiu esse pensamento ilógico ao seu cansaço e ao estresse no caixa do mercado.

As ruas estavam vazias em seu entorno, culpa quase que total da chuva fina que precipitava-se sem parar. John sentia-se cansado e por um momento sentiu-se meio zonzo, sua mente parecia lutar contra alguma informação indefinida, no entanto ele continuou a caminhar empunhando seu guarda-chuva e segurando suas sacolas. Ao entrar no apartamento, encontrou Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona perto da lareira acesa e o homem parecia relaxado, perdido no monótono som que produzia beliscando a corda Sol do seu violino.   

– Boa noite, Sherlock. – o médico saudou tomando o rumo da cozinha. – Espero que não tenha colocado nenhum pedaço de cadáver na geladeira hoje!

– Já disse que a sua esperança é vã, John. – o detetive respondeu parando de repuxar a corda do seu instrumento. – Você demorou hoje. É estranho, pois é sexta-feira, seu último paciente deve tê-lo deixado às dezoito horas, há poucas pessoas na rua, então você levou menos de um minuto para conseguir um táxi, o trajeto de táxi do hospital para o mercado onde você provavelmente foi comprar o chá que estava em falta ontem, é de 12 minutos com o trânsito livre desta noite. Depois de chegar ao mercado deve ter levado algo em torno de 38 minutos escolhendo os outros itens que traz nas sacolas, e de lá para cá são apenas mais cinco minutos a pé, como presumo que você veio, levando em consideração a sua capa úmida e gola erguida à altura do pescoço e o guarda-chuva ensopado, de modo que deveria estar aqui no máximo às sete,  e já são sete e meia da noite. Isso quer dizer que você demorou trinta minutos a mais para chegar. Então... Feitas essas considerações, responda a pergunta: o que aconteceu?

– Trinta minutos? Nossa, nem percebi que tinha sido tanto...tem certeza? – o médico indagou pondo as sacolas de compras sobre a bancada da pia já que a mesa estava repleta de tubos de ensaio.

– Tenho. – o detetive respondeu e entrou na cozinha encarando-o como um falcão curioso.

– Que seja... Obrigado por me mostrar o quanto sou previsível... – John resmungou começando a arrumar as compras em seus lugares – A culpa foi do leitor de código de barras, ele atacou novamente. Recusou-se a reconhecer o código do pacote de chá que escolhi.

– Não me diga que você voltou a discutir com uma máquina. – Sherlock disparou com um meio sorriso debochado.

– Eu discuti, sim, e daí? Ela me deixa nervoso! Eu não entendo, só pode ser marcação comigo!

– John... Isso não faz sentido, é só uma máquina. – o detetive disse entre abismado e divertido. – Você desistiu do seu chá?

– Não, fui salvo por um rapaz que me cedeu o pacote do carrinho dele. Ao que tudo indica, o meu pacote estava com alguma rasura no código... Vou ter mais atenção com isso da próxima vez... – o médico murmurou como quem faz uma anotação mental. – Você vai querer chá?

– Não, obrigado, eu preciso de um novo caso, isso sim! Tenho a impressão de que os criminosos dessa cidade preferiram dedicar as últimas noites de outono para tomar chocolate quente perto do fogo enquanto escovam o pelo de felpudos gatinhos persas! Estou com tédio! Muito tédio! Nada de interessante aparece há tempos!  – reclamou o detetive voltando para sua poltrona para tamborilar os dedos no braço almofadado do móvel.

– Tenha paciência, algo vai aparecer, ok? Nem que eu precise fabricar esse algo para te tirar do tédio. – o médico brincou pondo a água para esquentar e em seguida, parecendo lembrar-se de algo, puxou uma das sacolas e desencavou uma lâmpada média. – Comprei uma lâmpada nova para o seu abajur de cabeceira, notei a luminosidade falhando ontem.

 – Oh, sim, obrigado. Você poderia trocar para mim? Não estou com paciência para trocar lâmpadas. – o detetive pediu escorando a cabeça no encosto da sua poltrona fechando os olhos em seguida.

– Claro. – anuiu o médico de forma resignada. – não exploda nada enquanto estou no quarto verificando seu abajur, ok?

            O detetive abriu a boca para vir com alguma resposta indignada, mas John não ficou para ouvir. Chegando ao quarto, ele rodeou a cama para pegar a luminária que guarnecia o criado mudo do detetive, realizando rapidamente a troca da lâmpada.

– Pronto, está novinho em folha. – declarou para si mesmo ligando e desligando o lume testando-o e em seguida levantou-se para voltar à cozinha.

            No entanto, reteve sua retirada ao perceber o pedaço de uma das camisas de Sherlock prensada para fora da porta do guarda-roupas.

– Desse jeito fica difícil ter camisas impecáveis, Sherlock. – John murmurou balançando a cabeça enquanto abria a porta do móvel para sacudir a peça para trás.

            A sacudida que a peça levou provocou um abafado som de deslocamento entre as roupas, fazendo uma caixa de papelão escuro rolar aos seus pés revelando um pequeno objeto retangular de média espessura que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

            O longínquo apito da chaleira indicando a temperatura ideal da água para seu chá, arrancou John do seu leve torpor. Rapidamente ele juntou o objeto, lançou dentro da caixa e o repôs no fundo do guarda-roupas,  seguindo depois para a cozinha com a expressão mais calma que pode formar.

O chá foi preparado diligentemente e depois despejado de forma cuidadosa na xícara de porcelana que se envolveu em um gracioso vapor adocicado prontamente inalado pelo médico com crescente satisfação antes de caminhar até sua poltrona para sentar-se nela de frente ao namorado, dando o seu primeiro gole no líquido aquecido e aromático. Sua expressão era de puro prazer.

– O chá está bom? – o detetive perguntou encarando-o.

– Si, está... muito bom – disse dando outro gole encarando o moreno.

– Está quente?

– Quente o suficiente.

– Ah, entendo... quente o suficiente – o detetive repetiu mordendo o canto direito do lábio inferior.

– Tem certeza que não quer um pouco?

– Sim, pois na verdade, eu quero outra coisa. – o moreno respondeu lambendo os lábios.

– Se eu puder ajudar... – John dispôs-se.

– Oh, sim, acho que você pode. – Sherlock respondeu levantando-se graciosamente.

            John voltou a tomar outro gole da sua bebida quente observando seu companheiro se aproximar como um felino exigente lhe cravando o olhar de pupilas dilatadas. Era óbvio para o loiro, quais eram as intenções do detetive por traz daquelas perguntas tão simples.

            O médico deixou sua xícara de lado e permitiu ter a boca tomada por um beijo profundo, admitindo a intrusão de uma língua que pressionava com firmeza as paredes internas de sua boca com uma força e vontade que o estava conduzindo a uma falta de ar com a qual estava longe de se importar.

            Mãos longas e firmes agarraram o colarinho da sua camisa puxando-o para cima e o médico sentiu-se envolver em um abraço quente e toques excitantes que varriam seu corpo, puxando as pontas de sua roupa para ter acesso à pele, apertando, alisando e aquecendo. O prazer que sentia ao toque daquelas mãos longas e ávidas, o deixava tonto, mergulhado em um êxtase quase narcótico, dentro do qual respirar era um detalhe recorrentemente negligenciado.

            Quando sua consciência estava perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço, sentiu Sherlock puxá-lo para o corredor por onde ele o seguiu meio cambaleante. John Watson nunca foi um sujeito para vícios, não fumava, bebia socialmente, não experimentara químicos ilícitos, mas se Sherlock Holmes fosse catalogado qualquer dia desses como uma droga, John não teria problema em assumir-se totalmente viciado e nenhum pouco disposto a combater sua dependência.

            Ele não percebeu o momento no qual atravessou a porta do quarto e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu assim que notou o ambiente a sua volta, foi as mãos exigentes do seu companheiro expulsar os botões da sua camisa das respectivas casas enquanto esfregava o nariz na curva do seu pescoço, enviando-lhe irresistíveis faíscas de prazer pelo corpo fazendo-o gemer em antecipação às coisas que o detetive pretendia realizar com ele naquela noite.

            Uma das novidades que o médico descobriu sobre seu colega de apartamento depois que iniciaram uma relação amorosa foi que, nas fases de tédio, Sherlock canalizava boa parte da sua energia nervosa e ansiedade para o sexo, fazendo-o um homem sexualmente hiperativo e quase insaciável. John não se queixava dessa novidade.

            Depois de ter a camisa desabotoada, sentiu as mãos do namorado deslizarem para sua calça desabotoando-a e puxando a peça até a altura dos seus joelhos  junto com sua peça íntima, expondo seu baixo ventre excitado. No momento seguinte o loiro sentiu-se ser girado e estimulado a apoiar o tronco sobre a beira da cama. Beijos quentes foram salpicados em sua nuca e mãos firmes alisaram suas nádegas expostas mergulhando-o em um quase completo estupor que foi quebrado com a sensação áspera e escaldante da ereção do detetive invadindo o ponto rugoso entre seus glúteos.

– Oh! Céus! – John grunhiu apertando os olhos subitamente lacrimejantes com a ponta inicial de desconforto.

– Em poucos segundos te levarei a ele, John e prolongarei sua estadia por um tempo razoável no paraíso... – Sherlock murmurou meio arrogante respirando asperamente perto do seu ouvido.

            John quase chegou ao ápice só em ouvir a promessa de prazer prolongado.

            Os movimentos começaram em ritmo médio nos primeiros segundos, enquanto o moreno buscava ângulos melhores para enterrar sua ereção o mais completamente possível, depois de encontrado o ritmo e o ângulo,  o detetive afundou as mãos firmes no  flanco do parceiro puxando-o com firmeza de encontro aos seus golpes acelerando-os dentro do loiro que pressionava a boca contra os lençóis na tentativa de abafar seus gemidos.

            John estava bem próximo de estourar sua satisfação sobre a beirada da cama, quando sentiu Sherlock retirar o pênis de dentro do seu canal para arrancar-lhe totalmente a calça e a cueca, atirando as peças para o canto da parede perto do criado mudo, fazendo o mesmo com suas próprias calças.

            O médico foi puxado para o meio da cama, posto de lado com uma das pernas levantada por uma mão forte, voltando a receber a penetração do membro túrgido do seu companheiro deitado atrás dele impondo-lhe penetrações ávidas somando-as a beijos em seu pescoço, orelha e têmpora. John gemia livremente, totalmente perdido na sensação de êxtase narcotizante que cravava suas garras poderosas por todo o seu corpo que sacudia celeremente no ritmo imposto pelas investidas dos quadris do detetive.

            Estava tudo se Acumulando novamente de forma sufocante e deliciosa em seu corpo para o seu clímax quando mais uma vez Sherlock decidiu mudar de posição. John sentiu os longos braços do detetive envolverem seu tronco e, como uma habilidade surpreendente, ajustá-lo para conseguir ser montado pelo médico.

            John estava meio desorientado com a mudança súbita de posição, mas foi despertado por incisivos movimentos ascendentes que o quadril do detetive estava realizando no sentido da sua abertura, jogando-o violentamente para o alto. O médico apoiou as mãos suadas e trêmulas no peito do moreno, aceitando de bom grado a delirante montaria que parecia querer parti-lo em dois enquanto o prazer rasgava suas veias e seu cérebro entrava em alerta de curto-circuito pelo acúmulo de sensações esmagadoras que buscavam desintegrá-lo em milhões de partículas de si.

            John balbuciava coisas incoerentes montado em Sherlock, quando o detetive ergueu o tronco e removeu a camisa amassada que ainda pendia no corpo médico, atirando-a junto com a própria aos pés da cama, ficando ambos finalmente inteiramente nus para em seguida fazer o parceiro deitar de costas nos lençóis sob seu corpo longo, encaixado entre as pernas do loiro que envolveu seu pescoço com ambos os braços puxando-o para mais perto, formando um casulo de dois corpos suados e irmanados no prazer compartilhado.

            Sherlock buscou os lábios do seu namorado balbuciante e sugou-lhe o ar com um beijo exigente enquanto voltava a penetrá-lo com vigor, fazendo-o gemer ininterruptamente dentro da sua boca.

            John estava prestes a perder os sentidos, totalmente embalado no êxtase do seu orgasmo que estava chegando para aliviá-lo, quando a mão do detetive segurou a base do seu falo.

– Ainda não... – Sherlock reclamou sem parar as penetrações.

– Por favor Sherlock... é o suficiente... – John implorou necessitado de atingir seu clímax depois do que lhe parecia horas de atividade sexual sem interrupção.

– Tenha paciência. – o detive disse estourando um beijo em seu pescoço, metendo seu pênis mais fundo em John.

– Você vai me matar, Sherlock... – John gemeu sentindo o conflito entre os alertas do seu corpo de que seu orgasmo estava pronto para estourar e a pressão na base da sua ereção escura dizendo que não era possível concluir o clímax.

– Sim, John... de prazer. – Sherlock murmurou ao seu ouvido com um toque de riso nos lábios.

            Sherlock manteve as penetrações ainda por longos minutos, tempo este que John tinha a impressão de que perderia os sentidos a cada nova investida que esmagava precisamente sua próstata esgotando toda a sua força para gemidos. Quando finalmente o loiro sentiu a pressão em seu falo sair, ele mergulhou nos efeitos da eclosão quase extenuante de esperma que o sacudindo por inteiro como uma corrente de alta voltagem, fazendo-o apagar por alguns segundos enquanto Sherlock convulsionava sobre seu corpo injetando seu gozo quente e pegajoso em seu interior.

            Quando John voltou a ter noção de tempo e espaço, percebeu-se envolto nos braços de um Sherlock muito sereno que, apesar dos olhos fechados, não estava dormindo, estava apenas relaxado depois do prolongado exercício sexual. O médico sentia-se exausto, mas não estava se queixando, a maratona de posições foi boa em sua opinião. Além de quase insaciável, Sherlock era um companheiro criativo de modo que era impossível cair numa rotina na alcova.           

Ambos ficaram longos minutos um nos braços do outro, Sherlock apreciando o relaxamento que o sexo lhe proporcionara e John recuperando o equilíbrio motor e a sanidade de sua mente entorpecida pelo orgasmo. John amava esses momentos, a sensação boa de pertencer e ter alguém tão singular. Ele sempre quis algo assim, agora ele tinha e queria ter isso pelo resto de sua vida.

            Esse pensamento fez com que uma melindrosa ideia que o perseguia há dias, se esgueirasse feito um demônio sedutor para frente e o incitasse a verbalizá-la. “Por que não?”, ele se perguntou, se remexendo nos braços do namorado relaxado. “É uma má ideia”, algo respondeu dentro de sua mente e ele se encolheu tentando fugir de uma possível verdade. “Como ter certeza?”, ele se perguntou e já sabia a resposta, ele tinha que fazer a pergunta fatal, então ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Sherlock, você quer casar comigo?

– Casar? – Sherlock indagou desenlaçando o braço que envolvia a cintura do médico para encará-lo melhor. 

– É, casar, trocar alianças, ser marido e marido... Nossas leis permitem isso.

– Sei que permitem.

– Então? Quer casar?

– Não.

–Não?! – John sentiu-se dormente como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado do seu corpo.

– Você ouviu. Não quero casar, casamento não faz o meu estilo e pensei que você soubesse que eu me considero casado com a minha profissão. O matrimônio é uma convenção tola. Você certamente iria chamar para a cerimônia uma dezena de sujeitos que acha que são seus amigos, mas que na verdade te odeiam, já escrevi um detalhado artigo sobre ódio reprimido totalmente inspirado neles, você já leu?

– Não... – John suspirou amargurado.

– Pois deveria. Finalizando a conversa: eu não ligo para convenções.

– Mas eu ligo, Sherlock. – o médico disse sentando-se na cama.

– Por que isso agora? Não está bom do jeito que estamos? Nós dividimos a mesma cama, fazemos sexo e outras coisas que casais fazem, é suficiente.

– Não para mim.

– Como assim?

– Eu quero que nossa relação seja oficial, eu sempre busquei alguém por quem me apaixonar e casar, eu sempre sonhei em ter uma esposa e...

– E filhos. – Sherlock completou de forma irritada encarando-o sombriamente. – Só que, ora, vejam só! – disse apontando para a própria virilha. – Eu sou um homem! Eu não posso ser sua esposa e nem mãe de seus filhos, John, sinto muito. – pontuou se levantando para catar roupas para vestir-se – Não, pensando bem... – ponderou de forma teatral enquanto deslizava as calças sociais pelas longas pernas após ter posto a cueca. –  Não sinto muito, não,  ser a esposa sensível cercada de filhos esperando o marido voltar do trabalho para massagear-lhe os pés seria um tédio, um perfeito inferno, então estou muito feliz em não poder satisfazer o seu sonho colorido de uma família feliz numa casinha com cerca de madeira pintada de branco, margaridas na janela e um cachorro no quintal. – finalizou rumando a passos duros para a porta enquanto abotoava sua camisa.

– Sherlock...hei, para onde você pensa que vai? – John indagou levantando da cama puxando o lençol para cobrir sua nudez.

– Para um lugar mais divertido.

– Que local? – John perguntou o seguindo pelo corredor até a sala.

– O necrotério do São Bartolomeu! De repente lembrei que ainda não testei os níveis de machucados que uma folha de papel pode provocar dependendo da tensão da matéria em contato com a pele humana – respondeu pondo o sobretudo sobre o corpo para depois enrolar o cachecol em torno do pescoço.

– Sherlock, pare... Vamos conversar direito... você está distorcendo as coisas...

– Não estou, você é que está fantasiando um conto de fadas comigo.

            John suspirou fundo e virou o rosto encarando as janelas da sala.

– Oh, você está decepcionado? – o detetive zombou.

– Excelente dedução, Sherlock. Sim, estou decepcionado. – o médico voltou a encará-lo com expressão sinceramente chateada.

– Você está me confundindo com outra coisa, John! Príncipes encantados não existem! E se eles existissem, eu não seria um deles.  

– É claro, claro que não seria, porque príncipes encantados não guardam com tanta devoção por tanto tempo o celular de uma mulher com quem andou flertando há séculos, mesmo estando com outra pessoa. – John disparou.   

– Do que você está falando?

– O celular de Irene Adler, pensa que eu não sei? Você o tem muito bem guardado na sua caixinha de preciosidades em seu guarda-roupas!

– Esteve revirando minhas coisas?

– Eu não revirei nada, eu fui colocar um peça de roupa sua lá e a caixa rolou, o objeto caiu e eu não pude evitar! Você ainda pensa nela, mesmo estando comigo! – o médico acusou apontando-lhe nervosamente o dedo indicador na cara.  

– Isso é um absurdo, John! Sendo assim eu poderia acusar você de pensar em suas ex-namoradas. – Sherlock rebateu.

 – O quê?

– Pensa que eu não sei que você ainda guarda os ingressos da noite circense daquele grupo de chineses mafiosos a qual você foi com a Sarah?

– Você foi junto!

– Contra a sua vontade. Você queria estar sozinho com a médica e guardou os ingressos para se lembrar dela!

– Eu os guardo porque é uma lembrança de um dos nossos casos, Sherlock!

– Ótimo, porque eu também guardo o celular como lembrança de um dos meus casos.

– Sabe que essa afirmação soou estranha, não é? – John perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Não, não soou estranha porque você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Você está fazendo tempestade na tampa de um colírio. Está delirando! – o detetive disse dando passos apressados pela escada rumo à porta da rua sendo seguido de perto pelo médico.

– Talvez eu estive delirando, mesmo! – John respondeu em um tom um tanto alto para em seguida baixar a voz temendo perturbar os vizinhos e concluiu em um sussurro ácido. – Talvez, estive preso a um prolongado delírio enquanto pensava que você me amava! Você nunca disse isso, afinal. Talvez eu estive confundindo seu desejo com amor, sei que ambos são perfeitamente diferentes... o problema é que eu quero muito mais do que satisfação de desejos, Sherlock.   – o médico informou sério.

– Está sendo infantil, John. – o moreno pontuou de forma áspera. Cobranças emocionais o deixavam nervoso e um pouco irritado.  

– Talvez tenha razão. Sim, você sempre tem razão. Tenho sido infantil em acreditar na gente, desculpe se esperei demais de você. – o médico falou tomando o rumo do apartamento deixando o detetive na soleira da porta da rua assistindo-o subir as escadas, passar pela porta e fechá-la de uma forma assustadoramente calma.  

Sherlock ficou parado pestanejando repetidamente diante do estranho paroxismo entre a expressão de vulcão prestes a explodir que atravessava a face do ex-militar enrolado no seu lençol e a sua suave retirada para o apartamento que ambos compartilhavam.

Algo lhe dizia que o contraste era algo como a combinação de compostos geradores da nitroglicerina. Desse modo, um estranho dilema se instalou em sua mente: subir e tentar esclarecer alguns pontos distorcidos na conversa recém-encerrada e arriscar-se a uma briga para o quarteirão inteiro ouvir e chamar a polícia, ou seguir para o pacífico ambiente do necrotério.  Afinal, uma folha de papel seria capaz de provocar um ferimento sério? Essa era uma boa questão para distrair-se de problemas domésticos.

Depois de alguns segundos ponderando suas alternativas, seu pé moveu-se para o primeiro degrau no sentido do apartamento, disposto a correr o risco de ter que se explicar com a polícia metropolitana, mas nesse momento seu celular tocou.

Sherlock atendeu. Era Lestrade e o resumo de um caso.  

– Estou indo. – o detetive sentenciou voltando-se para a porta da rua.

            A rua estava vazia e a chuva insistente havia dado uma trégua tecendo um silêncio agourento que para as almas mais sensíveis, poderia ser prenúncio de coisas muito ruins. Para Sherlock, a cortina de um espetáculo macabro se levantaria nessa noite e um jogo mortal iria começar.   


	2. Capítulo 2 – Noiva em fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas lindas! Eis o segundo capítulo de “o médico louco”, vamos embarcar no mistério e começar a tecer teorias. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 2 – Noiva em fuga**

 

Sherlock Holmes não demorou a chegar ao ponto combinado com Lestrade pela ligação telefônica. O caso que quebrava a cabeça do detetive-inspetor da Scotland Yard situava-se no Park Square West e foram apenas sete minutos de caminhada pela Marylebone até visualizar os carros de polícia e a movimentação atípica para a área.  

A movimentação se concentrava na primeira casa geminada próxima à entrada do parque, onde viaturas piscavam suas luzes rubras e azuladas atribuindo um ar excessivamente dramático na opinião de Sherlock que suspirou levemente irritado ao avistar Anderson agitando freneticamente os braços enquanto coordenava a equipe de peritos que rodeavam o local.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Anderson perguntou parando seus braços no ar tomando a aparência de um maestro dando uma pausa dramática no meio de um concerto.

            Sherlock inspirou profundamente preparando sua resposta, mas foi interrompido por um agarre firme em seu braço, sendo firmemente arrastado para dentro da casa geminada. 

 – Eu o chamei aqui, Anderson. - Lestrade esclareceu passando por ele enquanto puxava o detetive consultor pelo braço.

– Tem que parar de chamar esse maluco o tempo todo! –  o perito protestou.

– Então pare de demonstrar incompetência o tempo todo! – Sherlock retrucou já dentro da casa.

– Por aqui, Sherlock. – Lestrade disse soltando seu braço, meneado a cabeça no sentido de um corredor que desembocava num quarto cuja porta estava escancarada.

            Ao entrar no local, os olhos do detetive repousaram sobre o corpo de uma mulher jovem, deitada diagonalmente na cama em uma posição tão tranquila que se podia dizer que estava apenas dormindo se a enorme mancha de sangue embebido pelos lençóis na altura do pescoço não gritasse o contrário, mas o que de fato chamava mais atenção no quarto era um grotesco desenho feito com o sangue da vítima na parede ao lado da cabeceira: um coração cortado ao meio por uma linha sangrenta vertical.

– Ela foi encontrada pela irmã há mais ou menos vinte minutos. Trata-se de Rebeca Allen, trinta e um anos, professora de literatura na Universidade de Westminster, era noiva e ia se casar em março no começo da primavera, o noivo é arquiteto e está na França a trabalho há duas semanas e retornaria em dois dias. Nenhum objeto foi removido da casa, joias e dinheiro permanecem intactos. Janelas e portas de acesso sem o menor sinal de arrombamento. Não tinha inimigos. Familiares, alunos e vizinhos a amavam. – Lestrade resumiu a ficha da vítima olhando o cadáver com notável pena.

– O amor também é um perigo à vida, inspetor. – Sherlock comentou se aproximando do corpo com a sua lupa para analisar os detalhes.

            Depois de alguns minutos verificando o cadáver, o detetive olhou o chão ao seu entorno com muita atenção como se enxergasse algo que ninguém fosse capaz, foi até a janela que havia na parede oposta da entrada do quarto e afastou as cortinas observando atentamente o parapeito, depois dirigiu-se até o desenho na parede e o mediu com uma fita métrica removida do bolso do seu casaco, fez uma anotação mental e seguiu sua análise pelo quarto esbarrando com o pé direito numa mala vermelha aberta com algumas peças de roupa, ele agachou-se e dedicou alguns segundos farejando e observando o item, mas antes de se erguer, teve a atenção periférica do seu olho esquerdo sugada por uma pequena luz oscilante na quina de um notebook preto fechado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, o que o fez erguer-se de todo e abrir o aparelho que estava ligado, porém, mostrando uma tela azul com espaço para adição de senha de segurança. O equipamento estava bloqueado para estranhos.

O detetive sentou-se na beirada da cama de frente para o inspetor e dedicou alguns segundos com o notebook na mão e Lestrade pôde distinguir alguns caracteres sendo agitados no teclado do notebook e depois um suave sinal de acesso liberado. Sherlock havia desbloqueado o aparelho sem o menor esforço.    

Mais alguns segundos se passaram até o detetive se levantar da cama fechando a tampa do aparelho lançando-o sobre o colchão perto do corpo e sentenciar:

 – Estamos procurando por um homem de aproximados um metro e setenta, mãos firmes, provavelmente é um bom atirador, tem notável conhecimento em técnicas de incapacitação de oponentes numa briga corpo a corpo, possui histórico militar e entrou pela janela do quarto da vítima.

– Como é que é? Pela janela do quarto? Ela está fechada! Eu estava assumindo que se tratava de uma pessoa conhecida, geralmente é assim em crimes onde não se acha arrombamento. Um conhecido bate na porta e a vítima atende sem saber das verdadeiras intenções do malfeitor. – o detetive inspetor disse.

– O geral não se aplica a esse caso, inspetor, se não fosse assim, não teria me chamado. –  Sherlock respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha de forma arrogante. –É óbvio que a vítima sabia de quem se tratava a pessoa que invadiu a casa dela, mas não era uma pessoa para quem ela abriria sua porta de bom grado. O assassino entrou por aquela janela. – O detetive apontou para a parede no sentido oposto da entrada da porta. – Por que, ao contrário do que parece. – o detetive comentou caminhando para o ponto comentado afastando o cortinado dando um pequeno soco na vidraça fazendo-a abrir-se facilmente. – Ela está aberta, apenas passa a impressão de estar fechada, mas o ferrolho não foi passado e o assassino achou mais prático usar uma entrada favorável do que forçar uma.

– Como sabe que ele entrou por essa janela? Como você mesmo disse, ela parece fechada.

– Muito simples. Olhe com bastante atenção, inspetor. – o detetive disse apontando para o chão entre a janela e a cama. – Há pegadas úmidas no chão que vão e vêm da janela para os arredores da cama e da cama para a janela.

            Lestrade apurou a vista e realmente percebeu alguns traços de umidade no piso em torno da cama e depois disse:

– Essas marcas podem ter sido feitas pela vítima, ela esteve caminhando pelo quarto, não esteve?

– Sim, ela esteve andando pelo quarto, mas essas marcas não pertencem a ela, preste mais atenção, as pegadas são grandes, feitas por uma bota masculina tamanho quarenta e a vítima calça trinta e seis! – Sherlock destacou.

– Mediu o pé dela? – Lestrade perguntou imaginando haver o detetive utilizado uma extraordinária técnica para descobrir a pontuação da morta.

– Não, eu olhei a numeração no solado do sapato que ela está usando. – o moreno apontou o pé da mulher deitada na cama.

– Ah...- Lestrade respondeu sentindo-se meio idiota.

– Então, como eu estava dizendo, as pegadas são grandes, certamente de um homem, e elas são quase invisíveis porque ele caminhou pelo calçamento limpo da rua onde havia apenas acumulação de água da chuva. Ele rodeou a casa em busca de um acesso, descobriu essa janela apenas encostada e a pulou deixando uma pegada úmida no parapeito, depois caminhou até o meio do quarto e atacou a vítima. – disse apontando o rastro úmido no chão.

– Ok. Agora me explique de onde tirou todas as outras informações. – Lestrade pediu entre curioso e derrotado.

– Essa parte foi ainda mais fácil, está tudo escrito na cena, inspetor. – Sherlock disse apontando para o desenho na parede. – O desenho nos dá a altura do homem. Quando alguém tenta rabiscar numa parede, instintivamente sua mão se posta à altura dos olhos, então foi só medir a altura do ponto de maior pressão na parede, onde provavelmente iniciou-se o traço para o desenho, para se ter uma estimativa da altura do assassino. Quanto ao sexo, o histórico militar deu a dica, não é costume mandar mulheres para combate corpo a corpo nas Forças Armadas.  

– Certo, explique essa parte também. Como sabe que o assassino é ou foi militar? – pediu o inspetor cruzando os braços.

– Observe a ferida no pescoço da vítima. – Sherlock apontou o corpo sobre a cama.

– Estou observando, foi feita por uma lâmina, obviamente...

– É claro que foi, mas não qualquer lâmina, olhe o formato da perfuração. – o detetive se aproximou do cadáver indicando mais enfaticamente o ponto de análise. – a arma era pequena e tinha dois gumes

– Um punhal? – Lestrade arriscou.

– Uma categoria muito peculiar de punhal, inspetor. Observe a pequena elevação aguda no centro do corte, esse formato costuma ser reproduzido por uma baioneta. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Uma baioneta?

– Exatamente, um punhal utilizado por militares na ponta de seus fuzis para combate corpo a corpo. Daí deduzir trata-se de um homem e que certamente serviu no exército por um bom tempo, tempo suficiente para ser cogitado para combate corpo a corpo, daí a posse e uso da baioneta – Sherlock esclareceu.

– Nossa!

– Talvez você se sinta melhor ao saber que ela não estava consciente quando recebeu o golpe fatal, dá para ver isso na marca abaixo do queixo dela, houve um súbito e violento trauma na parte frontal do pescoço, certamente fraturou o osso hióide provocando asfixia e desmaio quase imediato. Ela desmaiou e ele a colocou na cama para em seguida perfurar com precisão louvável a veia carótida dela fazendo-a sangrar rapidamente até a morte que, pela temperatura do corpo, deve ter ocorrido há pelo menos uma hora. Nosso assassino é hábil em técnicas de incapacitação numa briga e gosta de serviços limpos e rápidos. Tudo indica que é um profissional. – Sherlock finalizou.

– Então ela morreu há uma hora... – murmurou Lestrade. – Então deve ter ocorrido assim que ela voltou das compras no supermercado por volta das sete e vinte, a irmã disse que Allen havia dito que compraria alguns mantimentos para uma dieta antes de voltar para casa onde as duas se encontrariam para jantar fora...

– Compras? – O detetive rodou o lugar verificando a sala, a cozinha e depois voltando para o quarto. – Ela não foi às compras.

– Mas a irmã disse haver falado com ela pelo celular enquanto Allen estava escolhendo itens em um supermercado há alguns quarteirões daqui. – Lestrade pontuou.

– Não há compras na casa, o assassino não teria levado uma sacola de vegetais e produtos dietéticos, a não ser que... Claro, algo a fez desistir subitamente da compra e vir correndo para casa... interessante. – Sherlock murmurou para si.

– Você não parece interessando no coração rabiscado na parede. Não falou nada sobre ele. – Lestrade indicou ansioso.

            Sherlock olhou de canto de olho para o inspetor e depois e o incitou:

– Fale você sobre ele.

– O quê? Eu?

– Sim, você. Diga o que acha do desenho. – o detetive insistiu cravando-lhe um par de olhos falcônicos.

            Um tanto sem jeito, mas estranhamento encorajado, Lestrade começou:

– Bem...Todo mundo sabe que a imagem de um coração atravessado horizontalmente por uma linha simboliza os apaixonados, mas não é isso que a parede mostra, ela nos mostra o desenho de um coração partido ao meio por uma linha vertical, ou seja, o símbolo da decepção amorosa, o que me faz pensar que o crime foi motivado por decepção amorosa, sei lá, alguém que era apaixonado pela vítima e a matou para que não casasse com outro...

– Genial – Sherlock disse.

– Sério? – Lestrade indagou animado.

– Não. – Sherlock cortou. – Esse não foi um crime motivado por paixão. Não tem nada com sentimentos. Você passou longe.

– Como não? Você olhou a parede?

– Olhei, mas, só para variar, vi o que você obviamente não viu.

– O que eu não vi?

– Que o desenho é só uma distração, uma bem brega por sinal. – o detetive comentou torcendo uma careta lançando um olhar desdenhoso para o desenho sangrento.

– O quê? O desenho não tem significado? – Lestrade parecia achar aquilo um grande absurdo.

– Oh, sim...tem. Ele significa: “rodem em torno dos seus rabos, senhores policiais”.

– Sherlock, é sério, o que você viu? – Greg insistiu um pouco impaciente.

– Como eu disse, o desenho é mera distração, o mais importante está ao nosso redor! Rebeca Allen ia se casar, estava feliz, ansiosa para receber seu noivo que chegaria em breve para ajudar nos preparativos da cerimônia, certamente seria esse o tema do jantar que teria com a irmã hoje à noite, então... – disse se agachando do outro lado da cama. – por que estava arrumando as malas às pressas para tomar um voo para a Alemanha hoje às 20:00 horas sem comunicar ninguém, nem mesmo à própria irmã?

– Ela ia tomar um voo para Alemanha?

– Sim, o computador foi esquecido ligado na mesa de cabeceira, a pressa dela a fez esquecer e veja só. – disse acessando o histórico de navegação. – Allen reservou de última hora uma poltrona num voo que partiu hoje às 20:00 horas direto para a Alemanha e sem ela, pois alguém a impediu, como você pode ver – enfatizou apontando o corpo estendido na cama. – Ah, e quanto à pressa, dá para deduzir isso pela mala com odor de mofo e as peças atiradas de forma desordenada em seu interior. Ninguém com um mínimo de tempo e planejamento para uma viagem faria uso de uma mala cheirando a mofo, qualquer um tentaria limpar a mala para amenizar o odor de coisa guardada para evitar que isso estragasse as roupas, sem contar que as peças estão enfiadas sem o menor critério dentro da bolsa, isso não faz o estilo da vítima aqui. Allen exibe traços de metodismo e mania de simetria em sua decoração e na arrumação das suas coisas. – disse puxando uma gaveta da grande cômoda existente no quarto revelando dezenas de sutiãs separados por cor, estampa e textura dispostas de forma perfeitamente simétrica. – não é o tipo de mulher que faria uma mala de qualquer jeito se não estivesse apressada e desesperada para fugir de algo ou alguém a qualquer custo.  

– Mas por que a Alemanha?

– O destino aqui não importa. – Sherlock pontuou.

– Como não? Esse destino deve significar alguma coisa.

– Significaria se ela não estivesse buscando desesperadamente por qualquer vaga indo para qualquer lugar num vôo que saísse esta noite. Olhe – o detetive apontou a tela do computador. – Ela esteve buscando freneticamente por vagas em diversos voos que partiam cada um para destinos diferentes e o primeiro que ofereceu uma vaga foi o 164 da Lufthansa. Portanto, não importava o destino, o importante era sair do país esta noite o quanto antes.

– Entendo, mas o que ou quem a fez ter tanto medo a ponto de querer sair do país a qualquer custo e às pressas? – Lestrade perguntou sentindo-se mais perdido do que no momento em que chegou ao local no começo da noite.

– Eu ainda não sei, preciso de mais dados. Você disse que ela era professora da Westminster. Ela certamente tinha uma sala na universidade, um lugar cheio de detalhes sobre as atividades que ela desenvolveu nos últimos meses. Quero acesso essa sala.

– Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito...

– Quero passar a vista no lugar, talvez tenha algo de valioso para minhas análises.

– Amanhã bem cedo passo no seu apartamento e iremos lá, hoje tenho que terminar as coisas por aqui.

– Tudo bem. – o detetive disse dando uma última olhada no ambiente.

            Quando Sherlock saiu da casa geminada, a chuva que havia dado uma trégua voltou com fúria fazendo-o recuar para a porta da casa com visível desgosto.

– Quer carona até a sua casa? – Lestrade ofereceu se aproximando do detetive.

– Você não disse que tinha que terminar as coisas por aqui?

– Sim, eu disse, mas não me impede de te dar uma carona, vou aproveitar para comprar um café na esquina da rua Baker. – Lestrade respondeu.

– Ah, entendi... aceito a carona – o moreno anuiu.

            Em poucos minutos o detetive estava em casa subindo as escadas e resvalando para a sala do seu apartamento sentindo-se tão alegre quanto um gato com um pardal gordo na boca.      

– John! Temos um caso! – o detetive declarou animado jogando seu casaco sobre o sofá. – John! – chamou parando no meio da sala apurando os ouvidos para ver se percebia algum movimento. Nada. Nenhum som.

            Sherlock suspirou, John deve ter ido dormir sem ele. O detetive tinha quase certeza que o encontraria emburrado na poltrona ao lado da lareira esperando por ele para tentar prolongar de alguma forma a desastrosa conversa que tiveram mais cedo depois do sexo.

            O detetive folgou os punhos da sua camisa e dirigiu-se para o quarto, certamente John ainda estava acordado, porém muito chateado para responder ao seu chamado. Ele não sabe lidar muito bem com essas crises emocionais do seu parceiro, mas ao que tudo indicava, ele iria ter que desenvolver essa habilidade para manter um pouco de harmonia na nova fase da sua relação com seu companheiro.

            Quando eram apenas amigos, as coisas eram mais fáceis, pensou Sherlock caminhando lentamente pelo corredor. Não havia cobranças, não havia grandes expectativas, nada de ilusões e um espaço individual mais definido, pelo menos o seu era definido, já que invadia constantemente o espaço do médico, era uma margem de segurança entre eles que lhes assegurava proteção contra expectativas um em relação ao outro. Mas, veio o envolvimento emocional profundo e com ele surgiram desejos e pensamentos que brigaram bravamente por fazer-se notados e satisfeitos. Ele tentou combater isso com lógica pura, mas a lógica pura não se aplica no campo emocional e a guerra estava perdida antes da primeira batalha.

            Ele buscou o contato físico íntimo, os espaços individuais mesclaram-se de uma forma que ficou muito confuso definir onde iniciava um e terminava outro e aos poucos foram-se criando as expectativas e com as expectativas, as cobranças e as ilusões.

            Sherlock não gostava de ser cobrado e a lógica lhe dizia que o casamento faria as cobranças e a perda de individualidade crescer exponencialmente a um nível inimaginável. Ele não queria deixar de ser quem era, não queria que algo ou alguém o forçasse a perder-se de si mesmo. Por isso, esse último passo numa relação prazerosa deveria ser evitado, era a única maneira de conservar um pouco da individualidade e liberdade de cada um, principalmente a sua.

– John? – o moreno chamou abrindo a porta do quarto.

            A cama estava vazia e arrumada com lençóis limpos. Aquilo enviou uma onda gelada pelo peito do detetive que passou rápido para o banheiro compartilhado pousando os olhos imediatamente no porta escovas. Havia apenas uma, a sua escova. John havia removido a dele.

            Impressionado, Sherlock foi até o guarda-roupas e constatou a ausência da valise de viagem e de algumas peças de roupas do médico. O moreno respirou fundo encostando a testa na porta do móvel. John Watson havia saído de casa.    

             O detetive saiu do quarto e parou olhando o corredor sentindo o ambiente subitamente silencioso demais. Avançou para a sala e finalmente percebeu um envelope branco sobre o assento da sua poltrona ao lado da lareira. Ele catou o item deduzindo ter sido deixado pelo loiro, e isso lhe levantou uma questão  enquanto ele puxava a aba de papel branco: “por que John não ligou ou mandou mensagem?” Ele puxou um pedaço de papel médio onde se podia ler na caligrafia do ex-militar:

  “ _Quero um tempo, não me procure. P.S.: uma ligação nos faria discutir e mensagens levariam à discussão por texto de celular”_.

A resposta às perguntas mentais do detetive o fez erguer as sobrancelhas. Afinal ele percebeu que também poderia ser previsível para seu namorado.

            Sherlock guardou o papel novamente no envelope e o colocou debaixo do crânio na lareira e se afastou para se atirar no sofá perto da porta de entrada. Antes dele conseguir concluir sua intenção, a porta rangeu aberta fazendo-o virar-se de forma quase ansiosa na esperança de ser seu companheiro com cabeça mais fria e arrependido do seu ato impulsivo, mas parou confuso vendo a Sra. Hudson parada na soleira com uma expressão curiosa.

– O John saiu há uns trinta minutos com uma valise de viagem. – Ela informou.

– Eu sei, ele deixou um recado. – Sherlock respondeu se jogando no sofá.

– É mesmo? O que ele disse?

– Não é da sua conta, Sra. Hudson.

– Tenho certeza que não foi isso que ele escreveu. – a mulher respondeu entrando no apartamento para puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se diante do sofá, para desespero de Sherlock. – Ele parecia nervoso e chateado... – ela murmurou mais para si do que para o detetive – Vocês brigaram? – perguntou.

O detetive a encarou de forma dura pensando numa resposta azeda, mas se conteve e disse:

– Não, nós não brigamos, apenas divergimos em algumas coisas no começo da noite.

– Bem, deve ter sido uma divergência bem grave para fazer o John sair assim... eu nunca o vi fazer as malas e sair por causa de uma divergência entre vocês.

– Sempre existe uma primeira vez, e não se preocupe, ele vai voltar logo.

– Como sabe?

– John ainda está com suas chaves do 221-B, levou pouca roupa e está de cabeça quente, ou seja, assim que esfriar as ideias vai ver que sair foi um impulso infantil e vai voltar correndo muito em breve.

– Ah, eu não ficaria tão despreocupada no seu lugar, Sherlock...quando um parceiro deixa o outro quando este está ausente, é porque a coisa é muito séria. Você deve ter magoado o John. – comentou a mulher pondo a mão no peito como se sentisse uma pontada no coração.

– Ele se magoou por conta própria eu apenas fui sincero, Sra. Hudson, eu não estou aqui para iludir ninguém, pelo menos ninguém poderá me acusar de não falar a verdade. Me faça uma pergunta direta e terá a resposta sem rodeios.

– Do que você está falando?

– Meu desinteresse por convenções sociais tais como o casamento.

– Oh. – disse a mulher pondo a mão na frente dos lábios com a súbita compreensão dos fatos. – Então ele pediu você em casamento?

– Sim, hoje, mais cedo e... Espere... – Sherlock a encarou. – a senhora já sabia que ele estava com essa ideia maluca na cabeça?

– Mas é claro, Sherlock. Eu sabia antes mesmo dele admitir para si que desejava oficializar as coisas entre vocês. Eu achei tão bonito.

– Não tem nada de bonito em fazer um circo de troca de alianças, enfiados em trajes desconfortáveis, rodeados de alimentos de procedência duvidosa e um batalhão de pessoas que sorriem na sua frente e falam mal de você pelas costas.

– Oh, Sherlock... você às vezes é tão amargo que não consegue ver a beleza e o significado profundo de algumas convenções. – a mulher lamentou balançando a cabeça com uma expressão de pena.

– Não tem nenhuma frigideira para lavar em seu apartamento, Sra. Hudson?

– Não, deixei tudo limpinho antes de vir para cá.

– Então talvez deva ter algum outro inquilino para visitar.

– Não. Além de você, não tenho interesse de visitar mais ninguém hoje.

– Certeza? O cara esquisito do 221-C está planejando fugir sem pagar o aluguel atrasado, hoje à meia noite, se eu fosse a senhora faria uma visita surpresa para ele agora se não quiser ter prejuízo.

– É mesmo?

– Mesmo. – o detetive enfatizou apontado a porta de saída como incentivo para que a mulher tratasse de sair.

            A senhoria não se demorou, levantou-se da cadeira e sumiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

            Sherlock ficou no sofá olhando para o teto estranhamente desanimado. Ele deveria está muito exultante, afinal ele tinha um caso muito interessante em mãos, seu cérebro deveria estar a mil, tecendo deduções a cerca de cada elemento captado na cena do crime no qual esteve mais cedo. No entanto, a estranha ausência do seu parceiro estava mexendo com seus ânimos e constatar isso o fez atirar uma almofada contra a porta do apartamento e rosnar para o silêncio da sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? O Sherlock está muito confiante de que nosso querido John voltará logo. O que vocês acham? Aguardo suas opiniões e impressões de leitura!


	3. Um estranho no corredor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Watson está magoado com o Sherlock e nós vamos vê-lo hoje, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo – 3 Um estranho no corredor**

 

Após a discussão com Sherlock no térreo do 221-B, John havia reunido os vestígios de dignidade que lhe restavam no espírito, deixando o detetive ao pé da escada e voltado para o apartamento naquela noite.

Sua partida, ao contrário do que se poderia supor, não se deu sem uns bons minutos de dura reflexão.  Watson, envolto em seu lençol, atravessou lentamente a sala e permitiu-se ficar sentado em sua poltrona perto da lareira, encarando as chamas que morriam lentamente fazendo o ambiente tornar-se gradualmente mais frio e deprimente.

O frio crescente fez o médico puxar para mais perto do corpo o lençol que havia agarrado para cobrir sua nudez antes de correr atrás de Sherlock. Ele devia estar com raiva, mas não era raiva que oprimia seu peito nesse início doloroso de reflexão a respeito da relação amorosa iniciada com o detetive que todos acreditavam incapaz de nutrir desejo ou apego por qualquer outra coisa que não a sua profissão única no mundo, como ele mesmo gostava de afirmar de forma vaidosa sempre que tinha oportunidade.

Se não fosse o caso da “Mensageira”, John jamais saberia que por dentro daquele corpo longo, aparentemente frio e insensível aos impulsos carnais, dormitava um homem com um feroz apetite sexual e uma criatividade para atividades de cama sem procedentes na experiência de vida de John Watson. O médico era imensamente satisfeito neste aspecto e não se arrependia de haver se atirado naquele mar agitado que era Sherlock Holmes.

Quando iniciou sua amizade com o detetive, ele passou do choque ante as maneiras _sue generis_ do homem, à admiração devotada de um recém-convertido. Sherlock era uma presença iluminada, excêntrica e distante. Como uma divindade, presente, mas intocável.

Para sua crescente tortura, com o tempo, sua admiração começou a tomar aspectos mais mundanos e sua mente constantemente distraía-se do brilhantismo intelectual do seu companheiro de apartamento para a beleza lasciva que seu corpo magro assumia tomado pelo frenesi dos raciocínios acelerados, ou a languidez terna que sua postura assumia ao tocar o violino para acalmar seu espírito agitado, ou até a doce imagem que ele constituía ao deitar-se de olhos fechados sobre o sofá e lá permanecer imóvel e silencioso por horas como um gato preguiçoso numa tarde de verão sob o olhar cobiçoso do médico que se perdia sonhando com a possibilidade de tocar os lábios carnudos do amigo com os próprios, descê-los pela mandíbula e sentir o pulso daquele pescoço longo e quente com a língua e desabotoar os botões repuxados de sua camisa para tocar o tronco excitante por baixo do tecido que insinuava seus traços de forma demoníaca e tentadora.

Foi com uma grande dose de terror e inicial negação que John percebeu que sua admiração estava tomada por desejos nada inocentes para com o amigo. Depois de muito negar para si mesmo a mudança espantosa dos seus sentimentos, John compreendeu a inutilidade da negação e aceitou a verdade dos seus desejos e sentimentos. Junto com essa aceitação libertadora, ele teve que aceitar a impossibilidade do amor. Sherlock era um desejo inalcançável.

Por um tempo as coisas pareciam ficar bem dessa forma, o ex-militar vivia de amar e devorar o amigo em silêncio, satisfazendo-se apenas com a presença do outro no mesmo ambiente, sentindo seu cheiro, seus rumores, seguindo seus gestos, derretendo com sua voz...

O detetive aos poucos foi invadindo suas fantasias eróticas, tornando a mentalização de corpos femininos, uma prática insuficiente para a concretização de uma boa masturbação. É claro que no começo ele se sentiu muito culpado por isso, não era certo pensar no seu melhor amigo desse jeito, era praticamente uma ofensa e uma grande traição. Sherlock lhe parecia tão inocente, tão distante de instintos carnais e pensamentos lascivos... pensar nele para chegar ao ápice da auto-satisfação sexual, era um pecado. 

Desde o princípio de sua amizade com Sherlock, John havia compreendido que o detetive via sexo apenas como meio de reprodução, e que a aplicação da atividade fora desse aspecto biológico era algo que distraia a mente e desperdiçava de forma improdutiva uma quantidade enorme de energia que ele preferia empregar em pesquisa e deduções.

Para o médico, isso era um indicador claro de que seu amigo de apartamento era um assexuado e ele, John Watson, era um homem apaixonado que devia satisfazer-se com uma relação platônica e uma ajudinha de sua mão amiga no banheiro.  

Mas tudo mudou há alguns meses quando John “ressuscitou” e viu-se atirado contra a parede do 221B e prensado por um corpo quente e agitado que suplicava permissão para tomá-lo da forma mais primal. Era um sonho louco, uma fantasia se realizando e ele quase não podia acreditar que aquilo era real, ele apenas deixou-se levar pelo pedido, ele apenas não queria pensar na razão por trás daquelas ações. Então ele se afogou em êxtase e se perdeu nele.   

Sherlock era como uma droga altamente viciante e John sabia estar viciado e o vício o fazia realizar concessões cada vez maiores. John Watson estava abrindo mão cada vez mais de si pouco a pouco apenas para continuar afundando naquele vício que era estar com o detetive.

Era tudo tão mais simples quando eram apenas amigos, John pensou embolando-se mais ainda no lençol uma vez que as chamas na lareira deram lugar a pequenas brasas em agonia. Havia limites entre eles e nenhuma expectativa. Havia apenas as regras da boa convivência fraterna com proibição tácita de não tentar estrangular o colega a cada minuto. Eles compartilhavam camaradagem e um sentimento quase puro de cumplicidade e mutua compreensão e aceitação. Era John e sua eterna busca por felicidade conjugal, entrando e saindo de um considerável numero de namoros e Sherlock e seus cadáveres, realizando um sem número de experimentos criativos e loucos. Tudo muito simples.

Mas agora... agora eram dois amantes e passar do patamar de amigos para amantes é um passo grande e perigoso que muitos preferem simplesmente não dar. O risco de se perder tudo é real e constante, principalmente quando a única coisa bilateral na relação é o desejo. E Sherlock o desejava tanto quanto ele desejava Sherlock, tinha certeza disso, as marcas recentes no seu corpo eram provas indiscutíveis desse fato.  

Um dia, um amigo na faculdade comentou com ele durante um lanche no refeitório da faculdade que o amor unilateral é como um caroço de abacate despertado na areia da praia. Ele germina e cresce com vigor usando todos os nutrientes existente em si mesmo, se auto-consumindo até não ter de onde tirar mais nada e perceber que a areia é estéril para suas necessidades, então, como o desejo de viver não encontra amparo, a germinação morre. “Uma pessoa não pode amar por duas assim como o caroço de abacate não pode prosperar sem uma contrapartida” o colega tinha dito de forma muito amargurada e John passou a temer enormemente essa categoria de sentimento desde então.

No entanto, naquele começo de noite, depois da rápida discussão com Sherlock, ele estava sendo obrigado a admitir que o que mais temia era real na sua relação, seu amor era unilateral. Sherlock o desejava, sim, ele lhe mostrou isso de formas de tirar o fôlego inúmeras vezes, mas amor? John gostava de pensar que todas às vezes que se tocavam, tais gestos eram puro amor, apesar do detetive nunca ter manifestado isso de forma clara, mas era bom pensar que sim, pensar que era amor mútuo, mas agora que seu pedido de casamento foi rejeitado de forma tão direta e fria, a dúvida se instalara em seu peito e a lembrança do celular de Irene Adle bem guardado entre as roupas do detetive o fez sentir-se sufocar.

Poderia John Watson estar sendo utilizado como substituto de alguém? O médico balançou a cabeça, aquilo parecia um grande absurdo, não parecida com o Sherlock que ele conhecia... mas... ele conhecia Sherlock? Essa pergunta fez uma raiva ácida se espalhar por seu sangue como um veneno poderoso. Agora ele estava com raiva, muita raiva, mas não de Sherlock, raiva de si mesmo e de suas ilusões.

John pulou da poltrona onde esteve refletindo e rumou para o quarto. Abriu a porta com relativa violência e atirou o lençol sobre a cama não se importando em permanecer nu no quarto frio, a raiva lhe dera calor suficiente para não se importar.

Instintivamente o médico sempre soube que sua relação amorosa com o amigo era um terreno movediço e isso lhe fazia padecer de uma crescente insegurança que culminou no desastroso pedido de casamento que foi prontamente negado. O ponto de cisão aqui não foi a discussão gerada, mas o tema e a forma como ele foi tratado. Eram os anseios do médico que estavam em jogo e foram desprezados pelo outro, de modo que, colateralmente, John se sentiu profundamente desprezado. 

– Estúpido! – John resmungou atirando algumas mudas de roupa dentro de uma mala média para em seguida ir ao banheiro para lavar os vestígios da última troca de prazer mútuo que tiveram.

            John deixou a água escorrer pelas suas costas e suspirou recordando o toque ansioso do moreno em sua pele, mas o rápido sentimento de satisfação foi tomado por uma onda ácida de raiva e decepção. Era óbvio que desde o começo a coisa entre eles tinha se estabelecido apenas por desejo, pelo menos da parte de Sherlock. O moreno queria sensações e não sentimentos, ele sempre foi tão claro quanto a esse detalhe, John lembrou e sentiu-se pior ainda. Tudo fazia sentido agora.

            “Sentimento é um defeito químico achado nos perdedores ” – Oh, ele se lembrava de Sherlock comentando como derrotou Irene e descobriu a senha do celular dela... “Sentimentos”... esse foi o erro dela... e esse foi o erro de Watson também.

            O médico saiu do banho, catou sua escova e pôs em sua valise, secou-se, pôs uma roupa limpa, arrumou a cama bagunçada e por fim pegou sua bolsa com suas roupas e saiu sem olhar para trás na certeza de que ele precisava de um tempo longe da companhia do namorado. Sua cabeça estava uma desordem.

            No primeiro dia da ausência de John Watson no 221B, Sherlock não se incomodou, afinal, o namorado não tinha levado todos os seus pertences e o detetive tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar.

            Lestrade bateu bem cedo em sua porta e ambos seguiram para a Universidade de Westminster para tentar obter mais alguma pista sobre o caso da noiva encontrada morta no Park Square West.

– Esta era a sala da professora Allen, segundo o diretor Petts. – informou Greg dando espaço para Sherlock entrar numa sala média com as paredes esquerda e direita revestidas por altas estantes lotadas de livros contendo ao centro, uma mesinha de madeira com trio de gavetas de ambos os lados iluminadas pela luz de amplas janelas de vidro ao fundo.

            Sherlock rodou pela sala dando uma breve olhada pelos livros de ambas as estantes do ambiente, depois desceu seus olhos curiosos sobre a mesa. Era um bonito móvel de madeira escura e polida sobre o qual havia blocos de papéis e alguns livros, todos disposto de maneira muito simétrica, aliais, a sala inteira transpirava a mania de simetria da sua falecida dona.

Sherlock se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira almofadada e lançou um amplo olhar pela sala do ponto de vista do assento e nada lhe chamou atenção, então passou a tatear o móvel, alisando aqui e ali até que o detetive contraiu um meio sorriso presunçoso como se houvesse encontrado algo que destoasse de todo o ambiente.

O detetive removeu a última gaveta da escrivaninha da professora emborcando-a sobre a mesa ante o olhar muito curioso de Lestrade que havia se aproximado da mesa enquanto Sherlock revirava o bolso de seu casaco atrás de algo, segundos depois ele sacou um canivete e o utilizou para remover o tampo inferior da peça, revelando um fundo falso dentro do qual havia um longo envelope pardo com um brasão institucional sem qualquer inscrição.

– Nossa, isso estava escondido aí esse tempo todo? – Greg admirou-se.

– É o que parece. – Sherlock comentou levantando a aba superior do invólucro pardo extraindo dele cinco folhas de papel em branco.

– Estão todas em branco? – Lestrade entranhou achando muito esquisito alguém guardar com tanto cuidado meras cinco folhas em branco.

– Totalmente em branco, Inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu elevando cada uma à altura dos olhos para analisá-las contra a luz da janela envidraçada logo atrás dele.

– E o que isso significa?

– Absolutamente nada. É só uma cortina de fumaça, a verdadeira informação está guardada no lugar que geralmente as pessoas descartam.

– Onde?

– No envelope. – Sherlock respondeu contraindo e descontraindo rapidamente os lábios produzindo um som grave e brincalhão.

– Mas o envelope não tem nada escrito.

– Tem certeza disso, inspetor? – o detetive indagou pondo o invólucro sobre a mesa para em seguida riscar o canto superior direito da sua superfície com a ponta deitada de um lápis.

            Após receber uma cobertura cuidadosa de grafite, a superfície revelou alguns caracteres em baixo relevo que se resumiam em: “900S695e1991/ex.1”.

– A coisa está ficando cada vez pior de entender. – Lestrade reclamou coçando o queixo visivelmente angustiado por não entender nada do que via na superfície parda do envelope.

– Não... – o moreno murmurou observando atentamente a referência em baixo relevo. – A coisa só está ficando cada vez melhor. – ele concluiu rindo.

– Alguma ideia de onde isso pode nos levar?

– Três ideias até o momento, mas antes de reduzi-las a uma, preciso passar em casa para preparar uma valise de viagem.

– Vai viajar?

– Vou. – disse o detetive saindo da sala enquanto dobrava o envelope e guardava-o dentro do bolso do seu casaco.

– Para onde? – Greg perguntou seguindo o detetive.

– Condado de Dublin, há uma biblioteca fantástica por lá! – Sherlock respondeu animado dando passadas largas para fora do prédio.

Da Universidade de Westminster para o 221B foram apenas vinte e dois minutos com a carona dada por Lestrade. Sherlock estava ansioso para seguir com suas investigações em Dublin, de modo que mal ouviu o inspetor se despedir, foi logo abrindo a porta do carro e passando direto para a porta do prédio, subindo celeremente os degraus, sacando pela sala com grande ânimo e euforia que esfriou de imediato quando percebeu um homem sentando na poltrona de frente para a sua perto da lareira.

– O que faz aqui? – Sherlock perguntou com mau humor.

– Estou aqui para avisá-lo que papai e mamãe estão na cidade e querem assistir um musical em cartaz nesta semana, vim convidá-lo para nos acompanhar. – Mycroft respondeu analisando-o de cima a baixo.

– Não quero acompanhá-los, vão ter que ir sem mim, eu estou ocupado. – disse acomodando-se em sua poltrona de forma petulante.

– Não seja chato, tenho certeza que o seu namorado adoraria ir, em falar nele, onde está o John? – Mycroft perguntou dando uma ampla olhada pela sala.

– Não sei. – Sherlock respondeu olhando firmemente para a lareira apagada.

– Não sabe... hum... isso quer dizer que vocês brigaram. – Holmes mais velho disse com um riso irônico encarando o irmão que o olhou de canto.

– Nós não brigamos, apenas divergimos.

– E sobre o quê, meu irmão?

– Casamento. – Sherlock pontuou com desprezo.

– Oh, que desastre. Tenho certeza que o ingênuo Dr. Watson cometeu o erro de pedir você em casamento e reagiu mal ao seu “não”.

– Óbvio. – Sherlock declarou fungando incomodado.

– Então depois da discussão ele pediu um tempo, arrumou algumas mudas de roupas e saiu do apartamento. Ele deixou as chaves? – Mycroft indagou com uma voz entediada.

– Não, ele as levou.

– O que significa que deve voltar dentro de umas setenta e duas horas. – Holmes mais velho sentenciou esticando um amplo riso comprido observando Sherlock o encarar meio de canto de olho.

– Quarenta e oito horas.

– Setenta e duas, Sherlock.

– Está enganado.

– Nunca me engano, meu irmão.

– Dessa vez, sim.

– Tenho certeza que não, afinal ele vai precisar de um tempo razoável para entender o seu medo de casamento. – Mycroft cortou com um ataque mais forte.

– Eu não temo casamento, eu só não o acho necessário!

– É mesmo? – Mycroft perguntou se levantando da poltrona. – Bem, espero você amanhã às vinte horas na porta do teatro.

– Vai cansar de esperar, pois eu não irei! – o moreno disparou ouvindo a porta do apartamento fechar dando-lhe sinal de que o irmão havia se retirado.

            Sherlock ficou emburrado em seu assento por alguns minutos ainda, refletindo sobre a estimativa do seu irmão, Mycroft realmente não costumava errar... Ele sentiu uma ponta afiada de apreensão rodear seu peito, mas soprou-a longe levantando-se para arrumar sua valise com alguns itens para a pequena viagem e enquanto arrumava sua coisas tentou não dar atenção a uma voz chata que insistia que tudo seria mais interessante se John estivesse indo com ele.

            O dia amanheceu muito cinza para John Watson. De fato o céu não estava muito colorido e a temperatura do início da manhã era pouco animadora, mas para aqueles que sentem uma depressão em desenvolvimento lançar suas raízes daninhas em torno da alma, os tons acinzentados destacam-se de forma gritante e para John, a percepção não era diferente.

            O despertador o chamou pontualmente às seis, mas ele já estava desperto sentado no meio de sua cama com os pés pendurados na borda, ombros curvados e cabeça baixa como se carregasse um fardo de batatas e uma expressão cansada desfigurando seu rosto como se tivesse virado meia dúzia de plantões seguidos. Ele não dormiu nada, toda vez que havia fechado os olhos e o cansaço o puxado para o nível REM do sono, onde os sonhos podem nos alcançar, imagens grotescas saltaram tentando reduzi-lo a uma massa embaralhada e insana de si.

            Ele não conseguia entender, há muito tempo não tinha mais pesadelos, foi com grande horror que ele despertou no meio da noite, preso em imagens oníricas aterradoras, podia até ser impressão sua, mas esses pesadelos pareciam piores do que os que o perseguiam depois que voltou do Afeganistão.

            Sua garganta ardia ao tentar engolir a própria saliva, prova óbvia de que ele havia gritado bem alto enquanto se debatia segundos antes de despertar com o coração na boca.

            Desligando o alarme que piscava “seis horas”, John levantou de sua posição abatida sobre a cama e foi preparar o chá que havia carregado consigo do 221B. Sherlock não sentiria falta dessa bebida, não era seu sabor favorito, de modo que John não pensou duas vezes em colocar o pote dentro de sua mala antes de sair do apartamento para se enfurnar provisoriamente num albergue para estudantes de medicina a doze quarteirões da Baker Street.

            A bebida quentinha desceu pela sua garganta anestesiando a sensação de ranhura e milagrosamente espalhando uma bem-aventurança quase instantânea em seu corpo. John sorriu suspirando de alívio e um pouco chateado consigo por não ter pensado em tomar uma xícara de chá durante a madrugada para se acalmar, talvez tivesse conseguido relaxar o suficiente para dormir sem pesadelos.

            Feito um leve desjejum, o médico tomou banho e trocou de roupa para ir ao São Bartolomeu, seu nome estava na escala de plantão daquele dia e ele não queria se atrasar. Podia ser que Sherlock estivesse no hospital fazendo seus experimentos excêntricos no necrotério ante o olhar assustado e curioso de Molly, mas John sabia que, desde que ele se mantivesse longe do necrotério, não haveria risco de encontros indesejáveis no momento. O médico ainda não se sentia confortável para conversar com o detetive e tinha a impressão de que daria um soco no homem se ele aparecesse na sua frente.

            O hospital Real de São Bartolomeu, fundado em 1123, é atualmente o centro de excelência em tratamento de problemas cardíacos e câncer, com oferta de 388 leitos e conservação de uma unidade para feridos leves, uma vez que o atendimento de urgência para ferimentos mais graves foi transferido para o Hospital Real de Londres em 1995, deixando os corredores de Barts mais calmos e menos tingidos pelo cheiro agressivo de sangue. John apreciava isso. Ele chegou às sete e meia na portaria do hospital, sorriu para os colegas que partiam do plantão noturno desejando-lhes um bom dia de sono e seguiu para o vestiário masculino.  

            Tirando uma ou outra eventualidade no setor de ferimentos leves, o dia estava muito tranquilo no Barts, possibilitando ao médico esticar as penas pelos corredores amplos e vazios tentando dissolver os nós em seus músculos que protestavam em decorrência da noite mal dormida.

Ele ia caminhando muito distraído sem se importar com o rumo dos seus passos, quando sua consciência lançou-lhe o alerta de que deveria voltar, foi então que seus olhos pousaram na placa de identificação da porta dupla adiante no final do corredor que indicava em letras inequívocas: “Necrotério”.

            Como se tivesse sido chicoteado, John deu meia volta e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde. Dobrou três corredores e parou para recuperar o fôlego escorando a testa na parede aproveitando que não havia ninguém por perto. Passaram-se alguns segundos até uma sombra ser capturada pelo canto do seu olho esquerdo, fazendo-o desgrudar da parede imediatamente e olhar no sentido da presença que... deveria está no meio do corredor, mas havia sumido.

            O médico franziu a testa em notável confusão, ele tinha absoluta certeza que havia alguém ali a poucos passos dele no meio do corredor que ele julgara vazio. Era impossível que tivesse corrido antes dele firmar a vista.

– Eu estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono, isso sim... – John murmurou pondo-se em movimento.

            Com passos um pouco agitados, o médico passou pela esquina onde pensara ter visto alguém e deu uma olhadinha curiosa observando apenas uma pequena sucessão de portas fechadas e um corredor estéril de qualquer outra presença além da sua. Ele respirou mais calmo e depois deu as costas ao lugar, afastando-se totalmente despreocupado enquanto uma estranha presença obscura ressurgia no meio do corredor observando-o ir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? Alguém tem algum palpite sobre o que deve ser esse estranho no corredor? Aguardo as teorias nos comentários! Beijos!


	4. Uma carta na manga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo fresquinho trazendo mais pistas sobre o estranho caso investigado por Sherlock! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 4 – Uma carta na manga?**

           

            Nessa época do ano, o Condado irlandês de Dublin estava com pouco movimento urbano, a queda da temperatura outonal de clima úmido e ventos fortes dava claro sinal de que o lugar estava rumo a mais um inverno frio com dias de nada mais que nove horas de luz solar, e isso não animava ninguém a perambular fora de suas casas a não ser que a necessidade gritasse. Sherlock não pretendia ficar ao ar livre, saltou em Dublin para enfurnar-se em um lugar em especial: A Trinity College Library, localizada no Campus do Trinity College a um quarteirão do rio Liffey.

            Fundada pela Rainha Elizabeth I em 1592 com a finalidade de fornecer instrução aos súditos irlandeses no século XVI, a Universidade Trinity possui atualmente o que é considerada a biblioteca mais deslumbrante do mundo no quesito arquitetura e design, possuindo um amplo e rico acervo que atrai turistas, estudiosos e pesquisadores de todo o mundo, mas Sherlock Holmes não estava interessado nesses elementos enquanto avançava a passos largos rumo ao conjunto de prédios universitários a alguns metros dele.   

            O detetive atravessou a praça da universidade passando por baixo do arco do famoso campanário pelo qual, segundo a lenda, nenhum estudante deveria passar caso estivesse esperando resultado de algum exame acadêmico importante, pois negligenciar esse conselho daria má sorte nas provas. Apressando seus passos por conta de um sereno gélido que começou a cair, o moreno atingiu um espaço gramado onde se destacavam duas árvores enormes de copa larga e desse ponto para a biblioteca da Universidade Trinity, foram poucos passos.

            Na portaria da biblioteca, o homem foi recebido por uma jovem universitária ruiva e sardenta de não mais que vinte e dois anos que lhe sorriu simpaticamente de orelha a orelha e isso fez Sherlock se lembrar da estranha regra social de também sorrir em resposta e adicionar alguns piscares simpáticos de olhos ao gesto, afinal, por uma alguma razão que lhe escapava, sorrir e piscar os olhos algumas vezes agradava as pessoas e quando se quer algo das pessoas, você tem que agradá-las.  

– Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?

– Oh, sim. Onde fica a seção de história e biografias? – o detetive perguntou fazendo o seu melhor ar agradável, imaginando intimamente que John estaria rindo dele se estivesse por perto e diria alguma coisa sobre o quão esquisita era a maneira com a qual ele aplicava simpatia humana como uma fórmula química para obter resultados.

– Está localizado no terceiro corredor de estantes à direita. Quer ajuda para encontrar alguma obra? – A moça disponibilizou-se sem apagar o amplo sorriso.

– Não, obrigado. – Sherlock disse seguindo na direção indicada.

            O corredor de história e biografias reunia centenas de livros dos mais variados autores, tamanhos e encadernações, essa quantidade quase opressora de publicações deixaria qualquer visitante perdido e seriamente tentado a voltar correndo para pedir ajuda à moça ruiva na portaria, mas Sherlock sabia exatamente para que ponto rumar e que obra puxar fora de sua prateleira e assim ele fez.   

Foram apenas treze passos aprofundados no corredor de estantes para então parar de frente a uma prateleira a altura de seus olhos, estender os longos dedos e puxar a obra “Elizabeth I”- Anne Somerset, 1991, 1ª edição. Ele pôs o livro debaixo do braço e seguiu para uma das mesas de leitura dispostas no lugar, preparado para analisar o livro de uma forma muito mais profunda do que um leitor ordinário.

            Enquanto isso, em Londres, John estava curvado sobre sua mesa, babando levemente sobre seu receituário no Barts, derrotado por um sono insuportável que já estava lhe cavando profundas olheiras perceptíveis para qualquer observador que o encarasse a pouco mais de um metro.

            Nos primeiros vinte minutos de cochilo, o médico havia sido abençoado com o completo nada em sua mente, mas no minuto seguinte, a forma distorcida de uma lâmina pequena se desenhou diante dos seus olhos enquanto seu eu onírico avançava por uma calçada úmida no meio da noite.

            Depois houve sangue, muito sangue diante dele e tudo se resumiu a um grito ensurdecedor que o pôs imediatamente desperto e ofegante com uma folha de receituário pregada em seu rosto suado.

– Meu Deus... o que foi isso? – John murmurou passando a mão no rosto úmido para arrancar a folha grudada. – Eu preciso de uma dose dupla de café. – concluiu saindo da sua sala.

            Era final de tarde em Londres e o Barts estava calmo, até mesmo o necrotério estava com pouco movimento de modo que Molly estava sentada numa mesa no canto direito da cafeteria do hospital segurando uma enorme caneca de chocolate enquanto lia alguma coisa numa revista feminina.

            John entrou no recinto, pegou uma grande xícara de café forte e sentou-se na mesma mesa da patologista que parecia muito distraída com sua leitura.

– Relacionamento novo? – ele indagou.

– Oi? Oh, John! É você, desculpe, estava distraída... – Molly sorriu desculpando-se.

– Sem problemas. E então? Namorado novo?

– É... ei, como sabe?

– A revista que está lendo me disse. – John apontou como se fosse óbvio e uma voz no fundo de sua mente disse que esse tipo de observação era típica de um certo moreno.

            Molly imediatamente observou o título principal da sua revista que destacava em letras garrafais: “Saiba se ele realmente ama você”. Os subtítulos da publicação eram apenas pequenas variações da proposta principal e Hooper corou furiosamente.

– Bem observado, você fez como o Sherlock faria. – Ela comentou dando um gole do seu chocolate observando que John parecia muito cansado e, além disso, não deixou de notar uma pequena sobra de consternação deslizar pelo olhar do médico. – Você não parece nada bem, John...

– É, eu não ando dormindo direito há dois dias... isso está cobrando o preço.

– Como vai você e o Sherlock?

– Não vamos.

– Como assim? O que houve?

– Estamos dando um tempo e eu saí do apartamento.

– Vocês brigaram?

– Só um pequeno desentendimento. – John pontuou sorvendo seu café.

– Pequenos desentendimentos não fazem namorados deixarem o apartamento em que moram juntos.

– Talvez você tenha razão, talvez seja algo com maior significado do que eu quero admitir. – o médico comentou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

– Você não o ama mais?

– Claro que amo! – John respondeu rápido – Acredito que esse seja o grande problema da nossa relação.

– Não entendi.

– Eu amo o Sherlock, muito mesmo, só que...

– Você acha que ele não o ama do mesmo modo, não é?

– Como sabe? – o homem perguntou espantado.

            Molly riu e apontou a revista feminina que estava lendo.

–Oh... minhas declarações são tão clichê assim a ponto de me fazer transparente e alvo fácil de uma fórmula pré-definida de uma revista para meninas? – John perguntou se sentindo ridículo.

– John, a grande maioria das pessoas costuma se comportar de forma parecida quando amam ou quando duvidam que são amadas e isso forma um padrão que geralmente é posto em revistas femininas sobre relacionamento. Então? Por que você está duvidando do sentimento do Sherlock? – Molly perguntou paciente.

– Eu pedi o Sherlock em casamento.

– Você o quê?

– Não vou repetir, você ouviu.

– Ok, eu ouvi... mas imagino que a resposta não foi positiva e por isso você ficou magoado e saiu de casa, não foi?

– Foi. Olha, eu sei que pode parecer estúpido, e talvez seja mesmo, mas isso me magoou, me senti rejeitado, quer dizer que eu sou bom para transar, mas não para casar?

– Esse é o pensamento que quebra a cabeça da maioria das garotas apaixonadas por rapazes que não querem nada sério, meu amigo. – Molly disse rindo de forma triste.

– Então você acha que o Sherlock não quer nada sério comigo?

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas você tem certeza que quer algo tão sério com ele? Tipo, juntos para sempre?

– Eu quero.

– Então mostre para o Sherlock que você é um homem para casar. – Molly incentivou.

– Se fosse tão simples, Molly... lembre-se que é do Sherlock que estamos falando. – John pontuou sentindo-se derrotado.

            Molly sentiu o coração apertar, mas nenhuma palavra de consolo razoável lhe veio à mente, então ela limitou-se a sorrir-lhe em solidariedade.

            Na manhã do dia seguinte, Lestrade foi ao 221B e encontrou Sherlock sentado em sua poltrona habitual perto da lareira aparentando estar em profunda reflexão.

 – Então? Você descobriu o que era aquele código em baixo relevo no envelope? – o inspetor perguntou.

– Claro, eu soube do que se tratava desde o segundo em que coloquei os olhos sobre ele. – Sherlock respondeu encarando-o com um olhar brilhante.

– Você já sabia? Por que não me disse o que era?

– Era tão óbvio o seu significado que eu pensei que não fosse necessário.

– Ok, pode parar de me ofender agora e me conta logo o que era. – Lestrade exigiu se sentando.

            O detetive sorriu levemente e o inspetor sabia que era esse o jogo que Sherlock gostava de jogar, despertar extrema curiosidade nas pessoas em volta e depois explicar como descobriu o significado de algo tentando fazer isso parecer extremamente simples, se bem que, depois que ele explicava, tudo parecia bem simples mesmo.

– Era um código de registro bibliotecário, qualquer pessoa familiarizada com livros de leitura coletiva catalogados em uma grande biblioteca pública, reconheceria aquele código, eles costumam ser colocados em etiquetas na lombada das obras.

– Eu gosto de ler, se está sugerindo que eu não leio, mas nunca me atentei para os códigos na lombada dos livros. – Lestrade reclamou justificando-se.

– Aí é que está o seu problema, inspetor, olha mais não vê.

– Ok, agora me fala a que se referia o código.

– Um livro específico, claramente. A referência “900S695e1991/ex.1” era bem clara... 900 é o código referente às obras de história e biografias de acordo com a classificação decimal Dewey, “S” era a primeira letra do sobrenome do autor do livro, 695 corresponde ao nome “Somerset” segundo a tabela Cutter, a letra “e” é a primeira letra do título da obra, o ano 1991 refere-se à publicação e “ex.1” é o número da edição, ou seja: “Elizabeth I”, uma biografia escrita por Anne Somerset e publicado em 1991, 1ª edição.

– Uau! Mas isso não é tão simples de qualquer um ler naquele código. – Lestrade resmungou.

– Tem razão, seria necessário haver memorizado meio milhão de códigos da tabela Cutter e uma centena de variações da Classificação decimal Dewey para saber logo de cara. Isso não é para pessoas normais – Sherlock admitiu cheio de si.

– Ainda bem que você admite... – Lestrade murmurou. – Certo, mas o que tinha de tão importante nesse livro? E, além disso, como sabia qual volume era? A primeira tiragem desse “Elizabeth I” deve ter algo em torno de centenas de exemplares, poderia ser qualquer um em qualquer biblioteca.

– Não podia, não. – Sherlock discordou.

– Explique.

– Você olhou, mas não viu.

– O que eu não vi, Sherlock? – Lestrade estava perdendo a paciência.

– O canto superior esquerdo do envelope.

 – O quê? Eu não prestei atenção, fiquei perturbado com as cinco folhas em branco e com o código esquisito.

– Para variar. – Sherlock comentou em tom zombador. – No canto superior esquerdo do envelope havia a marca d’água de um brasão institucional, um leão à esquerda, uma harpa à direita, um livro no centro e um castelo na parte central inferior de um escudo.

– E?

– E esse brasão pertence à Universidade Trinity. Então foi só juntar dois mais dois e pronto! Um código biblioteconômico e uma universidade com um dos maiores acervos de livros da Grã-Bretanha, um lugar que é como açúcar para formigas quando o assunto é pesquisadores e fonte de pesquisa. Allen era professora e vi várias pesquisas sobre a mesa dela, foi fácil deduzir que ela frequentava o lugar e havia deixado algo no “Elizabeth I” pertencente ao acervo daquela biblioteca.

– Deixou? Ela anotou algo em alguma página desse livro? Você o trouxe?

– Sim. Não e não. – Sherlock respondeu sorrindo satisfeito notando Lestrade ficar um pouco vermelho de impaciência.

– Desenvolva... – o inspetor pediu derrotado.

– Sim, ela deixou uma coisa. Não, ela não escreveu nada, aliás, obcecada com arrumação do jeito que ela era, duvido que tivesse coragem de riscar um livro... e não, eu não trouxe o livro porque não era útil.

– Como ele não era útil? O código se referia a ele!

– Se lhe dissesse para ir ao banco pegar uma joia do cofre, você traria somente a joia ou mandaria arrancar a gaveta e traria junto? – Sherlock indagou com expressão azeda.

– Ok, entendi, o livro era só um “cofre” para algo importante, me diga o que era tão importante, o que você achou lá?

– Algo inusitado que tem me feito pensar. – o detetive respondeu deslizando a mão por dentro do bolso da calça para retirar um retângulo de papel duplex de aproximados 8,9 por 5,7 centímetros em cuja superfície se destaca a impressão de alguns símbolos em tinta vermelha.

– Um Às de copas? – Lestrade disse surpreso.

– Exatamente, estava colado com fita adesiva atrás da orelha larga da capa do livro de uma forma que um leitor comum não se incomodaria com o item e não o descobriria, a cola da fita estava desgastada, diria que foi deixada lá há alguns meses, e eu estou começando a acreditar que o coração partido desenhado a sangue na parede do quarto da professora Allen não era só uma distração como eu inicialmente supus. Quem a matou parecia saber que ela guardava um Às de Copas.

– Mas o que de tão importante tem nesse Às de copas? Parece apenas uma carta de baralho comum, isso não faz o menor sentido.

– Passa a fazer sentido se ela puder te dar a vitória num jogo. – Sherlock comentou girando a carta entre os dedos observando-a quase hipnotizado.

– Isso não é um jogo, Sherlock.

– Para a pessoa por trás da morte de Rebeca Allen, isso é um jogo e dos grandes. –Sherlock disse com um sorrido de canto.

– Mas qual o significado desse Ás? Por que Allen o deixou nesse livro e qual a razão de ter escondido sua localização?

– Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir em breve. Quer leite?  – o detetive cortou a conversa indo para a cozinha, dando a Lestrade a velha sensação de que o homem não estava contando tudo o que deduziu.

– Um chá seria bom. – Greg pontuou resignado em esperar por mais informações quando Sherlock achasse conveniente.

– Estou sem isso no momento, não tive tempo de comprar mais e o John levou com ele o que tinha no armário.              

– Como assim, John levou com ele? Dr. Watson decidiu preparar seu chá no trabalho?

– Não.

– Viajou e o lugar não tem o chá que ele gosta?

– Não.

– Então... oh, espere... ele foi embora? Vocês brigaram?

– Ah, inferno, por que todo mundo insiste em me fazer essa mesma pergunta idiota ultimamente?! – Sherlock rugiu.

– Por que vocês brigaram? – Lestrade insistiu na pergunta.

– Leite cancelado. Tem certeza que não tem nada mais interessante para fazer na Yard, inspetor? – Sherlock desconversou saindo da cozinha direto para o cabide onde estava seu blazer e sobretudo.

– Tenho certeza que não há nada lá para mim nesse momento. Eu quero o leite. E aí? O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Ele realmente saiu de casa? Oh, deve ser por isso que não o vi por aqui. – Lestrade comentou olhando em volta da sala.

– Nada disso é da sua conta, Lestrade. Agora se me der licença, tenho que sair para concluir algumas pesquisas. – o detetive disse fazendo um largo gesto com o braço em direção a porta convidando o inspetor a retirar-se.  

            Lestrade riu balançando a cabeça, levantou-se sem protestos e tomou o rumo da rua consciente de que aquele assunto ainda iria render. O inspetor não poderia estar mais perto da verdade.

            O terceiro dia após a briga de John e Sherlock no 221B, amanheceu silencioso. Se a cabeça esquelética do bovino pendente na parede da sala pudesse tecer algum comentário a respeito do clima no apartamento depois da saída do médico 72 horas atrás, ele diria que sentia falta dos estranhos sons que fluíam quase todas as manhãs do quarto no final do corredor, que as coisas inimagináveis feitas por ambos engatados no sofá tornavam seus dias vibrantes e animados.

            Destacaria ainda que a paciência quase paterna do homem loiro e compacto que atendia pelo nome de John Watson era impressionante e que as excentricidades do homem moreno alto e esguio chamado Sherlock Holmes eram assustadoras e não entendia como os dois se completavam de maneira tão perfeita e impressionante.  

Sherlock era um grande homem antes de John aparecer no 221B, depois do médico, Sherlock se tornou um bom homem, mesmo que insistisse ilogicamente em não admitir, e o crânio humano na lareira concordava com a cabeça bovina na parede, sim, a cabeça esquelética de bovino diria que cada móvel naquele apartamento concordava com ele e lamentava, tal como ele, a falta do bom médico Dr. Watson, uma vez que o papel de parede seria a primeira vítima do tédio do detetive muito em breve e depois disso, o resto poderia vir abaixo e nem a Sra. Hudson poderia salvá-los.

            Sherlock saiu do quarto quando os primeiros raios solares tocaram as janelas do 221B, indicando que seu sono foi curto e insuficiente a tirar pelo olhar cansado e os dedos de ambas as mãos que flexionavam inquietos como se buscassem ocupar-se com algo urgentemente.    

O homem passou para a cozinha, enfiado em seu robe marrom-caramelo, derrubando alguns itens na pia antes de equilibrar um caneco e despejar leite gelado dentro para em seguida afundar no longo sofá perto da porta de entrada, segurando o utensílio sobre a barriga sem de fato se importar em beber o conteúdo. John ainda não tinha voltado e nem dado notícias e isso estava começando a incomodá-lo.  

            O homem ficou esticado no sofá com seu caneco de leite gelado por alguns minutos até a senhoria dar três toques na porta e entrar com uma bandeja de chá quente com biscoitos de aveia.

– O John ainda não voltou? – a mulher perguntou pondo a bandeja na mesinha de frente ao sofá.

– A senhora o está vendo por aqui? – Sherlock perguntou de forma ranzinza.

– Não...

– Então isso responde a sua pergunta. – destacou ele enfim bebericando o conteúdo do seu caneco forçando os músculos faciais a não fazerem uma careta de desagrado.

– Ah, Sherlock... se eu fosse você eu iria atrás do John e conversaria direito com ele.

– Ainda bem que eu não sou a senhora. – o detetive disse descartando a caneca de leite perto da bandeja recém-colocada na mesinha próxima para se erguer e caminhar até a janela do lado direito da sala. – Tenho coisas mais urgentes a fazer. – comentou olhando para a rua sem movimento.

– Como o quê?

– Alguns experimentos muito importantes para resolver um caso.

– Não vai convidar o John para participar com você?

– Sra. Hudson, não sei se a senhora notou, mas John não quer me ver, além disso, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver um caso sem ter que arrastá-lo atrás de mim, questionando as minhas maneiras o tempo todo!

– Sei... – Sra. Hudson riu com um semblante de pena. – Na verdade, o que entendi, mocinho... – disse a mulher catando a xícara de chá morno e pondo-a na mão do detetive – é que sua ficha ainda não cai e eu espero sinceramente que não demore muito a cair, pois pode ser tarde demais quando isso acontecer. – concluiu saindo do apartamento. 

            Pela janela, o moreno viu os poucos raios de sol que haviam rasgado seu caminho por entre as densas nuvens cinza, morrerem como que estrangulados por garras sombrias dando espaço a uma fina chuva que deixava um desagradável ar de umidade em tudo e o albergue para estudantes de medicina onde John se enfiara adicionava à sensação de umidade, um pungente odor de mofo desprendido do papel velho de parede que começara a descascar em alguns pontos perto da sua cama.

            O médico havia passado pelos horrores de outra noite povoada por pesadelos sangrentos e confusos, nada era distinto o suficiente para que ele pudesse concluir do que se tratava o enredo, a única coisa que latejava persistente em sua memória era uma quantidade enervante de sangue e um grito agudo e abafado por gorgolejos de uma garganta inundada com a própria voluméia.   

Decididamente essas visões oníricas eram diferentes do que ele teve por um tempo depois da guerra, antes ele sonhava com o campo de batalha e sua luta para desviar dos tiros e ajudar os soldados feridos, mas agora tinha pesadelos com alguém sendo degolado tão perto dele que parecia ele mesmo o degolador. Poderia facilmente ser a lembrança de um dos antigos casos investigados por Sherlock, apesar dele não se lembrar de nenhum que se encaixasse nesta linha operacional. No entanto, era bem verdade que, não importava a modalidade do assassinato e a situação do corpo analisado por ambos, John nunca teve seus sonhos povoados pelos casos do detetive consultor. Ele tinha que admitir que esse pesadelo recorrente e violento, era muito sem sentido, mas o fato é que isso estava cortando o seu necessário sono e ele não poderia sobreviver muito tempo sem uma boa noite de sono.

            Depois de sua terceira noite sem dormir, ele decidiu que se uma quarta noite não dormida ocorresse, ele iria atrás da sua terapeuta e pediria ajuda, afinal, ele não queria acabar louco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém aí tem alguma teoria sobre esses sonhos estranhos do nosso amado John ou mesmo alguma ideia sobre qual o significado da carta de baralho que Sherlock achou? Aguardo saber o que passa na mente de vocês à respeito.


	5. Memórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização chegando à área, (a internet amanheceu de mau humor por isso a demorar da postagem neste sábado...) boa leitura, pessoas amadas!

**Capítulo 5 – Memórias**

 

Dr. John Watson nunca foi um homem impressionável, o que lhe possibilitou sobreviver aos horrores da guerra do Afeganistão sem perder completamente a sanidade como alguns de seus colegas que acabaram sendo recolhidos a hospitais de tratamento psiquiátrico. No entanto, sua quarta noite de pesadelos estava cobrando uma parcela de sua sanidade.

Ao despertar mais uma vez com os estremecimentos de morte da pessoa que morria degolada repetidamente diante dele, o médico passou a ter uma vaga sensação desagradável de que estava sendo observado e isso o fez decidir marcar urgentemente uma visita a sua terapeuta.

– Há meses não nos vemos, Sr. Watson. – comentou a terapeuta ao recebê-lo em sua sala fazendo um gesto para que se acomodasse na poltrona diante dela.

– Eu sei... é que eu estava me sentindo bem...

– Mas agora não está, o que mudou?

            John suspirou profundamente e discorreu sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e os estranhos sonhos e visões que o têm perseguido desde então. O que ele conseguiu ao final de seus relatos e queixas foi uma receita de ansiolíticos e calmantes somados ao diagnóstico de _transtorno delirante persecutório_. Este último dado, claramente não foi passado de boa vontade ao médico que não teve nenhuma dificuldade em ler o diagnóstico de cabeça para baixo no bloco de notas da especialista sentada diante dele. O loiro sentiu-se murchar internamente com aquelas três palavras.

            Depois de passar pela farmácia a poucos quarteirões do consultório e comprar obedientemente os remédios prescritos, John seguiu para seu turno no Barts. A portaria estava calma e os corredores quase desertos, o final daquele outono em Londres estava sendo agradavelmente calmo para os plantões médicos e John estava dando graças a Deus por isso. Ele ia a passos pequenos refletindo sobre sua visita à terapeuta e seu diagnóstico quando esbarrou em alguém no canto do corredor no sentido dos vestiários, o impacto o fez desequilibrar-se de modo que o pacote de remédios sacou para o chão produzindo um barulho de comprimidos chacoalhando violentamente dentro de seus frascos.

– Oh! Me desculpe! – uma mulher ruiva implorou catando agilmente os frascos de remédios que rolaram para fora do pacote no piso.

– Sarah? – John perguntou surpreso quando a mulher se ergueu com os frascos.

– John? Oh! Que bom rever você! – ela declarou abrindo um largo sorriso que esmoreceu ao observar os rótulos dos remédios que mantinha em mãos – Você está tomando isso?

– É, estou... obrigado por juntar. – o médico respondeu sem jeito catando os frascos das mãos da mulher.

– Pensei que você não precisasse mais desse tipo de medicação, você tinha parado um tempo atrás, estava muito bem...

– É, eu estive mesmo, mas algumas coisas aconteceram e eu estou precisando de alguns comprimidos, vai passar logo. – John respondeu nada convicto e Sarah percebeu.

– Vai sim. Então você dá plantão aqui, não é? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, perdemos contato desde aquele caso que seu amigo estranho estava investigando, o que mesmo ele estava buscando naquele tempo?

– Um palito de cabelo feito de jade, valia milhões. – o médico respondeu com um sorriso saudoso lembrando-se da proeza de Sherlock naquele caso.

– Quase morremos. – Ela riu. – Eu estou substituindo uma amiga no Barts por uns dias, ela precisou viajar para resolver problemas familiares.

– Oh, espero que ela consiga resolver tudo.

– Claro, torço por isso. Bem... já que seremos colegas de serviço no mesmo hospital por uns dias...a gente bem que podia ir tomar alguma coisa depois do expediente de hoje para lembrar aquela época do tal palito de jade, o que acha? – a médica convidou com um enorme sorriso simpático.

– Acho uma ótima ideia. – John afirmou subitamente animado com a perspectiva de sair para distrair-se.

– Maravilha, então depois do expediente a gente se encontra. – a ruiva disse com uma piscadela de olho deixando John seguir para o vestiário masculino.

            Minutos depois, um Sherlock muito irritado sacou pelas portas do necrotério desafivelando o cinto da calça e puxando-o com violência diante do olhar assustado da patologista que segurava um pote com um par de rins em formol.

– Um cadáver, Molly. – o moreno exigiu agitado.

– O quê? – a mulher indagou confusa.

– Quero um cadáver para chicotear, agora!

– Ok.  Dia ruim... – ela murmurou.   

            O detetive iniciou a sua sessão de golpes de cinto no corpo de um indigente deixado no Barts há poucas horas, enquanto Molly e Lestrade, que havia chegando com o detetive, assistiam a cena, um tanto horrorizados através da janela diante da sala onde o sádico suposto experimento de Sherlock se desenrolava com extraordinária energia.

– Você ficou sabendo? – Lestrade murmurou para Molly ao seu lado.

– Do quê?

– O John e o Sherlock...

– Ah, sim, fiquei sabendo. Eles brigaram.

– O Sherlock disse que foi só uma divergência de opinião.

            Molly olhou para ele significativamente como quem perguntava: “sério que você acreditou que foi só isso?”.

– E ele disse sobre o quê? – a mulher inquiriu.

– Não, mas a Sra. Hudson me disse. O Sherlock não quis casar. Se eu fosse levar minha experiência pessoal com casamento, eu também não ficaria muito animado em casar.

– Só porque seu primeiro casamento não deu certo, não quer dizer que um segundo não pode ser bom. – Molly pontuou.

– É, pode ser. Não estou dizendo que eu esteja fecho a essa possibilidade. – o inspetor disse encarando longamente a patologista. 

– Acho que o Sherlock sofre de gamofobia. – Molly disse voltando a olhar o detetive dar repetidos golpes de cinto no corpo estendido na maca de autópsia.

– Gamo o quê? – Lestrade franziu a testa tentando entender.

– Gamofobia, medo irracional de casamento. – Molly esclareceu.

– Você acha que o Sherlock está com medo de casar e por isso ele discutiu com o John?

– Mais ou menos isso. Sherlock realmente ama o John, ele só não conseguiu lidar direito com a questão. Ele é um gênio para muitas coisas, mas para o amor... ele ainda está aprendendo algumas coisas.    

– E como pode ter tanta certeza desse amor?

– Sherlock é um demisexual. – Molly afirmou como se isso explicasse tudo.

– Meu Deus, outro nome estranho... – Greg murmurou esperando a tradução.

– Um demisexual é uma pessoa que não sente atração sexual, a não ser que alguém  desperte e estabeleça com ele um forte vínculo emocional. E o desejo está voltado somente para essa pessoa com a qual ele estabeleceu essa forte ligação, ou seja, ele não se sente sexualmente atraído por mais ninguém além desse indivíduo, entende?

– Caramba, essa eu não sabia. – Lestrade admirou-se.

– Pouca gente conhece essa categoria. Devo confessar que o fato do Sherlock nunca ter demonstrado desejo sexual por quem quer que seja, me fez pensar por muito tempo que ele fosse assexual, mas depois que o John apareceu, vi que estava enganada. – Molly concluiu.  

– Quer dizer que, com ele, tem o lance de exclusividade e sexo só rola depois de se apaixonar?

– É por aí. Romântico, né? – Molly sorriu e depois acrescentou com expressão sonhadora. – Eu queria um desses para mim.

– Sei...  – Greg comentou observando Sherlock parar de atacar o cadáver e escorar-se na maca ofegante e suado pelo esforço físico empregado no ato de chicotear sucessivamente o morto.  

            O inspetor sabia muito bem que o detetive já havia realizado o experimento do surgimento de hematomas em um cadáver, já tinha feito uma detalhada catalogação de todos os efeitos dos golpes de chicote em um indivíduo morto e não havia nenhuma necessidade de refazer o experimento, além disso, eles estavam ali para experimentos químicos e não biológicos. Toda aquela agitação descarregada no defunto recém-chegado ao Barts era resultado da visão que o detetive teve assim que entrou no hospital: John conversando alegremente com a ex-namorada ruiva que quase foi atravessada por um arpão durante o caso do palito de jade que o médico tão pitorescamente intitulou de “O banqueiro cego” para publicar em seu blog. Para Lestrade, o detetive não estava reagindo bem à visão sorridente e descontraída do namorado junto a uma ex-namorada bonita e aparentemente disponível.

            Cansado e suado, Sherlock foi para o laboratório onde não produziu grande coisa, no mais, quebrou alguns tubos de ensaio e distraiu-se repetidamente dos seus cálculos de modo que, no final daquele dia, o detetive acabou sozinho na sala.

Lestrade foi o primeiro a dar o fora, a Yard o chamava, disse ele ao sair minutos depois que Sherlock entrou para o laboratório e quebrou o primeiro tubo de ensaio, Molly escapuliu meia hora depois e o homem não percebeu a saída ou ausência de nenhum deles. Sentia-se agitado e necessitado de algo para acalmar-se. Ele escorou as mãos espalmadas no balcão de exames e fechou os olhos buscando trazer centralidade lógica aos seus pensamentos. Repetiu os elementos da tabela periódica na ordem padrão e na ordem inversa, para equilibra-se como quem conta carneiros para dormir, repetiu mentalmente a extensa variação de fios de algodão cultivados em diversos países, recapitulou o composto químico de alguns venenos por ordem de letalidade e até reproduziu mentalmente uma área musical muito complexa, mas nada conseguiu lhe dar a calma que buscava.

Ele empurrou-se para longe do balcão e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro como um tigre dentro de uma jaula pequena. Ele precisava de algo para se acalmar e o cigarro sempre tinha lhe ajudado nisso um tempo atrás, então, como a inquietação em sua mente parecia não ter fim, ele saiu para obter um pouco de nicotina.

            Depois de tragar meia dúzia de cigarros escorado na parede externa do lado leste do Barts olhando o céu limpo ficar pontilhado de estrelas e sentir-se meio tonto com a rapidez com a qual os consumiu, Sherlock continuou com a sensação de necessidade devorando sua mente e aquilo o deixou assustado. A dedução era óbvia, seu vício havia mudado.

            Era final de expediente e John estava animado com a perspectiva de um encontro alegre com sua ex-namorada. Sarah era uma pessoa legal e divertida, ele tinha a sensação de que dormiria melhor depois desse encontro. O médico recolheu o receituário da mesa e o guardou sorridente dentro da sua primeira gaveta no lado esquerdo e depois se ergueu pronto para ir ao vestiário deixar o jaleco, pegar seu casaco e encontrar-se com Sarah.

Ele estava no meio da sala quando sua porta abriu e um homem alto e agitado passou por ela trancando-a em seguida.

– O que você quer? – John perguntou surpreso com a visita.

– Conversar. – Sherlock respondeu dando um passo na direção do loiro que se manteve em seu lugar encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

– Não estou no clima para isso ainda, eu pedi um tempo, lembra?

– Está sendo infantil, John.

– Genial! Pronto, era só isso que queria dizer? Agora saia que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – John afirmou rodeando Sherlock para postar-se ao lado da porta apontando-a em claro convite para que o homem se retirasse.  

– Não, você não tem. Seu último paciente saiu há vinte minutos e você dispensou sua secretária assim que ele saiu porque ela disse ter uma hora marcada com o dentista que na verdade é amante dela, ele parece ter dinheiro, pois ela estava usando um caro cordão de ouro, e os dois devem estar transando em um motel qualquer neste exato momento.

– Certo, quer dizer que agora deu para espionar a mim e a minha secretária? Você deve estar com muito tédio mesmo... – John comentou esticando a mão para abrir a porta. – Bem, se você não vai sair, eu vou.  

– John, espere. – o detetive pediu agarrando o médico pelo braço fazendo-o parar.

– Sherlock, é sério, eu ainda estou chateado e esse não é o melhor momento para...

            John não pôde terminar sua frase, pois Sherlock o puxou e atirou na parede e pressionou seus lábios juntos roubando o fôlego do médico que tentou forçar o corpo para fora da pressão realizada pelo detetive, mas foi detido por duas mãos longas que prenderam seus pulsos com força na parede fazendo-o grunhir dentro do beijo.

– Me ouça... – Sherlock pediu desgrudando os lábios da boca do médico que buscou avidamente por ar ainda forçando os pulsos em busca de liberdade.

\- Jesus! Já chega, Sherlock... me libere, já disse que não estou com espírito para essa conversa. Eu pedi um tempo! – o médico insistiu.

– E eu não vou te dar.

            Sherlock voltou a sufocá-lo com beijos fazendo-o sentir-se preso em tonturas que ameaçavam derrubá-lo. O moreno era persuasivo em seus movimentos, esfregando-se no corpo menor preso na parede enquanto afundava a língua por entre os lábios do médico, aprofundando seu beijo de forma voraz, possessiva e rude, fazendo John sentir o sabor desagradável de nicotina tomar seu paladar, dando-lhe a certeza de que Sherlock andava ansioso e tentou amenizar isso com cigarros. Por alguns segundos sentiu pena, mas logo depois a raiva voltou a ferver em seu sangue.

– Pare, Sherlock! – o loiro grunhiu forçando o rosto para o lado sendo perseguido pelos lábios do moreno. – ...oh, Cristo! – o loiro gemeu sob o ataque de lábios sedentos. –  Eu não quero isso... pare.

– Certeza? – O detetive soltou um dos pulsos do médico e deslizou a mão direita para um ponto notavelmente volumoso entre as pernas do loiro, destacando que o corpo do ex-militar gritava o contrário e John sentiu-se profundamente enraivecido pela resposta animada do seu pênis ao toque do moreno. 

– Isso não quer dizer muita coisa... Ereções também se formam pela pressão de uma bexiga cheia, então... é melhor você me largar, eu...

– Está mentindo, John. – Sherlock pontuou afundando o nariz no pescoço do médico aspirando seu cheiro e roçando os lábios na pele já bastante avermelhada enquanto massageava diligentemente a ereção do loiro por cima dos tecidos.

 John tentava bravamente sufocar os gemidos que se espremiam em sua garganta, sua mão livre se agarrou ao reboco da parede como se quisesse perfurá-lo enquanto a mão de dedos longos apertava-lhe diligentemente seu volume peniano fazendo movimentos de bombeamento ascendente, localizando e pressionando eventualmente sua glande espremida em suas calças.

O médico sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e o corpo tremer de necessidade e quando pensou que perderia o equilíbrio, foi repentinamente arrancado da superfície vertical e atirado de bruços contra a maca de exames no canto da sala.   

            Antes que ele pudesse compreender o ocorrido e se erguer, sentiu o longo corpo de Sherlock capturá-lo por trás segurando-o na posição reclinada na beira da maca enquanto distribuía beijos abertos em sua nuca e alisava seu corpo fazendo-o sentir a necessidade de satisfação crescer como um monstro assustador dentro dele, um monstro que ele ainda estava disposto a expulsar.

– Pare... – o loiro engasgou espremendo os olhos sentindo a mão de dedos longos massagearem sua ereção túrgida por cima dos tecidos que a comprimiam. – Aqui não... por favor, pode aparecer alguém...

– Não vai aparecer. – Sherlock garantiu em um tom de voz grave e quente ao pé do seu ouvido enquanto desfazia o cinto e o zíper das calças do médico puxando e deixando-a cair até os joelhos do homem reclinado e ofegante sobre o colchão fino. 

As nádegas do loiro foram alisadas pela mão esquerda do moreno enquanto a direita se ocupava com a delirante tarefa de deslizar pela extensão do falo do parceiro curvado sobre a maca. John espremeu a boca sobre o lençol fino tentando abafar seus gemidos, mas os movimentos hábeis e excitantes do detetive em seu pênis estavam deixando a tarefa cada vez mais impossível. A masturbação somada a beijos na nuca e afagos em suas nádegas e testículos, estava levando o médico ao ponto de perda de sentidos, ele estava totalmente afogado em tanto prazer e necessidade que tinha a sensação de magma incandescente rasgando suas veias e ondas de choque delirante entorpecendo seu cérebro. Seu falo duro contraia-se pronto para libertá-lo do acúmulo de prazer quase doloroso, mas Sherlock parou suas ministrações deixando John ofegante, curvado sobre a maca.

Por alguns segundos, o longo corpo do detetive se afastou dele. John pôde ouvir os passos do homem em torno da sala procurando por algo. O médico sabia o que era e sabia que Sherlock não precisava da ajuda dele para encontrar. Instantes depois, Sherlock voltou a se colocar atrás dele. O loiro ouviu o zíper do detetive ser aberto com pressa, os tecidos da calça social e da cueca serem arrastados para baixo ao longo das pernas do homem e um som úmido e obsceno de vaselina ser esfregada sobre um pênis ereto.

Enquanto John sabia-se estar sendo observado pelo homem que lubrificava ansiosamente o próprio pênis atrás dele, o médico permaneceu ocupado em recuperar o fôlego repentinamente tão escasso para ele.

Foram doze segundos, esse foi o tempo para o homem atrás dele desnudar-se das calças e passar bastante vaselina no falo duro com intenção de concluir o ato com o médico. Doze segundos era tempo mais do que suficiente para John se erguer e sair da sala, frustrando as intenções do detetive presunçoso e arrogante que o enlouquecia com apenas meia dúzia de beijos e amassos. Doze segundos em que Sherlock aguardou John erguer-se da maca, rejeitando-o, ele respeitaria a decisão, mesmo tão necessitado. Doze segundos nos quais John pôde constatar o quanto estava perdido, pois não conseguiu sair da sua posição recurvada e ofegante... ele desejava concluir o que eles tinham acabado de começar, já não importava o quão chateado ainda estava, ele queria. Ele se tornou viciado nas sensações que o moreno lhe fornecia. 

Seus pensamentos entraram num turbilhão incoerente quando a ereção quente de Sherlock afundou-se em seu reto em um movimento fluído e profundo, dilatando febrilmente seus músculos internos. John soluçou apertando os lábios no colchão e Sherlock gemeu guturalmente apertando o quadril do médico forçando-se o mais fundo que pôde no corpo dele.

O detetive aplicou alguns golpes lentos buscando o ritmo que possibilitasse penetrações mais profundas e depois deu início a uma sequência alucinante de penetrações barulhentas que se misturavam com sua respiração pesada e os gemidos e grunhidos do médico que agarrava firmemente as laterais da maca de exames que sacudia e rangia metalicamente com os movimentos impostos pelo detetive.

Mesmo com penetrações rápidas, Sherlock era cuidadoso em proporcionar o máximo de prazer possível ao homem debaixo dele. A ponta de sua ereção amassava precisamente a próstata do médico que jazia curvado e esquecido do próprio nome. Enquanto afundava-se no médico, o detetive reclinou-se sobre ele e começou a dar pequenas mordidas e chupões nas áreas de pele que conseguia alcançar no pescoço do parceiro, fazendo John sentir-se lançado às bordas do precipício orgástico.

Não demorou muito e uma onda de magma orgástico rasgou o corpo do ex-militar acumulando-se de forma insuportável em seu baixo ventre e John ejaculou com um grito estrangulado, sujando o beiral da maca.  Seu corpo mole ainda foi sacudido com força por alguns segundos pelas penetrações do homem atrás dele, quando as investidas começaram a ficar irregulares e rudes, ele começou a sentir seu interior ser invadido por um material quente e pegajoso dando conta do orgasmo atingido pelo detetive sobre ele.

Após concluir seu orgasmo, Sherlock desabou seu peso sobre as costas do médico e os dois permaneceram por alguns segundos na mesma posição. John debruçado sobre a maca e Sherlock reclinado sobre suas costas respirando de forma descompassada em seu pescoço.

            Depois de alguns momentos tendo apenas respirações pesadas povoando a sala, Sherlock depositou um beijo sobre um pequeno hematoma na lateral esquerda do pescoço do loiro e afagou a lateral direita do seu corpo fazendo-o suspirar.

– Volte para o nosso endereço, John, traga suas coisas de volta ao 221B da Baker Street – Sherlock sussurrou para ele removendo seu falo úmido de entre suas nádegas. – Estarei esperando por você. – completou erguendo-se e arrumando as próprias calças para depois sair da sala.  

            Ouvindo a porta se fechar, John ergueu-se de sua posição sobre a maca sentindo-se zonzo pelo orgasmo e notando o sêmen do detetive refluir morno por entre suas pernas fazendo uma súbita raiva de si queimar suas veias. Tudo bem que o sexo foi bom e ele estava sentindo falta, mas isso não era o suficiente para lavar sua mágoa.

– Dane-se, Sherlock! – John praguejou rumando ao banheiro para limpar-se. – Pode esperar deitado.

            E Sherlock esperou sentado perto da lareira. Depois de duas horas de espera inútil, o homem apoderou-se de uma garrafa de uísque e pôs-se a tomar um copo a cada meia hora olhando vez e outra para a porta do apartamento aguardando o momento em que ela fosse abrir deixando John entrar com sua bolsa de poucas mudas de roupa, largando-a em um canto qualquer vindo compartilhar a bebida com ele. Sherlock faria amor com ele, deixaria uma lembrança sua em cada centímetro de pele dourada, mataria sua sede do sabor da boca do ex-militar e tentaria impedi-lo de fechar os doces olhos enquanto lhe dava prazer sem medida.  

Na madrugada fria, depois de consumir uma garrafa e meia do líquido âmbar de razoável teor alcoólico e deduzir amargamente a inutilidade da sua espera, o detetive cambaleou para seu quarto e atirou-se de qualquer jeito na cama com roupa e tudo, tentado detectar qualquer indício do perfume corporal do seu namorado antes de apagar murmurando o nome dele.  

            John não apareceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O John está zangado, não é? Já temos grupos de aposta para quanto tempo esses dois irão ficar longe um do outro? E a Sarah está na área! E eu sempre imaginei que o Sherlock fosse demisexual e não assexual, acredito realmente que ele seja capaz de sentir desejo, desde que alguém consiga despertar sentimentos profundos nele, e nosso John certamente conseguiu isso!


	6. O caçador de naipes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Eis a atualização deste sábado, divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 6 – O caçador de naipes**

 

            Sherlock amanheceu com a sensação de que sua cabeça havia se chocado contra um trem em movimento e seu corpo esmagado pelas rodas. Depois de três tentativas frustradas de erguer-se da cama, o homem obteve razoável sucesso arrastando-se de modo desordenado até o banheiro onde engulhou até vomitar o ácido estomacal para depois deixar-se cair sentado, trêmulo e suando frio ao lado do vaso sanitário. Estava se sentindo péssimo e a lembrança de que John não atendeu o seu pedido na noite anterior o deixava pior ainda.

Segundos depois de sentar-se ofegante no pé da parede ao lado do vaso sanitário, Sherlock percebeu a pressão do seu corpo cair de forma acelerada e um estranho formigamento tomar conta de suas extremidades. Não havia comido nada no dia anterior e essa negligência estava cobrando seu preço. Se John estivesse com ele... esse foi o seu último pensamento antes de perder os sentidos.

            Na escuridão em que mergulhou, mornas lembranças da companhia do médico militar de olhar manso e caráter firme o rodeavam como uma declaração abnegada, clara e sincera de amor que buscava entrelaçar-se em sua alma em busca de abrigo e familiaridade. Sherlock refletiu sobre suas próprias objeções e negações a respeito de tal sentimento muitas vezes julgado como sinal de fraqueza. Esse pensamento o fez sentir uma crescente e estranha sensação de vergonha por não reconhecê-lo como bem-aventurança, por não abraçar sem reservas esse amor e essa lealdade oferecida de forma tão honesta, em razão de sua compulsão de defesa egoísta ante a surpresa, confusão e medo de perder o controle, de sentir dor e dependência. Ele nunca sentiu necessidade de ninguém e ninguém nunca tinha se ofertado a ele de forma tão completa e uma parte chata do seu cérebro não podia deixar de acusá-lo de ser um tolo por não observar isso e realizar o devido sacrifício para manifestar sua aceitação de tudo que implica esse sentimento tão amplo que é o amor.  

            Sua demora teimosa de reconhecer a própria incoerência do seu comportamento o estava afastando do homem que amava, sim, ele o amava e nunca tinha dito isso. Ele ouviu essa declaração repetidas vezes de várias formas, John nunca poupou oportunidade para declarar-se e demonstrar a profundidade do seu sentimento, mas o detetive nunca disse, muitas oportunidades vieram e passaram e ele não disse. E ele planejava seguir sem dizer. Mesmo agora plenamente ciente da profundidade do seu sentimento, ele ainda não se sentia disposto a declará-lo verbalmente. A assustadora ideia de desnudar sua alma por completo, expor-se oferecendo-se inteiro numa declaração de amor incondicional, o assustava mais do que errar uma dedução em um caso de grandes proporções. Preferia se esconder no implícito, ainda não se sentia confortável com a exposição de sentimentos. Aceitar John em sua vida íntima, em sua cama e em seu corpo o estava iniciando nessa matéria caótica.

            Depois da constatação pura e simples de covardia, as lembranças doces do médico deram lugar a um cenário que fez o homem recuar estarrecido sentindo suas costas baterem numa fria parede de um amplo quarto materializado em seu delírio. Diante dele havia uma ampla cama no meio da qual dois amantes moviam-se de forma frenética e lasciva, gemendo indecorosamente e se buscando de forma quase primal. Sherlock assistiu, petrificado, John satisfazendo-se no corpo da ex-namorada ruiva, ambos revolvendo lençóis, chutando travesseiros, atracando-se, mudando de posições, fazendo ruídos de impacto e excitação que liberava um enjoativo odor libidinoso no ambiente que era registrado de forma cada vez mais asfixiante por Sherlock até tomar o aspecto insuportável de iodo hospitalar fazendo-o despertar sufocado para descobrir-se deitado em seu sofá na sala e ouvir uma voz familiar ao seu lado.

– Prontinho, Sra. Hudson, o Sherlock está de volta ao mundo dos vivos. – John declarou jogando um algodão úmido sobre a mesa perto do sofá para em seguida guardar o frasco de líquido de odor forte dentro de sua maleta.

– John... – Sherlock murmurou buscando firmar a vista no homem que havia se erguido.

– Sra. Hudson, eu sei que é uma missão quase impossível, mas tente fazer o Sherlock comer alguma coisa, ele desmaiou por conta de jejum prolongado. A senhora o conhece, se alguém não ficar de olho, ele se esquece de comer por tempo perigosamente longo. – John recomendou à senhoria que balançou positivamente a cabeça compreendendo o pedido.

– Você não poderia ficar e ajudar? – A mulher perguntou esperançosa.

– Não, não posso, sinto muito. Além disso, o Sherlock é grandinho, não precisa de uma babá 24 horas. – o médico disse com um riso irônico assumindo sua distinta postura militar para virar-se e sair da sala.

            Mas antes que o loiro conseguisse dar a sua virada costumeira, sentiu dedos longos agarrarem seu pulso fazendo-o voltar-se para o homem no sofá.

– Por favor, John... Fique. – o detetive pediu encarando-o com olhos ainda desorientados.

– E por quê?

            “Por que eu te amo”, Sherlock pensou, mas o que seus lábios permitiram sair foi:

– Por que precisamos um do outro.

– Ah, precisamos? Está dizendo que eu não posso viver sem você? – John rebateu com uma ponta ácida na voz.

– Estou mentindo? Vai dizer que não sente minha falta, não sente necessidade, mesmo depois do nosso encontro na sua sala ontem? Aquilo foi bom, não foi?

            De repente a velha teimosia e arrogância tomava conta do espírito do detetive e o que era para ser uma conversa de pedido de desculpas virou uma guerra de egos.

– Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. – John murmurou rindo amargamente. – Quer saber? – John perguntou retoricamente libertando o pulso com um puxão leve, não precisava de muita força, o moreno estava fraco. – Agora compreendo que eu era apenas um substituto para seus cigarros! Achou mesmo que eu iria vir correndo para seu apartamento depois de uma transa? Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock! Eu não faço sexo com você por simples desejo, por apego ou por necessidade puramente carnal, eu faço porque amo você! No entanto você é incapaz de entender isso, afinal você é um sociopata, não é mesmo?

– Sociopata altamente funcional. – Sherlock corrigiu.

– Que seja! Isso não muda o fato de que você não sente! Apenas usa e manipula! – John gritou.

            Sherlock o encarou meio assustado com o surto do homem, o detetive abriu e fechou a boca buscando qualquer resposta para as acusações, mas a pesada acusação que o médico cravou nele o deixou atordoado.

– John... entenda... – o detetive tentou argumentar.

– Cala a boca! Não quero mais ouvir suas justificativas lógicas sobre sentimentos, já chega. Já entendi que você é bloqueado para esse tipo de coisa. Afinal, sentimento é uma fraqueza, não é? Tudo bem! Reconheço que o erro foi meu, eu criei expectativas além do que você estava disposto a oferecer.  – o loiro falou virando-se para a mulher parada na porta. – Sra. Hudson me desculpe pela gritaria, fique de olho nele, ele precisa se alimentar, já estou de saída, tenha um bom dia. – o médico se desculpou retirando-se.

            Sherlock moveu-se no sofá sentando-se lentamente para em seguida apoiar a cabeça nas mãos e murmurar cansado:

– Eu não entendo, eu pedi para ele ficar, não era isso que eu tinha que fazer? – perguntou olhando para a senhoria ainda parada na porta.

– Oh, Sherlock... você não entende nada de sentimento de amor, não é?

– Sentimento? Não. Amor? Também não. – respondeu agitando os cachos negros do seu cabelo ouvindo vozes internas contrariar furiosamente suas respostas verbais.

– Então você está perdido. – A senhoria disse comprimindo os lábios com visível desgosto. – vou trazer algo reforçado para você comer e vou ficar de olho, viu?

– Ótimo, o John me abandona e deixa um cão de guarda para vigiar meus hábitos! Maravilha! – Sherlock protestou atirando-se no sofá e enrolando-se para encarar o encosto.

            Ao descer as escadas, Sra. Hudson encontrou-se com Lestrade um tanto curioso caminhando no sentido das escadas do 221B.

– O John voltou para casa?  Eu acabei de vê-lo entrar num táxi antes de conseguir encostar com meu carro. – o inspetor informou em meio a sua pergunta.

– Infelizmente não... esta manhã estranhei uns sons de vômito vindos do apartamento deles, então fui ver o que era e encontrei o Sherlock desacordado no banheiro e chamei o John para ajudar. Foi só o Sherlock ficar consciente e os dois voltaram a discutir, eu não entendo esses dois, eles se amam...

– Amor é uma coisa complicada, Sra. Hudson... – o inspetor concluiu. – vou subir, preciso tratar sobre um caso com o Sherlock.

– É mesmo? Poderia esperar uns minutos para levar algo para ele comer, assim posso usar você como vigia.

– Vai me fazer de babá?

– O senhor sabe como é o Sherlock. Um gênio para muitas coisas, mas um menino para outras. – a mulher declarou entrando em seu apartamento.

– Tem razão. – Greg concordou rindo e seguindo a mulher.

            Minutos depois o inspetor da Yard entrou no apartamento de Sherlock depositando uma bandeja de alimentos na mesinha perto do sofá onde o homem estava enrolado de frente para o encosto.

 – Não quero falar sobre o John. – Sherlock falou sem virar para Lestrade.

– Eu não disse nada!

– Mas pensou.

– Ok, nada sobre o John, que tal comer agora? Sra. Hudson vai invadir sua sala a qualquer momento para fiscalizar essa bandeja, é bom começar o trabalho de esvaziamento dela agora.

            Sherlock suspirou audivelmente e sentou-se de frente para a bandeja pondo-se a comer. Ele realmente estava com fome e seu corpo protestava por falta de nutrição, ele tinha que reconhecer a necessidade de energia para continuar a investigação do caso recentemente posto diante dele, sua situação com John iria ter que esperar.

            Depois de comer, tomar banho e trocar de roupa, Sherlock Holmes sentou-se diante de um Lestrade ansioso por qualquer novidade que o detetive pudesse oferecer ao caso que estava fazendo-o quebrar a cabeça em dezenas de pedaços sem nenhum proveito.

– Você já tem alguma ideia de como chegar ao assassino de Rebeca Allen? – o inspetor perguntou impaciente enquanto assistia Sherlock encarar a poltrona vazia de John Watson.

– Tenho. – o homem respondeu sem tirar os olhos da poltrona vazia.

– Como?

– As compras. – Sherlock respondeu suspirando.

– Como é que é?

– Oh, céus... é algo tão simples que estou espantado que a polícia ainda não tenha tentado. – Sherlock comentou com enfado. – Allen foi ao supermercado fazer compras, lembra? Ela efetivamente esteve no estabelecimento, estava falando com a irmã ao celular enquanto escolhia coisas, mas ela não trouxe as compras para sua casa na noite de sua morte! Ela escolheu os itens, mas algo a fez desistir deles e voltar correndo para casa! Não percebe o ponto?

– Que ponto? – Lestrade perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Céus! Esse fato poderá nos dá algo sobre o assassino! – Sherlock disse se erguendo de forma ágil e elegante do seu assento. – Preciso ver a gravação do circuito interno de segurança do supermercado entre as dezenove e dezenove e vinte daquele dia, o que quer que tenha apavorado Rebeca, apareceu durante suas compras.

            Quarenta minutos depois, o detetive e o inspetor estavam diante do arquivo de imagens das câmeras de segurança do supermercado onde, segundo a irmã da professora assassinada, Allen esteve fazendo compras antes de morrer.

– Olha, ali não é o John? – Lestrade apontou no monitor.

– Sim, é ele. Devia estar escolhendo seu chá. – o detetive respondeu de forma monótona querendo não dar muita atenção à imagem do loiro lendo cuidadosamente o rótulo dos produtos na prateleira.

– Mas essa é a sessão de geleias e não chás. – Lestrade corrigiu.

– Ah... – Sherlock piscou rapidamente apurando a vista para notar um pote de conteúdo vermelho translúcido sendo posto por John em seu cestinho de compras. – ele devia estar tendo ideias exóticas.

– Tipo o quê? – o inspetor olhou para o moreno de forma confusa.

– Nada, esqueça.

            A gravação seguiu com John saindo da sessão para o surgimento de um rapaz ruivo que parou de frente aos pacotes de chá, ficando de costas para a câmera, demorando uns instantes manuseando atentamente um pacote de chá para depois colocá-lo em seu cesto junto com mais alguns outros da mesma marca, saindo imediatamente no mesmo sentido pelo qual o médico havia ido.  Rebeca apareceu cinco segundos depois realizando suas escolhas para depois tomar o rumo do caixa onde John encontrava-se cinco pessoas à frente, discutindo com a registradora eletrônica.

– Ele discutiu com uma máquina? – Lestrade perguntou contendo o riso.

– Ele às vezes faz isso. – Sherlock respondeu atento às pessoas na fila.

            Na frente de Rebeca, havia uma senhora aposentada de aproximados setenta e cinco anos, segurando seu cesto de maçãs, trigo e ovos. Iria fazer torta para os netos no fim de semana, Sherlock deduziu. Adiante havia duas adolescentes de mesma idade, dezesseis anos, segurando algumas revistas femininas e tentando usá-las para não deixar muito à mostra às pessoas na fila a quantidade absurda de camisinhas que estavam adquirindo para experimentar com os namorados. A quarta pessoa mais próxima da registradora era um homem de quarenta anos, calvo e iludido com a perspectiva da loção capilar espremida entre a alface e as batatas em seu carrinho, fosse de fato fazer seus cabelos ralos avolumarem-se. O quinto, o homem às costas de Watson era um rapaz ruivo que parecia magro por conta da camisa escura e larga dos Holliston, carregando uma cesta lotada de pacotes de chá, biscoito e algumas cervejas.

            Sherlock observou o rapaz ruivo olhar atentamente para John e suas infrutíferas tentativas de registrar seu pacote de chá, o moço olhou para o comprimento da fila atrás dele alongando a vista até onde Allen estava tamborilando impacientemente os dedos em seu cesto de compras, e depois voltou a olhar para John por mais alguns segundos antes de afundar a mão entre os pacotes de chá que havia posto em seu cesto e passar no leitor de código de barras oferecendo o seu para que John pudesse deixar a fila fluir. Em seguida, o rapaz registrou as próprias compras, seguido pelo homem calvo, as duas adolescentes taradas, a senhora aposentada e finalmente Rebeca Allen que registrou suas compras, pagou pelos itens e saiu com suas sacolas.

– Não entendo. – Sherlock resmungou se afastando do monitor. – Ela concluiu as compras e saiu com as sacolas normalmente, nada aconteceu dentro do supermercado, mas ela não chegou com as compras em casa... por quê?

– Ela pode ter largado no caminho, pode ter sido abordada pelo assassino e saiu correndo deixando as compras para trás. – Lestrade sugeriu considerando uma ótima hipótese.

– Sim, ela largou as compras no caminho, mas não foi abordada pelo assassino, ainda não, se eles tivessem se encontrado no caminho ela teria morrido no caminho, não teria tempo de ir correndo para casa tentar conseguir um vôo às pressas e arrumar a mala de qualquer jeito para fugir de um mal iminente. – Sherlock disse numa enxurrada ininterrupta de palavras. – Ela viu alguma coisa e não foi o assassino... mas o quê? – disse ele começando a andar para fora da sala. 

– Onde você está indo?

– Caminhar.

– Estou vendo, mas para onde?

– Tenho que refazer o caminho da vítima, ela voltou para casa a pé por que queria incluir essa caminhada na rotina de exercícios que a nutricionista havia prescrito naquele dia, foi isso que a irmã dela disse, não foi?

– Foi.

– Então ela usou a calçada do lado direito, pois é a que fornece o melhor caminho para sua casa e nesse trajeto, viu algo que a assustou e fez tentar uma fuga desesperada.

            Dito isto, Lestrade colocou-se a seguir Sherlock que ia caminhando a passos largos olhando para todos os lados, de alto a baixo buscando todos os ângulos possíveis de análise da rua, da calçada e imóveis próximos, até que de repente parou fazendo Greg quase colidir com suas costas.

– Viu algo? – o inspetor perguntou olhando avidamente para onde Sherlock encarava.

            Na janela de um imóvel fechado adiante na esquina havia uma reprodução do desenho de um coração cortado ao meio por uma linha vertical e a palavra “você”, feito com tinta spray vermelha.

– É parecido com o desenho na parede do quarto da vítima, com exceção da palavra. – Lestrade comentou.

– Sim, e perfeitamente visível deste ponto. Um sinal que passaria despercebido por qualquer pessoa que não soubesse do que se trata, mas Allen sabia. Então isso nos dá a certeza de que a pintura de mau gosto na parede do quarto da vítima possuía algum significado.    

–O que quer dizer?

– O assassino demonstrou saber qual naipe Allen estava guardando. Às de Copas representado por um coração solitário no cartão. O intrigante é que ele não pareceu interessado em resgatar a carta, ele não a queria de volta, seu interesse era matar a guardiã do item... isso não parece lógico. – Sherlock murmurou para si postando as mãos unidas à frente dos lábios.

– Se o desenho não era uma distração, como você pensou no começo, o que era então?

– Uma mensagem... – o detetive falou arregalando os olhos cristalinos como se algumas ideias se conectassem em sua mente deixando algo mais claro. – Ele deixou aquilo para alguém do mesmo modo que deixou o desenho naquela janela para a vítima, mais alguém está envolvido nesse mistério, não acabou com Allen, outra pessoa está correndo risco por saber de algo que a morta também sabia. Ele as está caçando! – Sherlock concluiu desferindo uma palma excitada no ar.

– Por que um assassino iria alertar suas vítimas de que estão sendo caçadas? Não seria muita burrice? – Lestrade destacou.

– Não quando se é um caçador de coelhos entocados em arbustos. Ele utilizou uma tática muito simples: desestabilizar emocionalmente para fragilizar suas presas. As pessoas apavoradas não raciocinam direito, cometem erros básicos para escapar da morte certa. São como coelhos tentando se camuflar no descampado sob o olhar de um predador calculista. Se quer pegar um coelho, faça-o correr e denunciar sua localização.

– Mas ao que parece, há algo com o tal baralho que você achou.

– Seguramente.

– E você já descobriu o que é?

– Tenho uma suspeita e remonta às práticas de sobrevivência de militares na Segunda Grande Guerra. – Sherlock respondeu sorridente pondo-se a marchar novamente com Lestrade em seus calcanhares.

            As chuvas de final de outono em Londres eram surpreendentes. O sol podia estar dando o ar da graça, morno e agradável e de repente nuvens cor de chumbo fechavam o céu e grossas cordas d’água despencavam varrendo todos das calçadas e praças. John correu como pôde para evitar chegar encharcado na recepção do Barts e chegou junto com Sarah que entrou meio que aos pulinhos sacudindo seu guarda-chuva rindo enquanto observava John tentar não escorregar por conta das solas de seus sapatos molhados. John sorriu junto sentindo-se estranhamente mais leve com o som e a visão do sorriso da ruiva. Ela era agradável, ele tinha que admitir.

– É um perigo sair sem guarda-chuvas essa época do ano. – Sarah comentou.

– Eu sei, eu esqueci o meu na minha sala aqui no Barts hoje mais cedo quando recebi uma ligação avisando que um amigo meu estava precisando de ajuda médica.

– Algo sério?

– Não, nada demais. Ele vai sobreviver se comer direito. – John respondeu com um riso meio cansado.

– Gostei do nosso encontro ontem. Podemos repetir hoje, se você quiser. – a mulher falou enquanto ambos caminhavam no sentido dos vestiários.

– Eu gostei também, foi muito divertido. Acho que podemos repetir a dose, então sim, combinado. Hoje depois do expediente. – John pontuou com um grande sorriso.

– Ótimo, até mais tarde então! – Sarah despediu-se indo para o vestiário feminino de onde Molly estava saindo.

– Eu ouvi bem? Você está saindo com a Sarah? – a patologista perguntou curiosa.

– Estou, mas não desse jeito que você está pensando. Nós somos amigos e ela me apresentou um Pub muito legal na noite passada, o Cameu, você conhece?

– Oh, sim, é um lugar agradável.

– Pois é, eu gostei de lá, me ajudou a esquecer alguns problemas, eu e Sarah bebemos e conversamos a noite toda ontem. – John explicou.

– Ah... entendo. Você ainda não falou com Sherlock esses últimos dias?

– Falei com ele hoje de manhã, na verdade, falar não é bem a palavra, acho que brigamos novamente. – ele comentou sentindo-se subitamente muito angustiado. – Bem, eu vou me trocar para seguir com o expediente, até mais.

– Até. – Molly respondeu observando o médico sumir pela porta do vestiário masculino. – Quem vai ser o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer? – murmurou para si afastando-se. 

            O dia avançou rápido e logo o vestiário masculino voltou a encher-se de profissionais trocando seus trajes, uns entrando outros saindo de seu expediente no Barts. John chegou cedo e trocou-se no meio do movimento alegre dos demais colegas de trabalho.

            Quando o médico chegou à recepção, encontrou Sarah aguardando com seu morno sorriso acolhedor e ambos seguiram para o seu programa noturno no Pub Cameu. No final daquela noite, depois de algumas cervejas e muita conversa, a dupla saiu do Pub e entrou em um táxi. John estava tonto e sentindo-se incrivelmente leve, não lembrava a última vez que tinha se embriagado tanto assim, mas estava se sentindo bem, arriscaria dizer que sentia-se feliz como se o álcool tivesse dissolvido lembranças ruins de sua mente.

            A sua percepção seguinte foi a de entrar em um quarto diferente do seu na pensão para estudantes de medicina, deitar numa cama muito macia, cheirosa e quente, sentir um doce perfume floral invadir suas narinas e um beijo aveludado entrar em contato com seus lábios. Aquele toque e aquele perfume eram diferentes do que ele estava acostumado, não era o cheiro pungente e almiscarado de Sherlock, nem seu beijo possessivo e voluptuoso, a mão delicada que afagava seu rosto era diferente da mão de dedos longos e firmes que o prendiam na cama para arrancar a sanidade dele. Não. Nada ali era de Sherlock, e ele não queria nada nesse momento que não fosse Sherlock.

– Sherlock... – ele murmurou como se o homem fosse se materializar sob sua invocação bêbada.

            O perfume, o beijo e os afagos desapareceram dele quase que imediatamente após o nome murmurado e então a inconsciência o engoliu. 

            Na manhã seguinte, John abriu os olhos com grande esforço sentindo a cabeça pulsar de dor.

– Meu Deus... acho que fui atropelado... – o loiro resmungou sentando-se na beira da cama.

– Não, apenas bebeu demais. – uma voz feminina corrigiu da porta.

– Sarah? – John subitamente sentiu-se muito acordado e alerta percebendo que a cama em que estava pertencia à médica. – Eu e você... 

– Não, não aconteceu nada. Se terminar de acordar vai perceber que ainda está com toda a roupa que estava vestindo ontem à noite, com exceção dos sapatos, eu não queria você manchando minha cama com lama. – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso complacente.  

– Oh, claro... ainda bem... Quero dizer, ainda bem que não desrespeitei você, olha, me desculpe, eu dei trabalho para você e agradeço que tenha me deixado dormir aqui, foi muita gentileza sua...

– Sem problemas, John. Quer café?

– Seria ótimo.

– Vem, acabei de passar um bem forte que vai servir para sua ressaca. Sorte sua hoje ser sábado. Você não tem plantão no sábado, tem?

– Não, ainda bem.

            Depois de tomar café com a médica e desculpar-se mais uma dúzia de vezes, John saiu da casa da Sarah. Não quis pegar um táxi, preferiu caminhar um pedaço do caminho até chegar numa praça arborizada com bancos de madeira às margens de um lago amplo e escuro. Não havia sol e as copas das árvores balançavam sob a força de um vento leve que fazia o Acúmulo de precipitação nas folhas caírem como um remendo de chuva fria.

            John sentou-se em um dos bancos úmidos e ficou encarando a água do lago sem de fato percebê-lo. Ele refletia sobre a sucessão de aborrecimentos que teve nos últimos dias e se valia mesmo a pena valorizar o seu desejo de casar ou sufocá-lo para receber apenas o que Sherlock podia lhe oferecer. Seria prudente anular sua aspiração? Isso não cavaria nele uma futura mágoa que poderia envenenar o seu amor pelo detetive? Ou seria apenas uma tola teimosia sua insistir nessa ideia romântica que o estava privando da companhia de alguém que ele amava? Tudo isso eram suposições que ele temia serem reais.

            Um vulto escuro capturado pelo canto do campo de visão do seu olho direito o tirou dessas reflexões o fazendo virar a cabeça para melhor enxergar o indivíduo que simplesmente desapareceu entre as árvores. Era a quinta vez em alguns dias que ele tinha a mesma visão e a sensação de estar sendo observado. Após esse pensamento, o centro do seu campo de visão captou novo movimento entre as árvores adiante. Não dava para definir o sexo ou altura da sombra que esgueirava-se por entre os troncos, mas o fato é que ele não podia estar ficando louco, tinha mesmo alguém ali além dele e parecia estar de olho nele.

            John ergueu-se encarando o conjunto de árvores a dez metros adiante vendo a sombra afundar e desaparecer. Por algum motivo que o loiro não parou para compreender, suas pernas moveram-se céleres na mesma direção em que o vulto afundou. O que começou com passos apressados evoluiu rapidamente para uma corrida afoita árvores adentro em busca da identificação da pessoa que o observava. John desejava a todo custo saber quem era e por que o estava observando e seguindo.

            Seus pés deslizavam nas camadas de folhas úmidas e seus pulmões doíam pelo esforço de buscar inflar e desinflar com o mesmo dinamismo e necessidade que seu coração disparado bombeava seu sangue agitado pelas veias. Ele correu desviando galhos baixos e pedras soltas até captar o vulto mais à frente, esgueirando-se com uma agilidade invejável. John não poupou fôlego, avançou mais para dentro, mais para frente, cada vez mais perto, bem perto e então, sentiu um forte golpe incapacitante em sua traqueia, cortando-lhe subitamente o ar fazendo-o perder os sentidos em segundos e cair mole na folhagem sob as copas das árvores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita, John foi desacordado com um golpe na traquéia! Quem será esse vulto? Alguma teoria? Será o que vai acontecer com o nosso médico favorito?


	7. Sob a proteção de Miguel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenham uma boa leitura e compartilhem suas impressões comigo!

**7 Capítulo - Sob a proteção de Miguel**

 

            Na manhã do sexto dia sem John no 221B, uma melodia triste fluiu pelas paredes do apartamento. Sherlock em seu roupão azul ametista movimentava graciosamente o arco do seu violino pelas cordas afinadas, produzindo notas lamentosas que sangravam pelo recinto tentando preencher o vazio deixado pelo homem que costumava sentar de frente para as grandes janelas de vidro escrevendo sobre mistérios em seu blog.

– A coisa está mesmo muito séria por aqui, você está tocando a canção “Domingo sombrio” composta pelo húngaro Rezso Seress para sua ex-namorada e ele curiosamente se matou por causa dela. Está tendo pensamentos suicidas, irmão?

            Sherlock parou de tocar assim que ouviu a última voz que desejava ouvir naquela manhã.

– Realmente não tem nada para fazer hoje, Mycroft? – o moreno indagou mantendo-se de costas para o irmão.

– Eu tenho, e aos montes ao contrário de você, mas precisei ver como estava, fiquei sabendo que precisou de cuidados médicos ontem. O John esteve aqui para ajudar e não ficou, não é mesmo? Bem... acho que errei os meus cálculos, já passaram as 72 horas. Ninguém é infalível, afinal de contas. – Holmes mais velho comentou com ar resignado.

– Anda me espionando? – Sherlock falou por cima do ombro.

– Não, a sua senhoria às vezes é mais eficiente no fornecimento de informações sobre você e seu namorado do que o meu pessoal treinado.

– Preciso dar um jeito nela. – Sherlock resmungou revirando os olhos, largando o violino sobre o assento da sua poltrona para apoiar as mãos na vidraça da janela à sua frente.

– Então o seu romance com o médico acabou. Devo confessar que estou surpreso, eu realmente pensei que a relação de vocês era algo sério. – Mycroft comentou com um riso desdenhoso enquanto observava Sherlock empertigar-se diante do janelão direito da sala.

– Nós não terminamos. Ele pediu um tempo.

– Oh, claro. Tempo para voltar para a ex-namorada médica e pensar sobre a diferença entre o que ela tem a oferecer a ele e você não.

– O que disse? – Sherlock indagou virando-se violentamente de frente para o irmão.

– Ah, você não sabe? Ele e a Dra Sarah andaram se encontrando em um Pub cinco quadras depois do São Bartolomeu e ontem ele dormiu na casa dela, e não foi no sofá. É, Sherlock... Você está perdendo terreno. – Mycroft comentou com um erguer desdenhoso de sobrancelha.

– Veio aqui me espezinhar? – Sherlock cuspiu de forma ácida dando um passo na direção do irmão que ergueu o queixo em desafio.

– Não, estou aqui apenas para avisar que suas peças estão caindo no tabuleiro enquanto você dorme.

            Mycroft riu da expressão confusa que o irmão fez, em seguida gesticulou um leve cumprimento com a cabeça e saiu do 221B, deixando um Sherlock bastante perturbado olhando para o nada.

            Depois de alguns minutos encarando o nada, o corpo longo moveu-se arrancando o roupão, pondo um blazer, cachecol e o sobretudo às pressas para ganhar o rumo da rua úmida em busca de um táxi. Ele precisava falar com John.

            A tarefa de encontrar o endereço da hospedagem do médico foi simples, bastou inquirir o primeiro médico residente do Barts para ter o paradeiro do loiro. O difícil foi encontrar John. O médico não havia aparecido em seu quarto na pensão, no entanto, Sarah tinha dado conta de que o homem havia saído bem cedo de sua casa e Sherlock fez um esforço extra para não ser muito desagradável com a mulher, pois queria a localização do ex-militar.

            Depois de horas rodando e perguntando, a sensação que restou no detetive foi a de que John havia aberto um buraco e se escondido dentro. Ninguém o tinha visto naquele dia em canto algum. Sua busca foi interrompida por uma chamada telefônica de Lestrade solicitando a imediata presença dele no St. James Park. Havia o corpo de um homem às margens do lago, cujas características eram do seu interesse.

            Quando Sherlock chegou ao St. James Park, avistou de longe a aglomeração de policiais e peritos em torno de um corpo perto do lago. Greg o avistou e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

            No solo úmido estava o corpo de um homem de cabelos claros e estatura mediana e compacta, Sherlock o encarou sem se mover por alguns segundos notando as semelhanças do morto com John. Depois desse breve devaneio, ele agachou-se analisando primeiramente uma marca arroxeada na garganta da vítima para em seguida observar um ferimento perfuro cortante no pescoço do morto, constatando ser feito por baioneta, continuou sua análise tocando a trama do tecido do casaco preto e apalpou rapidamente a gola e os bolsos encontrado um passaporte com várias notas de cem dólares entre suas páginas e uma nota-recibo de bebida consumida na Crypt Café, às 19:15 do dia anterior no verso do qual estava escrito a seguinte frase à mão:“ a espada está sob a guarda de Miguel”.

– Já puxei a ficha através do passaporte, o nome dele é Charlie Patel, 38 anos, solteiro, historiador e sem emprego fixo. – Lestrade resumiu enquanto observava o detetive revirando o corpo úmido no solo. – Seria tratado como um homicídio comum se não fosse o hematoma na área da traqueia e a perfuração ao lado do pescoço, achei parecido com as características que encontramos no corpo de Rebeca Allen há alguns dias. Então? Estamos diante de uma segunda vítima do mesmo assassino?

– Estamos. – Sherlock confirmou se erguendo olhando atentamente para o recibo de bebida que tirara do bolso do morto. – a vítima sofreu constrição súbita de ar com o golpe violento na parte frontal do pescoço, fraturando o osso hióide, seguido de perda imediata dos sentidos para possibilitar maior comodidade ao assassino que rompeu com a mesma precisão de antes a carótida do Sr. Patel aqui. A arma e o motivo são os mesmos do crime anterior e eu já sei onde podemos encontrar pelo menos o elemento do motivo.

– É mesmo? Tão rápido?! Como descobriu? – Greg perguntou espantado.

– Está anotado atrás desse recibo de bebida consumida. – o detetive disse passando o papel para Lestrade.

– “ A espada está sob a guarda de Miguel”. – o inspetor leu franzindo a testa. – É só um verso religioso.

– Não é um verso, é uma referência, a espada é o quarto naipe do baralho francês, a simbologia acaba aí, a segunda parte da frase é literal, “Miguel” está guardando o naipe que procuramos.  

– Mas quem é esse Miguel?

– Não é “quem”, é o “quê”. Ele não estava se referindo a uma pessoa, mas a uma pintura do arcanjo Miguel que fica pendurada à esquerda do altar da St. Martin-in-the- Fildes, ele certamente escondeu um naipe atrás da pintura.

– Como sabe que é essa a igreja? Há vários templos em Londres com imagens parecidas.

– Olhe a nota de bebida encontrada no bolso dele. – Sherlock insistiu.

– O que tem?

– É do Crypt Café, trata-se de uma cafeteria localizada na cripta da igreja St. Martin-in-the- Fildes, na Trafalgar Square, pela data e horário registrado no canto esquerdo superior do papel, dá para ver que ele esteve lá ontem à noite, deduzo que ele leu nos jornais as matérias sobre a morte da professora Allen e procurou mudar o local de guarda do naipe que ele estava protegendo antes de tentar fugir de Londres. Como eu disse, assuste os coelhos e eles denunciarão seu paradeiro se movendo rápido e descuidado demais. – o detetive explicou.

– Como sabe que ele ia fugir?

– A jaqueta é nova, provavelmente esta foi a primeira vez que ele a vestiu, ainda tem uma etiqueta da compra por dentro, ele deve ter tido a impressão de alguém o seguindo ontem e a comprou em uma das lojas de conveniência próximas à igreja na intenção de mudar sua aparência externa na rua e, na pressa, vestiu sem remover a etiqueta com o preço, normalmente ninguém sai por aí com o preço de sua roupa pendurada para fora. Mas não é só isso, temos o passaporte no bolso do casaco dele junto com dinheiro suficiente para a compra de passagem no balcão do aeroporto, ele preferiu checar a disponibilidade de vôo no aeroporto ao invés de perder tempo fazendo verificações online, e convenhamos, foi mais inteligente do que a colega dele, no entanto não conseguiu ser mais esperto e rápido que o assassino.

– É, e nós também, não conseguimos encontrá-lo antes de ser morto. – Greg murmurou relanceando um olhar para o cadáver sendo recolhido pela equipe de legistas.

– Bem, isso é um detalhe inútil no momento. Pare de reclamar e vamos para ao local indicado pelo Sr. Patel. – Sherlock disse arrancando a nota de bebida da mão do inspetor. 

– Será que haverá outra morte? – Lestrade perguntou apressando os passos para acompanhar Sherlock.

– Não, pelo menos não pelos mesmos motivos. – o moreno afirmou convicto.

– Como sabe?

– Não percebe a falta de um item na cena do crime?

– Não.

– O desenho, o assassino não deixou nenhum rabisco, isso significa que ele não precisa desentocar mais ninguém. – o detetive respondeu firme. – Agora me leve até a igreja.

            Lestrade bufou e entrou no carro sendo acompanhado por um Sherlock afoito e ambos seguiram para a St Martin.

Embora não faça parte dos roteiros turísticos tradicionais de Londres, o local é uma das igrejas mais visitadas da cidade. A construção oriunda do século XIII, atrai muitos nacionais e estrangeiros com seus concertos musicais regulares e o agradável serviço de café instalado em sua cripta.  Ao pararem à frente da igreja, Sherlock pulou do carro saltitando animadamente os degraus do templo, passando à trote impetuoso pelas altas colunas estilo grego, afundando no ambiente sacro como um menino caçando o maior ovo de chocolate já escondido no jardim de sua casa.

            O homem avançou rapidamente para o altar em passos largos e vigorosos de modo que nenhuma criatura teria ânimo para interrompê-lo enquanto Greg ia mais atrás, ligeiramente sem fôlego tentando alcançá-lo.

– Aqui está. – Sherlock afirmou apontando para uma pintura à esquerda onde figurava a representação de um anjo de joelhos e asas abertas. – Me ajude aqui, Lestrade – o detetive pediu tentando remover o quadro da parede. – A moldura é bem pesada.

            O inspetor moveu-se para ajudar e os dois afastaram cuidadosamente o quadro sob o olhar horrorizado de alguns turistas que visitavam o lugar e o murmúrio enraivecido de algumas religiosas insatisfeitas com a falta de consideração dos intrusos.

            Atrás do quadro, de fato havia uma carta de baralho grudada com fita adesiva no material da tela.  Um Rei de Espadas. Sherlock a catou rapidamente e repôs o quadro no lugar com ajuda de Lestrade, afastando-se do altar assim que colocou seu achado no bolso do casaco. O que fez as beatas ficarem satisfeitas e os turistas um tanto curiosos.  

Enquanto isso, John acordou desorientado em um dos leitos do Barts sob o olhar atento e preocupado de Sarah e Molly.

– Como está se sentindo, John? – Hooper perguntou.

            Ele tentou falar, mas sentiu uma esmagadora dor na garganta e franziu a cara gemendo.

– Tome um pouco de água – Sarah indicou entregando-lhe um copo com o líquido frio. – Vai ajudar a melhorar, você machucou a garganta em um galho baixo enquanto corria no parque esta manhã.

– Galho baixo? – John perguntou rouco. – Não fui atacado?

– Atacado? Havia mais alguém com você no parque? – Molly perguntou preocupada.

– Sim, eu avistei um vulto entre as árvores, parecia estar me seguindo e observando, não é a primeira vez que eu o vejo nesses últimos dias, fiquei irritado com isso e decidi correr atrás para saber quem era e por que estava me observando. Mas quando estava chegando perto senti um golpe na garganta e desmaiei.

– Bem, não havia sinal de que outra pessoa estivesse na área em que você foi encontrado desmaiado. Perto de você havia um galho baixo, em altura perfeita para atingir a garganta de um sujeito da sua estatura se estivesse correndo sem prestar atenção. – Sarah explicou.

– Não, eu sei que tinha alguém lá, eu estava correndo atrás de uma pessoa, eu sei que estava. – John insistiu.

– Tudo bem, John, acho melhor você descansar. – a médica disse.

John considerou a sugestão uma ofensa, ele não estava tendo delírios, não era louco, mas resolveu largar-se no leito e tentar um cochilo reparador.

            Com o transcorrer do dia, Sherlock e Lestrade voltaram a se encontrar no final do dia no Pub The Camel, um estabelecimento de proporção média que o detetive considerou relativamente lotado de pessoas estranhamente animadas por uma bebida e compartilhamento de calor em um local fechado, promovendo desagradável compressão em sua bolha de espaço pessoal, situação que ele tentou amenizar procurando a mesa mais afastada que havia no lugar, porém próxima a uma das janelas para não ficar sem a visão da rua que estava úmida com o sereno que precipitava naquele momento.

– Certo – Lestrade resmungou depois de assistir uma garçonete depositar dois canecos de cerveja diante deles – Agora temos duas cartas de baralho comum pelas quais duas pessoas morreram e nós não sabemos o que significam.

– Nós não, você. – Sherlock corrigiu pondo o Às de copas na mesa enquanto guardava o Rei de Espadas no casaco pendurado em sua cadeira.

– Tudo bem, desembucha logo a sua dedução sobre o possível significado. – Lestrade exigiu dando um gole em sua cerveja enquanto observava uma estranha mudança na expressão do detetive à sua frente.

            De presunçosa e arrogante, a expressão de Sherlock tomou um aspecto lívido e descrente enquanto olhava atentamente para um ponto atrás do inspetor, no sentido da entrada do estabelecimento. A reação do homem foi tão surpreendente que o inspetor instintivamente virou-se para tentar compreender o ocorrido, então ele viu.

            John Watson acabara de entrar sorridente ao lado de uma mulher ruiva igualmente sorridente, ambos se dirigindo para uma mesa a poucos passos da porta enquanto conversavam animadamente.

            Quando Lestrade virou o rosto para encarar Sherlock, descobriu que o lugar estava vazio e que o homem havia catado a carta, posto no blazer e se levantado para caminhar de forma lenta e ereta no sentido da mesa do casal sorridente recém-chegado.

O inspetor se encolheu em seu assento voltando a dar um gole na sua cerveja, aguardando o que iria se desenrolar nos próximos minutos. Afinal, não poderia fazer nada para evitar o que quer que fosse acontecer. Sherlock Holmes resoluto em algo, era uma força da natureza, e portanto, imparável.  

– Ora, vejam quem eu encontro neste Pub apertado e quente, Dr. Watson e sua nova aventura amorosa. Se bem que não seria propriamente nova, não é mesmo? Vocês já tentaram algo antes. Então devo chamar isso de reaproveitamento. – Sherlock disparou olhando com um riso de escárnio para John e Sarah.

– Eu não lhe dou o direito de fazer esse tipo de comentário sobre mim e a Sarah, Sherlock. – John rosnou encarando-o entre magoado e desconcertado.

– Ah, é mesmo? Que tipo de comentário eu posso fazer, John? Que sua necessidade de uma relação convencional e sem graça o fez sair de casa e correr a lista das suas ex-namoradas aptas a ser a mãe de seus muitos filhos e tutora do cãozinho que irão adotar depois do matrimônio?

– Você está sendo indelicado, injusto e está distorcendo as coisas. – John voltou a protestar fechando os punhos sobre a mesa.

– Será que estou? Ou estou falando a verdade pura e simples?

– Eu queria casar com você, e você me chutou! – John gritou pondo-se de pé de modo que Sherlock recuou um passo instintivamente intimidado. – Está lembrado disso? – John fungou tentando controlar a súbita raiva que estourou em seu sangue.

– Lembro-me de estar tudo bem conosco e você querer estragar tudo com convenções sem sentido. – Sherlock respondeu erguendo o queixo.

– Sem sentido? – John riu amargo balançando a cabeça. – Você sabe quantas coisas sem sentido você fazia e eu aceitava? E você sabe por que eu aceitava? Eu aceitei todas as coisas esquisitas e sem sentido que envolvia você e seus gostos porque eu amava você! – o loiro completou apontando o dedo indicador no rosto do detetive. – Pessoas que se amam abraçam e aceitam coisas sem sentido uma das outras, realizam concessões, Sherlock, doam parte de si. Eu fiz isso e não me arrependo, mas perceber que você não quer fazer o mesmo por mim me abriu os olhos para algo que eu não queria ver... – John fechou os olhos tomando uma respiração profunda antes de encarar o olhos do detetive que mantinha-se calado diante dele. – Você não me ama. – o médico completou de forma quase sussurrada de tão doloroso que era afirmar isso verbalmente.

            Sherlock continuou quieto encarando-o sem mover um músculo e aquilo frustrou John, ele esperava que o homem usasse sua eloquência para tentar qualquer defesa contra seus argumentos e contrariasse sua conclusão, mas nada veio e aquilo foi como atingir o fundo rochoso de um alto precipício no qual o médico vinha despencando há dias.  

O impacto foi doloroso a um nível tão intenso que sua percepção do ambiente em volta distorceu e no momento seguinte ele só sabia que havia saído do Pub e estava caminhando a passos militares resolutos pela rua deserta debaixo de uma chuva grossa, fria e impiedosa, tentando ir para qualquer lugar naquela noite que pudesse mantê-lo longe do lugar onde deixou Sarah e Sherlock. Se desculparia com a médica depois, ela não ficaria sozinha por muito tempo na mesa, eles estavam lá para esperar outros colegas do São Bartolomeu. Em breve a mesa estaria repleta de gente e ela relevaria a sua ausência precipitada.  

Ele tinha caminhado algo em torno de quinze metros quanto percebeu que estava sendo seguido por alguém de longas passadas. O médico não se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás. Conhecia bem demais o som daqueles passos. Sherlock estava tentando alcançá-lo debaixo daquele aguaceiro.

John acelerou sua marcha, o torpor que havia tomado conta da sua mente agora dava lugar à raiva ácida.  Se ele permitisse o outro homem alcançá-lo, as coisas não iam acabar bem para o moreno. Mas toda a sua agilidade em passos rápidos não foi suficiente para evitar que a mão de dedos longos do detetive alcançasse seu cotovelo puxando-o para trás numa tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

O médico não cedeu, puxou violentamente o braço e imprimiu mais rapidez às pernas, de modo que em segundos, os dois homens estavam correndo e deslizando nas poças de água acumulada da chuva que despencava encharcando ambos. John saiu da calçada após passar correndo a terceira esquina da via Queenstown, ele pretendia pegar um táxi, mas nenhum apareceu de modo que o médico continuou correndo tomando cuidado com o chão molhado, percebendo que o detetive não havia desistido da perseguição.

Na quinta esquina, John resolveu sair da rua larga e enveredou ardilosamente pelos becos entre os prédios altos na esperança que sua súbita mudança de rota fosse despistar Sherlock.

Correu por mais alguns minutos e entre um prédio em construção e uma escola politécnica fechada, ele parou para recuperar o fôlego e olhar em torno. O detetive havia ficado para trás. Ele conseguiu. Essa boba vitória fez o homem rir consigo mesmo apoiando-se contra a parede fria da construção vedada por tapumes de madeira.

Depois de rir um pouco e recuperar o fôlego, John desgrudou da parede e pôs-se a caminhar atravessando a rua e entrando numa pequena praça repleta de árvores copadas adiante da qual havia uma avenida onde ele pretendia fazer parar algum táxi, se bem que com o estado ensopado em que estava, duvidava que essa seria uma tarefa possível. A pequena satisfação por ter despistado Sherlock, foi rompida quando um pesado corpo atirou-se contra ele entre um aglomerado de árvores baixas a setenta metros da avenida.

            O médico gritou surpreso caindo ruidosamente de costas entre grama e folhas imersas em dois centímetros de água acumulada no solo da pracinha.

– Droga! – o médico protestou tentando se mover enquanto seus pulsos eram pressionados com força no chão enlameado.

– Nós ainda temos uma ligação, John. Não negue. – Sherlock pontuou encarando-o sério enquanto a incessante água da chuva castigava suas costas.

– Eu não sou propriedade sua, fique ciente disso. – John respondeu respirando com dificuldade em decorrência do susto e da raiva que estourou em suas veias.  

– Eu não estou sugerindo isso.

– Então o que foi aquilo no bar e isso agora, aqui, nessa praça? – o loiro indagou tentando libertar os pulsos.

– Você precisa me ouvir.

– Ouvir o quê, Sherlock? Que sentimentos é uma fraqueza a ser evitada? Que eu criei expectativas demais? Que nossa relação é apenas...

            Os lábios volumosos do detetive imobilizaram os do médico que tentou recusar o beijo sacudindo o rosto como pôde, no entanto, mãos poderosas firmaram sua cabeça impedindo sua fuga e consequentemente fazendo-o se render ao ataque sem, contudo, corresponder ao gesto. Ele permaneceu impassível enquanto Sherlock massageava sua boca com os próprios lábios buscando tirar dele alguma reação positiva.  

– Pare de tentar deduzir o que eu penso, John. – Sherlock disse rompendo o beijo e pondo os lábios a poucos centímetros do seu ouvido enviando-lhe um calor terrivelmente convidativo pela espinha. – Suas tentativas estão falhando miseravelmente. – o moreno completou levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

– Ok. Diga o que eu ainda não consegui deduzir. – John pediu relaxando o corpo sobre a grama molhada fechando os olhos, incomodado com a chuva que continuava a cair sobre eles.

– Minha relação com você não é só física, John. Nunca foi...

– Sei... está querendo dizer que era profissional também, os casos e tudo mais... Olha, Sherlock, a emenda está ficando pior que o soneto...

– Será que você é tão tapado assim para não entender?! – Sherlock resmungou acima do médico.

– Ora, seu! – John rosnou invertendo subitamente a posição de ambos, pronto para dar um soco no moreno.

– Eu amo você, John! – Sherlock gritou fechando os olhos esperando o soco.  

            John parou o punho fechado no ar e o encarou com olhos arregalados como se quisesse absorver a declaração com a visão, analisando criteriosamente o rosto molhado de Sherlock logo abaixo dele.  

– Por que está dizendo isso? Não é só um truque para evitar um nariz quebrado e me fazer voltar para casa, é? – o loiro perguntou entre esperançoso e angustiado.

            Sherlock abriu os olhos piscando em razão da chuva que gotejava pelas folhas da copa da árvore baixa que os abrigava parcamente do temporal.  

– Estou dizendo isso porque é o que eu sinto. Não é um truque. – o moreno respondeu.

            John contorceu uma expressão indecifrável e abaixou o punho pondo ambas as mãos espalmadas no solo úmido ao lado dos ombros do detetive e o encarou com algo que parecia um misto de fúria e incredulidade. 

– Por que só agora? – o médico perguntou com voz turva encarando-o de forma perfurante.

– Você saber que sou leigo no campo dos sentimentos...

– Essa não é a resposta.

– Tudo bem... é só fração da resposta. – Sherlock respirou fundo. – Eu tive medo, medo de reconhecer que eu preciso de você. Que eu necessito de alguém...  Eu necessito de você, John. Em todos os sentidos. Você me faz querer ser alguém melhor, me faz não me importar com a dor que essa necessidade pode trazer.  Acho que é isso que as pessoas costumam definir como amor. Então eu amo você. Me perdoe se te causei sofrimento.  Por favor, John... volte. Por favor...

John grunhiu de forma indefinida pegando o detetive pelo colarinho com notável violência e em seguida atacou seus lábios agarrando seus cabelos molhados com força. O detetive gemeu sentindo o lábio inferior ser mordido sem a menor cerimônia antes de ter os botões de sua camisa arrancados por um puxão violento empregado com a finalidade de expor seu peito que foi colhido por lábios, língua e dentes ávidos num tumulto de gestos confusos, divididos entre o desejo de dar prazer e castigar.  

            John aplicou mordidas firmes no pescoço, peito e flanco do detetive que se retorceu entre dor e prazer enquanto sentia a ereção do outro esfregar repetidamente com força de encontro a sua, repentinamente também animada dentro de suas calças.

A excitação crescente, não nublou o espanto de Sherlock na falta de inibição do seu namorado em envolver-se em tais atividades no gramado úmido de uma pracinha, tendo apenas algumas árvores baixas e a pouca iluminação noturna como proteção de privacidade. Nunca, nem em seus devaneios mais loucos, Sherlock pensou em fazer isso em um ambiente público, mesmo com o paliativo da completa ausência de pessoas num raio de trezentos metros por causa da chuva que não cessava nem por um decreto imperial.

            Os pensamentos de Sherlock dispersaram-se quando John voltou a assaltar sua boca enfiando a língua o mais fundo que pôde enquanto descia a mão até o cós da sua calça, puxando de forma agitada o cinto e deslizando o zíper da peça para finalmente afundar a mão por dentro de sua cueca molhada e massagear vigorosamente seu pênis que pulsou quente na mão fria e úmida do médico.

            Sentindo Sherlock agarrar o gramado ofegando em sua boca enquanto aplicava-lhe intensa masturbação, John rompeu o beijo para puxar a calça do homem junto com a peça íntima que ele usava, desvelando suas longas e pálidas pernas que foram colhidas de forma bucólica pelas folhas amareladas e úmidas que formava uma manta debaixo dele. O moreno tremeu de frio batendo levemente o queixo enquanto olhava John observando sua nudez quase completa e molhada sobre o gramado. Algo de muito primitivo dilatou as íris do médico que tocou de forma firme e possessiva suas coxas trêmulas para se encaixar entre elas e cobrir seu corpo com o próprio, aquecendo-o com beijos e afagos vigorosos por alguns longos minutos antes de serpentear a mão direita para o sul entre seus corpos, abrir o zíper da própria calça e introduzir sua ereção na abertura entre as nádegas do parceiro, sem qualquer aviso, fazendo-o soltar um som gutural no meio do beijo que compartilhava com o loiro.

            John agarrou seu cabelo com força mediana e começou a aplicar-lhe penetrações profundas e cada vez mais céleres dentro do seu corpo. A fase inicial do ato foi dolorosa para Sherlock que fez algumas caretas enquanto apertava com força os ombros vestidos do médico, para lhe transmitir o seu desconforto. John desprezou o aviso por alguns instantes, mas em seguida deslizou a mão para o pênis semi-ereto do moreno, massageando-o enquanto diminuía a força de suas penetrações e buscava um ângulo melhor para atingir sua próstata.

            A mudança na forma como era tomado, fez Sherlock relaxar mais e envolver o corpo do companheiro com ambos os braços, buscando o calor do homem que o fez perceber que ele era capaz de necessitar de alguém de uma forma que podia lhe trazer mais benefícios do que malefícios. John era sua nova droga e essa droga podia lhe salvar. Em instantes, os dois estavam gemendo perdidos em prazer, movendo-se em sincronia debaixo da chuva e meio ocultos pelas árvores e semi-escuridão do parque deserto.

            John sofrera uma confusão de sentimentos quando iniciou aquele ato frenético sob as copas baixas das árvores no parque, queria quebrar a cara do namorado por tê-lo feito sofrer ao mesmo tempo que queria afogar-se nele e isso resultou em gestos rudes  e ansiosos à princípio que aos poucos foram abrandando à medida que o gosto, o cheiro, o calor e os sons inebriantes de Sherlock atravessaram sua mente, trazendo paz à sua alma. As sensações ácidas que corriam em seu sangue foram substituídas por mel quente que foi se acumulando em seu baixo ventre até fazê-lo estourar gemendo de forma livre e despreocupado, depositado seu sêmen dentro do homem que ofegava debaixo dele.  

            Depois de esvaziar seu gozo dentro do detetive, John abriu os olhos que espremera enquanto estava preso na sensação do orgasmo, e observou o homem debaixo dele. Sherlock arquejava com olhos semi-cerrados e havia deslizado seus braços para os ombros dele. As longas pernas abertas tremiam levemente envolvendo seus quadris e a ereção do moreno despontava túrgida entre eles.

John deslizou a mão direita em torno do pênis ereto do homem debaixo dele e iniciou uma diligente massagem da base para a ponta da ponta para a base, assistindo o detetive remexer-se languidamente no gramado úmido fazendo a bagunça de folhas e gravetos mesclar-se mais ainda ao seu cabelo molhado. Não houve necessidade de muitas bombeadas, em pouco tempo Sherlock gozou com um grito estrangulado puxando o corpo do namorado sobre si, apertando-o.  

            O ex-militar deixou-se cair sobre o corpo do detetive até ambos equilibrarem a respiração.

– Isso foi uma loucura. – Sherlock murmurou sentindo alguns tremores tomarem conta dos seus músculos.

– Lembre-se que eu invadi o Afeganistão. – John respondeu e os dois riram.

            O médico levantou o tronco e se apoiou em seus cotovelos para observar o detetive e a visão que o recebeu quase o animou a transar novamente. Sherlock estava ensopado mantendo apenas o blazer escuro e a camisa clara com botões arrebentados com suas abas abertas mostrando o peito branco e pontilhado de mordidas em vários pontos. A pele branca, além de mordidas e marcas de arranhões e dígitos, estava maculada com lama, folhas e pequenos gravetos que misturaram-se aos cabelos negros e seu longo corpo durante os movimentos vigorosos que ambos fizeram sobre o solo que estava revolvido abaixo deles.

– Acho melhor voltarmos para casa, não é bom ficar debaixo dessa chuva. Você pode pegar uma pneumonia. – John comentou saindo de cima do corpo do detetive para pegar as calças do homem e entregar-lhe para que as vestisse.

            Sherlock se vestiu o mais ágil que pôde e ainda tentou ver se havia algum botão salvo em sua camisa para fechá-la e teve a felicidade de encontrar dois na altura da sua barriga.

            Após Sherlock se recompor e sacudir as folhas que haviam grudado em torno do seu corpo e cabelo, John pegou sua mão e o puxou para a avenida entrelaçando firmemente seus dedos. Como previsto, os poucos táxis que passavam não se animavam muito a receber dois passageiros ensopados. Mas depois de cinco recusas, um sexto taxista topou levá-los, porque reconheceu a dupla e passou a viagem inteira comentando as proezas de Sherlock Holmes publicadas no blog do Dr. Watson e as curiosas fofocas estampadas nos jornais e pasquins de Londres a respeito dos dois.

            Ao entrar na sala do 221B, John sentiu-se em casa novamente e sorriu. Sherlock passou meio que mancando para o banheiro e foi seguido por John um tanto penalizado por ter sido um pouco bruto com o homem no parque. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse descarregar tanta mágoa em seus gestos durante o sexo.

            Quando o médico entrou no banheiro, Sherlock estava tirando a roupa molhada e John o ajudou, pendurando-as para escorrer nos ganchos pendentes na parede. O detetive entrou debaixo do chuveiro morno e deixou a água lavar os vestígios de lama, folhas e esperma que ainda havia em seu corpo e John despiu-se e entrou logo depois tomando uma esponja e sabonete líquido para em seguida esfregar cuidadosamente o corpo do companheiro como um pedido mudo de desculpa pelas mordidas e arranhões que destacavam-se na pele branca.

            Terminado o banho, os dois foram para o quarto que não compartilhavam há dias e mais uma vez John se sentiu feliz com a sensação de familiaridade que acalentava sua alma e se sentiu um tolo por haver saído daquele lugar. Ambos deitaram, cada um em seu lugar habitual como se nunca tivessem interrompido esse ritual do deitar-se juntos para dormir. O loiro puxou o moreno para seus braços sentindo o homem tremer um pouco e beijou-lhe a testa que estava úmida e estranhamente quente além do normal.

– Sherlock? – John chamou.  

– O que foi?... – o homem gemeu embolando-se em seu lençol e no abraço do loiro.

– Meu Deus, você está com febre! – John diagnosticou tocando a testa do companheiro com as costas da mão. – Seu sistema imunológico está baixo, a chuva não fez bem a você.

– A febre vai passar, não se preocupe.

– Sim, vai passar depois que você tomar um antitérmico. – o médico disse se esticando para verificar o conteúdo da sua gaveta que continuava intacto.

            Depois de encontrar o remédio, destacou um comprimido da cartela e o passou com um copo d’água para que o detetive ingerisse, o que o homem fez sem se queixar e depois voltou a aninhar-se no corpo do ex-militar e ambos dormiram quase que imediatamente após encaixarem-se um nos braços do outro até o amanhecer e John não teve pesadelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguma teoria sobre a finalidade do baralho? Algo sobre o cara observando John no parque? Será que realmente tinha alguém lá? Estou esperando ansiosa pelas deduções de vocês e as impressões sobre a reconciliação do nosso casal favorito!


	8. Algo oculto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha capítulo novo, meu povo!

**Capítulo 8 – Algo oculto**

 

            O dia amanheceu muito frio para a estação outonal em Londres. Os termômetros apontavam incríveis 7Cº e as nuvens cor de chumbo que bloqueavam o sol no firmamento emprestavam um aspecto depressivo às ruas e fachadas dos imóveis na Rua Baker Street, mas nada disso reduzia a agradável sensação de aconchego que John sentia embolado na cama com Sherlock em seus braços.

            Era domingo e John sentia vontade de ficar o dia todo na cama apreciando o calor do namorado. Mas justamente esse calor o pôs desperto e alerta. A febre de Sherlock ainda estava presente e queimando como nunca, deixando um rubor lânguido em suas bochechas magras e um tremor leve em seus lábios, dando-lhe um ar quase infantil e frágil.

            O médico afagou cuidadosamente os cabelos desgrenhados do companheiro e depositou um beijo em sua testa morna para em seguida levantar-se e ir até a cozinha onde preparou um chá com antitérmico mais forte trazendo-o junto com um desjejum reforçado. Tinha quase certeza que Sherlock havia driblado a fiscalização da Sra. Hudson e não se alimentou direito desde o seu desmaio recente.     

            Quando ele voltou para o quarto com a bandeja de café da manhã, Sherlock ainda estava embolado em um casulo de cobertores tremendo levemente.

– Se você sair desses lençóis por alguns minutos, tomar o chá que eu fiz para você e comer decentemente, seu corpo vai ganhar uma boa melhora, Sherlock, garanto. – John falou sentando na beira da cama ao lado do homem e puxou uma ponta das cobertas.

            O detetive suspirou dentro do seu casulo e segundos depois emergiu sentando-se meio desajeitado com as costas no encosto da cama para dar início ao seu desjejum. Enquanto o homem comia, sentia um crescente desconforto causado pelo olhar culpado que o médico lançava para ele enquanto assistia-o comer.

– Pare de se culpar pela minha febre, John.

– Eu expus seu corpo ao frio e chuva ontem à noite e...

– E antes dessa parte do nosso encontro, eu escolhi sair correndo debaixo de uma chuva torrencial atrás de você. Antes de ser jogado na grama molhada do parque, eu já estava ensopado até a alma, por minha própria escolha, então não se culpe.

– Certo. – John concordou olhando em volta percebendo que o ambiente parecia bem pouco mexido desde a última vez que estivera ali. – O que você andou fazendo, Sherlock? Parece que não parou muito no apartamento.

– Estou com um caso novo. – o detetive respondeu sorvendo metade do seu chá.

– Nossa, quando surgiu?

– Na noite em que você saiu de casa, quando eu voltei para te contar, descobri que você não estava mais aqui. 

– Eu estava de cabeça quente... não se leva um não a um pedido de casamento e fica-se de ânimo leve. A nossa discussão depois não ajudou em nada, eu precisei esfriar a mente. – John comentou observando Sherlock pestanejar repetidamente dando sinal de que estava se sentindo empurrado para um beco sentimental sem saída, então o médico foi rápido em tentar evitar desgaste para ambos e completou: – Mas, ok, não vamos mais tocar neste assunto, me fale sobre o caso.

            A expressão de Sherlock pareceu mais animada e ele relatou resumidamente os acontecimentos dos últimos dias até a noite no Pub Camel.

– Eu atendi Rebeca Allen em meu consultório uns dias atrás. Quer dizer que ela morreu pouco tempo depois que deixou minha sala?

– Na verdade, ela morreu pouco depois de deixar o mercado onde você comprou o seu chá. – Sherlock corrigiu.

– Nossa, nem lembro dela no mercado naquele dia, acho que a briga com a registradora me estressou muito para notar, se não fosse o rapaz atrás de mim, eu teria desistido da compra.

– Claro que teria. – Holmes concordou.

– Como ela foi morta?

– Tem uma cópia do relatório do homicídio de Allen sobre a mesa da sala, quando tiver tempo, dê uma olhada nos detalhes. No momento temos que nos focar no motivo da morte.

– E qual foi o motivo?

– Um Às de Copas e além dele, temos também um Rei de Espadas que estava sendo guardado pela segunda vítima, o Sr. Patel. – o detetive respondeu rindo da expressão confusa do médico.

– Ok, os dois baralhos certamente não são comuns, senão não teriam causado a morte dessas duas pessoas, onde estão? Quero ver. – John pediu sentindo-se muito curioso.

– Ops! – Sherlock murmurou lembrando-se de algo.

– O que foi?

– O Rei de Espadas ficou no meu casaco e eu o deixei no encosto de uma cadeira no Pub ontem... – o detetive respondeu pensativo – Bem, não há problema, voltarei àquele bar, devem tê-lo guardado, quanto ao Às de Copas, eu o coloquei no bolso do meu blazer ontem à noite pouco antes de você chegar ao Camel. – Sherlock comentou franzindo a testa. – Acho que deve estar se desfazendo em pedaços no meu bolso agora. – concluiu ao lembrar que ensopara-se de chuva carregando o baralho consigo.

– Oh! – John exclamou compreendendo que uma importante peça para compreensão dos dois assassinatos poderia ter se estragado por conta do que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior e mais uma vez sentiu-se culpado.

– Preciso ver se sobrou alguma coisa dele no meu bolso. – Sherlock disse tentando se levantar da cama.

– Não. Fique quieto, eu vou pegar o blazer para você, eu pendurei-o ontem no banheiro para escorrer. Volto já. – o loiro disse saindo.

            Segundos depois, John voltou com o blazer preto de Sherlock. A peça ainda estava úmida, mas já não pingava como antes. O detetive apalpou o bolso interno onde havia deixado o baralho e o removeu com cuidado. Realmente a quantidade de água a que estivera exposto fez o cartão enrugar, Sherlock notou com certa curiosidade e interesse ao tomar o Às de Copas na mão, que a carta não estava se esfacelando como era de se esperar. Ao contrário do esfacelamento esperado, o homem percebeu que os cantos da peça separavam-se revelando ser um cartão composto de duas lâminas finas e resistentes de papel que coladas formavam a peça de baralho.

            Sherlock puxou cuidadosamente a ponta úmida que se curvava para cima separando as duas partes para verificar, com olhar brilhante de curiosidade, que no verso do desenho de copas havia uma série de números e palavras.

– Então minha suspeita estava certa. – Sherlock disse sorrindo observando atentamente as inscrições no verso do cartão úmido. – Tratava-se o tempo todo de uma velha técnica militar de ocultação de dados.

–– Do que está falando? Você já imaginava que o baralho escondia algo dentro dele?

– Era só um palpite, mas eu não tinha certeza. Ainda não havia feito testes para provar o meu ponto. Mas eis que nossas atividades na chuva resolveram esse problema para mim. – Sherlock falou olhando de forma divertida para John que ficou sem jeito, então continuou. – Allen e Patel estavam guardando um Deck Map cada um.

– Nunca ouvi falar nisso.

– Na verdade não poderia ouvir falar, era um baralho especial e sua existência era ultra-secreta. Durante a Segunda Grande Guerra a Agência de Inteligência Britânica se uniu aos Estados Unidos para desenvolver esses cartões para auxiliar prisioneiros aliados a fugir de campos de concentração alemães. As cartas desse baralho ficaram conhecidas como Deck Maps, pois escondiam mapas de passagens secretas entre duas folhas de papel. Quando o portador do baralho imergia a peça em água, as partes coladas se soltavam para revelar o mapa oculto permitindo uma fuga eficiente e segura. Era uma maneira muito engenhosa de contrabandear rotas de fuga e outras informações naquela época.

– Interessante, mas qual o significado da mensagem desse Deck Map? – John perguntou olhando de forma confusa para o verso do cartão na mão do detetive.

No papel enrugado destacavam-se as seguintes inscrições: C11H26NO2PS - Gamma/8.182 – p1/2. Sherlock ficou observando seriamente os dados por uns dois minutos até seu rosto se iluminar como se algo muito óbvio e extraordinário houvesse saltado diante dele e então respondeu animado:

– O primeiro dado trata-se obviamente de uma fórmula química, mas não é qualquer fórmula, trata-se da receita de uma dos gases mais letais já produzidos para fins militares. É o XV, elemento trezentas vezes mais potente que o fosgênio, ou “gás de guerra”. Dez microgramas dele no organismo e a morte é certa e dolorosa. Foi criado em 1952 pela equipe de cientistas da Unidade Experimental de Defesa Química de Porton Down em Wiltshire.

– Está dizendo que isso é criação britânica?

– Estou. Os ingleses compartilharam a receita com Estados Unidos, França e Rússia no passado em troca de informações tecnológicas e depois abandonaram todos os projetos de seu uso militar por considerarem-na devastadora demais.

– Que alentador... entendem que o produto é perigoso demais só depois que já compartilharam a receita com os coleguinhas estrangeiros... Onde vamos parar com a criatividade letal e a esperteza desses cientistas? – John reclamou revirando os olhos.

– Cientistas não criam apenas fluídos coloridos para divertir os olhos dos curiosos, John, eles também testam as possibilidades humanas de se auto-exterminar.

– Tudo bem, mas por que Allen estava escondendo algo que não é segredo para ninguém?

– Talvez os outros dados do Deck Map possam nos dar uma pista disso. – Sherlock disse apontando uma determinada área do pedaço de papel. – Além da fórmula, nós temos um protocolo de inteligência cibernética: Gamma/8.182, diz respeito coleta de dados sobre troca de tecnologias criptográficas, aqui temos uma palavra-símbolo distintiva: “Gamma”, significa “interceptação de comunicações russas”, e p1/2 é uma simples referência de página, o que nos mostra que esses dados estão incompletos, tem uma segunda parte que dá sentido a tudo isso.

 – Ou seja, o Rei de Espadas. A outra carta certamente tem a segunda parte da informação. – John concluiu.

– Exatamente.

– Não soa estranho que estivessem carregando essa informação dentro de cartas de baralho nos tempos de hoje? Tudo bem que antigamente essa era a melhor maneira de carregar dados de forma oculta, mas atualmente temos o celular, pen drive, e-mail... por que usar algo tão antigo para guardar uma informação?

– Para evitar que o rastro virtual da informação seja interceptado pelo Grande Olho, meu caro.

– O Grande Olho? – John perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Já mencionei isso antes, John. Nenhuma informação na rede é privada. Tudo pode ser captado pelo “Grande Olho”. – Sherlock voltou a citar o nome vendo John parecer mais confuso ainda. – “Grande Olho”, é assim que chamam a estação de Menwith Hill. Nunca ouviu falar? É a instalação britânica de coleta de dados a nível de inteligência. Resumindo: espionagem global via satélite e cabos de fibra ótica. Diga olá para alguém durante uma ligação e eles saberão em tempo real. Tenha algo do interesse deles em qualquer dispositivo de armazenamento e processamento de mídia e estarão respirando em seu pescoço em um piscar de olhos.

– Meu Deus. – o médico exclamou olhando instintivamente para o ponto onde deixava seu notebook.

– Não se preocupe, John, a inteligência britânica ainda não está interessada em seu histórico em sites de pornografia. 

– Eu não...

– Visita sim, mas não mais com a mesma finalidade de antes de nos relacionarmos. Você os visita para aprender coisas e aplicá-las em nossas interações de quarto. Não se sinta envergonhado. Eu também pesquiso à vezes. – o detetive confessou como quem afirma que também gosta de leite com canela, deixando John meio boquiaberto e com um leve rubor no rosto.

            Em um cenário impuro na mente do médico, Sherlock apareceu nu, desleixadamente enrolado em um lençol branco, sentando em sua cama diante do seu notebook ligado numa página de pornografia. Em sua imaginação o detetive observava com grande interesse algumas fotografias explícitas de posições e carícias eróticas auto aplicando-se algumas delas, testando o efeito em seu corpo e fazendo a expressão que lhe rastejava pela face quando estava realizando uma anotação mental muito importante, registrando o que pretendia experimentar em John. Esse devaneio o fez ficar imediatamente duro.

– Parece que a informação que acabei de dar foi muito estimulante para você. – o detetive comentou olhando para o ponto entre as pernas do médico

– Você é muito estimulante, Sherlock. Fique sabendo disso. – John declarou puxando imediatamente um travesseiro e cobriu seu colo.  – Mas vamos voltar ao caso. Então, Allen usou um método antigo para proteger essa informação de possíveis Hackers do governo?

– Não tenho certeza de que ela sabia o que estava portando.

– Está brincando? A mulher morre por guardar uma carta de baralho cujo significado não fazia à menor ideia?

– Não é um absurdo de se pensar quando se está falando de um espião da categoria agente aliciado, John.

– Ah e essa gente tem categorias?

– Claro que tem. São três categorias básicas de espiões: os oficiais, os ilegais e os agentes. Os espiões oficiais são cidadãos do país de origem do grupo de inteligência, comumente empresários ricos e diplomatas que viajam regularmente ao estrangeiro para receber informações confidenciais, os espiões ilegais, são estrangeiros treinados no país aliciador para espionar outras nações, fazendo-se passar por um perfeito cidadão do país espionado e, por último temos os agentes, que são nacionais do país espionado, seduzidos por uma boa recompensa financeira, para coletar e transmitir informações confidenciais, eu diria que aliciar seu próprio povo é a forma mais eficaz de penetrar nos segredos de um país. Nacionais não costumam desconfiar uns dos outros.

– Então você acha que Allen era uma agente espiã e que recebia dinheiro para traficar informações?

– Exatamente, estive investigando o passado recente dela. – Sherlock respondeu.  

– Arquivos da Scotland Yard? – John perguntou.

– Não, no entanto, algo muito mais rico de pistas interessantes: as redes sociais. Hoje em dia pode se descobrir qualquer coisa através delas!

– Você está acusando uma professora de ser contrabandista de informações, só pela análise do facebook dela? – John indagou incrédulo.

– Não seja exagerado, sabe que não é tão simples. – o detetive disse pegando seu notebook da gaveta do criado mudo do seu lado da cama e o ligou abrindo a página pessoal da morta. – Allen era professora pesquisadora da Universidade de Westminster e fez viagens regulares para a Universidade Internacional de Westminster filiada no Tashkent, Uzbequistão, a cidade principal da Ásia Central. – o homem disse apontando várias fotos postadas em épocas regulares na área geográfica mencionada. – Essa localidade foi o centro de espionagem durante o Grande Jogo político, financeiro e militar do século XX, entre Rússia e Reino Unido e continua sendo.

 – Mas isso não é o suficiente para acusá-la, Sherlock. – John insistiu.

– Tem razão, é só a ponta do fio que amarrado ao fato de que a cada retorno de viagem de Tashkent, Allen fazia aquisição de artigos de luxo e os exibia em sua página, nos leva a indagar de onde uma professora universitária tiraria dinheiro para comprar, em uma manhã, alguns pares de Pumps Chanel feitos em pele de cordeiro, por nada menos que três mil e trezentos euros cada um. – disse apontando fotos da mulher com itens caros. – ou de onde ela tirou dinheiro para adquirir meia dúzia de bolsas Louis Vuitton, custando entre sete e trinta e cinco mil cada, em uma única tarde? Como explicar o gasto do equivalente ao triplo do salário anual de uma professora em uma única visita ao Shopping? Temos uma resposta bem simples para isso: tráfico! Ela traficava informações e ganhava bem para utilizar sua fachada de professora pesquisadora universitária para zanzar entre esses países levando e trazendo informações secretas.

– Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Tem algo muito entranho nas viagens dela, realmente. Mas ela não foi a única a aparecer morta, tem o tal do Charlie Patel, você disse que ele guardava uma carta também. Ele também é suspeito de ser espião?

– Óbvio. Encontrei o mesmo padrão de comportamento suspeito na página dele também. Veja – o moreno disse acessando a página de Patel. – um historiador sem emprego fixo não teria meios para bancar esses itens – Sherlock apontou roupas, jóias e sapatos de grife, ostentados por um homem sorridente na tela. – e verifique que a aquisição foi feita sempre alguns dias depois de visitas feitas a Tashkent. O que me faz deduzir que ambos usavam a fachada acadêmica para camuflar a atividade de contrabandistas de informação.

– Que tipo de informação?

– Qualquer uma que possa dar lucro, John. O tráfico de informações atualmente é muito rentável. Informação é uma mercadoria muito valiosa e por sua natureza imaterial é extremamente fácil de portar e contrabandeá-la. Hoje, quem tem a informação certa, na hora certa, tem poder e consequentemente, muito dinheiro.

– Então eles se conheciam? – John indagou e ficou encarando o detetive permanecer despencar em súbita introspecção encarando o nada com olhar totalmente ausente.

            O estado introspecto do moreno prolongou-se por alguns segundos inquietando o médico que conservou-se na expectativa esperando o homem voltar de seu súbito mergulho em seu palácio mental do qual Sherlock emergiu murmurando como quem acabara de lembrar de algo muito importante de repente:

– “Quem são os outros?”...

– Do que está falando? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse agora há pouco? – John destacou pondo a mão na testa do namorado para ver se a febre havia aumentado, mas ela tinha passado totalmente.

– Sim, eu ouvi, você fez uma pergunta, mas isso não importa agora, o que importa é que eu recordei de algo que agora parece fazer sentido! “Os outros”! “Quem são os outros?”, John! é isso... – o detetive disse se levantando para trocar de roupas às pressas. – Eles perguntaram isso, repetidas vezes!

– Eles quem?

– Andrei Logovoi e Ivo Koutun, os espiões russos ilegais que se faziam passar por jardineiros em Alnwick, lembra-se? Eles me sequestraram depois que eu descobri os planos terroristas para ataques urbanos no 4 de novembro.

– Lembro, foi no caso do “vendedor de livros”, eles quase mataram você.

– Exato, mas você os matou antes de concluírem a tarefa. No entanto, antes de você chegar eles insistiram em perguntar o nome dos outros espiões duplos. Eles desconfiaram da traição de Oscar Hall e o mataram, mas depois mantiveram a desconfiança de que havia outros trabalhando no mesmo esquema de via dupla que Hall trabalhava. Eles queriam nomes para eliminá-los.

– Então Allen e Patel estavam sendo caçados?

– Sim, quem quer que se manteve na tarefa de rastrear os espiões dissidentes, conseguiu descobri-los.

            Observando Sherlock terminar de se trocar, John também começou a trocar o pijama por algumas roupas que tinha deixado no seu lado do guarda-roupa, o que o fez lembrar que precisava voltar ao lugar onde esteve hospedado para buscar os poucos pertences que levou consigo dias atrás.

– Preciso ir pegar minhas coisas onde me hospedei. – John informou ao terminar de abotoar a camisa enquanto era aguardado pelo companheiro que parecia muito animado.

– Tudo bem, passaremos por lá no caminho.

– Estamos de saída?

– Claro, ou você acha que eu troquei de roupa tão rapidamente para ficar em casa?

– Pensei que ia querer sentar-se na sala e conversar mais sobre o caso.

– Impossível. Tenho que recuperar meu casaco com urgência.

– Oh, é claro! O Rei de Espadas está nele. – John compreendeu a razão óbvia da pressa do moreno.

            John tinha adormecido na noite anterior planejando empregar algumas horas da manhã daquele domingo recuperando o atraso sexual com Sherlock. Muitas ideias pulavam animadas no setor pervertido da sua mente e algumas novas haviam surgido muito coloridas e quentes em sua cabeça depois da conversa sobre sites pornográficos, mas então veio a notícia de um novo caso e isso significava que suas ideias impuras teriam que esperar.

            O médico esperaria, afinal, ele também havia sentido falta da adrenalina de estar na investigação de um caso novo com Sherlock e estava bastante curioso para saber o que a segunda Deck Map lhes revelaria, o rei de espadas poderia ser o ponto final no mistério.

            Mas Watson não poderia estar mais longe da verdade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Já sabemos o que são as cartas de baralho, e o que Allen e Patel faziam de fato. Alguma teoria sobre o que haverá na segunda Deck Map?


	9. Diante dos seus olhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais mistérios chegando, pessoas lindas! Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 9 – Diante dos seus olhos**

 

            No caminho para o Pub Camel, o táxi com John e Sherlock parou na frente da pensão para estudantes de medicina. O médico foi rápido, destravou a porta do carro e correu para a o seu quarto que o recebeu com o pesado ar de mofo provindo de uma colônia acinzentada que aproveitou o curto tempo em que ele esteve fora para alastrar-se meio metro acima da cabeceira da sua cama.

 John estava muito grato de poder voltar para sua casa, com essa satisfação cantando em seu peito ele catou as suas mudas de roupa, o notebook e o seu chá favorito, um tanto negligenciado desde o dia anterior. Ao ver o item o loiro sentiu desejo de um momento para saborear uma boa xícara da bebida, mas Sherlock estava com pressa e se ele demorasse mais um pouco para pegar suas coisas, poderia muito bem ser deixado para trás, vítima de um surto de ansiedade do namorado que aguardava no banco de trás do táxi retorcendo nervosamente os lábios enquanto seus olhos cristalinos denunciavam uma tempestade de informações correndo de modo enlouquecido dentro de sua mente.

            Da pensão, os dois seguiram para o Pub Camel, trafegando por vias um pouco vazias de veículos por conta do acúmulo de neve e do clima frio e desestimulante daquele domingo. Sherlock ia muito silencioso observando o baixo trânsito nas vias adjacentes enquanto o táxi avançava sem embaraço pelas ruas úmidas e cinzentas. Quando chegaram ao Pub, o detetive saiu do veículo com uma velocidade  impressionante, deixando para John a tarefa de pagar a corrida.

            Quando John entrou no Camel agradecido pela sensação térmica ter se elevado alguns graus no interior do estabelecimento, avistou Sherlock no pé do balcão conversando com o gerente do bar que parecia repassar uma informação que não agradou muito o detetive. Antes do médico se aproximar do balcão, o moreno afastou-se a passos largos e encontrando-o no trajeto, tocando seu braço para redirecioná-lo para fora.

– O que foi? Perderam o seu casaco? – John indagou estranhando a rápida permanência do detetive no Pub.

– Não, o Lestrade levou meu casaco ontem à noite. – o homem respondeu já do lado de fora tentando parar um táxi.

– Nossa, foi muito gentil.

– Sim e me fez dar viagem perdida. – o moreno resmungou obtendo sucesso em parar uma nova condução.

– Não seja ingrato, Sherlock. – John repreendeu entrando no táxi logo após o detetive. – O Greg fez um favor guardando seu casaco, a peça está mais protegida com ele do que num cabide qualquer de um bar.

            Sherlock não disse mais nada, acomodou-se no seu lado do banco e caiu novamente em seu silêncio agitado, olhando para os cenários que mudavam através da janela nebulosa do veículo que os levava para o prédio da Scotland Yard.

            Minutos depois os dois resvalaram pela divisão de investigação de roubos e homicídios de Londres, fazendo algumas cabeças se erguerem discretamente, não tão discretamente para olhos como os de Sherlock Holmes, mas ele não estava com ânimo de escaldar ninguém com seus comentários, sua mente estava focada na missão de obter seu casaco de volta e com ele, o Rei de Espadas que teria a segunda parte da informação contida no Às de Copas.

            Greg Lestrade estava empurrando um último gole de café forte garganta abaixo quando levantou a vista para olhar quem abrira a porta da sua sala.

– Olha quem recebo na minha sala tão cedo nessa manhã congelante. – o inspetor comentou sorridente servindo um novo copo de café. – A dupla dinâmica! Café, John? Sherlock?

– Não, obrigado. – o detetive cortou.

– Mas eu sim. Saí de casa sem comer nada, o Sherlock estava com pressa, tomar um pouco de café será muito bom.  – o médico disse pegando o copo oferecido.

– Vejo que fizeram as pazes, fico feliz. – O inspetor afirmou de pé olhando de um para o outro – Ei, o que foi isso no seu lábio inferior, Sherlock? – o homem indagou franzindo a testa observando o pequeno corte com mais atenção.

– Foi o John durante a nossa conversa de reconciliação ontem à noite depois do incidente no bar. – o detetive respondeu com naturalidade.

            O comentário fez John engasgar com o café a meio caminho da garganta.

– Nossa, vocês foram às vias de fato? – o homem inquiriu fazendo um gesto simulado de soco olhando para John que estava tossindo entre um engasgo e outro.

– Sim, mas não o tipo de “vias de fato” que você está imaginando, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu de forma direta puxando o canto do seu cachecol azul para revelar a marca evidente de uma mordida seguida de um chupão no pescoço comprido.

– Oh... sei... entendi. – Greg falou com o rosto banhado em rubor depois de compreender a que Sherlock estava se referindo sabendo agora a razão do médico ter quase sufocado com seu gole de café.

– Onde está? – Sherlock exigiu.

– O quê?

– Você sabe.

– Ah, sim, seu casaco, você esqueceu ontem no Camel. – Greg comentou enquanto abria a porta de um armário. – Eu ia mais tarde ao seu apartamento deixar para você.

– Muita gentileza sua, inspetor. – o detetive disse recebendo a peça.

– Não foi nada. – Greg responde relanceando o olho para ver se John havia se estabilizado da tosse.

            Sherlock apalpou os bolsos da peça encontrando o que queria com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. O detetive puxou com um movimento ágil e elegante a carta de baralho e elevou diante dos seus olhos claros analisando o cartão com avidez aquilina.

– Um copo de água, por favor. – o moreno pediu a Lestrade.

– Ah, ficou com sede? – Lestrade perguntou.

– Não é para mim, é para a carta. – Sherlock respondeu impaciente.

– O quê? – o inspetor indagou imaginando ter compreendido errado.

– Me consiga logo o que eu pedi, depois eu explico! – o moreno insistiu revirando os olhos.

            Greg não questionou mais, afinal, depois de anos presenciando os métodos investigativos incomuns utilizados por Sherlock, um pedido como esse não merecia estranheza. Desse modo, um copo com água foi posto sobre a mesa do inspetor que assistiu meio confuso o detetive afundar a carta de baralho no líquido e aguardar alguns segundos com grande ansiedade.

Depois de longos momentos de espera em que os três homens permaneceram em completo silêncio expectante, Sherlock puxou o cartão sacudindo cuidadosamente o excesso de água e colocou-o na palma da sua mão. Mais alguns instantes se passaram à espera de que algo ocorresse. Lestrade estava prestes a perguntar o que raios o detetive estava esperando de uma carta de baralho molhada quando foi cortado pela declaração seca do homem:

– É falsa.

– Falsa? – John perguntou abismado.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Greg perguntou olhando de um para o outro. – É só uma carta de baralho. O que vocês esperavam dela?

– Que fosse uma Deck Map. – Sherlock respondeu impaciente olhando o cartão molhado por todos os ângulos possíveis.

– Deck o quê?

– Map. – John acrescentou . – Um jeitinho criativo de carregar informações secretas sem chamar atenção caso você seja revistado. Era para a carta ter se separado em duas partes e revelado uma informação. – o médico resumiu.

– Curioso... – Greg murmurou ainda processando o termo.

– Isso não faz sentido... – Sherlock murmurava para si mesmo tendo desprezado a carta sobre a mesa de Greg. – Não faz o menor sentido.

– Parece que o assassino chegou à Deck Map verdadeira antes de você, Sherlock. – John afirmou cruzando os braços.

– E deixou uma pegadinha para trás. – Lestrade concluiu.

– Não. Alguém trocou a Deck Map e não foi o assassino. – Sherlock disse juntando as mãos diante dos lábios.

– Como tem tanta certeza? – John indagou curioso.

– Não te desperta estranheza o fato de Allen ter sido morta sem qualquer sinal de tentativa por parte do assassino de recuperar a Deck Map dela? Por que com Patel seria diferente? Por que ele se preocuparia em trocar a Deck Map dele ao invés de simplesmente removê-la do seu esconderijo?

– A troca pode ter sido feita pelo próprio Patel . – Greg sugeriu. – ele pode ter desejado pregar uma peça em quem quer que se atrevesse a seguir  a pista do que ele estava guardando.

– Não. Tem algo mais aí... ou melhor, alguém mais e não é Charlie Patel e nem o assassino, ele não me parece interessado nas Deck Maps. A ação dele é muito específica: eliminar de forma rápida e eficiente os seus alvos. Nada mais.

– Tipo um matador de aluguel? – o médico indagou.

– Um Spetsnaz soa mais preciso, John. Uma categoria de agentes pertencentes a uma tropa especial de ação do serviço de espionagem internacional russo. São assassinos com experiência em combate real em guerras. Militares aliciados para fazer o serviço sujo para a agência. Isso parece bater perfeitamente com minhas deduções iniciais sobre o assassino, não é mesmo, Lestrade? – Sherlock indagou retoricamente e depois completou. – O assassino deve está trabalhando para alguém que queria Allen e Patel mortos para cessar o contrabando de informações.

– Certo, já temos uma ideia do motivo das mortes, mas ainda estamos diante de três mistérios aqui. – John falou. – onde está a Deck Map verdadeira? O que há nela? E quem matou Rebeca Allen e Charlie Patel?

– Diga-me, John, o que um historiador e uma professora de literatura têm em comum? – Sherlock perguntou andando de um lado para o outro na sala.  

– Ãnh... o gosto pelo estudo?

– Não, livros! Eles necessitam de livros. – o detetive estalou.

– Ok, mas o que tem isso? – O médico indagou curioso.

– Tudo. – o homem disse saindo feito um furacão de dentro da sala de Lestrade sendo seguido pelo inspetor e pelo médico.

– Ei, para onde estamos indo? – John quis saber trotando atrás do detetive.

– Estação Waterloo. – o moreno respondeu tomando o elevador junto com os outros dois homens.

– O que a gente vai fazer lá? – Lestrade perguntou meio desorientado com a súbita animação de Sherlock.

– Visitar um velho local de crime, inspetor. Está carregando seu distintivo?

– É claro que estou.

– Ótimo, pode ser que precisemos dele. – Sherlock respondeu sorrindo.

            O elevador os levou em poucos segundos para o térreo e lá Greg ofereceu carona no seu carro e os três tomaram o rumo da Estação Waterloo, seguindo as orientações de Sherlock. Já no local indicado, John não pôde evitar ficar mais confuso ainda com o imóvel que viu diante deles.

– Por que estamos voltando à livraria de Oscar Hall?

– Quer apostar quanto que nossos os agentes mortos costumavam fazer visitas regulares à mesma livraria? Sim, Jon, eles visitavam a mesma livraria, esta livraria, para ser mais preciso. – o detetive disse apontando a porta que ainda estava lacrada com vestígios de faixas de isolamento da polícia metropolitana para em seguida enfiar a lâmina de um canivete na fechadura.

– Sabia que você está arrombando uma porta na frente de um inspetor da Yard? – John indagou desconcertado.

– Perfeitamente, ele não se importa. – Sherlock respondeu abrindo o acesso resvalando para dentro do local penumbroso.

            John encarou Lestrade que apenas meneou a cabeça rindo como quem há muito deixou de se espantar com alguns comportamentos do detetive.

            Ao entrar na livraria, John percebeu que tudo permaneceu exatamente da mesma forma nos últimos meses. Os livros que haviam caído na segunda visita que os três fizeram ao local permaneciam no mesmo ponto, esparramados e com uma fina camada de poeira acumulada ao longo das semanas.

            Sherlock parou no ponto central da sala, na frente do balcão e relanceou um olhar pelo ambiente como se escaneasse cada canto preliminarmente e então disparou à passos largos e decididos para a velha sala onde havia a habitação particular do falecido Hall.

            Lestrade e John moveram-se para segui-lo, mas John teve sua atenção subitamente atraída para um ponto à três prateleiras de distância e parou para ter certeza do que seus olhos tinham captado rapidamente. 

– O que foi? – Lestrade perguntou olhando para ele.

– Eu pensei ter visto algo ou alguém se mover ali na frente. – o médico respondeu apontando.

– Tem certeza? – Lestrade inquiriu descansando a mão direita no coldre onde sua arma repousava ao lado da sua cintura.

– Não totalmente. – John informou e comprimiu os lábios com o pensamento de que talvez fosse sintoma da estranha paranóia que se abateu nele há poucos dias. – Deixa para lá, pode ter sido só uma sombra vinda de fora.

– É, pode ter sido mesmo. Vamos, o Sherlock deve estar revirando até o forro da outra sala enquanto estamos aqui. – Greg destacou com um pequeno riso divertido.

            Quando os dois chegaram à sala em questão, Sherlock estava puxando as gavetas da escrivaninha do falecido vendedor de livros, olhando cuidadosamente o forro de cada uma até encontrar o que queria: uma gaveta com fundo falso.

– Sério que todo mundo usa esse tipo de esconderijo? – Lestrade perguntou com uma careta lembrando-se que o detetive havia encontrado um esconderijo parecido no escritório da professora de literatura. – Não é muito óbvio?

– Só é óbvio quando você sabe o que está procurando. – Sherlock respondeu acessando o compartimento oculto que revelou um envelope pardo dentro do qual havia dez folhas de papel em branco. – Parece que a senhorita Allen tinha um professor na arte de esconder papéis inúteis.

            O moreno desprezou imediatamente as folhas e catou um lápis dentro do próprio bolso para em seguida esfregar a ponta deitada sobre a superfície amarelada do invólucro que destacou em baixo relevo a seguinte frase: “ _diante dos seus olhos_ ”.

– O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso? – Lestrade indagou irritado.

– O óbvio, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu seriamente olhando para frente do seu ponto atrás da escrivaninha por alguns segundos antes de caminhar de forma lenta e calculada para a parede adiante onde havia uma tela floral de cores aberrantes.

            O detetive removeu o quadro constatando que nada havia atrás, mas não desanimou, estendeu seus longos dedos brancos para o papel de parede velho e deslizou delicadamente as pontas pela superfície, fechando os olhos para se concentrar no tato com mais ênfase enquanto John e Lestrade o assistiam com grande expectativa.

            O deslizar gracioso da mão do detetive deteve-se ao centro da parede fazendo pequenos círculos cuidadosos como se buscasse ter certeza de algo, o movimento seguinte foi menos gracioso, Sherlock enfiou a ponta de seu canivete no papel de parede onde sua mão pousara e arrancou o revestimento com um gesto rápido, fazendo um pouco de reboco soltar revelando um Rei de Espadas grudado na superfície da parede.

– O Deck Map verdadeiro! – John concluiu observando Sherlock remover a carta de baralho do ponto onde estava grudada.

– Acredito que sim, teremos certeza depois de molharmos o cartão. – o detetive disse procurando um copo e indo em direção a pia de um banheiro próximo.

            O homem voltou com a carta mergulhada dentro de um copo cheio d’água e o colocou sobre a escrivaninha.

– Você acha que o Patel escondeu o verdadeiro Deck Map aqui depois da morte de Hall? – John perguntou curioso.

– Não. Patel nunca recebeu a Deck Map, Hall lhe deu um baralho comum. Acredito que o homem estava desconfiado da fidelidade dele no esquema de contrabando de informações, certamente temeu que o historiador fosse vender o Map para outro cliente. Hall tinha se comprometido com o MI6, não poderia falhar com a agência, sua vida dependia disso, literalmente.

– Então essas informações estão escondidas há meses? – o loiro inquiriu espantando.

– Exatamente. São informações captadas antes da morte do vendedor de livros, ele delegou a guarda do material aos dois espiões que ele havia agenciado na Inglaterra, mas no último momento, desistiu de delegar a guarda do Rei de Espadas a Patel que escondeu, sem saber, a carta falsa atrás da tela no altar da St. Martin.

– Nossa, o cara morreu de graça. – John comentou.

– Não, John, ele iria morrer de qualquer forma, lembre-se que o Spetsnaz assassino não estava interessado em interceptar informação, mas sim eliminar agentes que estavam vazando informações importantes.

 – Curioso, por que eles não estão se importando em recolher essas informações? – Lestrade quis saber.

– Por que acreditam que ninguém vai atrás delas, não em tempo hábil para aproveitá-las. – o detetive respondeu de forma um pouco sombria mostrando a informação que havia surgido no verso de uma das lâminas de papel que haviam se separado dentro do copo. – Eis que o caso de Oscar Hall, o vendedor de livros, se reabre mostrando-nos uma nova faceta.  – disse erguendo o pedaço de papel com os dados. – Hall era apenas a ponta da lança, inspetor!

            Os três homens olharam com muita atenção para o pedaço de papel erguido. Lestrade coçou a cabeça, muito incomodado com o que ele viu, John ficou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados enquanto Sherlock sorriu com grande animação.

            Um novo mistério surgiu diante deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em que tipo de apuros nossos meninos estarão se metendo agora, hem? Aguardo as impressões de leitura de vocês!


	10. Rede suspensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa, capítulo novo! Saberemos o que tem na segunda Deck Map. Boa leitura

**Capítulo 10 – Rede suspensa**

 

            John foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio que havia se instalado na sala:

– O que diabos isso significa?

            O pedaço de papel exposto na palma da mão de Sherlock, mostrava a planta detalhada de uma intrincada rede de tubulações de um imenso complexo de prédios, com várias passagens, corredores e salas, num certo ponto à esquerda da planta, destacava-se um círculo vermelho ao lado do qual despontava a seguinte orientação: 31/12 /16 - 10:00AM – E.M.H.

– Parece um mapa da tubulação de algum prédio grande. Algo como a distribuição de água de algum lugar. – Lestrade disse meio incerto.

– É de fato um esquema de tubulações, mas não necessariamente de distribuição de água na forma padrão. Observem. – Sherlock apontou. – as tubulações correm por todo o prédio com pontos de vazão na parte superior das salas, ou seja, no teto e não em pias e chuveiros, como seria de se esperar. Isso aqui é o esquema de um sistema anti-incêndio.

– Mas de onde? E por que ele é tão importante? – John indagou ansioso.

            Sherlock encarou o esquema de tubulações e seus olhos desfocaram por alguns instantes, sinal claro de que sua mente estava trabalhando em possibilidades e simulações e depois emergiu murmurando espantando:

– Genial...

– Vai compartilhar com a gente o que descobriu? – Lestrade perguntou com uma ponta de irritação.

– O plano por trás desse esquema é simples e genial. –  Sherlock afirmou admirado. –  O Às de Copas indicava a arma perfeita a ser usada e o Rei de Espadas traz a maneira adequada de utilizá-la para se ter uma eficiência máxima e um resultado impecável!

– Ok, já está me assustando, desembucha logo, Sherlock. – John exigiu.

 – O “V” do VX, o produto químico referido no Deck de Copas, simboliza elemento de longa persistência, por isso é tão perigoso, pois não se dissipa rapidamente no ar como o gás Sarin e o Mostarda, ele é extremamente adesivo e duradouro, podendo inutilizar a área de contaminação por muito tempo. É perfeitamente solúvel, incolor e inodoro, senhores! O que eu quero dizer com isso? Se você quer inutilizar toda uma área e ainda de quebra realizar um bom número de baixas em um edifício, o melhor meio é borrifar o VX através do sistema antincêncio, o sistema garantirá uma distribuição eficiente e uniforme em todos os setores. É simplesmente perfeito! – o detetive relatou quase num fôlego só, finalizando a explicação dando uma palma excitada no ar.

– Eu diria que é assustador. – Lestrade murmurou repentinamente pálido.

– Eu digo que é preocupante. – John falou sério. – pois ao que tudo indica, aqueles números ali perto do círculo vermelho é uma data.

– Isso mesmo. – Sherlock confirmou lanceando um olhar satisfeito para seu namorado. – Está melhorando seu senso de observação, John. Esses números são de fato uma data pré-agendada e o “E.M.H.” parece ser as iniciais do nome de alguém, mas quem?

– Alguém para quem seria entregue o Deck Map? – John arriscou.

– Pode ser – Sherlock murmurou pensativo.

– Estou com uma desagradável sensação de _déjá vu_ aqui. – Lestrade afirmou coçando a cabeça.

– De fato, inspetor. Voltamos ao nosso jogo de gato e rato com alguém fanático por venenos e contaminação em massa. Mas dessa vez, não sabemos onde, apenas quando vai acontecer. – Sherlock afirmou.

            Quando o detetive e o médico voltaram ao 221B naquele dia após conseguir o conteúdo da segunda Deck Map, John passou para o quarto para por no seu devido lugar as mudas de roupa que havia levado consigo dias atrás, depois catou a lata de chá e foi para a cozinha muito ansioso por uma boa e relaxante xícara da sua bebida favorita.

– Quer chá? – o médico perguntou ao detetive estirado no sofá.

– É aquele sabor horrível pelo qual você se apaixonou dias atrás?

– É.

 – Não, não quero, prefiro café. – Sherlock respondeu relaxando o corpo e fechando os olhos para submergir em seu palácio mental.

            John não fez café, não era difícil de deduzir a inutilidade da tarefa, Sherlock certamente estava comparando o esquema encontrado no Deck Map com centenas de arquivos em sua mente e isso iria demorar muito. Ele não emergiria enquanto não tivesse esgotado sua análise comparativa.

            Enquanto isso, o médico preferiu ficar perto do fogão aguardando a água ficar quente para sua bebida, havia voltado a chover quando entraram no apartamento e o ar morno que emanava da água se aproximando do ponto certo, era uma carícia agradável que ajudava-o a relaxar. Descobrir-se novamente dentro de um caso de ameaça coletiva, estava lhe esgotando os nervos. Nessas horas gostaria de ter a calma e frieza que o namorado estava manifestando comodamente deitado no sofá.

            Com chá pronto na sua xícara, John foi para a sala e sentou-se em sua poltrona ao lado da lareira que Sherlock havia acendido antes de largar-se no sofá. A temperatura estava agradável e o efeito relaxante do líquido morno e doce que descia na sua garganta o fez sentir sono, suas pálpebras pesaram como se ele não dormisse há semanas e os detalhes da sala foram se dissolvendo em uma profunda cortina difusa de exaustão.

            Num clarão exasperante de um relâmpago, o médico viu uma silhueta diante da janela encarando-o, fazendo seu corpo gelar e seu senso de perigo disparar de forma sufocante. Ele precisava de sua arma, mas estava no quarto. Sem outra opção, John atirou sua xícara em direção ao intruso e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi o som estilhaçado da louça que bateu na parede bem perto da vidraça e disparou cacos de porcelana inglesa para todos os lados.

– John?

            O médico percebeu, com certo alarme, que Sherlock estava diante dele segurando seus ombros com força, ostentando respingos de chá em sua roupa.

– Sherlock? Eu machuquei você? – o homem perguntou apalpando nervosamente o rosto do detetive.

– Não, eu desviei a tempo. Você estava estranho, tinha o olhar desfocado e repentinamente me atirou a xícara. Eu vim perguntar pelo café. Você está bem? – Sherlock perguntou olhando-o com preocupação.

            John ainda estava com a respiração irregular e agradeceu internamente por sua arma ter ficado no quarto, pois o detetive poderia ter obtido sucesso em desviar de uma xícara, mas talvez não tivesse a mesma habilidade quando o assunto fosse o projétil de uma Browning 9mm L.A1 do exército.

– Eu pensei ter visto alguém ali na janela – John informou se levantando meio trêmulo para olhar o local mais de perto. – parecia ameaçador...

            Não havia sinal algum de qualquer outra presença que não a dele e a do seu companheiro. Sherlock o observava com estranheza crescente e isso estava piorando o desconforto do médico.

– Me desculpe, Sherlock... eu não sei o que aconteceu, parecia tão sólido, tão real... meu Deus, eu podia ter acertado você, me desculpe...

– Você está cansado, John. – Sherlock afirmou pegando-o pela mão. – Precisa tomar um banho, deitar-se e descansar. Tome seu banho, vou arrumar os cobertores.

– Tudo bem, você tem razão.

            John entrou rapidamente no quarto e, enquanto Sherlock pegava os cobertores, o médico catou discretamente em sua bolsa os remédios que sua terapeuta havia passado, ele havia sido negligente desde a noite anterior, pois não havia tomado nenhum dos comprimidos até ali. Quando entrou no banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e viu o quanto ele parecia cansado. Sorriu fracamente para si e então tomou seu remédio para em seguida ir tomar uma ducha rápida.

            Quando voltou para o quarto, Sherlock estava deitado, já em seu pijama de algodão. O médico foi recebido com um olhar atento e uma mão de dedos longos que gesticulou para que ele deitasse ao seu lado. John atendeu rapidamente e com prazer, sendo envolvido por longos braços que o aninharam num peito magro e quente e ali ele ficou por longos e agradáveis instantes sentindo Sherlock afagar suas costas com lentidão e empenho amoroso, eventualmente depositando pequenos beijos em seu cabelo. John suspirou satisfeito com aquela carícia morna e dormiu profundamente segundos depois.  

            John sonhou caminhando descalço na areia de uma praia em um dia ensolarado. O mar estava calmo e azul rivalizando com um céu turquesa com algumas nuvens robustas e brancas como os carneirinhos que crianças imaginam pulando por uma cerca baixa até adormecer.  

A claridade do sol deslizava morna pelo seu corpo imitando uma sensual carícia humana, despertando-lhe desejo e excitação. Suas pernas tremeram e ele ajoelhou na areia clara entreabrindo os lábios ofegantes subitamente secos, desabotoando sua camisa para deslizar sua mão pela pele do seu peito, sentindo uma excitação maior ainda crescer nele. Então decidiu remover as calças e cueca e sentiu-se muito melhor assim, nu, recebendo o sol por todo o seu corpo, a sensação de puro prazer percorrendo seus músculos era quase orgástica, fazendo-o gemer de forma preguiçosa e desinibida em seu sonho erótico.

            John acordou vocalizando um dos seus gemidos oníricos para descobrir-se alvo da carícia diligente de uma destra branca de dedos longos enfiada dentro da calça do seu pijama enquanto lábios quentes e úmidos distribuíam beijos em sua nuca fazendo os pequenos fios de cabelo dourado na parte de trás da sua cabeça arrepiarem-se apreciativamente.  O loiro estava deitado de lado com Sherlock grudado em suas costas, pressionando levemente seus quadris em suas nádegas evidenciando sua ereção confinada em suas calças de algodão.

            O médico não interferiu nas carícias, entregou-se à agradável recepção matutina, suspirando e murmurando seu agrado.

            Estimulado com os murmúrios do namorado, Sherlock deixou momentaneamente o pênis excitado do médico e puxou-lhe a calça do pijama junto com sua peça íntima recebendo ajuda do médico que moveu as pernas para que a peça fosse retirada totalmente do seu corpo, ficando parcialmente nu com os glúteos redondos expostos.  Sherlock ainda dedicou alguns segundos afagando as nádegas macias do loiro com interesse lascivo antes de deslizar a mão novamente para a ereção que voltou a ser acariciada no espaço perfeito e quente da sua mão diligente. O músculo túrgido ia e vinha naquele túnel que apertava e soltava, amassava e cutucava sua glande inchada fazendo-o grunhir e gemer embevecido.

            John sentia-se imerso numa piscina de água marinha sob o sol da manhã veraneia com a espuma da rebentação do mar espocando suas bolhinhas em torno da sua pele sensível, enviando faíscas quentes de carícias múltiplas por todas as suas terminações nervosas fazendo-o perder a noção de si mesmo enquanto uma onda de magma invadia suas veias, rasgando seu caminho rumo ao sul numa maré crescente e sufocante que chicoteava sua consciência semi-ativa prenunciando seu orgasmo próximo, mas antes dele se desintegrar como a espuma marinha na rebentação da areia, a mão habilidosa que o estava levando ao paraíso, afastou-se por alguns instantes relegando sua ereção latejante ao ar frio e desalentador do quarto.

            Incomodado com o abandono, o médico abriu os olhos mareados de prazer para ver por que Sherlock tinha parado a masturbação, mas voltou a fechá-los imediatamente movendo o joelho para frente ao sentir um gordo volume lubrificado exigir passagem entre suas nádegas.  

– Oh! Céus! – John gemeu agarrando a fronha onde sua cabeça estava afundada de lado, sentindo o pênis de Sherlock abrir espaço e afundar até a base em seu reto e tocar sua próstata com uma eficiência que os últimos meses de sexo regular havia lhe proporcionado desenvolver com louvor.

            Sherlock agarrou a cintura do companheiro e começou a empurrar-se em movimentos moderados de vai e vem, respirando com o rosto enterrado no pescoço do loiro que ofegava totalmente entregue, relaxando seu corpo para acomodá-lo o máximo possível, perdendo-se na dual sensação de êxtase e queimação que as penetrações lhe provocavam.

            Os dois dançaram juntos entre os lençóis, gemendo languidamente, um envolvido no prazer do outro, trocando beijos erráticos com línguas que se tocavam, molhadas e preguiçosas e lábios que sugavam um ao outro estalando sons alegres entre os gemidos que foram crescendo de doces e mansos para urgentes e necessitados.

            Os dedos de Sherlock afundaram com mais força no flanco do namorado, dando sinal claro que gozaria em breve e John sentiu a urgência fazer as estocadas em sua entrada tornarem-se mais vigorosas, jogando seus quadris com força repetidas vezes para frente de forma cada vez mais célere, atacando impiedosamente sua próstata, lançando-o em um caldeirão de óleo fervente onde ele se dissolveu com um grito estrangulado.

– Sherlock! – John arquejou despejando seu esperma na cama enquanto o espaço entre suas nádegas continuava sob o ataque faminto do pênis do detetive.

            Foram mais alguns segundos batendo suas virilhas contra as nádegas do médico e Sherlock sentiu-se dissolver, tendo uma fração de lucidez para pregar os dentes no ombro do parceiro antes de empurrar profundamente sua ereção dentro do homem preso em seus braços e depositar sua ejaculação dentro dele.

            Os dois permaneceram abraçados em posição de concha por mais algum tempo buscando recuperar o ar repentinamente escasso em seus pulmões. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, John reconhecia que havia sentido muita falta do sexo matinal durante os dias em que esteve fora. Se John pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de Sherlock, saberia que o detetive estava pensando a mesma coisa enquanto beijava a mordida em seu ombro.

            Para a infelicidade de John Watson, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar muito tempo na cama a despeito do calor dos braços do namorado ser algo demoniacamente tentador. Era segunda-feira e ele tinha que dar o expediente dele no Barts. Relutantemente, ele mexeu-se liberando-se do agarre já amolecido do companheiro que deslizou para um agradável sono pós orgasmo. John o observou dormir por uns segundos sentindo seu coração aquecer com a visão do rosto relaxando e quase inocente do detetive que parecia um menino sonhando com dias de verão à beira de um lago.

O médico sorriu e saiu da cama pegando a calça do pijama que havia sido removida do seu corpo minutos atrás. Ele caminhou para a janela do quarto e afastou a cortina observando com agrado o sol resvalar por nuvens cinzas ralas que estavam se dissolvendo prometendo algumas horas de dia bonito e com menos umidade.

            John afastou-se e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido para remover os vestígios do sexo matinal satisfatório, depois escovou os dentes, trocou rapidamente de roupa, tomou sua medicação, agarrou sua maleta de trabalho e foi para a cozinha comer e deixar algo para Sherlock comer quando acordasse.

            Estava feliz terminando o conteúdo quente da sua xícara quando o canto do seu olho esquerdo percebeu um movimento estranho na sala fazendo-o erguer-se imediatamente alerta e olhar o ambiente com cuidado. Nada. Não havia ninguém.

– Meu Deus. – John suspirou nervoso sentando-se em sua poltrona. – estou enlouquecendo... – concluiu passando a mão no rosto suado tentando desmanchar a expressão de terror incrustada em sua face.  

            Com a mão trêmula, ele pegou um dos calmantes prescritos por sua terapeuta e serviu-se dele, rezando intimamente para que fizesse efeito, ele não queria vestir uma camisa de força. O que o estava assustando mais ainda era que ele não compreendia a origem dos seus delírios. A terapeuta insistiu em apontar a recusa do seu pedido de casamento como gatilho para a paranóia persecutória, mas John não estava muito convencido disso. Tudo bem que isso o machucou muito, mas seria de fato algo suficiente para causar um dano psicológico a esse nível? Bem, ele não era especialista na área, se não melhorasse, iria voltar e pedir nova medicação.

– Doutor, eu sinto uma dor forte cortar aqui no peito e eu acho que é coração. Será que vou precisar de cirurgia? Oh! Não quero nem pensar, meu irmão mais velho fez uma ponte de safena ano passado, foi terrível! – uma mulher tagarelava sentada na maca de exames da sala do ex-militar enquanto John mantinha sua atenção nos exames diante dele.

– Estranho, Sra. Aldry, seu eletrocardiograma mostra um coração funcionando melhor do que o de uma adolescente de quinze anos. – John comentou.

– Mas eu sinto essas dores terríveis no peito toda final de semana. Não estou mentindo. – a mulher insistiu meio chateada.

– Espere um momento. Tem hora e dia marcado para os desconfortos que a senhora sente? – John perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Tem sim, é impressionante, doutor! Acontece sempre algum tempo depois do almoço em família na casa da minha irmã mais nova, ela faz um refogado de repolho com cebolas assadas que é um pecado, o senhor devia experimentar.

– Repolho com cebolas assadas? Melhor não, Sra. Aldry, acho que acabo de descobrir a razão da sua dor no peito e fique feliz, não vai precisar de cirurgia para curá-la.

            Depois de passar remédio para gazes e recomendar moderação no consumo de repolho com cebolas à sua paciente, John olhou o relógio constatando o final do seu turno. Ele levantou-se da sua cadeira esticando-se e sentindo os ossos estalarem buscando posições mais confortáveis em seu corpo. Não choveu o dia todo e isso parecia refletir no humor das pessoas pelos corredores do São Bartolomeu, estavam animadas e aqui e acolá se ouvia trocas de convites para uma cerveja ou café num Pub. John teve que recusar alguns convites tentadores de uma boa bebida e conversa animada, pois seu interesse estava no 221B da rua Baker Street. Antes de ir para o vestiário, desviou caminho para visitar alguns pacientes em observação na enfermaria para verificar se continuavam estáveis. Realizada a tarefa, o médico pegou um atalho próximo ao necrotério e entrou calmamente pelo longo corredor sem movimento, parando subitamente ao avistar uma pessoa parada na extremidade oposta da passagem mal iluminado onde ele estava.

– Olá, você está perdido? – John perguntou estranhando uma presença desconhecida nas proximidades do necrotério, mas imaginou que fosse alguma pessoa desorientada depois de reconhecer o corpo de um parente falecido.

            O indivíduo na extremidade não respondeu, continuou parado olhando em sua direção.

– Quer ajuda para sair? – John insistiu sentindo-se estranhamente nervoso com a falta de resposta. – A saída fica por ali. – ele apontou, mas nada aconteceu.

            John deu um passo em direção a pessoa e essa finalmente se moveu e, para desgosto do médico, o movimento foi em sua direção, fazendo-o congelar em seu lugar, mas a pessoa não parou, continuou avançando lentamente em sua direção e durante sua lenta marcha, John percebeu uma arma de fogo ser puxada de um coldre e erguida em sua direção, fazendo todos os seus sistemas de alerta enlouquecerem vertiginosamente movendo suas pernas numa carreira desabalada para trás no corredor.

            Correndo desesperadamente, ele dobrou uma esquina e entrou num quarto vazio fechando a porta por dentro e esperou. Sentindo os curtos cabelos de sua nuca arrepiar-se, ele viu a sombra passar lentamente com a arma em punho e teve que apertar a mão na boca para não provocar nenhum som enquanto sentia o coração querer estourar suas costelas. Tremendo, ele pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para Sherlock rezando para que o moreno lesse imediatamente. Não podia ligar, sua voz poderia denunciar sua localização para o louco armado no corredor e ele estaria perdido.

_JW: Preciso de ajuda, tem um homem armado me caçando no corredor perto do necrotério do Barts._

            Segundos depois seu celular vibrou em sua mão com a resposta ao seu apelo:

_SH: Estou indo. Mantenha-se longe da vista dele._

_JW: Ok._ – John digitou sentindo uma onda de alívio amenizar seu nervosismo.

            Alguns minutos se passaram sem que qualquer movimento pudesse ser ouvido no corredor, Sherlock já devia está perto de chegar e certamente quem quer que seja o homem que o perseguiu, já tinha ido embora. Ganhando coragem para sair do seu esconderijo, John destrancou a porta e espiou cuidadosamente o corredor constatando não haver mais ninguém além dele.

Mais confiante, o médico saiu do quarto vago e disparou pelo corredor a passos apresados se esforçando para não sair correndo feito um louco. Passou pela ala de pacientes em observação e quebrou para a ala que levava para o vestiário entrando no recinto percebendo que os colegas já tinham se trocado e ido embora enquanto ele estava fugindo de um cara armado alguns corredores atrás. John suspirou e sentou-se no banco longo no meio da sala sentindo-se muito cansado, em breve Sherlock estaria ali para juntos tentar descobrir quem poderia ser o cara no corredor e então isso tudo teria um fim.  

Com esse pensamento, ele ergueu-se e abriu seu armário dobrando e deixando seu jaleco na prateleira superior, logo em seguida fechou a porta espelhada do seu guarda pertences a tempo de captar o reflexo de um homem armado bem atrás dele.

John estava perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita! O cara pegou o John! Estou ansiosa pelos comentários de vocês ;)


	11. Insano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura pessoal!

**Capítulo 11 – Insano**

 

            John acordou desorientado com um galo doloroso cantando sua presença no canto direito da sua cabeça.

– Ai! Droga... – o loiro reclamou movendo-se numa cama desconfortável de uma categoria que o médico já estava acostumado a ouvir seus pacientes reclamar: leito hospitalar de observação. 

 – John, você está bem? – Sherlock perguntou aparecendo no seu campo de visão.

– Sherlock? Há quanto tempo estive desacordado?

– Quarenta minutos. Fiquei preocupado, corri para cá quando recebi sua mensagem.

– É, e me arrastou com ele. – Greg afirmou resvalando pela porta de entrada do quarto de hospital com um copo de café médio na mão. – Pensávamos que o assassino que estamos investigando tinha feito de você um alvo.

– Ah...  foi quase. Meu Deus, minha cabeça está latejando. – John reclamou.

– Você deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu. – Sherlock afirmou.

– Não levei uma coronhada? – o loiro estranhou.

– Não, quando chegamos você estava desmaiado no vestiário masculino, não é a primeira vez que eu te encontro em situação semelhante. – Sherlock respondeu lembrando-se de uma situação semelhante durante o caso da Mensageira.

– Isso não faz muito sentido. – John grunhiu alisando o calombo crescido do lado da sua cabeça – O cara armado estava lá comigo! Eu consegui fugir dele no corredor me escondendo numa sala vazia, deixei passar uns minutos e corri para o vestiário, pensei que ele tinha ido embora e desistido, mas quando eu fechei a porta do armário eu vi o reflexo dele com a arma bem atrás de mim, tenho certeza disso! Por que ele não me matou? Por que fugiu quando eu apaguei? E como eu apaguei? – John perguntava ficando cada vez mais agitado.

– Você tem certeza do que viu, John? – Sherlock perguntou lembrando-se do incidente com a xícara estilhaçada na parede no início da noite passada.

– É claro que tenho! – John respondeu exasperado. – Acha que eu ia correr desesperadamente de coisa nenhuma no corredor? Eu não estou louco se é isso que está sugerindo!

– Não estou sugerindo nada, acalme-se. – Sherlock pediu.

– Eu estou calmo! – John gritou sentando-se. – Você precisa acreditar em mim, tinha um cara armado me perseguindo no corredor perto do necrotério! Certamente ele deve ter fugido do vestiário por ter ouvido alguém se aproximar, tenho certeza que ele não quis arriscar me matar e ser encurralado na sala. Você deve ter chegado a tempo de assustá-lo. Viu? Faz todo sentido. – John argumentou.

– Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. – Sherlock disse pondo as mãos no nos ombros do médico. – Vamos para casa, John.

            Não houve mais discussão, John saiu do quarto meio cambaleante amparado por Sherlock que relanceou um olhar para Lestrade que balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo para algo estabelecido silenciosamente entre eles e afundou para dentro do Barts.

            Posto dentro de um táxi, John permaneceu calado repassando as imagens do homem que o perseguiu, mas cujo rosto ele não conseguiu ver. Por mais que se esforçasse, os traços de sua fisionomia não se definiam e isso o estava matando além de piorar exponencialmente a sua dor de cabeça.

            A chegada no apartamento não foi diferente do ambiente instalado no táxi. John entrou calado para o banheiro, tomou um banho frio e serviu-se dos seus remédios psicotrópicos em uma dose três vezes maior que a prescrita, não quis saber do seu chá, estava nervoso demais para apreciar a bebida.

            Quando John entrou no quarto, Sherlock estava esperando por ele, o moreno estava de pé olhando para a rua através da janela, o céu estava pontilhado de estrelas, um lindo convite para passear ao ar livre na noite de Londres. O homem se virou para ele caminhando até estar bem perto para abraçá-lo em silêncio beijando o alto da sua cabeça e puxá-lo para a cama onde poucos minutos depois, o médico deslizou para um sono profundo, não percebendo o momento em que Sherlock se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando-o sozinho debaixo das cobertas mornas.

            Sentado em sua poltrona perto da lareira, Sherlock acessou um número em sua agenda pondo para chamar. Rapidamente a pessoa do outro lado atendeu.

– O que você viu? – o detetive perguntou.

– Nada além do John correndo pelo corredor vazio. A câmera não captou mais ninguém no local, apenas o John que parecia fugir de alguma coisa que não estava lá. – Lestrade respondeu do outro lado da linha.

– Tem certeza? Não aparece nenhum indício de outra pessoa no corredor com ele?

– Absoluta, já vi a gravação das câmeras do circuito interno de segurança várias vezes e não se percebe mais nada. É sério, não havia mais ninguém no corredor. – Lestrade insistiu.

– Obrigado. – Sherlock disse finalizando a ligação.

            O detetive encarou as brasas incandescentes na lareira tentando encontrar uma resposta lógica para o que havia acontecido com seu companheiro, mas as respostas que sua mente lhe forneciam eram insatisfatórias e faziam uma angustia sufocante crescer dentro dele. Sherlock Holmes não conseguiu dormir nessa noite.

A rotina de John Watson no São Bartolomeu passou a ser meio tensa para o médico depois do susto que passou no final do dia anterior. O homem passou a dar preferência a lugares onde houvesse pelo menos mais de duas pessoas, não se aproximava de corredores mal iluminados e não perdia uma oportunidade de olhar por cima do ombro para certificar-se de que não havia um psicopata armado atrás dele.

– Alguma coisa está errada, John? – Molly perguntou se aproximando do médico próximo à ala de pacientes em observação.

– Sim...Não! Quero dizer, mais ou menos... Ah, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – o médico respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

– Não parece tudo bem. Eu soube de ontem... você ainda está assustado, não é?

– Um pouco... – o loiro respondeu suspirando cansado.

– Precisa descansar, John... tire uma licença, acho que os últimos dias foram estressantes para você, teve aquele lance com o Sherlock e tudo...

– Você está falado igual à minha terapeuta, ela acha que eu desenvolvi uma paranoia decorrente do meu pequeno desentendimento com Sherlock.

– Você ficou muito chateado por ele ter negado seu pedido. – Molly destacou.

– Sim, eu fiquei, mas já aceitei o fato de que ele não gosta da ideia de casamento e vou ficar ao lado dele até quando ele desejar. Então, já que eu superei esse ponto, a lógica dita que minha mente volte ao equilíbrio, certo?

– Certo. – Molly concordou.

– Ótimo. – John falou de forma grave mordendo o lábio por um instante antes de continuar. – A questão que me incomoda aqui é que tenho a impressão de que acham que estou imaginando coisas, mas não estou, não mesmo... Olha, Molly, eu juro que tinha alguém atrás de mim ontem, eu vi a arma, ele passou na frente da porta do quarto onde eu me escondi, eu não poderia ter imaginado tudo isso, poderia?

– Eu acho que não. – Hooper falou um pouco indecisa.

– Então... é isso, enquanto não descobrirmos quem e por quê está me perseguindo, eu vou manter alerta máximo – John afirmou sem esclarecer que “alerta máximo” para um Capitão do Exército Britânico, significava andar armado.

            O resto do dia passou sem qualquer incidente e ele pôde ir mais cedo para o 221-B levando uma macarronada, especialidade do restaurante do Angelo.

– Trouxe macarronada do Angelo e ele mandou uma porção extra de batatas para você. – o médico disse passando pela sala onde Sherlock encontrava-se estirado no sofá.

– Estou sem fome. – o detetive informou sem se mexer.

– Eu conheço essa história, mas não vou aceitá-la. Vou arrumar a mesa e nós vamos jantar juntos, nem que eu tenha que servir a comida no meu corpo nu para chamar sua atenção, eu fui claro?

– Como um cristal. – o detetive respondeu finalmente se remexendo no sofá para encará-lo e completou. – E só a título de informação, dou preferência a frutas e pastas doces em seu corpo nu, John. Acho que eu apreciaria saboreá-lo com pêssegos fatiados, calda de framboesa e ameixas frescas.  Ah, mas cerejas também soam como algo tentador em seu umbigo e bagas de mangostão suculento em seu peito não seria má ideia – o homem falou como um menino que informa os itens que deseja em seu sorvete.  

– Jesus Cristo, Sherlock! – John exclamou meio sem fôlego olhando para a própria virilha constatando um grande volume animado dentro das suas calças.

            O loiro correu para a cozinha com o jantar, pois se empregasse mais alguns segundos contemplando a imagem mental tecida em sua mente pela lista de iguarias citadas pelo namorado e o que poderia fazer com eles em seu corpo, ele gozaria.

– Conseguiu algum progresso em descobrir de qual edifício é aquele esquema de tubulações anti-incêndio? – John perguntou quando ele e o companheiro estavam jantando.

– Ainda não, mas continuo vasculhando meus arquivos mentais. – o detetive respondeu bebericando suco de laranja no copo que John havia servido e posto ao seu lado.

– E se não houver nada parecido em seus arquivos? – o médico sugeriu.

– Então terei de fazer aquilo que estou dando o sangue para não fazer. – o moreno respondeu torcendo uma careta de puro desgosto.

– E o que seria?

– Procurar o meu irmão.

– Sério, Sherlock? Você já podia saber onde raios a tragédia poderá acontecer se procurasse seu irmão e não o procura para não dar o braço a torcer? O que foi? Apostaram alguma coisa novamente nesse caso? – John perguntou em tom de reprimenda.

– Não apostamos nada, ele nem sabe desse caso, eu simplesmente não corro para o meu irmão e seus meios sofisticados de obtenção de dados toda vez que uma coisa não se revela imediatamente para mim. Eu posso e resolvo as coisas por mim mesmo. – Sherlock defendeu-se chateado.

– Tudo bem, me desculpa. – o médico disse catando as louças da mesa e pondo de molho na pia. – Eu estou um pouco cansado, vou tomar um banho e me deitar, você vem se deitar comigo?

– Não.

– Ok.

            John foi ao quarto e catou uma toalha, seu pijama e seus frascos de medicamento levando-os para o banheiro. Ele evitou deixar Sherlock saber que ele estava ingerindo medicação controlada, não queria preocupar o companheiro com isso. John não via necessidade alguma em informá-lo, pois acreditava que a repentina necessidade da medicação passaria muito em breve.

            John escovou seus dentes, ingeriu seus comprimidos e jogou-se debaixo da ducha do chuveiro morno sentindo a água massagear seus músculos. Era uma carícia muito boa que o fez fechar os olhos, no entanto, o médico desejava intimamente que ela fosse somada as longas mãos brancas de dedos compridos e habilidosos que despertava prazer e satisfação em seu corpo como ninguém nuca foi capaz em sua vida.  

Havia levado tantas mulheres para a cama, tantas vezes considerara-se satisfeito com o sexo decorrente desses encontros, se antes lhe dissessem que ele via apenas a sombra do que de fato era satisfação amorosa plena, ele riria, mas então o ex-militar conheceu Sherlock e descobriu o que de fato era sentir-se plenamente satisfeito e Sherlock por muitas vezes o fazia sentir isso até a completa exaustão e ele era feliz com isso, tão feliz que queria que durasse para sempre e durar para sempre em sua cabeça envolvia casamento.

            Esse último pensamento o fez abrir os olhos sentindo uma pontada gélida de amargura no peito, mas ele respirou fundo e ergueu o rosto para deixar a ducha atingi-lo como se pretendesse que a água corrente lavasse para longe essa ideia sem futuro. Ele estava relaxando novamente quando um vulto passou rápido demais na frente do vidro embaçado do box,  fazendo seu corpo rápida e instintivamente recuar para a parede oposta erguendo os braços para um ataque defensivo.

– John?

– Sherlock!

– Te assustei?

– Eu tava distraído, só isso. – o médico disse sentindo o coração disparado buscar normalizar o ritmo. – Você veio banhar comigo?

– Não, só informar que estou de saída, sei de um especialista que pode me ajudar com o mapa de tubulações.

– Ah, tudo bem. – John respondeu desapontado.

            John terminou seu banho logo depois que Sherlock se despediu dele no banheiro. Ele pôs um pijama folgado e acomodou-se na cama puxando o travesseiro de Sherlock esfregando o nariz na fronha, adormecendo rapidamente sentindo o cheiro do namorado.

Mas o perfume do companheiro não foi suficiente para evitar o retorno de estranhas imagens de uma calçada úmida que se estendia pela Marylebone onde botas militares pisavam apressadas até uma casa localizada no Park Square West. Ele conhecia esse trajeto, ficava há alguns quarteirões da rua Baker Street.

Alcançado o imóvel, viu-se rodeá-lo e acessar uma janela destrancada surpreendendo alguém dentro do quarto, então tudo ficou confuso, havia sangue, gritos e mãos violentas que fecharam-se em seu pescoço com uma fúria vingativa sufocante tentando roubar-lhe o ar a qualquer custo. Ele se debateu, gritou, chutou e levantou os punhos tentando encontrar defesa atingindo o ar até agarrar em alguma coisa a qual apertou imediatamente num senso imediato de auto preservação, mas a coisa que ele tentava estrangular para livrar-se do tormento não se entregava fácil, debateu-se e gritou, um grito desesperado que chamava por ele e esse grito atormentou John, que abriu os olhos para descobrir-se montado sobre o corpo já meio amolecido de Sherlock que ainda murmurava meio rouco o seu nome antes de perder os sentidos sobre o emaranhado de lençóis e travesseiros na cama.

– Meu Deus! Sherlock! Sherlock! Fale comigo, pelo amor de Deus! – John implorava removendo o cachecol frouxo do pescoço do detetive desacordado.

            A região onde suas mãos estiveram cravadas instantes antes estava muito vermelha e começando a arroxear, John desesperado, mas mantendo a calma necessária, ajeitou Sherlock melhor na cama e afrouxou sua roupa para melhorar a circulação, depois aplicou pequenos tapinhas no rosto do homem chamando-o, percebendo o detetive começar a reagir, tossindo e puxando avidamente por ar. John, mortificado, ajudou Sherlock sentar-se afagando suas costas enquanto pedia repetidamente seu perdão.

– O que aconteceu, John? – Sherlock perguntou rouco, encarando-o.

– Foi um pesadelo, sonhei que estava sendo estrangulado e acordei estrangulando você, me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe... eu não queria...

– Tudo bem, você não queria me matar realmente e acordou a tempo de não me matar de fato. – Sherlock disse massageando o pescoço.

– Eu sei... sinto muito. – John lamentou baixando a cabeça. – Se preferir eu vou dormir no meu antigo quarto, você fica aqui e descansa, já é muito tarde, precisa descansar. – completou se levantando, mas teve seu movimento interrompido quando a mão de Sherlock agarrou seu pulso.

– Não. Fique aqui comigo.

            John assentiu ao pedido intimamente agradecido. Sherlock trocou a roupa de saída por um pijama confortável e deitou-se ao lado do médico que puxou os cobertores por cima de ambos.

– Esse não foi o primeiro pesadelo violento que você teve nos últimos dias, presumo. – Sherlock disse apertando-o levemente para relaxá-lo.

– Não foi...

– Todos eles têm alguém querendo matá-lo?

– Esse foi o primeiro nesse sentido, nos outros eu...

– Você, o quê?

– Era como se eu degolasse alguém e depois eu acordava com o grito dessa pessoa morrendo. Isso não me deixava dormir, eu não entendo... é diferente dos meus pesadelos padrão – John suspirou acomodando-se mais perto do corpo do namorado.

Sherlock ficou em silêncio abraçando John por debaixo das mornas camadas de tecido que os cobria na cama, depois de uns segundos, John sentiu as mãos de Sherlock buscar as suas e de bom grado o médico permitiu que elas se entrelaçassem, mas remanescia em sua mente o medo de adormecer.

– Durma, John. – Sherlock murmurou de olhos fechados aproximando seu corpo ao do namorado.

– Riria de mim se eu dissesse que estou com medo?

– Não.

– Estou com muito medo de adormecer, Sherlock.

– O medo é um bom sinal, John, significa que você não subestima o perigo e nunca se deve subestimar o perigo.

– Você está subestimando o perigo dormindo comigo depois de eu quase estrangular você num acesso de terror noturno. – John esclareceu.

– Talvez. Agora durma. – o detetive exigiu afagando sua nuca.

            Não precisou de muitos minutos, com o afago em seus cabelos, o médico deslizou de forma irresistível para um sono sem pesadelos.

            Na manhã seguinte, John tomou uma caprichada xícara de café forte bem cedo e correu para garantir o primeiro horário no consultório da sua terapeuta, obtendo imediato ajuste na dosagem dos seus medicamentos, exigência de uma visita por semana para relatório de melhora ou piora do seu quadro e a recomendação para tirar licença do trabalho por alguns dias.

            A ideia de tirar licença não agradou muito a John, mas a ressalva de que um possível surto psicótico no meio do trabalho como o da noite passada, não seria nada bom para ele no sentido profissional, o fez levar o ponto a sério. Gostando ou não, ele sabia que seria mais seguro se afastar por uns dias. Pelo menos, Sherlock evitaria que ele tivesse tédio, ele pesou rindo para si mesmo enquanto tomava o rumo do Barts para realizar seu requerimento de licença.

            Enquanto isso na divisão de roubos e homicídios da Scotland Yard, Sargento Donovan relia pela sétima vez a descrição do possível assassino de Rebeca Allen e torceu os lábios pensativamente.

– Está quebrando a cabeça com o quê, Donovan? – Greg perguntou se aproximando da mesa onde a Sargento estava observando o relatório.

– Com algo espantosamente óbvio sobre o assassino da professora Allen,Greg.

– Do que está falando?

– Você já percebeu que as características do assassino de Rebeca Allen nos lembra alguém que conhecemos?

 – Quem?

– A sombra do maluco. – Donovan respondeu.

– O John? Impossível.

– Sério, Greg, não se faça de cego, veja só, o próprio maluco na ânsia de se exibir, entregou o namorado. Observe a descrição: “homem de aproximadamente 1,70m, histórico militar e com habilidades de incapacitação em luta corporal”. John tem aproximadamente essa altura, foi um fuzileiro e até onde sabemos, ele foi mandando para o campo algumas vezes na guerra do Afeganistão.

– Ele estava lá como médico! – Lestrade protestou.

– Médico militar. Para estar lá ele tinha que ter um razoável conhecimento de técnicas de combate em campo, ele certamente sabe utilizar uma baioneta e, como médico, sabe muito bem qual veia cortar para provocar uma morte rápida e eficiente. – A sargento concluiu encarando o colega.

– Não, o John não faria isso.  – Lestrade insistiu.

– Sério que depois de tantos anos neste departamento você ainda acredita em pessoas que não matariam?

– Não estou dizendo isso, qualquer pessoa é capaz de matar, eu estou dizendo que John Watson não mataria sem que isso fosse terrivelmente necessário. – Greg destacou com uma ponta de irritação.

– O namorado maluco dele pode ter sido o motivo. – Donovan indicou com um ar malicioso.

– Como assim?

– Todos sabem que Sherlock é viciado em investigação de assassinatos bizarros, há quanto tempo não temos um desses em Londres?

– Tem uns meses que nada de muito bizarro chega à nossa divisão. – Lestrade respondeu.

– Exato, e isso deve ter deixado o maluco subindo pelas paredes.

– Você está querendo me dizer que o John matou apenas para trazer distração para o Sherlock?

            Donova limitou-se a arquear as sobrancelhas num gesto afirmativo.

– Esse é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi até agora!

– Não vai ser absurdo quando descobrir que foi ele.

– Não tem como ser ele, por mais que as características sejam parecidas, não foi o John, ele estava com o Sherlock no momento do assassinato. Ele tem álibi!

– Certeza? Você verificou onde ele estava no exato momento?

– Bem, não exatamente...

– Se eu fosse você, eu checaria onde John Watson esteve entre às dezenove horas e dezenove e meia daquela noite. O apartamento dos dois fica perto da casa da vítima, não mais que sete minutos, se for caminhando. Tudo encaixa, Greg. Se Dr. Watson esteve longe das vistas do Holmes nesse intervalo... bem... é melhor você dar uma verificada de qualquer forma. – a mulher disse fechando o relatório sobre a mesa para em seguida retirar-se da sala deixando um Greg muito confuso para trás.

            O St. James Park era um lugar aprazível com suas árvores centenárias, jardins vistosos, lagos agradáveis e grama verdejante e macia, John se sentia bem quando caminhava por entre as árvores e respirava o ar com cheiro de folhas, lenha e terra que parecia possuir um perfume mais intenso numa tarde magnificamente ensolarada como aquela. Ele tinha recebido resposta ao seu pedido de licença ao entardecer e estava tentando sentir alguma alegria por isso, mas não conseguiu, não quando o motivo era sua exaustão psicológica cuja origem ele ainda batalhava para entender.

            Mas esse não era o pior dos seus incômodos, a sua maior angústia era ver nos olhos do namorado a dúvida e a eterna interrogação silenciosa sobre sua sanidade. Essa sombra que pairava sobre os olhos de supernova estava matando-o, de modo que passear no parque naquela tarde e respirar um pouco de ar renovado pela última chuva dissipada pelo sol dourado vespertino, lhe pareceu uma ótima ideia.

            Ele avistou um velho banco de madeira debaixo de uma frondosa amoreira preta copada que lançava uma doce sombra sobre o assento, convidando-o a sentar-se e John se sentou quase que imediatamente relaxando, seus músculos tensos amoleceram e seus olhos fecharam e ele aspirou profundamente o ar doce que deslizava entre a vida arbórea do lugar.

            John estava embalado nessa paz bucólica quando ouviu galhos estalarem atrás do seu banco e um golpe rápido estourar no encosto bem na altura do seu pescoço só não atingindo John em cheio porque seu rápido reflexo o fez virar imediatamente pondo-se de pé em alerta máximo.

Quando ele firmou a vista, lá estava um homem de um metro e setenta, com touca de lã escura, grosso cachecol vermelho, camisa xadrez azul, calças folgadas de moletom e grandes óculos pretos, portando uma afiada baioneta na mão direita.

– Não se mova! – John ordenou sacando sua Browning 9mm L.A1 do Exército para render o estranho.

            Mas no instante em que ele apontou a arma, o indivíduo saiu correndo célere pela via aberta onde havia alguns transeuntes passeando, tornando perigoso realizar disparos incapacitantes para impedir a fuga, mas John não se deu por vencido, correu atrás do fugitivo de arma em punho esbarrado numa pessoa aqui e desviando de outras adiante.

O homem parecia ter um excelente condicionamento físico, pois estava conseguindo abrir uma boa distância entre eles, mas John apertou o passo se aproximando, ele iria pegar seu perseguidor esta tarde com toda certeza e essa certeza eufórica fez o médico ganhar energia renovada para continuar correndo e se aproximando do seu alvo de touca escura e cachecol vermelho enquanto as pessoas iam se afastando horrorizadas com a visão de um homem armado correndo atrás de outro no parque.

            Sua perseguição estava rumo ao sucesso quando um adolescente de bicicleta esbarrou nele caindo os dois de forma muito desastrosa no chão, mas John não se importou com os arranhões que ardiam em suas mãos e no canto esquerdo da sua testa, levantou-se quase que imediatamente, continuando sua perseguição. Haver perdido contato visual com o fugitivo por alguns segundos não foi problema para o médico, seria impossível não localizar o gorro escuro, cachecol vermelho e a camisa azul quadriculada logo à frente.

            John empregou todas as suas energias para conseguir velocidade. fechando a distância entre ele e o indivíduo que parecia finalmente perder as forças nas pernas e cair ofegante a dois metros dele, aquela visão fez um canto retumbante de vitória estourar no peito do loiro que, respirando com dificuldade, parou a dois passos do sujeito prostrado de costas e disse:

– Finalmente eu te peguei seu safado!

– Pelo amor de Deus, eu não fiz nada, deve haver algum engano! – implorou o homem numa voz estranhamente frágil.

– Como não fez nada? Você tentou me matar ali atrás! – John insistiu rodeando o homem para encará-lo e o que ele viu o fez empalidecer imediatamente.

            Não deu tempo para ele dizer qualquer coisa, pois a guarda metropolitana tinha sido chamada pelas pessoas no parque e os agentes já estavam com as mãos em John antes mesmo dele conseguir terminar de processar o que ele viu, de modo que foi conduzido à delegacia mais próxima em um completo estado de choque.

            Mais do que nunca, John temeu estar perdendo a sanidade, e ele não poderia estar mais próximo da verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? Teorias sobre o cara do parque? Estou aguardando ;)


	12. Um nome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo novo, agora vamos descobrir o que o nosso amado John viu no parque, boa leitura e compartilhem comigo suas impressões de leitura!

**Capítulo 12 – Um nome**

 

            John estava sentado numa cama dura e encarando o chão da cela onde foi posto e desde então tentava inutilmente compreender o que ele havia visto no final da sua perseguição supostamente bem sucedida no Parque. Por mais que tentasse achar uma boa explicação para o resultado, nada satisfazia razoavelmente as suas perguntas. Suas reflexões estavam dando um nó em sua mente quando foram cortadas pelo movimento de alguém familiar encostando-se às grades de metal para liberar a trava de acesso e entrar.

– Pelo amor de Deus, John! O que você fazia no parque com arma em punho correndo atrás de um idoso? – Lestrade repreendeu o médico parando a dois passos dele, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

– Eu não estava perseguindo um idoso! A pessoa fugindo à minha frente corria com o vigor de um homem na casa dos trinta! Tinha o rosto de um homem jovem quando tentou me matar debaixo de uma amoreira velha lá no parque, só não consegui olhar os olhos dele por conta dos enormes e ridículos óculos escuros! – John corrigiu irritado.

– O homem fugindo à sua frente tinha setenta e três anos e estava usando óculos escuros porque havia feito cirurgia de catarata recentemente, John, e ia prestar queixa contra você, mas eu o convenci a reconsiderar e não fazer isso, expliquei que você não estava bem. – Greg informou.

– Não estou bem em que sentido? – o loiro perguntou olhando-o com severidade.

– Ora, vamos... não me faça dizer isso...

– Acha que estou ficando louco?

– Não, mas...

– Sim, você acha isso. Meu Deus, será que ninguém viu o homem de trinta e poucos anos que eu estava perseguindo? Ele tentou me matar, foi legítima defesa!

– O que todos viram foi você perseguindo um velhinho no parque, John. – Lestrade respondeu.

– Cristo... – John murmurou exasperado olhando para o teto da sua cela, ele sabia o que tinha visto, mas parece que apenas ele havia visto e isso estava deixando-o muito nervoso.

            Lestrade o observou por uns segundos como se estivesse se decidindo a perguntar algo, depois olhou para os lados buscando jeito para lançar uma indagação que parecia corroer suas tripas, respirou fundo e inquiriu:

– Você conhecia Rebeca Allen, não conhecia?

– Conhecer não é o termo, mas ela não era uma completa estranha, foi minha paciente, uma pena que tenha sido morta antes de casar, ela parecia muito feliz com a perspectiva. – John respondeu.

– Você a atendeu no dia em que ela foi morta, não atendeu?

– Sim, atendi.

– Não notou nada de estranho nela?

– Não, como eu disse, ela estava muito feliz com a aproximação do casamento, ela até me incentivou a criar coragem para pedir o Sherlock em casamento. Devo dizer agora que esse foi um péssimo conselho. – John afirmou com amargura.

– Você voltou para casa logo depois que a despachou?

– Bem, não... eu fui ao mercado, a registradora do mercado me deu trabalho e eu atrasei meu retorno ao 221B, cheguei por volta das sete e meia da noite, mas da próxima vez vou tomar cuidado com código de barras amassados. – o médico disse com ar cansado.

– Esteve esse tempo todo no mercado?

– Espera aí. Por que está me fazendo essas perguntas? Por acaso virei suspeito sem saber?

– Não, nada disso, eu só quero adicionar a rotina do seu dia ao relatório assim como eu adicionei a rotina de todas as outras pessoas que tiveram contado com Allen naquele dia, estava faltando o seu relato, é o padrão, só isso. Relaxe. – Lestrade afirmou desconcertado.

– Entendo. – John respondeu meio desconfiado.

– Eu te daria uma carona até a sua casa, mas o Sherlock está vindo te buscar. – Lestrade informou olhando-o com expressão entre preocupada e cismada.

– Ok. Eu vou esperar por ele na recepção. Obrigado por me ajudar, Greg.

– Disponha, vou indo. Qualquer coisa, já sabe, me liga. – o inspetor disse se retirando.

            Dezoito minutos depois, Sherlock pegou John na delegacia e os dois seguiram em silêncio para o apartamento que compartilhavam.

– Eu não estou louco, eu sei o que eu vi. – John declarou assim que eles entraram no apartamento, sabia que Lestrade havia passado o resumo do ocorrido a Sherlock.

– Claro que sabe o que viu. – Sherlock respondeu inexpressivo afundando a mão no bolso do casaco puxando algo. – “Transtorno delirante persecutório”. – o detetive citou sacudindo levemente um frasco alongado de comprimidos diante dos olhos alarmados do médico.

– Onde achou isso?

– No banheiro hoje pela manhã, você esqueceu lá. – Sherlock respondeu colocando o frasco sobre a mesa postada entre os dois janelões da sala.

– E o diagnóstico? Como soube? Andou questionando minha terapeuta? – John perguntou tentando se sentir menos acuado.

 – Eu tenho olhos, John. Eu te observei nos últimos dias e não foi difícil adivinhar o diagnóstico óbvio a que a sua terapeuta iria chegar. – o homem respondeu com um brilho chateado no olhar.

– Eu voltei a precisar de remédios controlados. – John admitiu sem rodeios.

– Por que não me contou? – Sherlock indagou sério. – Você voltou para sua terapeuta e não me disse nada, está tomando remédios fortes para conter surtos paranoicos e não me falou a respeito. Por quê? – o detetive perguntou olhando-o de forma dura, mas mantendo a voz controlada.

– Eu não queria preocupar você com isso, a terapeuta achou que era algo leve, ia passar logo.

– Mas não passou, John, piorou. Piorou tanto que agora você deu para perseguir velhinhos indefesos no parque! – Sherlock falou num padrão crescente de voz.

– Eu não persegui um velho! Era um homem jovem e saudável, ninguém vai me tirar isso da cabeça! – John gritou com raiva.

            Os dois ficaram se encarando duramente alguns segundos até que Sherlock quebrou a batalha de olhares, dizendo:

– Conte-me como tudo aconteceu.

             E John contou tudo, a partir da obtenção da licença médica até o momento em que se colocou frente ao homem ajoelhado e ofegante no chão do parque constatando ser um homem de idade avançada e não o vigoroso assassino que o havia atacado debaixo da amoreira preta. Sherlock ouviu tudo em silêncio e não comentou nada ao final do relato, apenas esticou seu longo braço para alcançar seu violino ao lado e começou a tocar alguma área que John não conhecia, mas achava particularmente misteriosa e tensa.

            O médico ficou sentado em sua poltrona observando a figura elegante diante dele realizar lânguidos movimentos com a haste do violino, extraindo do instrumento delicado, sons misteriosos e inquietantes. Sherlock estava absorto em suas reflexões enquanto executava com virtuosa habilidade a melodia que deslizava pela sala do 221-B.

            A noite cobriu as casas da Baker Street e John achou que lhe faria muito bem ocupar-se de preparar algo para o jantar. Abriu a geladeira que, para sua dupla felicidade, não guardava nenhum pedaço de cadáver e possuía uma agradável lasanha na familiar travessa de porcelana floreada de gerânios que a Sra. Hudson costumava trazer-lhe com algo para animar-lhes o estômago e alegrar alma. Ele não perdeu tempo, sentiu-se repentinamente com um bom apetite. Esquentou a massa no microondas e serviu-se de uma porção ciente de que qualquer esforço no sentido de fazer Sherlock sentar para jantarem juntos naquele momento, seria inútil.

            Ele terminou de comer e voltou para a sala. Não havia mais música, mas apenas o som monótono de uma única corda sendo eventualmente beliscada pelos longos dedos leitosos do detetive que estava sentado em sua poltrona ao lado da lareira, ainda totalmente absorto em reflexões. John suspirou internamente catando uma garrafa de uísque antes de ir para o quarto e lá sentou-se no seu lado da cama e pôs-se a consumir o conteúdo da garrafa diretamente do gargalo enquanto repassava incansavelmente cada minuto dos acontecimentos daquela tarde no parque numa frustrante busca por respostas.

            O médico nem percebeu em qual momento da noite a bebida o nocauteou. Quando acordou, percebeu que já era dia, estava abraçado à garrafa vazia de uísque, tinha um gosto azedo na boca, um peso no crânio e a consciência de que Sherlock não dormiu com ele, pois os lençóis do lado do detetive estavam intactos. Algo dentro dele quis se angustiar com isso, mas preferiu considerar isso perfeitamente normal, afinal de contas, não era raro Sherlock se perder por muitas horas em seu palácio mental, sacrificando nesse processo as necessidades de sono e alimento.

            Pensando neste último detalhe, John considerou ser seu dever arrancar o companheiro de suas perambulações mentais para fazê-lo comer algo. Levantou-se meio cambaleante, pegou uma roupa limpa, seus remédios e foi para o banheiro, finalmente depositando os frascos no pequeno armário sobre a pia depois de consumir a nova dosagem prescrita por sua terapeuta. Agora que seu parceiro sabia da sua necessidade médica, não havia mais razão para manter a medicação escondida.

Depois de completamente desperto por uma ducha de água fria, o médico foi para a sala e a encontrou vazia. Olhou para o cabide e constatou que o cachecol e o casaco do namorado não estavam lá. Sherlock havia saído cedo.  

            Sentindo-se um pouco deprimido por acordar e não encontrar o parceiro, John revirou o armário em busca do seu pote de chá verificando com desagrado que o pote estava vazio. Ele precisaria comprar mais. Resignado, o médico preparou e consumiu uma farta xícara de café, admirando-se com a incrível facilidade com a qual a bebida lhe despertou os sentidos até então entorpecidos pela quantidade absurda de álcool consumida à noite. Terminado seu desjejum, ele foi até o janelão esquerdo da sala e deu uma olhada na rua e sorriu. Havia movimento mediano nas calçadas banhadas por um sol dourado que o estimulou a sair do apartamento. Era seu primeiro dia de licença forçada, então, considerou uma ótima ideia ir passear, mesmo que sozinho.

            Colocou uma camisa leve por conta da temperatura agradável que estava fazendo, mas se precaveu levando um cachecol e um casaco de trama mais pesada para o caso do tempo virar, o que não era raro. Seu plano era caminhar pela orla do rio Tâmisa e assim ele fez, tomando uma bicicleta de aluguel na Canary Wharf e foi pedalando até a ponte-báscula Tower Bridge.

            A construção estilo neogótico de 65m de altura e 42 m de vão livre, inaugurada em junho de 1894, oferecia um bonito espetáculo ao partir-se ao meio, elevando-se para deixar embarcações grandes passarem em horários programados todos os dias. John gostou de parar a sua bike às margens do rio para ver a ponte dar passagem a uma grande embarcação que estava indo rio abaixo, era algo muito interessante de ver, principalmente se você tivesse alguém com quem fazer qualquer comentário bobo a respeito.  

Suspirando, o médico olhou para o seu entorno e, a despeito da sua sensação de solidão, observou a presença de várias pessoas, nacionais e estrangeiros, estes últimos em maior quantidade, às margens com a mesma finalidade, observar e admirar a rotina da ponte bipartível elevadiça, enquanto fotografavam incansavelmente a visão da ponte e teciam comentários risonhos uns com os outros.

            John sorriu para si mesmo de forma triste e resignada. Ele queria que Sherlock estivesse ali com ele, aproveitando uma manhã calma de outono às margens do Tâmisa, focados apenas na presença um do outro.

– Aproveitando o ar puro? – alguém perguntou se encostando à mureta de proteção às margens do Tâmisa.

– Sherlock! – John verbalizou sorrindo largamente incrédulo. – Como me encontrou?

– Simples dedução, meu caro. – o detetive respondeu observando o aglomerado de turistas tirando fotos de tudo que viam ao redor para depois voltar a encará-lo. – Esta é uma manhã particularmente ensolarada e sua licença começou hoje. A Sra. Hudson me disse que você saiu a pé usando uma camisa de tecido leve, isso somado ao sumiço das moedas sobre a mesa e ao fato de que você engordou meio quilo nos últimos dois meses e comentou necessitar de exercícios físicos, tornou óbvia a dedução de que você havia saído para pedalar. E qual é o bicicletário mais próximo da Bake Street? O da Canary Wharf, e qual a rota mais comum para quem aluga uma bicicleta no na Canary Wharf? A ciclovia às margens do rio Tâmisa. – o detetive finalizou quase que numa respiração só.

– Ok... Mas eu não engordei. – John pontuou.

– O recuo na casa do sinto que está usando afirma o contrário.  Eu diria que o aumento da circunferência da sua cintura é culpa da macarronada do Ângelo e que você deve reduzir o consumo de massas para pelo menos uma vez a cada quinze dias e comer mais vegetais e frutas.– Sherlock rebateu.

– Virou nutricionista da noite para o dia, foi?

– Não, eu li isso numa revista feminina semana passada e lembrei-me de você. – o moreno respondeu com um meio sorriso brincalhão.

– Tudo bem, você não teve o trabalho de vir atrás de mim só para me parabenizar por estar fazendo exercícios ou para fazer um passeio romântico às margens do rio.

– Claro que não, eu não podia esperar para lhe mostrar isso. – o moreno disse mostrando um pedaço de papel para o loiro.

            John pegou o papel e leu um simples nome escrito à mão na superfície: “Emanuel Martin Horace”.

– Quem é esse cara?

– Um especialista em sistema de prevenção de acidentes. – o detetive respondeu olhando-o com expectativa como se esperasse que dissesse algo mais.

– Certo. E por que me mostrar esse nome era tão importante? – John perguntou confuso com o olhar de expectativa que estava recebendo.

– Nada lhe veio à mente lendo esse nome? Não percebeu nada? – o homem insistiu.

            John voltou a olhar intensamente para o papel e nada lhe veio.

– Não, eu nem conheço esse homem.

– Céus! Você está vendo, mas não está observando!

– Tudo bem, o que é que eu não estou observando?

– Leia observando as iniciais. – Sherlock instruiu.

            John voltou a olhar o papel e suas sobrancelhas arquearam com o que ele viu.

– E.M.H... – O médico sussurrou compreendendo.

– Isso mesmo, E.M.H! Acho que finalmente encontramos o destinatário dos planos contidos no Deck Map encontrado na livraria. Tenho um palpite de que Emanuel Martin Horace iria ser o responsável pela instalação do ponto de dispersão da matéria química contaminante na encanação do sistema anti-incêndio que vimos na mensagem, ele certamente sabe onde será. – o detetive falou excitado.

– O que pretende fazer agora?

– Uma visitinha, claro. – Sherlock comentou sorridente.

– Nós vamos agora? É quase meio dia. – John disse enquanto empurrava a bicicleta para seguir os passos largos que o detetive começou a empregar para longe das margens do Tâmisa.

– Não. Tenho que passar em casa primeiro, deixei o Deck Map lá e então você pode aproveitar para comer alguma coisa, pois sei que nesse exato momento está preocupado em fazer uma refeição antes de me acompanhar.

– Não vou perguntar como chegou a essa conclusão, porque sim, pedalar me deu fome e saber que finalmente vamos resolver esse caso me deu muito apetite. – o loiro respondeu empurrando sua bicicleta ao lado do detetive.

            No princípio da tarde daquele dia o tempo virou completamente, nuvens pensadas fecharam o céu apagando qualquer vestígio de calor, ventos frios e cortantes varriam as calçadas e uma fina chuva começou a precipitar-se. Londres parecia imersa em um anoitecer prematuro.

            John espiou desanimado pela ampla janela do lado esquerdo da sala enquanto engoliu seus comprimidos controlados com o último gole do seu chocolate quente e pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia ir atrás do tal E.M.H naquele momento.

– Vamos, nosso táxi está nos esperando lá em baixo. – Sherlock avisou vestindo seu sobretudo e ajeitando seu cachecol no pescoço.

            John depositou seu caneco de porcelana na mesa da sala e o seguiu pondo um casaco grosso sobre sua camisa de lã.

            Ele não havia perguntado ao detetive para qual endereço estavam indo e Sherlock não havia adiantado essa informação de modo que o médico espiava ansioso pela janela do veículo observando os prédios pelos quais iam passando enquanto o táxi avançava pelas ruas úmidas de Londres.

            Alguns minutos haviam passado quando Sherlock pediu para o taxista parar diante de uma casa localizada num bairro de classe média. A residência era bonita, tinha dois pavimentos, garagem e um bonito jardim de petúnias surpreendentemente floridas.

– O que pretende fazer para o homem nos receber? – John perguntou saindo do táxi.

– Bater na porta e me apresentar.

– Sério? Não vai rolar nenhum esquema do tipo: pular pela janela ou arrombar a porta e entrar sorrateiro? Nada disso?

– Claro que não, por que rolaria?

– Porque você fez isso nas últimas vezes que estivemos atrás de alguém. Isso responde sua pergunta?

– Você se esqueceu de que nas ocasiões citadas, eu bati na porta e não fui atendido.

– Certo, mas uma vez você não bateu na porta e entrou sorrateiro depois de arrombar a porta. – John corrigiu.

– Na ocasião citada, o homem estava fugindo, era óbvio que não iria abrir a porta para nós, não distorça os fatos, John.

– E o que faz desse caso diferente?

– O fato de que iremos bater na porta e o dono nos atenderá, bem como o fato dele não estar fugindo de ninguém, pois nem sabe que estamos atrás dele.

– Ah, é surpresa então?

– Exatamente.

– Certo, o cara recebe dois desconhecidos na sua porta num final de tarde escura e fria e nos convida para entrar e tomar um chá... você está muito otimista.

– Espere e verá. – o detetive disse com um risinho de superioridade.

            O detetive bateu na porta e esperou. Segundos passaram sem resultado e ele voltou a bater na porta. Nada. Insistiu demonstrando um traço de ansiedade na força que empregou nos golpes. Nada novamente.

– Acho que vai rolar arrombamento de porta. – o detetive disse puxando um estreito instrumento de metal do bolso do sobretudo.

– Imaginei que rolaria. – John murmurou num tom meio de vitória e meio que alarmado olhando para todos os lados para verificar se havia alguém observando os dois.

            Ao entrarem na casa, encontraram uma sala cuja mesa de centro mantinha um caneco de café meio consumido e um pedaço de torrada.

– O proprietário da casa deixou essa sala há pouco tempo. – disse o detetive tocando o caneco sentido-o morno ainda. – Tem que estar ainda dentro da casa.

– Certo, vamos dar uma olhada no local. – disse John tomando a frente sacando sua arma por precaução, assumindo automaticamente o seu modo soldado o que causou um ligeiro contrair de sobrancelhas por parte de Sherlock quando viu o namorado tomar a frente com uma arma em punho.

            John avançou por uma escada que levava aos quartos no segundo pavimento mantendo a arma defensivamente em riste para qualquer eventualidade hostil. Sherlock vinha mais atrás observando cada detalhe do ambiente por onde passavam, coletando pequenas informações e registrando-as mentalmente.

            Ao chegarem ao último degrau superior, os dois avistaram uma porta aberta no final do corredor com a luz acessa. Alguém estava lá e aquela tarde obscura que descera na cidade fez o indivíduo acender a lâmpada, mas o pesado silêncio que pairava no segundo pavimento da casa não augurava boa coisa, isso fez o estado de alerta de John Watson entrar em pico elevadíssimo e sua mão segurou mais firme ainda a arma que mantinha na defensiva.

            Antes que John desse o primeiro passo em direção ao quarto, Sherlock passou por ele em passos largos e decididos de modo totalmente alheio aos perigos que sua conduta impulsiva poderia estar expondo-o.

– Sherlock! – John sussurrou alertando o detetive para que não avançasse dessa maneira tão inadvertida.

            O detetive não lhe deu atenção e entrou no quarto com o médico logo atrás, pronto para reagir a qualquer ameaça. O que ambos encontraram lá dentro aborreceu enormemente a Sherlock e assustou terrivelmente a John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa! O que será que eles viram?


	13. O médico louco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje vamos entrar no quarto do Sr. Horace, boa leitura!

**Capítulo 13 – O médico louco**

 

            Quando entraram no quarto de Horace, Sherlock e John puderam ver aos pés da cama o corpo de um homem de aproximados quarenta e cinco anos, imóvel, com um notório corte no pescoço e um cachecol vermelho preso entre os dedos da mão direita. John sentiu um arrepio ao reconhecer a peça vermelha.

– Droga! – reclamou o detetive se aproximando do corpo estirado no chão. – como isso pôde acontecer?

– Era meio óbvio, não? Ele era uma peça no quebra cabeças, o spetsnaz assassino não ia querer deixá-lo dando sopa com a gente na investigação dos assassinatos dos agentes dissidentes, não é? – John falou guardando a arma e se agachando para avaliar o corpo enquanto Sherlock olhava para ele entre admirado pela lógica simples e ofendido por ser considerado tolo em não levar esses pontos em consideração.

            Sherlock havia pesado esses pontos, apenas se equivocou levemente nos cálculos, imaginou que conseguiria chegar antes do assassino. Ledo engano...

            Quando John tocou o ferimento no pescoço do homem, o gesto provocou leve movimento do que se presumia ser um cadáver.

– Deus, ele ainda está vivo! – o médico declarou afundando dois dedos no corte para tentar conter a hemorragia.

– Oh! Isso! Maravilha! – o detetive comemorou se agachando perto de Horace. – Certamente o spetsnaz estava em ação quando batemos na porta e teve que fugir após cravar a baioneta no pescoço da vítima. – ele deduziu se colocando na linha de visão do homem que havia aberto minimamente os olhos. – E.M.H é você não é? De onde é esse esquema?  – o detetive perguntou sôfrego por resposta enquanto mostrava o esquema para o moribundo.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock! O homem está morrendo. – John repreendeu o companheiro.

– Eu sei, e não vou repetir o erro que cometi com o agente envenenado no Hotel Queen Mary no caso da Mensageira. – Sherlock rebateu recordando que havia deixado uma peça humana importante nas investigações ter atendimento médico antes de fazer perguntas, acabando por perder a oportunidade com a morte do homem no hospital.

–Lugar... – o moribundo grunhiu com o resto de energia que lhe restava e depois amoleceu.

            John ainda pressionou a carótida rompida no pescoço do homem por mais alguns segundos, mas depois os removeu sacudindo o excesso de sangue resvalado na mão e declarou:

– Ele morreu, esse tipo de ferimento é letal na grande maioria dos casos... eu não pude salvá-lo. – o médico lamentou.

            Sherlock não fez nenhum comentário, permaneceu agachado olhando para o nada tentando extrair algum significado oculto na última palavra dita com grande esforço pelo homem que acabara de morrer.  

            Enquanto o detetive fazia uma breve incursão em sua mente, John captou um movimento no sentido da porta do quarto e ergueu-se de imediato com a arma em punho, novamente mergulhando em um pico de adrenalina que pôs sua mente em alerta máximo.

– O que foi? – Sherlock despertou de suas divagações erguendo-se.

– Tem mais alguém aqui. Eu vi um movimento na porta indo para o corredor. – o médico sussurrou cuidadosamente saindo do quarto tomando o rumo indicado.

            Quando John passou para o corredor, ele pôde ver um vulto descer as escadas e o médico o seguiu apressado para os degraus superiores a tempo de ver o sujeito correr pela sala em direção a uma janela aberta.

– Pare ou eu vou atirar! – John ameaçou.

            O vulto não levou a sério a ameaça e pulou pela janela ao mesmo tempo em que um tiro acertava o parapeito estilhaçando um vaso de mine azaléias. O médico desceu correndo a escada sendo seguido de perto por Sherlock, ambos passaram pela janela e John avistou o intruso há quinze metros correndo para uma área arborizada.

            O médico disparou mais dois tiros que, apesar de muito bem mirados, não acertaram o fugitivo e isso causou irritação ao ex-militar. Naquela distância e em um espaço livre de obstáculo, ele não erraria. Apesar dessa contrariedade, ele não desistiu da sua empreitada, correu com o melhor do seu condicionamento físico atrás do fugitivo que mantinha-se adiante sempre mantendo uma distância razoável independente do quanto ele apressasse o passo.

– John! – Sherlock chamou ofegante logo atrás.

– Anda, Sherlock! Ele está fugindo! – ordenou o loiro disparando mais um tiro.

– Pare, John!

            O médico desacelerou seus movimentos até parar permitindo que Sherlock se aproximasse.

– Parar? Você está louco? O possível assassino dos agentes dissidentes e do Sr. Horace estava bem diante de nós! – John reclamou incrédulo.

            Respirando com muita dificuldade, o detetive balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

– Não havia nada à nossa frente, John.

– Como não? – o médico olhou com olhos arregalados para o detetive como se houvesse nascido um terceiro braço em seu corpo.

– Não havia ninguém. – o moreno insistiu com a respiração mais estável.

– Impossível! Você não o viu? Você estava bem atrás de mim quando eu tentei acertá-lo na janela antes dele fugir. – John insistiu.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não vi ninguém. Você atirou contra o nada e acertou o vaso na janela.

– Não, não mesmo... Você está enganado. Tinha alguém lá e eu vi!

– Está tudo bem, John.

– Não! Não está nada bem! Eu persigo um cara, disparo vários tiros na direção desse cara e você diz não ter visto ninguém além de mim correndo atrás de coisa nenhuma! – John reclamou em voz alterada.

– Que gritaria é essa? – Lestrade perguntou se aproximando dos dois.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – John perguntou confuso.

– Eu o chamei por mensagem enquanto você estava com a mão enfiada no pescoço de Horace e pedi que trouxesse paramédicos, afinal, tínhamos uma importante peça do nosso quebra-cabeça morrendo. – Sherlock esclareceu.

– E eu trouxe a ambulância comigo, mas ao que parece vou precisar mais dos legistas do que dos enfermeiros.Vocês estavam seguindo o assassino? – o inspetor perguntou.

– Sim. – John respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Sherlock respondeu “Não”.

– Espera, ficou confuso, é “sim” ou “não”? – Lestrade perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Eu vi o assassino fugir da casa e corri atrás dele. – John enfatizou olhando zangado para Sherlock.

– Sim, estilo velhinho no parque. – o detetive pontuou encarando o médico.

– Oh. Entendo. – Lestrade comentou olhando John como se esperasse que ele fosse se tornar subitamente agressivo.

– Eu não acredito que eu estou recebendo esses olhares... – John reclamou. – Eu não estou ficando louco, ouviram?

– Claro que não, só precisa de um calmante. – o moreno disse. – Acredito que os enfermeiros da ambulância que Lestrade trouxe tenham algo do tipo. E me dê sua arma. Já desperdiçou munição demais. – Sherlock completou deixando claro o seu desejo de desarmar o parceiro.

– Não preciso de nada. E se isso te faz feliz, pega a droga da arma. – o médico disse entregando o revolver para depois pôr-se a andar na frente dos dois, voltando para a rua.

            Greg fez questão de retardar mais os seus passos lanceando um olhar para Sherlock também retardar os próprios passos de modo que ficaram a uma distância razoável do médico, possibilitando-lhes conversar em baixo padrão de voz sem serem ouvidos por John.

– Você precisa resolver logo esse caso. – Lestrade comentou.

– Não fique tão ansioso para apresentar a solução para seu chefe e à imprensa, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu ajustando seu cachecol que folgara durante a pequena corrida minutos atrás.

– Não estou falando isso por conta do meu superior ou da imprensa, estou falando isso pelo John.

            Sherlock parou imediatamente ao ouvir a última parte da resposta do inspetor fazendo Greg parar também enquanto observava John seguir mais alguns metros na frente deles sem notá-los.

– Do que está falando? – o moreno perguntou contraindo as sobrancelhas.

– Donovan apresentou um relatório conectando John Watson ao assassinato de Rebeca Allen.

– Não foi ele! – Sherlock afirmou num quase rosnado.

– Eu também acho que não, mas você tem que convir que vários elementos do caso apontam para John, ele já está sendo considerado um suspeito pela divisão de roubos e homicídios.

            Sherlock apertou as mãos em punhos e os afundou nos bolsos do seu casaco num claro sinal de irritação e colocou-se a andar novamente. Os dois homens seguiram a passos médios pelas árvores observando o médico caminhar à frente até John parar subitamente alarmado.

– Oh, meu Deus! Corram! – John gritou.

– Por quê? – Lestrade perguntou atordoado olhando por todo o perímetro tentando localizar alguma ameaça.

– Corram, ele está armado e está atirando, protejam-se! – John continuou afirmando de forma agitada batendo nos ombros do detetive e do inspetor que continuavam parados olhando na direção na qual John apontava nervoso.

– Fique calmo, John... – Sherlock pediu constatando não haver nada em canto algum.

– Meu Deus! – o médico gritou correndo depois de encarar Greg e Sherlock.

John disparou para dentro do aglomerado de árvores como se buscasse proteção entre os troncos, sendo imediatamente seguido por Greg e instantes depois por Sherlock que pôde observar, enquanto tentava alcançar o homem, o quanto o estado do médico não parecia normal. John corria dos dois como se sua vida dependesse disso, como se algo extremamente grotesco avançasse atrás dele fazendo-o exigir tudo de suas pernas para imprimir o máximo de distância possível e fugir deles.

Greg, mais próximo de alcançar o loiro por haver arrancado atrás dele primeiro, conseguiu, em um pico de aceleração, esticar o braço e puxar a ponta do casado do médico, derrubando-o de costas no chão coberto por folhas secas, atirando-se sobre ele e apertando seus pulsos no solo em uma hábil imobilização tantas vezes treinada na academia de polícia e muitas vezes eficiente em sua função.  

Parecia tudo sob controle, porém esse pensamento foi dissolvido por um violento golpe que o médico desferiu com o joelho direito nas genitálias desprotegidas do inspetor que rolou quase fulminado de dor para o lado permitindo que John se erguesse imediatamente e continuasse sua fuga.

Teria sido uma fuga hábil se a curta contenção promovida por Greg não tivesse possibilitado a Sherlock alcançá-lo. Tudo o que John percebeu foi um forte impacto de um longo corpo contra suas costas prensando-o de bruços no meio das folhas e galhos secos.

– Me solta! – o médico rugiu se debatendo como um animal sob ameaça.

– Calma, John! Sou eu, Sherlock! 

– Não! – o homem rosnou ainda se debatendo ferozmente.

– John... por favor... – Sherlock suplicou pressionando os pulsos do médico no solo com toda sua força. – Você não está bem, nós vamos ajudar você...

– Sherlock? – John pareceu recuperar a lucidez por alguns minutos. – Sherlock... Meu Deus... Eu vi... Não... Eu não sei mais... Acho que realmente estou ficando louco... Ajude-me... Por favor... – o homem implorou ficando imóvel e mole por baixo do corpo do detetive que deixou de apertar seus pulsos para virá-lo de frete e encará-lo.

            John estava desgrenhado, folhas e pequenos gravetos entrelaçados em seus cabelos claros em desalinho, ostentando pequenos arranhões pela face corada pela corrida e doloridos olhos lacrimejantes que buscam segurança e amparo no olhar de surpernova que o detetive lhe lançava tentando acalmá-lo.

– De uma hora para outra... Eram vários... Eles... Eles estavam atrás de mim e iam me transformar numa peneira... Todos armados... Eu tinha que fugir... – o médico murmurava meio desorientado.   

– Vai ficar tudo bem, John. Está seguro agora. Você vai repousar e tudo vai ficar bem. – o detetive disse percebendo a aproximação de enfermeiros ao redor dos dois.

– Estou tão cansado, Sherlock... – o médico murmurou não esboçando reação alguma à picada do tranquilizante injetado na veia do seu braço.    

– Você vai descansar agora, John. – o detetive disse saindo de cima do loiro e puxando-o para seus braços, afagando seus cabelos até sentir o homem ficar completamente inconsciente.

– Nós assumimos daqui, Sr. Holmes. – um enfermeiro declarou fazendo menção de puxar o médico dos braços do detetive.

– Não. – Sherlock recusou apertando o namorado nos braços. – Ele vai para casa comigo, ele só precisa descansar.

            Greg suspirou fazendo um pequeno gesto com a cabeça pedindo para que os enfermeiros se afastassem por alguns minutos, o que os profissionais fizeram, postado-se a dois metros dos três homens.

– Sherlock, deixe os enfermeiros levarem o John.

– Não há necessidade, inspetor, vou levá-lo para casa. – o detetive insistiu com uma ponta de irritação.

– Lembra-se do que conversamos minutos atrás?

– A acusação absurda contra John? O que isso tem a ver com a minha decisão de levá-lo comigo para casa?

– Eu não disse a você, mas estão providenciando um mandado de prisão preventiva para ele, então... Vamos, você sabe.

– É melhor deixar John ser recolhido num quarto de hospital do que dentro de uma cela. – Sherlock concluiu.

– Isso mesmo. É a coisa lógica a fazer até esse caso ser resolvido para provar a inocência do John. Deixe os enfermeiros levá-lo, Sherlock. O mandado não poderá ser cumprido enquanto ele estiver internado.

            O moreno baixou a vista olhando para seu namorado adormecido por força de tranquilizantes em seu colo, afagou levemente os cabelos despenteados e um pouco úmidos e depois folgou o aperto dos seus braços em torno do corpo do médico.

– Tudo bem. – o moreno concordou permitindo que dois homens erguessem o corpo adormecido de John Watson e depositassem numa maca para levá-lo à ambulância.

            Sherlock ergueu-se observando a cena por alguns segundos parado e sem reação. Seu torpor foi cortado quando Lestrade bateu no seu ombro fazendo-o encará-lo. O inspetor ainda tinha uma expressão meio torcida pela dor que latejava entre suas pernas e ele jurou a si mesmo que um dia faria John pagar por isso, mas por enquanto, ele precisava concluir aquele caso.

– Ele vai ficar bem. 

– Espero que sim. – o detive disse caminhando para frente da casa de Horace onde estava a ambulância e o veículo utilizado pelos legistas da Yard.

– Você vai acompanhá-lo? – Lestrade quis saber.

– No momento não serei útil ao lado dele. John está sedado, deve permanecer assim por algumas horas. Vou dar mais uma olhada na cena do crime, afinal, tenho que resolver logo esse caso. – O detetive afirmou com uma nota obscura e determinada na voz.

            Teto branco, paredes brancas, cortinado branco na janela ao lado da cama estreita com lençóis brancos. Foram estas características ambientais que John Watson captou ao erguer levemente as pálpebras pesadas. Ele moveu-se pesadamente na cama tentando sentar-se, estava com sede e tentou alcançar o copo plástico ao lado de uma jarra do mesmo material, mas seus movimentos eram erráticos e nada firmes e isso estava irritando o médico que continuou tentando alcançar o copo para servir-se de água até obter sucesso.

            Trêmulo e instável na sua posição sentada na beira da cama, John arrastou a jarra para a ponta da pequena mesa ao lado do seu leito e a inclinou para obter água, tendo novo sucesso em sua empreitada. Quando o líquido deslizou por entre seus lábios e escorregou pela sua garganta, John suspirou de satisfação e deixou um pequeno sorriso desenhar-se em sua face. O mundo todo se resumia naquela pequena vitória: beber um pouco de água.

– Sr. Watson, é bom ver que o senhor já está acordado. Como se sente? – Um homem de meia idade perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si ajustando os óculos de armação grossa na ponte do nariz redondo.

 – Me sinto... tonto. – John respondeu tentando focar as coisas em volta percebendo que tudo parecia balançar com se estivessem numa balsa em alto mar. – Quem é você? Que lugar é esse? Por que me trouxeram para cá? Cadê o Sherlock?

– Oh, sua mente é muito alerta, mesmo ainda dopado. Típico de um ex-soldado. – o homem riu olhando para um prontuário em suas mãos.

– Você não me deu respostas. – John insistiu incomodado.

– Desculpe, estou sendo grosseiro. Eu sou Dr. Zachary Elliott, médico psiquiatra responsável pelo tratamento de pacientes com esquizofrenia. O senhor foi colocado sob meus cuidados por apresentar um quadro de transtorno psicológico análogo ao estágio esquizofrênico inicial, mas fique tranquilo, o Bethlem Royal é uma excelente Clínica, logo estará recebendo alta.

– Isso só pode ser uma piada. – John riu nervoso. – É uma piada, não é? Onde está o Sherlock, eu quero ir para casa.

– Não, Sr. Watson, eu não estou brincando com o senhor, jamais faria uma coisa dessas, não precisa ficar nervoso, aqui é um lugar agradável apesar do injusto rótulo que as clínicas para repouso psiquiátrico possuem na sociedade fora dessas paredes. – o homem insistiu de forma paciente, mas enfática.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não vou ficar aqui para provar da hospitalidade de vocês. – John declarou fazendo um movimento para sair da cama, mas não foi muito longe. Os efeitos do tranquilizante em seu corpo ainda não haviam passado totalmente e no instante seguinte, o loiro desabou no chão.

– Oh, Sr. Watson! Não se exceda, o remédio que lhe deram foi muito forte, um exagero em minha opinião. Vamos, levante-se. – o médico disse ajudando-o a voltar para o leito onde John permitiu-se deitar afundando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro enquanto sentia tudo girar em torno dele. 

– Sherlock... – o loiro gemeu sentindo um suor frio tomar conta do seu corpo. Ele não se sentia bem, queria voltar para casa.

– Acredito que o Sr. Holmes deve vir visitá-lo em breve. – o homem afirmou tentando acalmá-lo.

– Eu não quero visita, eu quero que liguem para ele agora e digam para que venha me buscar! – John pediu um tanto agitado, não compreendendo ainda como ele foi parar numa clínica de tratamento psiquiátrico.

– Sinto muito, mas não podemos fazer isso.

– É claro que podem, o que vocês não podem é me manter aqui contra a minha vontade.

– Sr. Watson, eu gostaria que entendesse que apenas duas coisas podem liberá-lo da internação: uma alta assinada por mim, seu médico ou um termo de responsabilidade assinado por seu companheiro que foi o responsável pela autorização da sua internação uma vez que o senhor não está plenamente capaz de gerir suas escolhas. Então, eu acho melhor o senhor se acalmar.

– O Sherlock me internou? – John perguntou incrédulo. – Não... você está enganado, ele não faria isso, por favor, ligue para ele agora, eu preciso falar com ele, deixe-me falar com ele, por favor. É só me deixar falar com ele que tudo isso vai ser esclarecido, tenho certeza que há algum engano aqui, Dr. Elliott.

– Sinto muito, mas não há engano. Quanto antes o senhor aceitar os fatos, mas rápida e eficiente será a sua recuperação. Em meia hora os enfermeiros trarão algo para seu primeiro café da manhã, o senhor dormiu a noite inteira e não teve condições de comer nada no jantar ontem quando deu entrada. Depois, dependendo do seu estado de espírito, irei apresentar nossas salas de terapia. Acredito que vai apreciar muito nosso amplo jardim.

            John não disse mais nada, limitou-se a virar de costas para o médico pondo-se a encarar a janela por onde uma luz difusa tentava vencer as cortinas. Ele não podia acreditar que Sherlock o havia internado, estava profundamente magoado com essa ideia absurda.

            Após o café da manhã durante o qual recebeu seus comprimidos, John foi conduzido por um enfermeiro até um amplo pátio arbóreo e aconselhado a relaxar e aproveitar as primeiras horas matinais ao ar livre. John realmente tinha a intenção de aproveitar suas primeiras horas ao ar livre, mas não caminhando e aspirando flores pelo jardim.

            O loiro empregou os próximos vinte minutos analisando os muros que guarneciam o pátio e dedicou especial atenção a uma vistosa trepadeira que se enroscava volumosa e vistosa de alto a baixo no lado sul da propriedade. Era simplesmente perfeita para quem desejasse escalá-la e John desejava. Muito.

            Os próximos cinco minutos foram investidos numa laboriosa escalada ramas acima até conseguir sentar no topo do muro para analisar os meios para acessar o térreo do outro lado sem conseguir um estiramento ou uma fratura. O muro decididamente não era baixo. Os poucos minutos que John empregou analisando uma forma de pular, foram suficientes para dois enfermeiros darem conta de sua empreitada.

– Sr. Watson, fique onde está, não se mova, o senhor pode se machucar. – recomendou um rapaz moreno alto e magro ao pé do muro enquanto um jovem atarrancado de traços asiáticos arrastava uma escada metálica para ter acesso ao paciente.

– Eu não vou voltar para a clínica, vou embora e vocês não podem me segurar. – John declarou virando-se para pular no sentido da rua.

– Por favor, Sr. Watson, não dificulte o nosso serviço, volte para o pátio.

            John não deu ouvidos ao enfermeiro, ajeitou-se e marcou o pulo sabendo que sentiria muita dor com o impacto, mas não tinha muita escolha. Ele mirou, tencionou os músculos e...

– Peguei! – Gritou o enfermeiro de traços asiáticos que havia desistido da escada e subido pelas ramas enquanto John estava distraído com o rapaz magro e alto.

– Não! Me larga! Eu não vou voltar! – John se debatia de forma agressiva enquanto era colocado novamente no pátio.

– O que aconteceu? – Dr. Elliott indagou se aproximando – Ele tentou fugir pulando o muro, doutor. – o enfermeiro atarrancado respondeu tentando conter John que ainda se debatia, mas sem conseguir se soltar em decorrência da letargia que os medicamentos imprimiam em seu corpo.

– Bem... eu tinha esperanças de iniciar um tratamento menos severo com ele... – o médico murmurou coçando o queixo. – Vamos levá-lo de volta ao quarto, talvez um pouco de calmante e descanso ajude o Sr. Watson a refletir melhor sobre sua situação atual.

            Quando John chegou ao seu quarto, seu nível de irritação elevou-se exponencialmente. Ele não era louco e não devia ser mantido num quarto sendo constantemente dopado, isso ele não iria aceitar. Antes que o enfermeiro atarrancado fosse capaz de administrar o calmante em seu braço, John o derrubou no chão, quebrou uma mesa e usou a perna para ameaçar o médico e o segundo enfermeiro que paralisou escorando-se amedrontado contra a parede.

– Eu vou sair daqui agora e ninguém vai me impedir, fui claro? – John falou bufando feito um touro.

– Sr. Watson, o senhor precisa se acalmar, queremos apenas ajudar. – o médico insistiu erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz e mantendo uma distância segura do paciente.

– Então me ajudem a sair daqui. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso. – o loiro pediu.

            Zachary Elliott suspirou baixando as mãos e disse:

– Tudo bem, eu vou ajudá-lo a voltar para casa, mas precisa se acalmar e parar de nos ameaçar com essa perna de mesa. – o homem disse apontando para o pedaço de madeira que continuava erguido em direção a ele e ao enfermeiro.

            John abaixou o pedaço de madeira balançou positivamente a cabeça, fungando um pouco relaxado com a perspectiva de finalmente poder voltar para casa, esse foi o seu último pensamento antes de ser engolido pelo torpor do tranquilizante que o enfermeiro atarrancado injetou na veia do seu pescoço enquanto ele estava distraído conversando com o médico.

            O primeiro dia de John Watson na clínica psiquiátrica foi um inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John não está tendo uma temporada muito boa, não é mesmo?   
> Bem, pessoas amadas, hoje é véspera de natal e eu quero desejar-lhes um ótimo natal, recebam um apertado abraço meu e uma chuva de pétalas de cerejeiras meus amores!  
> #Alma adorará receber suas impressões de leitura como presente de natal ;D


	14. O lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo novo na área meu povo, boa leitura!  
> #Alma deseja suas impressões de leitura!

**Capítulo 14 – O lugar**

 

            Sherlock havia passado uma noite muito agitada no 221B, forçou sua mente a se concentrar no caso, ele precisava resolver o caso, agora não era mais por simples diversão ou demonstração de capacidade lógica e dedutiva, agora era por John, ele precisava de um resultado o quanto antes, por John.

Obrigou-se a pensar de modo objetivo e frio ao assinar a internação do namorado, era para o bem do seu parceiro, por mais que aquilo o cortasse por dentro, era o que devia ser feito. O detetive desejava ter podido trazer John para casa consigo e afagar seus cabelos até senti-lo relaxar e dormir em sua cama, mas as novidades reveladas por Lestrade o obrigou a tomar essa medida drástica que não estava lhe dando paz.

            Na manhã seguinte à morte de Horace e internação de John Watson, Sherlock ainda não havia conseguido encontrar qualquer sentido na última palavra que o moribundo pronunciou antes de morrer. As horas passavam e sua mente estava uma bagunça completa. Fungando de forma exasperada, o detetive sentou-se no sofá e olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. Ficou encarando a peça por longos minutos e por fim decidiu que deveria fazer uma visita ao seu namorado na clínica, a essa altura era quase certo que já deveria estar fora dos efeitos do sedativo.

Ele precisava ver John.

O dia estava particularmente fechado e frio. A chuva desabou por longos minutos enquanto o táxi com Sherlock avançava vagarosamente pelas ruas enquanto o detetive esforçava-se para não saltar do carro e vencer a pé a distância que ainda faltava para o hospital onde John estava.

Quando o prédio antigo e amplo surgiu na linha de visão do moreno, a chuva foi afinando, mas ainda exigia pressa de quem quisesse saltar de um carro e entrar na recepção da clínica sem ficar encharcado.

Sherlock pagou o táxi sem esperar pelo troco e saltou correndo pela curta escadaria, levantando a gola do casaco para tentar se proteger da umidade que oprimia a rua.

– Olá, sou Sherlock Holmes, companheiro do paciente John Hamish Watson, eu estou aqui para visitá-lo. – o detetive falou tamborilando os dedos longos sobre o mármore frio do balcão da recepção do hospital Bethlem Royal.

– Oh, sim, um momento. – a recepcionista pediu agarrando o telefone para falar com alguém para depois completar. – O Dr. Elliott deseja falar com o senhor antes de sua visita ao paciente Watson, Sr. Holmes.

            Minutos depois, Sherlock fora atualizado do surto de agressividade pós tentativa de fuga, protagonizado por John e os métodos severos de contenção que os profissionais tiveram que empregar para acalmá-lo. Aquilo não agradou nada o detetive.

– Eu quero vê-lo. – Sherlock solicitou.

– Ele ainda está meio dopado, Sr. Holmes. – o psiquiatra informou.

– Não importa, eu quero vê-lo.

– Muito bem, acredito que vai fazer bem a ele de qualquer forma, seu companheiro tem chamado pelo senhor recorrentemente.

            Depois de alguns minutos caminhando por amplos corredores ladeados de quartos, Sherlock foi introduzido a um recinto quase no final do trajeto, sendo parado diante da porta para um último aviso:

– Não se impressione com o que vai ver, Sr. Holmes. Foi estritamente necessário fazer o que fizemos.

            Alarmado com o que o médico disse, Sherlock abriu a porta do quarto sendo recebido pela visão do namorado encolhido no canto do quarto encasulado dentro de uma camisa de força. Sherlock sentiu o ar fugir dos seus pulmões e avançou para onde seu parceiro estava.

– John! John! Você pode me ouvir? – Sherlock chamava enquanto dava pequenos tapinhas na face esquerda do loiro que mantinha a cabeça pendida numa postura totalmente sonolenta.

– Ele deve ter tentado fugir novamente, nós o deixamos deitado na cama. – o médico disse logo atrás dele.

– Por que usaram uma camisa de força? – Sherlock perguntou furioso.

– Ele estava muito agressivo, Sr. Holmes, representava risco à integridade física dos funcionários, demais pacientes e dele mesmo. Eu não gosto desse tipo de medida, mas foi necessário. – o homem justificou-se.

– Tire.

– Sr. Holmes...

– Tire, agora!

            O médico concordou com um gesto de cabeça se agachando perto do loiro dopado no canto do quarto e soltou as correias que mantinham o corpo contido dentro da camisa de contenção.

– Se ele se tornar agressivo novamente, não tente controlá-lo sozinho, nos chame. – o médico recomendou saindo do quarto.

            Sherlock não deu atenção à recomendação, puxou o corpo do namorado em seus braços e o arrastou de forma meio desordenada para a cama perto da janela, ajeitando-o confortavelmente para depois afagar seus cabelos bagunçados.

– Sherlock... – John murmurou grogue tentando abrir os olhos.

– Estou aqui, John. – Sherlock respondeu pegando sua mão.

            O loiro agitou-se na cama tentando sacudir o torpor para fora da sua mente obtendo um relativo sucesso, abrindo os olhos meio desorientados para encarar o detetive.

– Você não fez isso... eles estão mentindo, não estão? Você veio me resgatar, você veio me levar para casa... me leve para casa, Sherlock... por favor.

            O moreno sentiu-se ser fatiado por cristais de gelo com aquelas perguntas de fatos que ele não poderia negar, seguidas daqueles pedidos suplicantes que ele não poderia atender. Ele não queria ter que manter John dentro de um quarto de hospital, no entanto, considerava uma opção melhor do que permitir que ele fosse levado em custódia por suspeita de assassinato. O mandado de prisão havia sido expedido, mas seu cumprimento estava suspenso por conta da internação do loiro. O laudo médico e a guia de internação fornecida pelo Dr. Elliott foram muito úteis nesse sentido.

– Me perdoe, John.

            Watson fechou sua expressão e puxou sua mão do aperto de Sherlock e o encarou com profunda mágoa e incredulidade.

– Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Sherlock, qualquer um, menos você!

– Foi para proteger você, era isso ou a cadeia. – Sherlock informou se afastando da cama para ir até a janela e olhar o amplo pátio ser engolido pelas tristes sombras que restaram após nuvens pesadas engolirem o sol tímido que havia aparecido no começo daquela manhã. Em breve choveria borbotões novamente.

– Que história é essa de cadeia? – John indagou sentando-se na cama meio bambo, mas subitamente mais alerta. A adrenalina estava varrendo o torpor do seu corpo.

– Greg me informou que você está sendo considerado suspeito pela morte de Rebeca Allen e, consequentemente, Charlie Patel.

– Isso é um absurdo! – o loiro declarou socando a cama.

– Concordo e é por isso que você está aqui e não em nosso apartamento. – Sherlock disse virando-se de frente para ele. – Há um mandado de prisão preventiva contra você e seu surto no arboredo próximo à casa de Horace foi providencial. Conseguimos suspender o cumprimento do mandado informando sobre sua necessidade de cuidados médicos.  

            John suspirou deprimido abaixando a cabeça para segundos depois sentir o lado esquerdo da cama afundar, percebendo que o detetive havia sentado para voltar a pegar sua mão.

– Estou me empenhando para resolver o caso e provar sua inocência. Mas enquanto isso, preciso que fique aqui e me perdoe por pedir isso.

– Eu sinto sua falta. – John afirmou apertando a mão do detetive que estava agarrada à sua.

– Eu também sinto a sua falta, John.

            O loiro puxou o detetive pelo braço e plantou os lábios ressecados no canto da boca do namorado sugando levemente aquele canto para se lembrar o sabor doce que aquela parte do corpo do seu companheiro lhe oferecia toda vez que era visitada. Esse pequeno beijo torto e delicado, esquentou suas veias e acelerou sua circulação, despertando uma súbita fome em seu corpo. Ele moveu a cabeça para centralizar o contato dos seus lábios, cutucando a boca do outro com a língua para em seguida obter passiva entrada naquele Oasis doce e morno que fazia seu peito cantarolar de felicidade.

            John gemeu enquanto aprofundava o beijo, totalmente esquecido de onde estava. Mãos quentes deslizaram lentas por debaixo da camisa do seu pijama hospitalar padrão, fazendo morosa massagem nos músculos laterais, arrancando dele sucessivos suspiros que escapavam por entre o encontro dos seus lábios com os do detetive.

            Em poucos minutos, John estava deitado em seu leito recebendo afagos lentos, tremendo sob o corpo de Sherlock que depositava beijos lentos, abertos e quentes por todo o seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, braço, pulsos e mãos, reduzindo o loiro a uma massa amolecida e suspirante sobre a cama. Aquela delicada atenção o fazia sentir-se no céu. Eram mais carícias para seu coração e alma do que para estímulo e satisfação do seu pênis já completamente desperto dentro das calças. John sentiu-se feliz aspirando o cheiro, ouvindo a respiração e recebendo o toque do seu namorado.

            Sherlock puxou a camisa do seu companheiro e plantou os lábios no mamilo esquerdo dele, sugando-o lentamente, rodando a língua quente e úmida no botão túmido, enquanto esfregava o polegar no mamilo direito, provocando uma miríade de suspiros e gemidos lânguidos por parte do homem sob ele.

             Depois de dar especial atenção aos mamilos do companheiro, o detetive soprou ar quente sobre o umbigo do outro, sensibilizando a área para depois plantar a língua na cavidade, ganhando mais gemidos e contorções do ex-militar que segurava com força os lençóis já revolvidos do seu leito.

            Disposto a trazer mais felicidade ao corpo do parceiro, Sherlock puxou as calças do seu pijama tendo cuidado para puxar a peça íntima junto de modo que um excitadíssimo falo balançou diante dele. Sherlock levantou os olhos para ver John, o homem ofegava ruborizado e era uma visão adorável para o moreno que lambeu os lábios e sugou a glande vermelha sentindo o sabor do pré-gozo se acumulando na ponta da ereção.

Depois de sugar vagarosamente a glande inchada do parceiro, Sherlock foi engolindo o falo excitadíssimo enquanto pressionava o músculo aqui e ali com a língua, fazendo o loiro sacudir os quadris para cima querendo foder sua boca.

            O detetive permitiu liberdade aos movimentos do companheiro acomodando o pênis do namorado o melhor que pôde na sua cavidade oral. John aplicou alguns golpes ansiosos em meio a gemidos necessitados, mas parou instantes depois.

            O detetive ergueu os olhos para entender a razão da suspensão dos movimentos, ele considerava que o ato estava sendo prazeroso para John, mas o que ele recebeu como resposta à sua pergunta silenciosa foi o sugestivo movimento das pernas do loiro se abrindo para ele.

            John queria senti-lo de uma forma mais intensa e o detetive não iria negar-lhe isso. Sherlock abriu o zíper da própria calça e puxou sua ereção quente para fora, cobrindo o namorado com seu corpo, abraçando-o de forma quase protetora enquanto movia seu quadril para habilmente conduzir seu pênis para a abertura entre as nádegas do companheiro.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, John, eu estou com você. – Sherlock murmurou ao pé do ouvido do loiro enquanto pressionava seu falo para dentro do homem.

            John grunhiu apertando o rosto contra o ombro do detetive enquanto sentia o movimento fálico queimar seu reto até topar em sua próstata que lhe enviara uma corrente quente de dor e prazer para o cérebro provocando uma antagônica explosão de desejos: elevar as ancas para ter mais contato ou fugir da intrusão volumosa que o fez perder um pouco a noção de individualidade e identidade.

            Sherlock permaneceu parado entre as pernas do loiro, sentindo a contração da cavidade onde afundara, apertá-lo de modo espasmódico.

– John?

– Tudo bem.

            O detetive começou a mover-se lenta e controladamente, estavam sem nada que servisse de lubrificante ali, penetrações sem lubrificantes poderiam ser particularmente dolorosas e, dependendo da força e velocidade das penetrações, o ato poderia render ferimentos ao passivo e ele não queria ferir John.

            O moreno manteve-se em pequenas e lentas estocadas, não permitindo que seu pênis saísse mais do que um ou dois centímetros de dentro do reto do namorado para em seguida empurrar-se para dentro dele novamente, buscando sempre alcançar sua próstata. John , um tanto imerso na sensação de queimação dolorosa e prazer envolvente que a penetração seca estava lhe proporcionando, buscou multiplicar seu prazer serpenteando sua mão direita por entre seus corpos até conseguir acessar seu próprio falo duro para masturbar-se enquanto plantava os lábios no pescoço de Sherlock, rendendo uma ligeira perda de controle das penetrações que tornaram-se um pouco mais exigentes enquanto o detetive soltava alguns gemidos e grunhidos ao buscar seus lábios e invadir sua boca com uma língua dominadora.

            Apesar de uma lâmina de dor ter atingido seu ânus por conta da aceleração das penetrações, John não perdeu sua excitação e continuou se masturbando e respondendo aos beijos de Sherlock, sentindo uma pressão quente e extasiante se formar em seu lombo e pressionar seu baixo ventre dando sinal de que muito em breve ele gozaria. Ciente disso, John soltou seu pênis já bastante estimulado e permitiu-se ser levado ao orgasmo apenas com o sexo anal.

            John segurou os lençóis sentindo a onda orgástica se aproximar para afogá-lo e fez questão de manter seus olhos abertos enquanto ela se aproximava, observando Sherlock mover-se acima dele, vestido em seu terno costumeiro que agora estava cada vez mais impregnado do cheiro dos dois e do que ambos estavam fazendo naquele leito de hospital. A visão do homem penetrando-o em ritmo crescente era erótica, fios de cabelo negro grudavam sobre a testa corada e úmida por uma leve camada de suor, a boca avermelhada por beijos famintos, estava esquecia semiaberta buscando por ar enquanto os olhos semicerravam-se  numa quase perda de sanidade enquanto os quadris estreitos aceleravam seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos para dentro dele tecendo uma música estimulante com a mistura de respirações ofegantes, impacto de corpos e armação da cama rangente sobre a qual ambos caminhavam para o ponto da completa perda de sanidade. Sherlock Holmes era sua perdição e salvação, John pensou antes da onda gigantesca de seu orgasmo o espremer violentamente, arrancando dele um grito rouco e um arquear de coluna para em seguida cair semiconsciente na cama.

            Sherlock moveu-se com mais vigor enquanto assistia John gozar debaixo dele e segundos depois injetou seu sêmen dentro do namorado em profundos golpes que fizeram o esperma salpicar um pouco para fora enquanto ele se perdia em prazer.

            A exaustão psíquica do dia e o sexo satisfatório cobraram pedágio sobre o cérebro do loiro que deslizou para um sono profundo segundos depois de normalizar sua respiração.

            Sherlock se recompôs saindo de cima do namorado que estava uma completa bagunça sobre seu leito. O homem o limpou, ajeitou sua postura no colchão e cobriu seu corpo nu com o lençol. Pensou em colocar-lhe o pijama, mas temeu acordá-lo, desistindo imediatamente desse pensamento, dando-lhe um casto beijo na testa antes de empregar alguns minutos ajustando sua própria roupa amassada e torta, para depois sair do quarto.

– Olá, Sherlock. Como vai o John? – Lestrade perguntou ao ser avistado pelo detetive na recepção do hospital.

– Dormindo, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Incluir o aviso de mandado de prisão no prontuário dele, o departamento pretende por as mãos no John assim que ele receber alta. Preferi eu mesmo vir fazer isso para garantir mais discrição para o fato e não trazer mais problemas para ele.

– Obrigado. – Sherlock disse reconhecendo a boa vontade e esforço do inspetor em ajudar John.

– Disponha. Quer carona?

– Aceito.

            O detetive saiu do prédio do hospital ao lado de Lestrade sendo recebido por uma forte ventania na portaria, seguida de uma chuva grossa e desencorajadora. Sherlock recuou da metade da calçada para a portaria  sendo seguido por Lestrade que disparou um pequeno palavrão pelo súbito aguaceiro. O inspetor havia estacionado o carro um tanto longe e chegar até lá os deixaria ensopados.

Sherlock recuou na porta, mas continuou olhando para fora enquanto uma ambulância chegava com um paciente debaixo da chuva. O moreno ficou olhando para a lateral da viatura médica, encarando a superfície branca com letras azuis destacando a sigla e o nome do Hospital onde John estava internado: HBR – Hospital Betlem Royal. Por alguns segundos ele ficou ali, olhando o veículo manobrar para uma área coberta  e um enfermeiro descer para abrir as portas dos fundos do veículo, até que subitamente sua face ganhou uma expressão de surpresa.

– “Lugar”... – Sherlock murmurou com olhar brilhante de excitação.

– O quê? – Lestrade indagou ao seu lado.

– Era isso que Horace queria dizer... E.M.H não era “alguém”, era “algo”! . – o detetive continuou confabulando consigo. – Não se trata das iniciais de uma pessoa! É a sigla de alguma instituição ou empresa. Um “lugar”!

– Do que você está falando, Sherlock? – Greg perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Vamos lá, E.M.H , onde já vi isso? E.M.H... E.M.H ... – o homem murmurava andando de um lado para o outro na portaria do hospital gesticulando como se passasse abas imaginárias a sua frente.

– “E” pode ser de escola... – Lestrade sugeriu.

– Não, nada a ver, que impacto um atentado a uma escola teria?

– O de dezenas de crianças mortas? – o inspetor afirmou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

            Sherlock olhou para o inspetor ponderando que esse era o momento em que as pessoas normais esperavam que ele se sentisse constrangido pela sua extrema objetividade, muitas vezes taxada de insensibilidade ou desumanidade. Ele ignorou esse ponto e seguiu suas conjecturas.

– Não, não é isso. Esse trabalho todo para manter o esquema fora de qualquer rastreio eletrônico nos leva a crer que é algo realmente muito impactante, algo que traga prejuízos ao governo de alguma forma... – Sherlock parou subitamente de divagar como se assistisse a sigla se desvendar diante dos seus olhos. – Mas é claro, eles estavam escondendo a informação do próprio alvo, era tudo tão simples... E.M.H... Estação Menwith Hill! É isso! A base da Força Aérea Real localizada em Harrogate, no norte de Yorkshere. O centro de coleta e processamento de dados virtuais de noventa por cento do planeta!  Estamos falando de um prejuízo de milhões em equipamento e estrutura além de uma perda do controle de captação de dados cibernéticos em uma escala inimaginável. Um apagão do Grande Olho! Muita coisa pode ser feita na rede mundial de computadores enquanto o olho estiver fechado! É na Estação que vai ocorrer o ataque químico!

– Mas não pode ser, Sherlock, é a Base da Força Aérea, você acha possível alguém conseguir passar por esse pessoal para conseguir jogar um ovo que seja no portão? – Lestrade ponderou.

– Não só um ovo, Lestrade, mas uma quantidade razoável de VX para contaminar a tubulação anti-incêndio da central de captação de dados cibernéticos global que funciona lá. Era isso o tempo todo, tem alguém interessado em inutilizar a central de inteligência virtual do governo britânico.  

– Bem se for isso mesmo, pelo menos não estamos falando de bombas em um centro urbano para contaminar centenas de pessoas. – o inspetor comentou e ganhou uma forte encarada por parte do detetive consultor. – O que foi?

– A Estação Menwith Hill conta atualmente com uma média de quinhentos funcionários, ou seja, estamos diante de um cenário de centenas de mortos via intoxicação dérmica por VX, inspetor. – Sherlock respondeu severamente.

– Minha nossa! – Lestrade exclamou batendo na testa. – O que vamos fazer?

– Dessa vez, informar ao Mycroft que ele está dormindo em serviço.

            Dito isto, os dois se lançaram debaixo da chuva grossa e venceram às pressas os poucos metros que os separavam do veículo do inspetor que acelerou o carro e tomou o rumo indicado por Sherlock sentado ao seu lado.

            Enquanto isso, John Watson dormia calmamente em sua cama hospitalar tendo um leve sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Sexo com Sherlock sempre possuíra um poder revigorante em seu sistema nervoso, ele poderia até mesmo afirmar sem sobra de dúvida que não havia melhor remédio para ele do que as carícias e atenções de seu namorado.

            A noite foi avançando e seu quarto calmo e morno recebeu a tranquila passagem de uma brisa fria que entrou pela janela entreaberta onde um vulto maciço e opressor observava atentamente o homem adormecido.

            John Watson estava verdadeiramente em perigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que mais pode acontecer com o nosso amado John?   
> Compartilhem suas impressões de leitura – estou sentindo falta de um pessoal que deixou de compartilhar suas impressões comigo :(   
> Bem, hoje é véspera de Natal! Quero desejar a todos ótimos momentos com as pessoas que amam! Felicidade a todos!


	15. A partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 15 – A partida**

 

A Estação Menwith Hill destacava-se no horizonte da pequena vila de Harrogate, no norte de Yorkshire, com suas imensas estruturas esféricas brancas, formalmente conhecidas por domos geodésicos, monitorando e interceptando comunicações dia e noite.

As imensas estruturas que mais pareciam gigantescas bolas de golfe perdidas no campo, inspiravam uma inocência lúdica que estava longe de revelar sua verdadeira finalidade estabelecida com o lançamento do satélite de espionagem M8501 em 2009. A Estação passou, deste então, a ser uma instalação de coleta de inteligência global, interceptando as comunicações transmitidas através de links de satélites comerciais tendo como principal missão a vigilância de satélites estrangeiros.

Por estar em um lugar afastado, a rotina da base normalmente é tranquila, o sentinela na guarita de entrada não costuma ter grandes acontecimentos para relatar em seu longo e tedioso dia monitorando crachás e verificando autorizações de entrada e saída da instalação. Aquele dia sem chuvas e sem vento e um sol dourado que sorria no horizonte, prometia ser mais um como tantos outros, sem qualquer incidente ou mínima alteração de rotina digna de nota. Seria essa a opinião do sentinela de plantão naquele dia se não fosse uma fila razoável de veículos oficiais do MI6 se aglomerando às pressas diante do portão de acesso da base numa clara agitação de emergência.

            Antes que o sentinela se dignasse a solicitar identificação, um homem alto e de expressão severa abriu a porta de um dos carros oficiais e sacou um cartão de identificação com acesso de alta prioridade, deslizando-o com agilidade autoritária no leitor digital da entrada.

 – Entrada liberada, Sr. Mycroft Holmes. – o leitor disparou com sua voz eletrônica.

– A equipe logo atrás de mim está comigo, deixe-os entrar, é uma questão de segurança nacional. – Holmes mais velho destacou de modo a possibilitar a rápida inclusão dos demais veículos dentro da base sem qualquer verificação que pudesse fazê-los perder tempo.

            Os veículos entraram e estacionaram na entrada do prédio principal de monitoramento, Sherlock, que estava no banco do carona do carro de Mycroft, saiu apressado se unindo ao seu irmão que tomara o rumo da porta principal de acesso do lugar. O grupo era formado pelos irmãos Holmes e sete agentes do MI6 que tinham como principal plano coordenar equipes de técnicos internos da base para realizar uma rápida e ampla varredura nos sistemas anti-incêndio do lugar.

            As equipes se espalharam enquanto Sherlock olhava ansiosamente para o relógio em seu pulso, eram 09:00 da manhã, segundo a Deck Map do Rei de Espadas, o dispositivo com VX seria acionado às 10:00 horas daquele dia. Os minutos foram passando enquanto Mycroft segurava com força exagerada o rádio pelo qual mantinha comunicação com as equipes, que permaneciam desagradavelmente silenciosas no canal.

            09h15min, nada havia sido encontrado.

            09h20min, um agente indicou perceber algo estranho na encanação do lado sul.

            09h37min, o agente informa que o elemento estranho era um pequeno agrupamento de morcegos abrigados.

            09h38min, veio a sentença final das buscas:

– As varreduras não encontraram nada de errado. – o técnico de segurança interna do governo afirmou intrigado pelo rádio a Mycroft que olhou interrogador para Sherlock.

– Não é possível, eu sei que é aqui, o dispositivo está em algum lugar no sistema anti-incêndio, como não encontraram nada? Procurem direito! – o detetive insistiu.

– Sherlock, eles procuraram por cada centímetro do sistema anti-incêndio desse lugar. Tem certeza que você deduziu o lugar certo? – o homem perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora.

  – É claro que eu deduzi certo! – o detetive enfatizou. – Está aqui, eu sei que está.

            Sherlock colocou-se a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando hipóteses até parar subitamente sentindo o celular vibrar no bolso. Ele puxou o aparelho e a frase no visor da tela de mensagens fez seus olhos alargarem de surpresa e curiosidade.

– E não é que a noite sempre é mais escura antes de amanhecer? – Sherlock murmurou analisando atentamente a mensagem que dizia:

_Número Restrito_ : Não encontrarão o percurso da contaminação antes dela começar. Não adianta tentar evacuar, se o fizerem, acionarei o dispositivo contaminante imediatamente ao primeiro sinal de evacuação da área. Estou de olho.   

SH: Quem é você? – Sherlock digitou furiosamente.

NR: Você saberá no momento oportuno. – veio a resposta.

SH: O que você quer?

NR: Jogar um jogo com aposta.

SH: Não tenho tempo para jogos, diga onde está o ponto de contaminação?

NR: Como eu disse, quero jogar um jogo com aposta e te dar uma chance de ser o mocinho nesse caso, ou o vilão, caso a vitória seja minha.

SH: O que levo se eu ganhar?

NR: Uma dica preciosa para localização do ponto contaminante que está programado para estourar nos próximos vinte minutos.

SH: Se você ganhar?

NR: O resultado é óbvio: uma base inutilizada e centenas de pessoas morrendo dolorosamente a cada metro quadrado do edifício. Um belo cenário e você pode evitar isso. Entre no jogo. 

            Sherlock ficou parado olhando a tela do celular por alguns instantes até que outra mensagem surgiu na tela:

NR: O tempo está passando. Tic, toc! Então? Vamos Jogar?

SH: Qual jogo?

NR: Xadrez.

SH: Onde?

NR: Na terra de ninguém. Vamos jogar online, acesse seu email, irei mandar o link. Estou te esperando.

– Bem, já que não encontramos nada seguindo a sua dica meu irmãozinho, vou mandar evacuar a área por precaução pelas próximas 24 horas e...

– Não, Mycroft! Ninguém deve sair. – Sherlock avisou.

– Perdeu o juízo? – Mycroft indagou franzindo a testa. – Estamos diante de uma ameaça de um ataque contaminante grave e é óbvio que devemos tirar todos daqui.

– Não, o atacante está de olho na base, acabou de entrar em contato comigo por mensagem, se alguém sair, ele irá detonar o dispositivo antes do tempo programado.

– Como é? Quer dizer que ele resolveu te informar dos planos alternativos dele? Sob qual explicação? – Holmes mais velho perguntou encarando-o severamente.

– Diversão. – Sherlock murmurou mais para si do que como resposta à pergunta do irmão. – Mycroft, me dê o seu laptop. – o detetive pediu.

– Por que eu te daria meu laptop? Ele é propriedade do governo e possui dados ultra-secretos relativos à segurança nacional. – o homem reclamou. 

– Trata-se de uma questão de segurança nacional meu irmão. Me dê logo! – Sherlock insistiu estendendo a mão de forma exigente.

            Com uma expressão desgostosa, Holmes mais velho entregou-lhe o aparelho do tamanho de uma agenda convencional, facilmente portável em fundos bolsos de casacos como o que estava vestindo. 

            Sherlock se afastou sentando-se numa cadeira próxima, colocando o equipamento no colo. Os dedos longos e ágeis digitaram o acesso ao seu email, localizando de imediato o link para o jogo. O detetive clicou imediatamente, vendo surgir na tela um tabuleiro clássico configurado para o início da partida.

            No canto direito inferior da tela surgiu um quadro de mensagem onde ele pôde ler:

Jogador 1: Olá, Sr. Holmes. Como meu convidado para esta partida, ofereço-lhe as peças brancas e a honra de iniciar o nosso jogo.

            O detive leu e respondeu:

Jogador 2: Oferta aceita.

            O jogo teve início onde os dois jogadores manifestavam perícia equivalente na manipulação das peças enquanto o mostrador de tempo no canto superior esquerdo indicava que o detetive tinha menos de quinze minutos para vencer a partida.

Sherlock habilmente conseguiu escapar de trancamento de peças, evitou um movimento de “afogamento do seu Rei” o que resultaria num empate, e o empate não lhe ajudaria.  O mostrador no canto da tela lhe informava que lhe restavam doze minutos.

Com o tempo escorrendo, ele foi avançando com o “cavalo” formando um ataque “garfo”, derrubando a Dama, o Bispo e a Torre, sacrificando algumas das suas peças para poder encurralar o Rei do seu oponente.  

– Xeque e Mate! – Sherlock digitou no quadro de mensagens verificando o canto superior direito indicar menos de dez minutos para a detonação programada do agente contaminante.

            Não demorou muito e o jogador adversário respondeu:

Jogador 1: Parabéns, você venceu. A dica é: a contaminação não será líquida e sim gasosa. Pense e saberá onde procurar. Isso é tudo.  

            A frustração que essa resposta forneceu ao detetive o fez sentir vontade de atirar o laptop na parede adjacente, mas ele se conteve, seus minutos estavam passando a informação era pequena, mas certamente não insignificante para seu cérebro.

– Pense...Não é por meio solúvel... – Sherlock murmurou colocando o laptop no bolso interno do seu casaco e começou a andar agitado de um lado para o outro sob o olhar expectante de Mycroft e alguns agentes de segurança do local. – o solúvel viajaria com a água pelo sistema anti-incêndio, o gasoso teria que viajar pelo ar então... – o detetive parou abruptamente. – Mas é claro! É óbvio!

– O que é óbvio, Sherlock? Diga logo, estamos ficando sem tempo de ação aqui. – Mycroft reclamou.

– Mande fazer uma busca na central de controle dos dutos de ventilação. A contaminação está programada para ocorrer por via gasosa! Pelo ar! É por isso que não encontraram nada, a busca estava no lugar errado! – disse animado com sua descoberta.

            Faltava menos de oito minutos, mas a varredura foi eficiente, encontrando e desativando o dispositivo com o gás contaminante com dois minutos e quarenta e três segundos de sobra.

– Fez um ótimo trabalho, irmão. – Holmes mais velho afirmou se aproximando do detetive escorado na lataria de um dos veículos do governo no pátio fora do prédio.

– Eu sempre faço. – Sherlock respondeu com um risinho debochado.

– Quer carona para o 221-B?

– Quero, vou passar lá antes de ver John no hospital.

– Fiquei sabendo sobre John, sinto muito.

– Sério? – Sherlock disse olhando atentamente para o irmão. – Você se importando com alguém além de você? Estou surpreso.

– Eu me importo com você e com o que é bom para você, não seja injusto seu ingrato. – Mycroft reclamou.

            Sherlock revirou os olhos e enfiou-se no banco traseiro do carro do irmão. O detetive estava satisfeito por haver descoberto a tempo o local exato onde as bombas químicas estavam, mas a sua satisfação aos poucos foi sendo apagada pela lembrança desconfortável de que havia uma segunda faceta do caso que ainda não havia sido resolvida e que era de suma importância resolver: quem matou Allen, Patel e Horace? A liberdade e a sanidade do seu companheiro dependiam disso.

            Era noite quando o carro de Mycroft deixou Sherlock na entrada do 221B na Baker Street. O detetive entrou em seu apartamento ansioso por um bom banho e uma muda de roupas limpas, mas antes que pudesse tirar o casaco e pendurá-lo no cabide, sentiu o bolso do blazer vibrar fazendo-o enriquecer imediatamente.

            Catou e encarou o celular em cujo visor brilhava o símbolo de uma mensagem recebida de número restrito. Sherlock puxou pesadamente ar para dentro dos seus pulmões e comprimiu os lábios ao tocar o display para ter acesso ao conteúdo que dizia:

NR: Ainda interessando em me conhecer?

SH: É claro. – Sherlock digitou.

NR: Chegou a hora.

SH: Quem é você?

NR: Direi pessoalmente.

            Sherlock instintivamente olhou em volta na sala como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse de algum canto.

NR: Não seja tolo, não estou na sua sala. – o estranho digitou em tom irônico.

SH: Onde nos encontraremos?

NR: Você não precisa saber onde, apenas quando e como. Desça e encontrará um carro à sua espera na frente do seu apartamento, entre no banco traseiro aceite a venda que estará no assento e o motorista trará você até mim.

SH: Se eu não aceitar?

NR: Você aceitará, tem necessidade de saber coisas que talvez eu seja o único capaz de lhe dar respostas.

SH: Eu vou.

NR: Estou esperando.

            Quando Sherlock desceu, percebeu imediatamente a presença de um carro preto com vidros escuros estacionado de frente à porta do 221B. Ele parou na soleira e olhou a rua constatando que ela estava completamente deserta. Quem quer que seja a pessoa à sua espera, parece ter verificado esse detalhe antes de propor o encontro de forma tão repentina.

            O detetive ajustou seu cachecol e abriu a porta traseira do veículo deduzindo que estava destravada, aguardando-o. Sobre o assento estava a venda mencionada na mensagem, ele encarou-a e olhou para o banco da frete tentando identificar o motorista, mas uma escura cortina dificultava sua visualização do homem ao volante. O motorista ficou ali, imóvel com as mãos na direção como se aguardasse algo.

            Sherlock suspirou chateado compreendendo o que o homem esperava e resolveu seguir as regras. Pegou a venda e acomodou-a sobre seus olhos e a escuridão foi tudo o que ele encarou durante um suave percurso de trinta minutos por ruas asfaltadas dando a ele pelo menos uma dúzia de possíveis locais para onde estava sendo levado.

            Quando o carro parou, o número de probabilidades de endereços foi drasticamente reduzido para duas. O detetive percebeu o motorista sair do veículo e segundos depois a porta ao seu lado foi aberta num claro sinal para que ele saísse. Ele tentou tirar a venda antes de descer, mas teve suas mãos detidas, fazendo-o desistir de removê-la antes que lhe fosse autorizado fazer, mas isso não impediu dele reduzir para uma a probabilidade de sua localização ao ser conduzido para dentro de um prédio e caminhar em linha reta por dez segundos e depois dobrar à direita, caminhando por mais quinze segundos, sentindo toda a variação sonora e olfativa em se entorno para em seguida subir três degraus largos precedidos de um pequeno espaço plano e depois mais dez degraus estreitos de um material que soava mármore sob seu solado. Ele sorriu com isso. Sherlock Holmes não precisava ver para saber onde estava.

A mão em seu cotovelo o conduziu para um ponto que ele deduziu ser uma ampla sala com ar parado e pesado, o que o fez deduzir que as janelas estavam obviamente fechadas. O lugar estava muito silencioso e lá ele foi deixado ouvindo os passos do seu condutor sumir atrás dele tornando-se completamente ausente depois de um som de abrir e fechar de porta. Ele fora deixado sozinho. Com alguém. Era certo que havia alguém parado a quatro metros adiante dele olhando-o com expectativa. Sherlock deixou-se observar a espera da inevitável autorização para tirar a venda e conhecer seu oponente. Esse era o ponto fraco dos psicopatas, o desejo de atenção. Nenhuma obra está completa se ele não puder se vangloriar, e para tanto, revelar-se a alguém era necessário.

– Pode tirar a venda. – o estranho mandou.

            Sherlock não precisou tirar a venda para reconhecer a presença na sala e congelou, ficando levemente boquiaberto com sua constatação por meio da audição.

– Me reconheceu mesmo vendado, não é? A minha voz de fato é inconfundível – o homem disse com um risinho irônico. – Fico lisonjeado com isso, fico mesmo. Obrigado.

– James Moriarty – Sherlock disse finalmente removendo a venda dos seus olhos para encarar seu oponente de pé no meio de uma sala mal iluminada.

– Oi! Sentiu minha falta?

– Confesso que estou intrigado por você não ter me feito uma visita antes.

– Oh, não fique chateado comigo. Eu estive ocupado, sabe como é, os clientes só se multiplicam. Quem presta um serviço de excelência como o meu, sempre está cheio de clientes. – Moriarty respondeu alisando o terno. 

– Imagino que sim. Então... Eram os dutos de ventilação. Agora entendo por que seu assassino não fez nenhum esforço para recuperar as Deck Maps, os planos haviam mudado.

– Por que eu manteria o plano totalmente original com sua entrada no jogo? Fiz um pequeno ajuste. – Moriarty respondeu.

– Exatamente. Isso nos leva a uma segunda pergunta: por que não antecipou o ataque ao invés de esperar a data pré-determinada no plano original. Seria um sucesso completo. Por que não mudou isso também?

– Que graça teria? Com você na jogada os lances ficaram tão mais excitantes! Queria ver até onde ia sua esperteza. Foi divertido, valeu à pena perder essa partida.

– O jogo acabou, Moriarty.           

– Pode ser que sim, mas não para mim. – o homem respondeu rindo de forma enigmática.

– Por que você me trouxe até aqui? – Sherlock indagou fazendo o gesto amplo para a sala que estava imersa numa pesada penumbra que impedia de ver as coisas ao entorno dele.  

– Por que não há satisfação na vingança, a menos que a vítima tenha tempo de saber quem a ataca e por quê. Você está atrapalhando meus negócios e não posso deixar você continuar a atrapalhá-los. Sacudir os miolos do seu namoradinho foi parte da minha vingança por sua intromissão nos meus negócios, fique ciente disso, John Watson sofreu por sua causa. Você é um namorado muito mau, Sherlock, John devia ter deixado você antes de começar a perder a sanidade. Agora é tarde, ele vai apodrecer numa clínica para loucos.

– Foi você quem fez John parar numa clínica psiquiátrica... – Sherlock murmurou ampliando os olhos com indignação.

– Eu? Não, você o internou, lembra? Ah, bem... eu apenas dei um empurrãozinho de leve. – disse Moriarty fazendo um gesto brincalhão de peteleco no ar. 

– Como fez?  

– Drogas e sugestões, Sherlock! É óbvio!

– É óbvio que drogou o John, mas como fez a droga chegar até ele e como o sugestionou?

– Os sinais estavam por toda parte, estavam bem debaixo do seu nariz e você não viu. Pobre John, estava se intoxicado o tempo todo com as coisas mais inocentes do mundo. – Moriarty disse com uma falsa expressão de pena. – A primeira dose estava no café com gosto ruim em seu consultório no dia em que Allen foi morta, depois no chá que um estranho passou pelo leitor de código de barras para o seu namoradinho, ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, o problema com o leitor de códigos de barras foi uma brincadeirinha minha também, adoro me intrometer no funcionamento de eletrônicos. Bem, continuando a resposta a sua pergunta,  o mesmo estranho, o cara ruivo do mercado que ajudou John com o pacote de chá,  era um manipulador de mentes profissional, um mentalista mercenário muito bem pago que imprimiu a primeira sugestão em sua mente ao encontrá-lo novamente do lado de fora do supermercado. Foi ele quem plantou as sugestões malucas na mente do seu namoradinho. O ruivo mandou bem.  

– Mas o assassinato ainda não havia sido efetivado no momento do encontro dos dois.

– Oh, você está ficando tediosamente burro, Sherlock... é claro que demos ao mentalista um resumo seco do que iria acontecer, qualquer um poderia prever como os fatos iam se desenrolar: um estranho entrando pela janela, uma faca no pescoço da vítima, muito sangue e blá, blá, blá... enquanto o verdadeiro assassino estava matando Allen a alguns quarteirões do mercado, John estava sendo hipnotizado,  sendo programando a ter lembranças construídas por meio de sugestões.  Ele foi programado a não lembrar do encontro, é claro. John deve ter demorado um pouco a chegar em casa nesse dia, acredito.

– Só mentiras têm detalhes... – Sherlock murmurou para si lembrando-se das visões oníricas do namorado. –  Por isso ele sonhava com um grito que não aconteceu, a vítima não gritou, não teve tempo, o mentalista apenas deduziu que a vítima gritaria ao ser golpeada pelo assassino e equivocadamente programou o John para lembrar de um grito... esse detalhe está totalmente fora de contexto.

– É, essa foi realmente uma falha e eu não gosto de falhas... – o homem disse com uma careta de desgosto.

– Você matou o mentalista. 

– Ele não era mais útil.

– Mas por que John continuou delirando mesmo depois do chá acabar?

– Eu pensei em tudo, Sherlock, eu sempre penso. O chá acabaria, mas a intoxicação tinha que seguir para agravar os sintomas.

– Como? 

– Os comprimidos. O chá apenas preparou o terreno e forçou John a procurar a terapeuta, daí foi fácil deduzir a que diagnóstico a mulher chegaria e os remédios que prescreveria ao Johny boy, isso foi brincadeira de criança para dizer a verdade. Depois foi só fornecer a medicação adulterada para todas as farmácias num raio de cinco quarteirões da clínica, todos pagos, eu ainda ofereci uma boa recompensa para aquele que recebesse John Watson no balcão e lhe vendesse o nosso remedinho especial. Ele estava se drogando esse tempo todo e recebendo pequenos estímulos externos que alimentavam os seus delírios e ele não sabia. Um crime perfeito!

– Então o homem no parque era real, John não imaginou o ataque?

– O homem no parque? Pobre John. Aquilo foi tão simples como engasgar uma criança com uma balinha de melão. Não achou estranho um assassino se vestir de forma tão chamativa para tentar matar alguém? Me diga, se estivesse correndo atrás de alguém e o perdesse de vista rapidamente entre as pessoas num espaço aberto, como iria localizá-lo novamente?  

– Cores fortes... – Sherlock murmurou lembrando-se do relato do namorado apontando o gorro escuro, o cachecol vermelho e a camisa xadrez como características do homem no parque.

– Exatamente, como eu disse, muito simples. Meu Spetsnaz clonou os trajes de um velhinho, provocou seu namoradinho e o fez correr como um louco pelo parque até ser derrubado e distraído por um adolescente prévia e suficientemente pago, para em seguida por os olhos no pobre idoso que quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ser perseguido por um maluco armado. Foi engraçado, você devia tê-lo visto.

– Não teve graça alguma, Moriarty

– Ah, não seja chato!

– E as mortes de Allen, Patel e Horace? 

– Eles estavam brincando com fogo e prejudicando planos de muitos clientes. Oscar Hall era apenas a ponta da lança dos contrabandistas de informações que estavam prejudicando os meus negócios, depois de um pouco de investigação, descobrimos quem eram os outros e os eliminamos. Por a culpa no seu namorado foi só um bônus divertido do meu trabalho.

– Então você contratou um mercenário para eliminá-los.

– Sim, o mesmo eficiente profissional que está apontando uma mira laser para seu coração neste exato momento. – Dito isto um foco vermelho surgiu no exato ponto mencionado por Moriarty que ampliou seu sorriso doentio. – Não gosto de sujar as mãos. Cansei das suas intromissões. No começo foi divertido, mas agora está chato e eu quebro brinquedos chatos. E isso vale para você e seu namoradinho intrometido que evitou que eu desse cabo de você meses atrás por meio daquela jornalista neurótica. – Jim comentou com enfado.  

– Então você me arrastou até aqui para me crivar de bala e ir embora?  

Moriarty balançou negativamente a cabeça com uma expressão de tédio doentio.

– Como você é sem criatividade, Sherlock... que decepção... – o homem disse – é claro que eu não montaria todo esse circo para transformar você numa peneira, que graça isso teria?  

– O que pretende fazer então? 

– Assistir você plantar uma bala em sua cabeça com essa Browning 9mm L.A 1 de uso exclusivo do exército que está no bolso esquerdo do seu casaco.

– Como pretende me convencer? – Sherlock indagou sentindo uma estranha tensão roer seus nervos ao assistir um brilho oleoso ampliar-se nas esferas escuras dos olhos de Moriarty.   

– Acredite, essa é a parte mais fácil da questão. – o homem respondeu estalando os dedos de forma dramática.

            O gesto provocou imediata iluminação do ambiente que esteve banhado em pesada penumbra até aquele momento, revelando aos olhos impressionados do detetive uma ampla sala cuja parede frontal, estava revestida por amplos painéis de monitoramento cujo foco de observação era uma pequena sala de 2m x 2m com nada mais que uma cadeira de madeira escura sem uma das pernas, tombada de lado evidenciando a frase “O Senhor é a nossa força” ao lado da qual estava aquilo que fez o corpo de Sherlock congelar e um grito de desespero petrificar em sua garganta.  

            John Watson estava ajoelhado no meio de uma sala fechada de algum lugar na grande Londres, com os braços oprimidos por uma camisa de força que parecia mais apertada do que a última que lhe fora posta na clínica há pouco tempo. Parecia tenso, mas alerta, o que fez Sherlock deduzir que o corpo do companheiro não estava sofrendo efeitos de sedativos e que a cadeira tombada certamente fora resultado de alguma de suas tentativas para sair da sala.

– Como conseguiu? Ele estava seguro no hospital. – o detetive indagou demonstrando um pouco de agitação na voz.

– Seguro? Sério, Sherlock? Sua ingenuidade me ofende! Não existe lugar seguro, não há portas fechadas, cadeados ou muros altos o suficiente para impedir Jim Moriarty de conseguir algo. Você deveria ser consciente disso. Não sou um amador, já dei provas da minha genialidade e persistência, Sherlock. Bem, respondendo a pergunta óbvia que está estampada em sua cara, pretendo fazer você assistir seu namorado morrer sufocado por VX gasoso. – Moriarty disse evidenciando um interruptor pequeno em sua mão que claramente faria o dispositivo de gás venenoso ser acionado dentro da sala pequena através do pequeno acesso de ventilação visível nas imagens de monitoramento.

– Não, por favor, não! Eu farei, farei o que quiser, só não prejudique o John! – Sherlock pediu sentindo os pulmões petrificarem de desespero.

– É simplesmente delicioso ver você tão dócil, Sherlock. – Moriarty riu alisando o botão do acesso remoto ao dispositivo do VX. – Acho lindo todo esse amor pelo seu bichinho de estimação... não, mentira, isto está me deixando enjoado... Vamos terminar logo com isso. Pode começar Sherlock, ajoelhe-se e faça o que tem que fazer ou assista John Watson perecer por intoxicação química.

            Sherlock fez o que lhe foi dito. Observando intensamente as imagens do companheiro imobilizado no meio do quarto fechado, ajoelhou-se e puxou a arma do bolso. Olhou brevemente para a Browning 9mm  pertencente ao namorado e depois a posicionou na têmpora direita.

Jim era todo sorriso, todo contentamento, e seu sorriso era cada vez mais largo e mais satisfeito quando, de repente, o estrondo dos motores de alguns helicópteros rompeu o ar fazendo vibrar a vidraça das janelas fechadas.     

– Atenção! A área está cercada. – Afirmou uma voz por mega-fone – não há rota de fuga. Saia com as mãos na cabeça e será conduzido sem emprego de força.

– O que é isso? Como eles chegaram aqui? – Moriarty perguntou irado.

– Ops! Eu acho que me esqueci de devolver o laptop do meu irmão e de quebra, gravei tudo o que acabamos de conversar sobre os assassinatos dos agentes duplos, Moriarty, espero que não se importe. – Sherlock respondeu baixando a arma e com um risinho zombeteiro puxou um equipamento do tamanho de uma agenda de dentro do bolso fundo do casaco para mostrá-lo rapidamente antes de afundá-lo no bolso novamente.

– Você usou o protocolo de rastreamento de objetos do governo para trazê-los até aqui seu maldito! Toda essa conversa era para ganhar tempo! – Moriarty gritou as últimas palavras.

– Óbvio. Xeque e mate. – o detetive sentenciou rindo e pondo-se de pé com ar vitorioso.

– Não, Sherlock, o movimento é “Rei afogado”. – Moriarty corrigiu mostrando o dispositivo que mantinha em sua mão.  

– Não! – Sherlock gritou sacando imediatamente a arma para efetuar um único e certeiro disparo que atravessou eficientemente o crânio do seu oponente cuja morte fulminante o deixou com a grotesca expressão risonha de triunfo que ostentara segundos antes de ser morto pelo detetive.

            Sherlock não dedicou nenhum segundo para verificar o corpo de Moriarty, nem em verificar o sumiço da mira laser que segundos antes esteve apontada para o seu coração, ele pregou os olhos ansiosos na ampla tela frontal de monitoramento para verificar John e a visão que ele teve fez seu coração querer romper suas costelas. Uma espessa fumaça começou a fluir da abertura de ventilação no alto da parede, deslizando feito uma serpente fantasmagórica rumo ao piso onde John começava a se agitar dando os primeiros sinais de que havia notado o perigo letal se aproximar dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (#autora ergue o escudo do Capitão América e veste a armadura do Homem de Ferro, cogitando se não seria prudente usar o anel de portal para buscar fuga no universo espelhado). Bem... tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo, aguardo os comentários de vocês meus amores! (#sai correndo e começa a tentar abrir um portal para outra dimensão).


	16. A perspectiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura meus amores!

**Capítulo 16 A perspectiva**

 

            Um pesadelo. Era assim que Sherlock resumia a sua presente situação, o seu medo mais profundo havia se esgueirando para fora da fossa profunda e escura da sua mente e se apresentava medonho diante dele: ter e perder alguém com quem se importa mais do que com a própria autor-preservação.  

Ele não percebeu os agentes especiais entrarem na sala, não se deu conta do corpo de Moriarty ser analisado por um dos agentes, não viu seu irmão se aproximar apressado e parar ao lado dele diante das amplas telas de monitoramento. O mundo concentrava-se no homem no meio de uma sala estranha prestes a ser envenenado por um agente químico de alta letalidade.

            Para o simples observador, Sherlock era apenas um homem congelado pela devastação da impotência diante da morte inevitável que rastejava diafanamente para os pulmões de um ente querido bem diante dos seus olhos. O observador ordinário diria que o homem moreno petrificado diante das telas estaria chafurdando em um doentio masoquismo ao encarar as imagens. O homem não movia um músculo e parecia esquecido de respirar.  

            O final era bem simples para o observador, a vítima cujas imagens estavam sendo transmitidas para aquela sala de monitoramento, iria morrer em poucos minutos e o homem assistindo, totalmente petrificado, a extinção do ente querido, certamente entraria em colapso. De fato, tudo seria bem simples e previsível se o homem encarando as imagens não fosse Sherlock Holmes.

            Não era uma inclinação mórbida pelo masoquismo que o fez parar alguns segundos em silêncio absoluto encarando as imagens. Mycroft sabia o que era. Sherlock estava fazendo uma observação fria dos detalhes, analisando freneticamente as possibilidades de localização que aquilo poderia lhe fornecer. Sherlock estava trabalhando.

O VX estava espalhando-se como uma garra opressora no ambiente. John, instintivamente espremeu-se de costas num canto da sala tentando fugir ao máximo da inalação do gás que descia mortal no cubículo.

Mycroft sabia que seria inútil descobrir onde John Watson estava, provavelmente, estava em um lugar a mais de trinta minutos de distância deles e ele conhecia os efeitos do VX. Nos próximos vinte segundos o médico iria inalar as primeiras porções do veneno, dependendo da sua resistência, nos próximos dois ou dez minutos ele iria perder a consciência, teria fortes convulsões, seguida de paralisia, insuficiência respiratória e por fim, morreria, tudo isso dentro de quinze, no máximo vinte minutos. Ele tinha que estar preparado para conter Sherlock, o irmão não reagiria bem a essa perda. Foi muito difícil lidar com os efeitos que a perda do Barba Ruiva causou ao irmão caçula, dessa vez o impacto seria maior, ele tinha certeza e isso o fez suspirar internamente.

– Sherlock, ele já está perdido, não assista isso... – Mycroft murmurou perto do irmão tocando seu ombro. Seria melhor afastá-lo dessa experiência que potencializaria um trauma que talvez colapsasse de uma vez por todas a mente do seu irmão.

– O excesso de confiança é como uma fissura em um cristal, pode tornar pó qualquer grande plano! – Sherlock murmurou ainda vidrado na tela de transmissão –  Estamos obviamente nas dependências da Universidade de Westminster, a venda que usei ao ser arrastado para cá não me impediu de deduzi isso e agora eu sei onde John está nesse momento. – concluiu o detetive disparando repentinamente da sala sendo seguido por Mycroft e meia dúzia de agentes para um dos quais Holmes mais velho gritou que buscasse sua maleta pessoal e chamasse paramédicos.

 – Aquela sala pode ser qualquer uma em qualquer lugar de Londres. Não vai chegar a tempo, irmão – Mycroft disse alcançando seu irmão.

– Eu vou sim! – Sherlock  insistiu correndo pelos corredores com Mycroft logo atrás dele.

– O que faz você ter tanta certeza!

– A cadeira quebrada ao lado do John, Mycroft. Ela tinha a frase “O Senhor é a nossa força” gravada no encosto.

– Esse é o lema da Universidade de Westminster.

– Exato. Conclusão: ele está aqui em alguma sala desta universidade. Moriarty achou que nada atrapalharia seus planos então não se importou de colocar John longe de onde nós estaríamos. – Sherlock disse correndo como um louco pelos corredores, deslizando aqui e ali com o desespero roendo suas entranhas, cada minuto era decisivo para a sobrevivência do seu companheiro.

            Enquanto isso, John tossia sob o efeito e tremia sob os efeitos das primeiras inalações do veneno. Ele tentou inutilmente evitar contato com a fumaça que descia sobre ele como uma grade opressora querendo esmagá-lo em sua toxicidade mortal. Tentou prender a respiração, esforçou-se por libertar-se da camisa de força, jogou-se repetidas vezes contra a porta trancada na esperança de arrombá-la. Gritou por socorro, implorou atenção de quem quer que pudesse ouvi-lo, mas por fim, ao cabo de longos minutos lutando, ele deixou-se cair derrotado no meio do cubículo, totalmente esgotado e ciente de que estava vivendo os seus últimos instantes. Deus, como ele queria ver Sherlock uma última vez!

            Sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas de amargura e tristeza enquanto a serpente venenosa do VX viajava por suas narinas e penetrava seus pulmões. Ele engasgou e se contorceu sentindo dificuldade para respirar como se um saco de cimento estivesse oprimindo seu tórax. Sua cabeça rodava, sentia profunda náusea e a visão começou a falhar.

– Sherlock... – John gemeu dolorosamente como uma despedida antes de deixar o corpo ser fechado por tremores que ele não conseguia controlar e entregou-se ao abraço gelado da escuridão.

            Sherlock deslizou por mais duas esquinas antes de encontrar a porta de uma pequena sala em cuja parede superior podia-se notar um circuito de registro por câmera recém-instalado.

– É aqui! – O detetive disse lançando-se para a porta, sendo imediatamente impedido pelo irmão.

– Não, Sherlock!

            O moreno olhou espantado para o irmão como se repentinamente tivesse se transmutado em algo bizarro.

– Não me olhe assim. – disse fazendo sinal para um dos agentes que os havia acompanhado até ali e o homem lhe passou algo. – Ponha isso. – disse empurrando no peito do moreno uma máscara de proteção contra agentes químicos. – Se vai bancar o príncipe salvando a donzela em perigo, é bom sobreviver para receber sua eterna gratidão.

            Apesar da aparente zombaria que o comentário de Mycroft carregava, sua voz era séria e tensa. O homem fez outro gesto para o agente e o mesmo destravou a fechadura rapidamente. Sherlock não perdeu tempo, mergulhou na sala alcançando rapidamente o médico que se contorcia inconsciente no meio do quarto e o arrastou para fora onde Mycroft estava revirando algo dentro da sua maleta. O agente ao lado, prontamente fechou a porta para evitar alastramento da fumaça química pelo corredor e ajudou Sherlock a carregar John para longe daquele ponto do prédio.

– Ele está no segundo estágio de envenenamento! – Sherlock diagnosticou trêmulo ajoelhado ao lado do corpo convulso do médico.

– Eu sei. – Mycroft respondeu mantendo a calma enquanto enluvava as mãos. – ajude a segurar o Dr. Watson, irmão.

            Sherlock imediatamente fez o solicitado com ajuda do agente que destravara a porta do cubículo. Foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram produzir uma brecha entre as convulsões para que Mycroft espetasse rapidamente o pescoço do médico com um dispositivo com duplo injetores, segundos depois ele aplicou um outro fármaco em John.

            Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e as convulsões começaram a amenizar até se resumirem a um espasmo errático que agitava um músculo aqui e outro acolá. Mas John continuava inconsciente.

– O que você fez? – Sherlock perguntou apreensivo analisando o companheiro estirado no piso frio do lugar.

– Administrei o Mark I, um Kit projetado pelos americanos para auto-administração militar no campo, para soldados alvo de contaminação por VX. Contém atropina e pralidoxima, o segundo elemento injetado foi um anticonvulsivo, estive com eles na minha maleta durante nossa missão na Base Aérea Real, não achou que eu iria para uma área ameaçada de contaminação por um agente químico sem me precaver para possíveis incidentes, não é?

– Muito esperto. – Sherlock disse com sinceridade e alívio.

– Eu sempre sou. – Mycroft disse com um risinho torto, mas seus olhos mantinham grande preocupação.

– Paramédicos! – um agente gritou no meio do corredor sinalizando onde estava a vítima para a equipe que acabara de chegar.

            O médico da equipe agachou-se buscando sinais vitais e o rápido contrair desgostoso dos seus lábios causou aumento na preocupação de Sherlock.

– Foi intoxicação por VX, eu administrei atropina e pralidoxima combinadas a um anticonvulsivo. Ele estava no estágio das convulsões. – Mycroft resumiu para o médico.

– Fez muito bem, senhor. Isso deu tempo para encontrarmos a vítima ainda viva. A contaminação foi gasosa ou líquida?

– Gasosa. – Sherlock respondeu rápido.

– Ok. Temos que remover a roupa dele imediatamente, certamente há vapor de VX no tecido e isso pode estar continuando o envenenamento.

            Dito isso, o médico e os assistentes da equipe de socorro iniciaram os procedimentos. Removeram rapidamente os tecidos que estavam em contato com a pele do loiro, puseram na maca e cobriram com um lençol e estavam prontos para sair às pressas com ele quando um enfermeiro alertou sobre o estado de cianose nas pontas dos dedos do ex-militar.

– Droga! Parada cardiorrespitarória! Preparar desfibrilação a 200 joules! – o médico pediu.

            Puseram a maca com John no chão, aplicaram a primeira descarga e iniciaram as massagens para bombear sangue para o cérebro, tecendo uma dança mórbida de mãos sobre o corpo pálido e imóvel do ex-militar diante dos olhos apreensivos de Sherlock. Os momentos se passavam enquanto os socorristas buscavam restabelecer a pulsação cardíaca do loiro, mas sem sucesso.

– Dois minutos! – um enfermeiro alertou dando a saber que o tempo para obter sucesso estava terminando e que os danos cerebrais estavam bem próximos de começar.

– Desfibrilação a 260 joules! – pediu o médico socorrista.

            Outra descarga fora disparada sacudindo horrivelmente o tronco de John, mas o coração continuou sem oferecer resposta.

– Três minutos!

– 300 joules!

– Sem resposta!

– 360 joules!

– Quatro minutos, dano em curso. – o enfermeiro indicou olhando ansiosamente para o relógio.

– Não, John! – Sherlock rugiu ajoelhando-se próximo ao corpo frio do companheiro enquanto os socorristas continuavam suas tentativas. – Fique aqui comigo, você tem que ficar, eu tinha que ter feito você prometer isso para mim em algum dos nossos muitos momentos e eu quero remediar isso, droga! Assim que você abrir os olhos eu vou te obrigar a me prometer isso! Está me ouvindo? Você não pode me deixar, não depois de se instalar no meu palácio mental e se tornar a parte mais importante da minha vida, não é justo! Você não tem esse direito! Vamos, John! Vamos!

            Mycroft ficou rígido a meio metro da cena caótica de socorristas tentando ressuscitar John e Sherlock dando vazão ao seu desespero. O homem de gelo suspirou consternado e puxou seu caderninho de anotações passando lentamente as páginas até encontrar a folha com a inscrição “Barba Ruiva”, depois sacou uma caneta e acrescentou logo abaixo: “John Watson”. Ele realmente não sabia o que iria fazer com seu o irmão depois disso.

– Temos resposta! Fraca, mas temos. – o operador do desfibrilador comemorou.

– Rápido! Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital. Informem pelo rádio que estamos com uma vítima de envenenamento por VX que deve receber mais doses de atropina num intervalo de meia hora – o médico orientou e a mensagem foi passada pelo rádio ao hospital mais próximo do incidente. 

            Sherlock enfiou-se junto com os paramédicos na ambulância que partiu às pressas para o pronto socorro enquanto Mycroft permaneceu de pé na calçada do prédio da universidade olhando para sua anotação no caderninho refletindo se seria otimismo demais da sua parte riscar a sua recente anotação. 

            O avançar da noite no hospital não foi muito calmo para Sherlock. John foi levado para um quarto e entubado por não conseguir respirar sozinho e teve o tronco apinhado de delicados, mas intimidadores fios de monitoramento. A madrugada deslizou com enfermeiras visitando o quarto do loiro a cada meia hora para reforçar a dose de atropina associada a outras drogas administradas por lento gotejamento, sempre atentas em verificar se os sinais vitais continuavam estáveis.

            Foi impossível demover o detetive da ideia de permanecer no quarto onde John permanecia inconsciente. O homem pairou por mais de uma hora em torno da cama do companheiro como se temesse que o loiro voltasse a ter outra parada cardiorrespiratória caso ele desviasse a vista. Era algo muito ilógico, mas ele conseguia consolo inexplicável ao assistir o lento subir e descer do tórax do médico. Cada respiração obtida mesmo que com ajuda mecânica externa, era uma possibilidade a mais de que em breve John fosse abrir os olhos e permiti-lo mergulhar naqueles poços de mel morno que eram os olhos de seu parceiro.

            No meio da madrugada, a exaustão do dia começou a cobrar seu tributo e Sherlock deixou-se deslizar no pequeno sofá de dois lugares disposto na parede do lado direito da cama do médico. Apoiou a cabeça no braço do móvel, encolheu as longas pernas para se encaixar como era possível e cobriu-se com o próprio casaco, adormecendo segundos depois muito pesadamente.

            Na manhã seguinte, o detetive acordou com Lestrade olhando-o com uma expressão indecisa enquanto segurava um saco de papel com algo morno dentro.

– Oh, você acordou, estava aqui me decidindo se cutucaria ou não você  para te dar o seu café da manhã. – o inspetor disse esticando para ele o pacote que tinha em mãos. – Você parece desconjuntado feito uma girafa que dormiu dentro de um caixote de feira. – concluiu enquanto assistia Sherlock desenrolar-se do sofá de dois lugares onde dormira por pura exaustão.

– Muito engraçado, Lestrade. – Disse espiando o conteúdo do pacote. – Tem muito leite nesse café, eu não gosto de muito leite.

– Cala a boca e come, Sherlock. Quando foi a última vez que comeu alguma coisa?

– Eu não me lembro ao certo. – o detetive murmurou mastigando apreciativamente um bolinho açucarado de gengibre com nozes que o fez sentir-se instantaneamente muito interessado por comida.

– O John não ia gostar de ouvir isso. Como ele está?

– Estável. É o que os médicos dizem. Esperam que ele consiga respirar sozinho nas próximas horas e talvez acorde ainda hoje. – Sherlock respondeu olhando ansiosamente para a cama onde o companheiro continuava inconsciente.   

– Entendo. Vim aqui também para avisar que a gravação que você fez do Moriarty confessando autoria dos assassinatos de Allen, Patel e Horace foi aceito como prova conclusiva, John está livre das acusações.

– Ótimo, John vai gostar de voltar para casa.

            Duas horas se passaram desde a visita de Lestrade e nada de John Watson acordar ou apresentar condições para a remoção do aparelho que o ajudava a respirar. O dia seguiu com visitas da Sra. Hudson e Molly. Ao anoitecer a Sra Hudson voltou ao hospital com o jantar e uma muda de roupa limpa para Sherlock que ficou muito feliz em poder usar o banheiro anexo ao quarto hospitalar para poder tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Ele alimentou-se razoavelmente diante do olhar vigilante da senhoria, depois recebeu no quarto a visita noturna do médico responsável pelo caso do John. As notícias não mudaram, o loiro continuava incapaz de respirar sozinho e Sherlock tentou não se sentir pessimista com isso.  

            Quando o médico e a Sra. Hudson saíram do quarto, Sherlock sentou-se ao lado da cama do companheiro e pegou sua mão apertando-a entre as suas e sussurrou com fervor:

– John, eu preciso de você, lembra? Confessei isso para você.  Eu te amo. Por favor, se esforce para respirar sozinho, por favor. Prove que me ama também, eu vou estar aqui por você. Sempre. Esteja aqui por mim também, por favor.

            Sherlock olhou longamente para o homem imóvel, John parecia um boneco de cera e as horas se passaram sem que sua imobilidade traísse qualquer alteração benigna em seu estado. Derrotado, o detetive aconchegou-se em seu sofá de dois lugares e afundou em sono profundo.

            Quando ele acordou para um segundo dia de expectativa corrosiva naquele quarto de hospital, uma agitação de enfermeiros e um médico pairando em torno da cama do seu parceiro começou a destacar-se na névoa do seu despertar. Aquela movimentação colocou o seu cérebro em repentino alerta fazendo-o saltar do sofá e cambalear até a cama para inteirar-se do que estava acontecendo.

            “Não! John não podia ter morrido enquanto ele dormia!” – o detetive pensou em desespero.

–Sr. Holmes. Aguarde um minuto, por gentileza. – disse uma enfermeira morena que segurava na mão direita o tubo que estivera auxiliando John a respirar. Eles haviam removido.

– Por que vocês removeram o tubo? – Sherlock perguntou olhando para John que estava morbidamente imóvel e pálido sobre a cama como um boneco de cera. – Ele precisa disso para respirar!

 – Nesta situação ele não precisa mais, Sr. Holmes. – disse o médico pondo a mão no ombro do moreno.

– Do que estão falando? Que situação?

– Acalme-se, Sr. Holmes. Está tudo bem. – disse a enfermeira que havia removido o tubo. – Temos boas notícias, o Sr. Watson apresentou impressionante melhora no final da madrugada e já está respirando sozinho. Nas próximas horas o paciente deve recobrar um pouco de cor. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela concluiu.

            Sherlock sentiu o corpo ficar tão leve que teve que se apoiar na parede com um medo irracional de que fosse flutuar de alívio e sorriu satisfeito assistindo os profissionais terminarem os procedimentos de reajuste dos aparelhos que ainda monitoravam os sinais vitais do seu companheiro.

            Passava das cinco da tarde quando Sherlock percebeu um movimento débil na cama diante do sofá onde ele estava sentando resolvendo casos por meio de bate-papo no celular.

– S-Sher...lock. – John murmurou forçando a garganta muito seca.

            Sherlock estava ao lado da cama quase que instantaneamente portando um copo com água em sua mão tentando ajudá-lo o melhor possível a sorver uma pequena quantidade do líquido.

– Obrigado. – o loiro murmurou ainda rouco tentando manter os olhos abertos.

– Como está se sentindo? – o detetive perguntou olhando-o atentamente.

            John parecia muito magro e abatido, o que certamente foi efeito dos dias na clínica psiquiátrica associado ao envenenamento e o tempo internado para desintoxicação.

– Me sinto como se tivesse rolando uma grande ladeira dentro de um barril fechado. – John comentou com a voz um pouco mais clara.

– Nada mal. – Sherlock disse sorrindo-lhe.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

– Dois dias. – Sherlock respondeu.

– Nossa. Você esteve aqui esse tempo todo?

– Não arredei um só segundo de perto da sua cama. – Sherlock respondeu solene.

– Não precisava, Sherlock... aquele sofá parece horrível – o loiro disse depois de relancear a vista para o móvel.

– Horrível foi a perspectiva de perdê-lo. Você é minha prioridade, John.

            O loiro sentiu-se aquecer com aquela declaração, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Sherlock se afastou da cama olhando em torno como se precisasse encontrar alguma coisa, depois de muito analisar as coisas em volta, ele catou uma tira média de atadura, deu duas voltas com ela em seu dedo anelar realizando um nó nas pontas e o removeu cuidadosamente ajustando-o como um anel improvisado e voltou a sentar na beira da cama do loiro.

– John, espero que entenda que não tive com sair para fazer uma compra adequada, mas quero que reflita sobre o pedido que vou fazer agora. – Disse Sherlock um tanto atrapalhado, mas com ar imponente. – John Watson, você quer se casar comigo?

            John prendeu a respiração e encarou o anel improvisado que tremia levemente entre as pontas do indicador e polegar do detetive que o olhava em expectativa.

– Sabe, os últimos dias foram loucos e me fizeram refletir sobre nossa parceria. A Sargento Donovan tinha razão quando me disse que me associar com você era um perigo. – o loiro disse sério.

– John eu...

– E eu amo o perigo, você sabe disso, não é segredo para ninguém.

– Então isso quer dizer que...

– Sim, eu amo você e não me importa se quase morri novamente por causa de mais um dos seus casos, eu nunca vou me afastar de você e se eu tenho uma oportunidade de me amarrar a você pelo resto da minha vida, eu irei aproveitar. Então sim, eu quero me casar com você, Sr. Sherlock Holmes.

            A primavera é a estação do ano fortemente ansiada pelos casais que desejam matrimoniar-se. Londres recebe mais horas de sol dourado e as plantas explodem em vigor e beleza pelas praças, varandas domésticas e jardins botânicos tecendo a atmosfera perfeita para a realização de votos de mútuo respeito e companheirismo.

            O Goldney Hall, um importante e disputado salão-residência pertencente à universidade Bristol em Clifton, ambiente famoso por fornecer aconchegante espaço para matrimônios e dispor de acomodações para hospedagem de convidados, amanheceu repleto de luz filtrada pelas suas amplas janelas que forneciam um ar principesco e sonhador às mesas elegantemente decoradas com tulipas diante da mesa principal disposta na parede frontal para os noivos e padrinhos.

            No amplo e agradável jardim do Goldney Hall, foram dispostas algumas dezenas de cadeiras formando uma passagem revertida de pétalas de crisântemos brancos e amarelos ao estilo tapete primaveril, cujo perfume pungente pairava no ar misturando-se com o delicado perfume de flores de laranjeiras provenientes de um pequeno e próspero laranjal nas proximidades do salão. O delicado tapete de pétalas de flores conduzia a um pequeno tablado de 30 cm de altura sobre o qual foram colocados um delicado arranjo de flores, um livro e uma caneta prata de aspecto solene. O perfume na brisa morna dançava suave junto com a canção do curso d’água da fonte de pedra como sussurros de pássaros dentro de uma floresta densa.

            Sherlock parecia totalmente alheio a toda essa sinfonia de paz e tranquilidade que rodeava aquele ponto de Bristol, o homem atava e desatava gravata de forma irritadiça, praguejando uma vez ou outra sem atingir o laço desejado.  

– Venha, meu irmão, deixe-me ajudá-lo com essa gravata. – Mycroft chamou pacientemente ao entrar no quarto onde seu irmão estava a mais de meia hora tentando vestir-se para o seu grande dia.

– Eu sei colocar uma gravata, Mycroft! – Sherlock replicou irritado desfazendo o laço para refazê-lo com energia renovada.

– É claro que sabe. Mas não é tão hábil quando está nervoso. – o Holmes mais velho replicou rindo vitorioso parando ao lado do irmão diante do espelho de corpo inteiro.

– Quem está nervoso? – o detetive rebateu olhando-o de forma ofendida. 

– Ora, não seja ridículo... suas mãos estão atrapalhadas, sua respiração está irregular e sua postura está tensa como o arco de um violino. Quer que eu continue listando mais sinais de nervosismo, irmão? – Mycroft desafiou.

– Me ajude com a gravata. – Sherlock pediu cortando o assunto e assumindo a derrota.

            Holmes mais velho riu e ajustou rapidamente a gravata branco-pérola elegante que se moldou com perfeição ao entorno do pescoço do detetive. Em seguida ajudou-o a por a casaca por cima do colete, enfiou um ramo de rosa branca na lapela e entregou-lhe a cartola cinza.

– À batalha, irmão. – Mycroft convidou rindo e fazendo um gesto para que Sherlock saísse do quarto.

            Não muito longe dali, em um dos quartos de hóspedes do lugar, John vestia alegremente o seu traje de casamento, mas teve especial dificuldade com o punho da camisa branca.

– Precisando de ajuda, irmão? – Uma mulher perguntou sorridente junto à porta do quarto.

– Oh, Harry! Claro, por favor. Esses botões do punho são terrivelmente escorregadios, me ajude com eles. – John pediu.

– Claro, é tarefa da irmã do noivo vesti-lo.

– Na verdade seria de um irmão.

– Não seja retrógrado. – Ela repreendeu sem deixar de rir. – Além do mais, você não tem nenhum outro irmão além de mim e eu não sou necessariamente uma menina. Corpos trocados, lembra?

– Ah, sim, eu me lembro dessa nossa conversa. No fundo você estava coberta de razão.

– Eu sei. Olha pra você hoje. Vai se casar.

– É, eu vou.

– E com um homem.

–  Ok, mas você se casou com uma mulher.

– E me divorciei algum tempo depois. – Harry respondeu torcendo os lábios. – Oh, Isso não quer dizer que o seu casamento não vai dar certo. Você e o Sherlock se completam de um jeito que eu não sei ao certo como explicar. Um é viciado em mistérios e o outro é viciado em perigo, mamãe diria que são a tampa e a panela. – a mulher riu-se e continuou – Eu tive a minha parcela de culpa no que aconteceu no meu relacionamento, não seja negligente como eu fui e nem permita que o Sherlock seja também, conversem sempre, cedam quando necessário, isso é muito importante num casamento.  

– Nossa, é sério que estou recebendo conselhos matrimoniais enquanto recebo ajuda para me vestir para meu casamento? Isso meio clichê!

– A vida é um eterno clichê, John. – Harry afirmou ajeitando a gravata do irmão.

– Essa frase é mais clichê ainda.

– Pare de bancar o escritor moderno comigo e abotoe o seu colete.

– Ok.

            Harry Watson passou a casaca para John e o ajudou a colocar o ramo de rosa branca em sua lapela para em seguida oferecer-lhe a cartola cinza.

– Está um verdadeiro príncipe, meu irmão. É bom o Sherlock merecer você! – a mulher disse dando um beijo rápido e animado na bochecha esquerda do médico ruborizado.

– Às vezes pode parecer que não, mas... ele sempre arranja um jeito de me merecer e eu a ele. – John respondeu rindo.

– Oh, isso é muito fofo, mas vamos logo para o jardim antes que o Sherlock desista desse casamento.

– Ele não é louco o suficiente para me deixar no altar. – John asseverou.

– Claro que não, ou eu iria caçá-lo por toda a Grã-Bretanha e o arrastaria pelos cabelos para prestar os votos matrimoniais com você. – a mulher disse engatando-se no baço esquerdo do loiro. 

– Bom saber que tenho uma irmã para defender minha honra. – John comentou rindo enquanto se deixava guiar para fora do quarto.

            Os noivos encontraram-se no início da passadeira de flores no jardim, por mútuo entendimento, nenhum iria entrar primeiro que o outro, ambos entrariam juntos de mãos dadas rumo ao tablado para prestar os votos solenes.

            Quando John entrelaçou seus dedos nos longos dígitos de Sherlock, sentiu-se imensamente orgulhoso. Sherlock estava lindo de meio fraque e o médico temeu estar apenas sonhando com esse momento.

– Não seja bobo, John. Isto está longe de ser apenas um sonho. – Sherlock murmurou para ele enquanto escondia um risinho muito divertido.

– Estou realmente feliz que isso seja real. – John respondeu iniciando a marcha com seu noivo rumo ao altar florido de frente a fonte de pedra.

– Eu também, John. – o detetive disse olhando de relance para ele antes de parar de frente ao juiz de paz que os aguardava com o livro ata aberto.

– Senhoras e senhores aqui presentes – disse o juiz de paz em alta e clara voz. – estamos todos hoje neste jardim para testemunhar a união de dois homens que viram na companhia um do outro o conforto e a plenitude que todo ser humano busca enquanto caminha sobre a terra. Sendo assim, passo as perguntas legais de praxe: William Sherlock Scott Holmes, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você está aqui hoje diante de todas essas testemunhas e deste juiz de paz para casar-se com John Hamish Watson?

– Sim. – o detetive respondeu de forma clara e audível.

– John Hamish Watson, é de livre e espontânea vontade que você está aqui hoje diante de todas essas testemunhas e deste juiz de paz para casar-se com William Sherlock Scott Holmes?

 – Sim, com toda certeza. – John respondeu sentindo o coração inflar de felicidade.

– Muito bem, as alianças, por favor. – Solicitou o juiz de paz.

            Sra Hudson e Mike Stamford como padrinhos, aproximaram-se com as alianças dos noivos. Sherlock.

– Sr. Holmes, pegue a aliança do Sr. Watson e preste os votos.

            Sherlock pegou a aliança dourada que a Sra Hudson estendeu a ele e com a mão um pouco suada, buscou a do noivo descansando-a sobre a sua.

– John, eu prometo ser fiel a você, honrá-lo e respeitá-lo, protegê-lo com a minha própria vida e estar sempre ao seu lado até os meus últimos dias de vida.

            John estava quase reduzido às lágrimas diante dos votos de Sherlock e assistiu a grossa aliança dourada ser deslizada no seu dedo anelar esquerdo para em seguida receber um breve e caloroso aperto.

– Sr. Watson, pegue a aliança do Sr. Holmes e preste os votos.

            Mike se aproximou e entregou a aliança para John e o médico respirou fundo tentando restabelecer um pouco de compostura para que sua voz não falhasse. Pegou a longa mão calorosa de Sherlock e disse:

– Sherlock, eu prometo ser fiel a você, honrá-lo e respeitá-lo, protegê-lo e cuidar do seu bem estar com tudo que sou e tenho, estando sempre ao seu lado até o meu último suspiro.

            Sherlock sorriu para John, era um sorriso leve como um amanhecer de primavera, e o médico sentiu-se aquecer por dentro enquanto deslizava a aliança no dedo do noivo para em seguida depositar um beijo devotado sobre o símbolo da união de ambos.

– Pelos votos que acabamos de presenciar e pelos poderes que a Lei britânica me conferiu, eu os declaro casados. Por favor, assinem o livro. – o juiz de paz indicou o ponto onde deveriam assinar.

            Depois deles, Greg, Molly, Sra Hudson e Mike Stamford assinaram como padrinhos e testemunhas do ato.

– Bem, agora que todas as formalidades foram cumpridas, os recém casados já podem se beijar. – o juiz de paz concluiu.

            Nesse momento, Mycroft fingiu digitar algo muito importante em seu celular enquanto a Sra Hudson não perdia um único ângulo para fotos, deixando o fotógrafo oficial totalmente para trás no quesito velocidade de registro e os demais convidados assistiam o momento entre admirados e divertidos enquanto John e Sherlock se colocavam um de frente para o outro um tanto constrangidos de trocar um beijo em público.

            Sherlock moveu-se primeiro e depositou um casto beijo na testa do esposo fazendo-o fechar os olhos rindo com muita diversão lembrando que entre quatro paredes, Sherlock não é nenhum santo.

            Depois dos cumprimentos aos casados, todos seguiram para o salão de festa onde houve os tradicionais discursos seguidos do almoço e por fim a esperada valsa dos noivos.

John e Sherlock foram para a pista de dança enquanto uma agradável valsa encheu o ambiente penetrando na alma dos presentes, inspirando sentimentos de bem-aventurança, pertença e aconchego.

– Foi você quem escolheu essa valsa? – John perguntou ajustando-se a Sherlock para iniciar os passos da dança.

– Não, eu a compus para nós dois. – Sherlock respondeu conduzindo-o.

            John sorriu tão abertamente que o seu sorriso ameaçou tocar as orelhas e isso fez Sherlock sorrir junto. Ambos deslizaram pelo espaço aberto para eles, mergulhados numa harmonia vibrante e completa que os tornava um só. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou redimida! Não estou? Se ajuda vocês se sentirem melhor sobre todo o sofrimento que eu despertei com alguns capítulos desta fic, podem se sentir vingadas através do que Moffat e Mark fizeram comigo com o segundo episódio da quarta temporada Canon... decididamente ainda não está sendo fácil superar aquela cena triste do John espancando o Sherlock... o coitado tava frágil e virou um saco de pancada passivo e indefeso! Isso não se faz, Moffat! (#liga para o Deadpool e alinha dá ocupada#), nem aquela cena do abraço agridoce dos dois (dor e consolo) mais para o final teve capacidade redentora (se tivesse rolado pelo menos um beijo na testa, tava valendo). Vamos ver o que eles nos reservam como tiro de misericórdia neste domingo...   
> Bem... este é o penúltimo capítulo, é! Tem mais um! Já estou sentindo falta dos comentários de vocês T_T


	17. O quarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal! Este é o último capítulo. Preparem o leite com canela, porque lá vem pimenta!

**Capítulo 17 O quarto**

 

            Depois de se despedirem dos convidados na festa de casamento, Sherlock e John rumaram cada um para o quarto que utilizara antes da cerimônia e trocaram os trajes formais por peças mais leves e esportivas para poder pegar a estrada. A via estava sem trânsito e isso possibilitou uma chegada em um curto espaço de tempo em Londres que já estava com um céu tingido com as primeiras rajadas do manto noturno estrelado.

            Quando John saiu do carro que foi incumbido de levar o casal para Londres, olhou para o céu e sorriu, era uma linda visão. Sherlock saiu e juntou-se a ele na calçada tocando-o levemente no ombro para que o seguisse para o grande hotel na frente do qual foram deixados. 

– Espera, esse é o Queen Mary? – John perguntou seguindo Sherlock pelo grande hall luxuoso.

– É claro que é. – o moreno respondeu encostando no balcão de mármore.

– Ele é o mais caro de Londres! – John murmurou ao lado. 

– Um presentinho de casamento do Mycroft. – Sherlock afirmou virando-se para a atendente. – Quarto reservado para o Sr. Holmes e Sr. Watson, recém casados. 

– Sim, Sr. Holmes, o quarto está pronto para o casal. Eis as chaves, tenham uma ótima estadia. – a moça respondeu educadamente.    

– Você acrescentou o detalhe pessoal do nosso status civil de propósito para a atendente, não foi? – John perguntou seguindo o detetive para o elevador.

– Claro, ela estava devorando você bem na minha frente. – o homem respondeu dando passagem para ele entrar no elevador.    

John riu do ciúme declarado de Sherlock e deixou o um agradável silêncio descer no elevador que em poucos segundos parou no andar desejado. Os dois caminharam alguns passos pelo rico tapete que revertia o piso do corredor do hotel de luxo até Sherlock parar no quarto de nº 347, destrancando a porta para ambos entrarem no amplo e aconchegante ambiente. 

John lembrava-se daquele lugar. O quarto era espaçoso e acolhedor, recebendo seus ocupantes com uma bela sala decorada com apuro e requinte, dominada por um luxuoso e confortável sofá de veludo marfim acompanhado de duas largas poltronas convidativas, atrás das quais havia um afável espaço para refeições montado com uma mesa média escura rodeada por duas cadeiras estofadas em tons terrosos. Sobre a mesa havia uma interessante seleção de frutas pães e geléias que formavam um colorido cativante.  

Ao lado, pela ampla porta aberta que dava acesso ao quarto, destacava-se gloriosa uma larga cama de casal com dossel, o piso era revertido por um grande tapete de tom fechado e as janelas amplas exibiam elegantes cortinas de seda que pairavam sobre a superfície vítrea com delicadeza reconfortante, deixando a brisa morna da noite primaveril de Londres deslizar pelo recinto. John entrou no quarto olhando em volta, reconhecendo cada detalhe enquanto Sherlock removia o blazer colocando-o sobre uma das poltronas próximas à cama, observando-o atentamente escondendo um pequeno sorriso conspirador no canto dos lábios.

– Sério? – John indagou fazendo um gesto amplo. – Vamos ter a nossa lua de mel na mesma suíte em que estivemos aguardando uma chance de interrogar aquele agente que acabou morrendo no quarto ao lado durante o caso da Mensageira?

– Ora, John, foi a primeira oportunidade que tivemos para dormir na mesma cama, achei que seria romântico ter a nossa primeira noite de casados na cama onde dormimos juntos pela primeira vez. – Sherlock respondeu.

– Não, você não pensou, não. – John disse rindo enquanto dava uma boa olhada para a enorme cama. – E não aconteceu nada naquela noite, nós éramos só amigos.

– Não aconteceu porque você não quis. – Sherlock disse se aproximando do médico – E tem razão, eu só reservei essa suíte para nossa lua de mel porque queria satisfazer uma fantasia de como seria ter você nesse quarto, uma vez que quando estivemos nele você ficou empacotado em um roupão de banho a noite toda e parecia não ser capaz de removê-lo nem por um decreto real!

– Espera um pouco. Naquela noite você me desejou sexualmente? Dormir só de cueca ao meu lado era uma provocação?

            Sherlock piscou rápida e repetidas vezes torcendo ligeiramente os lábios tentando fazer uma expressão de inocência, mas falhou miseravelmente.

– Meu Deus, Sherlock!  

– O quê? Vai me repreender? 

– É claro que não, é só que... Céus! Eu também estava louco para te agarrar naquela noite, não foi fácil dormir sabendo que você estava do meu lado na cama com nada mais do que uma cueca por baixo dos lençóis! – o loiro declarou pondo ambas as mãos na cintura do moreno, trazendo seus quadris juntos enquanto juntava suas testas.   

– Você ficou bem excitado naquela noite. – Sherlock afirmou de forma provocativa enquanto deslizava a mão pelos cabelos da nuca do médico realizando uma lenta massagem relaxante.

– Sim, eu fiquei. – John respondeu subindo as mãos para o botão do colarinho de  Sherlock. – O roupão era a única coisa que me protegia do constrangimento de deixar minha ereção muito evidente. Se eu soubesse que você não iria me dar um soco se eu avançasse em você naquela noite...

– Bem, isso prova que a falta de comunicação entre os humanos é um grande mal a ser combatido. – Sherlock respondeu beijando os cabelos claros do médico enquanto permitia ter a camisa desabotoada até o último botão.

– Quero fazer com você hoje nesse quarto tudo o que eu não pude naquela noite. – John murmurou deslizando as mãos quentes pelo peito nu do moreno, sentindo-o estremecer levemente sob seu toque.

– Não está cansado? – o moreno perguntou espremendo os lábios no topo da cabeça do loiro, fechando os olhos para se concentrar nas carícias que o outro realizava em seu peito e barriga.  

– Tocar em você é revigorante, Sherlock. – John afirmou com respiração ligeiramente instável de excitação enquanto esfregava o nariz no pescoço do outro, aspirando-lhe o cheiro estimulante e trazendo seus corpos mais juntos num abraço forte e cheio de promessas. 

– E me assistir tocando-me?

            John afastou-se do pescoço do moreno e o encarou entre espantado e animado com a perspectiva oferecida

– Sherlock... oh, Deus, sim! Isso seria bom, muito bom, se você estiver disposto, claro. – o loiro afirmou de forma meio nervosa e muito excitada.

– Sente-se confortavelmente, John e assista.  – o moreno disse empurrando-o para um assento enquanto catava de cima de um criado mudo um frasco de algo que parecia óleo essencial colocando-o na beira da cama.

            John lambeu os lábios e imediatamente sentou-se em uma larga poltrona de veludo terroso disposta de frente para a cama, olhando o detetive com grade expectativa e fome nos olhos. O show que estava prestes a começar era algo que ele achava extremamente excitante, mas ainda não tinha tido coragem de pedir para Sherlock fazer para ele.

            O detetive postou-se a três passos da poltrona do médico e removeu lentamente a própria camisa que já estava desabotoada, expondo seu peito e ombros claros que moviam-se com graciosidade felina enquanto ele atirava a peça para um canto sem se importar que a mesma caísse de qualquer jeito no tapete que revertia o piso do quarto. Depois suas longas mãos pálidas deslizaram provocativas pela própria barriga até esbarrar no cós da calça, esfregando-a por alguns segundos antes tocar a fivela do cinto para desprendê-la, puxando o acessório da forma mais excitante e sensual que John poderia imaginar.

            O cinto foi atirado no tapete junto com a camisa e John começou a sentir sua ereção apertar dentro das calças e o calor se elevar em seu corpo fazendo-o abrir dois botões da própria camisa e folgar sua calça desabotoando-a com um suspiro de alívio enquanto volta a passar a língua pelos lábios que estavam cada vez mais secos.

            O moreno também tinha um grande volume dentro das calças e deslizou a mão direita sobre sua ereção apertada pelos tecidos enquanto encarava incisivamente o loiro que mantinha sua total atenção para o ponto onde o moreno apertava entre as pernas.

            Os dedos longos subiram para o botão da calça social e o desabrigou da casa, em seguida, com lentidão provocante, deslizou o zíper revelando o tecido claro da peça íntima distendida. Sherlock deixou a calça deslizar por suas pernas e depois fez a cueca seguir o mesmo destino, chutando ambas as peças para o lado, livrando os tornozelos delas e expondo de forma imponente seu corpo nu diante do médico admirado e boquiaberto com a visão daquele corpo impressionante, formando nele um sentimento misto de contemplação divina devotada e de necessidade pervertida pecadora.  Era um anjo demoniacamente sensual oferecendo sua nudez de forma livre e desinibida diante dele.

            John grunhiu baixinho apertando os braços da poltrona para controlar o forte desejo de atacar Sherlock e jogá-lo no meio da cama, cobrindo aquele sedutor corpo pálido com o seu para tomá-lo da forma mais profunda e completa que fosse capaz, para reduzir aquele homem a uma completa confusão de balbucios incoerentes e gemidos gloriosos.  

            Sherlock sorriu silenciosamente e sentou-se de forma elegante na beira da cama, abrindo as pernas para dar uma perfeita e clara visão do seu sexo ereto. Essa visão notável fez a respiração do médico pesar em seus pulmões com a grande expectativa do que viria a seguir.

O detetive deslizou a mão direita pela coxa suspirando mornamente permitindo-se fechar os olhos por alguns rápidos segundos antes de abri-los novamente com uma luz febril nas esferas azuis de supernova. O ritmo cardíaco do loiro acelerou em seu peito fazendo-o respirar fundo para manter-se controlado.

 As mãos pálidas de dedos longos pegaram o frasco de óleo essencial sobre a cama, destampando-o para fazer um fio do líquido âmbar deslizar ao longo do membro duro entre as penas do detetive. John mordeu duramente os lábios assistindo o líquido viscoso passear por aquele músculo duro e quente.

Em seguida, Sherlock permitiu-se uma lenta e suave massagem com a mão direita, espalhando o óleo que deixou um suave cheiro de sândalo flutuar pelo quarto chegando às narinas do médico que se torceu na sua poltrona com um pequeno gemido, apertando com mais força os braços do móvel, tentando conter a fera excitada que começava a cravar suas garras ardentes em seu baixo ventre.

            A mão oleada fechou-se com pressão moderada no pênis túrgido do detetive, empregando lentos movimentos deslizantes da base para a ponta da ponta para a base fazendo o membro reluzente de lubrificação crescer mais ainda, ficando mais firme e grosso à medida que os movimentos ganhavam um ritmo mais constante e satisfatório.

            John não perdia um só movimento, manteve os olhos cravados naquela exibição extraordinária de masturbação feita especialmente para ele. O loiro observou o rosto de Sherlock embebido em prazer, as narinas dilatando-se levemente com a respiração entrecortada, os lábios fartos meio úmidos por conta da repetida visitação da língua devassa, o crescente subir e descer da caixa torácica, o lento movimento dos quadris másculos e o impressionante bombeamento do pênis enorme diante dele. O médico tinha certeza que seu cérebro iria gravar cada segundo daquela exibição a fogo em sua memória.  

            Sherlock mexeu-se um pouco na beira da cama com um suspiro entrecortado, inclinando o corpo para trás, utilizando-se do apoio da mão esquerda sobre o colchão, enquanto bombeava com mais força o seu pênis que começava a exibir as primeiras gotas de pré-gozo, sentindo seu corpo ser vencido pelo peso da auto-estimulação que começava a minar o seu controle. Ele precisava durar mais para atingir a sua finalidade. Com esse fio de raciocínio, mesclado com escaldante necessidade de concluir seu ato, o moreno desacelerou a masturbação com um suspiro profundo que foi um misto de gemido e grunhido e encarou John que havia aberto o zíper da própria calça e libertado o pênis que agora estava em riste, largo e vermelho mostrando o quanto a cena lhe era estimulante.

            Sherlock deslizou a ponta do polegar pela glande do próprio pênis espalhando pré-gozo enquanto ofegava sem tirar os olhos do homem sentado na poltrona adiante dele. John gemeu e seu pênis pulou tocando seu ventre. O detetive sorriu, seu esposo estava no limite. Era hora de cortar o último fio de sanidade que lhe restava. O moreno voltou a fazer um túnel com os dedos e retomou o vai e vem masturbatório permitindo-se gemer e arfar com liberdade, pronunciando o nome do médico entre um gemido e outro com crescente agonia de prazer.   

Os movimentos da mão direita no pênis oleado do detetive produzia suaves sons viscosos eróticos que misturavam-se com os gemidos de Sherlock e as respirações pesadas do John em uma crescente cacofonia estimulante que invadiu a mente do médico e transformou seu sangue em lava derretida que correu como um bando de cavalos selvagens rumo ao ponto túrgido entre suas virilhas promovendo uma pressão insuportável que estourou acompanhada de um grito rouco que arranhou sua garganta, exaurindo-o como se fortes descargas elétricas houvessem varrido impiedosamente o seu corpo inteiro.

            Na névoa do impressionante orgasmo por estimulação visual pelo qual estava passando, John ainda forçou-se manter os olhos minimamente abertos para ter vislumbres da gloriosa visão do corpo corado de excitação diante dele ser sacudido violentamente pelo gozo de uma boa masturbação, depois a névoa o encobriu e ele ficou reduzido a um monte de músculos pesados e ofegantes afundados na poltrona.

            Sherlock havia ejaculado na beira da cama aplicando-se fortes bombeadas enquanto sacudia os quadris, totalmente entregue à sensação irresistível da satisfação e caiu de costas no colchão respirando pesadamente, suado e trêmulo. Ele não havia antecipado que masturbar-se para John seria tão satisfatório e extasiante.

            Ele deixou-se ficar ali no colchão, exausto tentando normalizar a respiração até sentir um peso ao seu lado e uma morna carícia de dedos fortes deslizar por sua face esquerda. Abriu os olhos ainda meio enevoados e encarou John que estada sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso satisfeito e amoroso nos lábios.

– Obrigado, Sherlock. Isso foi realmente fantástico. – o loiro disse afagando algumas mechas de cabelo negro que estavam desalinhados na testa do detetive.  

            Sherlock apenas suspirou apreciando o afago que foi seguido pelos lábios do médico que pressionaram os seus com lentidão e carinho enquanto deslizava a mão esquerda pelo seu peito nu, provocando-lhe despretensiosamente um dos mamilos que depois de alguns segundos recebendo atenção das pontas dos seus dedos, teve a presença de lábios quentes que distribuíram beijos em volta do botão rígido antes de sugá-lo com pressão moderada e muito carinho. O moreno gemeu sentindo o corpo ser revisitado pelo ardor da excitação.  

John suspendeu momentaneamente suas atenções para remover sua roupa, realizando a tarefa com notável rapidez e precisão antes de caminhar alguns passos até sua valise deixada perto da poltrona do quarto, catando algo dentro dela. Nos segundos que o médico levou para remover suas roupas e ir até sua valise, Sherlock arrastou-se para deitar-se mais confortavelmente no centro da cama acomodando a cabeça sobre um dos macios travesseiros encostados na cabeceira.

                        John seguiu Sherlock engatinhando por sobre o seu corpo, deitando-se com cuidado sobre ele, apreciando a agradável sensação de pele nua, sentindo uma nova excitação rastejar morna por suas veias. O médico ergueu o tronco apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhar Sherlock que parecia adorável com o rubor do orgasmo recém obtido por meio de auto-estimulação, sua lassidão pós-gozo era irresistível e lhe deu vontade de voltar a acender as chamas do prazer naquele corpo novamente e vê-lo queimar em suas mãos.

            O médico abaixou-se e voltou a beijar o detetive com redobrada devoção, pressionando a língua entre os lábios do outro solicitando entrada que foi imediatamente concedida dando início a uma molhada e morna dança de línguas que eram sugadas e provadas entre gemidos e suspiros de satisfação.

            John afundou a mão direita nos cabelos de Sherlock, afagando-os com força moderada e deslizou a esquerda pela barriga do parceiro até sentir os pêlos pubianos, grossos e encaracolados, iniciando um lento afago na região que começou a mover-se numa dança rítmica de quadril enquanto a excitação crescia e enchia o membro adiante daquela região.

            Aquilo era bom, pensava Sherlock com olhos fechados, derretido com as carícias e beijos. Era excitante e acolhedor e ele podia perder-se por horas naquilo sem queixa. Esse pensamento foi momentaneamente cortado pelo afastar das mãos que o afagavam, seguido do som de algo sendo destampado acima dele.

            Sherlock abriu os olhos intrigado e viu John afundar  os dedos dentro de um pote com uma pasta vermelho translúcida muito sugestiva. O cheiro picante e doce que atingiu suas narinas não lhe deixou dúvidas: era geleia de pimenta. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer comentário a respeito, John já havia lambuzado seu pênis semi-rígido com a pasta, aplicando lentos movimentos masturbatórios que enviaram faíscas incandescentes para seu baixo ventre fazendo-o gemer e agarrar-se aos lençóis. Rapidamente a mão do médico foi substituída pelas atenções quentes e molhadas de sua língua que foi passada provocativamente da base para a ponta e da ponta para a base, provando-lhe o membro com o doce picante. Depois de recolher todo o produto, John colocou mais dele, caprichando na glande, sugando-a com vigor e desejo, fazendo Sherlock afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, agarrando o lençol da cama com ambas as mãos com mais força, enquanto lanceava os quadris para cima buscando afundar na cavidade oral do loiro. 

            John soltou a glande e começou a sugar com força a base do pênis de Sherlock, alternando a forte sucção com pequenas mordidas na virilha do homem que se contorcia e gemia tateando a cama como se nenhum apoio fosse suficiente para segurá-lo no plano da sanidade. O médico deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelas pernas do marido, massageando-as, aumentando o prazer que rasgava o corpo do detetive, soprando para longe seu controle. 

– Deus! John! Oh!

            Aproveitando-se da completa entrega do homem sob ele, John, ainda dedicando-se a sugar o falo do outro, pegou o óleo lubrificante utilizado por Sherlock pouco tempo atrás e untou seus dedos, introduzindo dois deles na abertura entre as nádegas do detetive.

– Oh! John!

            Sherlock arremeteu os quadris contra o toque e John sorriu vitorioso buscando os lábios do moreno, invadindo sua boca com vontade, deslizando sua língua por entre aqueles lábios molhados e carnudos, fazendo-o sentir o gosto de geleia de pimenta, enquanto afundava mais um dedo dentro do homem que gemia em meio ao beijo. O médico estava muito satisfeito com sua competente dominação sexual, levando Sherlock à loucura na cama quando teve o corpo subitamente jogado contra o colchão sendo espremido de forma rápida e habilidosa pelo moreno que pairou acima dele.

– Já chega de provocação. – Sherlock disse respirando pesadamente como um tigre selvagem sobre ele. – Agora é a minha vez de mostrar o que eu poderia ter feito com você naquela noite, neste quarto.  

            Dito isto, Sherlock pegou o óleo lubrificante e derramou uma boa quantidade entre os dedos.

– Eu devia ter amarrado você. – John resmungou torcendo um sorriso enquanto aguardava ser sondado pelos dedos do esposo.

Sherlock sorriu e desceu a mão oleada para o pênis ereto do loiro que o encarou surpreso. O moreno bombeou o membro largo e duro do médico por dois ou três segundos, espalhando o lubrificante por todo o seu comprimento e depois engatinhou para posicionar seu traseiro acima do duro falo que acabara de lambuzar. John instintivamente segurou as coxas magras de Sherlock e o assistiu ajustar o ponto de encaixe perfeito para iniciar uma cavalgada sobre ele.

O detetive mordeu o lábio enquanto descia empalando-se lentamente, permitindo a grossa ereção abrir espaço em seu reto, dilatando os músculos e promovendo pequenas pontadas de desconforto suportável até sentir as bolas inchadas do médico, tocar suas nádegas.

– Oh, Deus! Sherlock! Isso é muito bom! – John gemeu apertando as coxas do marido incentivando-o a manter o plano de cavalgá-lo.

            O detetive tomou algumas respirações profundas enquanto acostumava-se com a posição que era um misto de dominar e ser dominado. Então ele ergueu-se devagar com um leve estremecimento, permitindo o membro duro deslizar para fora do seu reto apenas alguns centímetros para depois deixar-se empalar novamente. Ele nunca havia experimentado essa posição que se revelou duplamente estimulante, ele podia se impor sobre o corpo abaixo dele, ao mesmo tempo que o corpo sob ele se imporia, invadindo-o, lhe exigindo posse. O pênis recebido naquele ângulo penetrava perturbadoramente de forma mais profunda e completa sem esforço, o peso do seu corpo facilitava a invasão que deslizava inexorável dentro dele até esmagar sua próstata de forma impiedosa. Sherlock grunhiu apertando os olhos.

– Sherlock?

– Está tudo bem, John. – o detetive afirmou tocando as mãos do esposo que apertavam suas coxas.

            Depois da pequena pausa, o detetive voltou a se mover com lentidão e cuidado, estudando o melhor ângulo e forma para se empalar no homem sob ele. Aos poucos seu corpo se adaptou com a novidade e pegou um gostoso ritmo quicante que imitava perfeitamente um cavaleiro a galope pulando sobre a sela do seu cavalo correndo em campo aberto.

            John que havia se permitido permanecer passivo aos movimentos do marido sobre ele, começava a perder o controle da sua passividade enquanto arremessava progressivamente os quadris para o auto para enfiar-se o mais fundo possível em Sherlock, assistindo a estimulante visão do homem suado, ruborizado e ofegante pulando sobre ele, entregue, recebendo todo o seu membro, fazendo-o tomar as rédeas e guiar seu cavaleiro para um delirante passeio quente e erótico.

            Sentindo-se sem forças para continuar a erguer e baixar os quadris rumo à ereção do médico, o moreno permitiu-se ser dominado por sua montaria que o arremessava para o alto com cada vez mais força e celeridade, realizando uma invasão tão poderosa que, se fosse possível, as bolas que batiam repetidamente em suas nádegas avermelhadas, teriam conseguido invadir sua entrada. John era um amante vigoroso.

            Sherlock balbuciava incoerências enquanto o loiro aumentava o ritmo de suas penetrações abaixo dele, sentindo a aproximação do maremoto de um sufocante orgasmo se aproximando e a forma como as paredes retais de Sherlock contraiam-se em torno do seu pênis, lhe dava sinal de que o homem também estava na borda do gozo.

            Uma rápida olhada no falo túrgido do moreno fez John se apressar, a glande liberava o primeiro jato de esperma enquanto Sherlock arqueava-se para trás com um grito rouco derramando mais do seu sêmen sobre a barriga do médico.

            John apertou com mais força as coxas do marido e introduziu seu pênis para dentro do homem com mais rapidez, potencializando o orgasmo do parceiro que prolongou-se por mais alguns segundos até que ele mesmo sentiu-se dissolver dentro de uma onda ofuscante de orgasmo.

            Quando John voltou a si, havia um Sherlock ofegante esparramado sobre o seu peito e ambos tremiam pela força das sensações experimentadas há poucos instantes.

– Você está bem? – John perguntou afagando os cabelos desordenados e úmidos do detetive.

– Apenas exausto... – Sherlock murmurou com a boca meio amassada no peito do médico.

            John sorriu e continuou a fazer cafuné na cabeça do detetive até senti-lo adormecer.  

O loiro moveu-o cuidadosamente para o lado ajustando confortavelmente a cabeça do moreno sobre um travesseiro.  Realmente o homem estava exausto, pois não esboçou nenhuma reação à mudança de posição. O loiro sentou observando o marido dormir pesadamente, por mais que o casamento tenha sido um dia feliz para ambos sabia que participar de uma cerimônia daquele tipo podia ter exigido um pouco mais de Sherlock do que alguém poderia supor. Ele submeteu-se a uma festa de casamento cheia de pessoas e convenções, por John, para deixá-lo contente, e isso cobrou um pouco mais de suas energias do que das do médico.

            John levantou-se alongou o corpo e foi para o banheiro, pois precisava de um banho, estava coberto de esperma. Depois de uma ducha rápida, enxugou-se, pôs um roupão felpudo, pegou uma toalha pequena e foi para o quarto.

            Sherlock continuava dormindo profundamente e John dedicou-se a limpá-lo. Terminado o serviço, o médico olhou para as coxas do homem adormecido, constatando visíveis marcas nos locais onde suas mãos o apertaram. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo se tornaria doloroso no dia seguinte e esperava que Sherlock não se queixasse com ele por isso.  

            Ele não estava com sono, mesmo depois de dois orgasmos poderosos, sentia-se elétrico, cheio de uma felicidade esfuziante que o fazia querer gritar para toda a Londres que Sherlock Holmes era seu e o símbolo dourado disso reluzia em seu dedo anelar. Ele estava orgulhoso, e sabia que seria um problema lidar com esse orgulho por alguns dias, sabia que essa esmagadora felicidade iria fazê-lo parecer um bobo por várias semanas, mas não se importava, ele não via o menor problema nesse fato.

             Pensando em sua grande satisfação de haver se unido matrimonialmente ao seu melhor amigo, John se aproximou de uma das grandes janelas do quarto, um ponto envidraçado de alto a baixo com vidro cristalino e espesso que abria uma visão belíssima e impressionante do céu noturno. John perdeu-se por um prolongado tempo naquela visão com se a visse pela primeira vez.

– Ver você nesse roupão de banho me dá ideias sabia? – Sherlock afirmou chegando por trás, abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo na nuca.

– Você parece ter acorda bem animado. – John respondeu sentindo o corpo nu do parceiro tocar as suas cortas.  

– Não imagina o quanto. – o detetive respondeu esfregando as mãos na região traseira do loiro vestido no roupão, enquanto olhava para o céu através da vidraça. – apreciando as estrelas?

– Sim, elas são lindas vistas daqui, dá a sensação de estarem mais próximas.  

– Eu posso levá-lo mais perto delas. – Sherlock afirmou pretensioso dando o beijo no ombro do médico.

– É mesmo? Como?  

– Observe e sinta. – o homem disse deslizando as mãos para frente do loiro para desatar a faixa que mantinha o roupão fechado.

            Sherlock deixou a faixa cair e tateou a barriga do médico deslizando seu toque até ter acesso ao sexo do esposo que liberou um suspiro estremecido ao sentir a mão de dedos longos massagear seu pênis que foi ficando duro e ereto em poucos instantes.

            Lábios quentes aplicaram beijos abertos em sua nuca arrepiando-o por completo, fazendo-o sentir as pernas amolecerem o que o forçou a apoiar as mãos no espesso vidro da janela pela qual estivera observando o céu noturno de Londres.

            Quando ele estava reduzido a suspiros e pequenos gemidos de satisfação, Sherlock deixou de masturbá-lo e ergueu a parte de trás do roupão que cobria seu traseiro e esfregou sua ereção no vale formado pelas nádegas redondas, possibilitando John notar que o membro estava liso e o cheio de sândalo que ganhou suas narinas o fez ter certeza de que o homem havia passado lubrificante em seu pênis antes de abordá-lo na janela do quarto. Essa dedução o deixou terrivelmente mais excitado.

            Depois de esfregar o falo por alguns instantes entre as nádegas do loiro, Sherlock pressionou a ponta da ereção na sua entrada aprumando o encaixe, depois alcançou as mãos do médico que estavam espalmadas na vidraça da janela e entrelaçou-as com as suas firmemente e empurrou sua ereção para dentro do buraco, atravessando toda a sua extensão com um único movimento hábil e fluido.

 – Oh! Céus! – John arquejou contorcendo-se entre Sherlock e a vidraça da janela.

– Já está se sentindo perto das estrelas, John?   

– Ora, seu convencido. – John protestou ofegando.

– Oh, vejo que ainda não o suficiente, mas eu posso te levar mais perto. – Sherlock respondeu com sensual arrogância deslizando seu pênis para fora do loiro para voltar a estocá-lo profundamente.

            John gemeu apertando os dedos que o detetive entrelaçara nos seus pressionando suas mãos sobre a superfície vítrea transparente que lhes dava uma bonita visão da grande Londres pontilhada de luzes sobre a qual se abria um céu maravilhoso pontilhado de estrelas.

            Se houvesse algum funcionário de plantão no imponente prédio comercial à frente do Hotel Queen Mary, no andar que dava de frente paras a ampla janela onde o corpo de John Watson era pressionado contra o vidro repetidamente, o plantonista poderia afirmar que, apesar da distância, poderia jurar que havia dois homens transando descaradamente na vidraça de um dos quartos do hotel vizinho. Mas não havia ninguém e só as estrelas no céu de Londres testemunhavam John grudado e com o pênis amassado contra a vidraça daquela janela, sendo sacudido freneticamente pelas penetrações de Sherlock até um líquido branco e espesso estourar na superfície transparente.

            John quase deslizou para o chão, mas Sherlock o segurou, suspendendo as penetrações por alguns instantes, mas conservando-se encaixado profundamente no marido.  

– Então? Chegou perto o suficiente, John? – o moreno perguntou ao pé do seu ouvido.

– Muito... muito perto. – John murmurou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

– Bom. – o moreno respondeu removendo seu pênis de dentro do loiro. – venha para a sala comigo. – ele pediu.

            John aprumou-se, despiu-se do roupão e seguiu Sherlock para a sala admirando a sensual elegância com a qual Sherlock caminhava nu à sua frente.

– Sente-se no tapete.

            Havia uma bonita lareira a gás de frente para o espaçoso sofá de veludo e entre eles, espalhava-se um felpudo tapete. O moreno foi até ela e a acendeu e depois foi para a mesa de frutas separando e fatiando algumas.

– Está com fome? – ele perguntou trazendo um prato de louça com uma variedade colorida de frutos fatiados.

 – Não necessariamente, ainda estou digerindo a comida da festa do nosso casamento. – John respondeu rindo lembrando que há poucas horas ambos estiveram no meio de uma festa, rodeados por parentes e amigos em Bristol e agora estavam ali, pelados e sentados sobre um tapete confortável de frente a uma lareira acessa.

Seu coração aqueceu enormemente com a percepção clara da sua nova realidade. Ele estava casado com Sherlock Holmes. Ele sonhou esse sonho tantas vezes e tantas vezes tentou se convencer do absurdo desse sonho, e agora eles estavam ali, ligados por um laço a mais entre tantos que os costuravam juntos.

– Bem, eu estou com apetite – Sherlock disse pegando uma cereja escarlate entre os dedos. – na verdade, dois tipos de apetite, John. – o moreno acrescentou e John finalmente deu atenção à grande ereção que Sherlock mantinha entre as pernas. 

– Então sirva-se, meu caro. – John declarou deitando-se no tapete após ter agarrado uma almofada do sofá para apoiar sua cabeça.

            O médico sentiu, com um leve estremecimento, fatias suculentas de pêssego serem distribuídas sobre o seu peito e uma rechonchuda cereja ser depositada em seu umbigo, sobre suas coxas foram postas ameixas frescas e fartas bagas de mangostão equilibraram-se em seu baixo ventre. Sherlock pairou sobre ele lambendo os lábios com visível satisfação e desejo enquanto John mantinha-se relaxado e disposto a ser devorado pelo moreno.

            O detetive deu início a sua refeição. Baixou a boca para colher uma fatia de pêssego sobre o mamilo esquerdo do loiro, engolindo-o e depois lambendo o suco que ficara sobre a região, repetiu o mesmo processo no lado direito do corpo do parceiro e foi catando outras pequenas fatias na barriga até chegar à obscena cereja encaixada no umbigo.  Ele soprou ar quente sobre o local arrepiando John, depois catou o pequeno fruto com os dentes e o levou até a boca do esposo para compartilhá-la. O loiro mordeu metade da cereja e depois aceitou o beijo que o moreno pressionou em seus lábios e ambos partilharam o sabor do pequeno fruto em meio a uma dança erótica de línguas que durou alguns segundos, antes do moreno afastar-se para consumir as ameixas nas coxas do loiro e por fim pairar sobre as bagas de mangostão em seu baixo ventre.

            A boca morna e úmida baixou cuidadosa para sorver a iguaria, lambendo depois o suco que ficara na pele dourada que o servira.

            Um apetite havia sido satisfeito e as mãos de Sherlock deslizando pela cintura do parceiro dava sinal de que estava prestes a buscar satisfazer o outro. Ele ergueu os quadris do loiro, buscando um bom ângulo e afundou-se nele com ansiedade, arrancando um rápido gemido de surpresa por parte do médico. Sherlock penetrou-o ritmicamente enquanto se deixava envolver pela excitante canção do impacto da sua virilha nas nádegas do homem sob ele e os gemidos que este espalhava na sala totalmente entregue à sua fome.

            John era um bom homem, Sherlock pensava enquanto abalava aquele corpo compacto com repetidas e firmes penetrações. O médico era uma perigosa mistura de sujeito calmo e equilibrado com um soldado determinado e pronto para reduzir a ossos partidos e uma possa de sangue quem ousasse ferir seus sentimentos. John era como um vulcão adormecido por baixo de uma fina camada de grama verdejante no campo. Mistura alento e ameaça em um só, isso explica por que foi fácil viciar-se nele, John podia alentar e ser muito mais devastador que a cocaína em seu corpo. Ele podia se manter longe da cocaína e nunca mais voltar para ela, mas tinha uma certeza assustadora de que não seria capaz de se afastar de John Watson, isso era um fato, Sherlock pensou arremessando-se com mais força para dentro do médico que gritava e ofegava suado sobre o tapete, pronunciando o nome dele com reverência. John Watson nunca foi sua fraqueza, John Watson é aquilo que o faz verdadeiramente forte. O detetive concluiu aplicando golpes mais rudes e erráticos entre as nádegas do marido.  

– John! – Sherlock soluçou mordendo o pescoço do médico enquanto despejava seu esperma em longas e firmes bombeadas dentro do loiro que cravou as unhas nas costas dele com um grunhido áspero esvaziando-se também.

            Os dois permaneceram longos minutos esparramados no tapete equilibrando o ritmo cardiorrespiratório sentindo o calor das chamas da lareira acariciar seus corpos úmidos. 

– Acho que vou mancar um pouco por algumas horas depois dessa. – John murmurou depois de alguns minutos.

– Desculpe.

– Não se desculpe, foi gostoso e eu vou te fazer mancar também depois que eu te mostrar o que eu pensei em fazer com você no banheiro grandão que essa suíte tem. – o médico respondeu com um riso sacana nos lábios.

– Estou ansioso por essa demonstração, meu caro.    

– Meu Deus, nós somos dois insaciáveis pervertidos! – John comentou virando-se de lado para olhar Sherlock que continua olhando para o alto.

– Somos apenas um casal saudável e cheio de energia, John, não distorça as coisas. – o moreno pontuou e depois bocejou.

– Não podemos dormir no tapete, Sherlock.

– Por que não? Ele é confortável. – o moreno rebateu fechando os olhos.

– Tem uma cama enorme e muito mais confortável no quarto ao lado, é um crime trocá-la por este tapete.

– Tem razão. – Sherlock respondeu se levantando e ajudando John se erguer.

            Os dois foram para o quarto e afundaram na cama macia, cada um buscando automaticamente um encaixe no corpo do outro, para segundos depois adormecerem abraçados sob os lençóis, usufruindo o seu primeiro sono de casados.

            Na manhã seguinte, os dois tomaram banho bem cedo e John apresentou a Sherlock um enorme espelho que revertia uma ampla parede da espaçosa banheira de hidromassagem e, em poucos minutos, John mostrou qual fantasia havia se estabelecido em sua mente quanto esteve naquele banheiro pela primeira vez.

            A água na banheira espumava com o embalo da hidromassagem, enquanto Sherlock estava posicionado ajoelhado de frente para o espelho com John grudado em suas costas, segurando-o com força enquanto penetrava-o com vigor, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro para assistir o reflexo de ambos em volvidos em sexo matinal na banheira. John tinha que admitir para si que aquele reflexo era mais excitante e satisfatório que qualquer vídeo pornô que ele já tinha assistido até aquele dia. A visão dos dois era intoxicante. Sherlock gemia, ofegava e apertava os olhos com o ritmo forte de estocadas a que estava sendo submetido na banheira e tinha pequenos vislumbres de sua imagem desfeita em prazer no espelho diante dele enquanto se agarrava aos braços fortes que se mantinham firmemente enrolados sobre sua barriga. Em instantes, o moreno sentiu seu interior ser invadido por um calor viscoso, precedido de uma mordida em seu ombro. John o apertou grunhindo por alguns segundos antes de aliviar seu agarre e sentar na banheira pondo-o em seu colo ainda de frente ao espelho.

            O detetive descansou a cabeça no peito do médico e murmurou:

– Eu vou mancar depois dessa.

– Então estamos quites. – John respondeu divertido.

– Sim, estamos. – o detetive respondeu movendo-se um pouco no colo do médico, tateando a própria ereção ainda por satisfazer.

– Não. – John falou afastando a mão do marido. – Deixa que eu faço isso por você.

            Sherlock permitiu o toque, relaxando sobre o peito do loiro que começou a masturbá-lo lentamente enquanto distribuía beijos no ombro que havia mordido no momento do seu clímax. O detetive fechou os olhos e deixou-se embeber pela deliciosa sensação da mão do loiro em sua ereção. Em poucos instantes, ele arqueou com um suspiro trêmulo, ejaculando e amoleceu novamente no colo do parceiro.

            Terminaram o banho e foram tomar café. Sobre a mesa, além de lauda refeição, havia alguns periódicos do dia. John catou um deles e quase engasgou com o biscoito posto na boca. Na capa havia uma foto dele e de Sherlock diante do juiz de paz encimado por uma enorme legenda que dizia: “Dr. John Watson, o médico solteirão, matrimoniou-se com o detetive Sherlock Holmes – como ele conseguiu?”, no outro jornal havia uma foto dos dois e a legenda: “Não era só platônico, os rapazes da Baker Street casaram-se em Bristol!”.

– Meu Deus, Sherlock, você já viu como estão os jornais hoje? Não tem nem vinte e quatro horas que casamos e a notícia já está em toda parte. Nós nem deixamos jornalistas terem acesso ao nosso casamento!

– Mas não confiscamos os celulares dos convidados. – Sherlock respondeu calmamente tomando um gole de chá.

– É verdade...

– Não demora nada e uma turba de repórteres estará neste hotel se acotovelando por uma foto íntima nossa. – o detetive continuou.

– Jesus! – John exclamou jogando o jornal para o lado.

– Mas não se preocupe, já estamos de saída.

– Como assim? Se voltarmos para o 211B, os encontraremos acampados bem diante da nossa porta.

– É óbvio. Por isso mesmo reservei um quarto espaçoso numa pousada simpática em Cambridge, temos um passeio de barco às quinze horas de hoje no rio Cam, uma volta completa por alguns pontos muito interessantes da cidade universitária. O passeio está reservado só para nós dois. – o detetive pontuou levando mais chá aos lábios.

– Espera aí, quando foi que você fez essas reservas?

– Ontem antes de me vestir para o casamento. Continuaremos nossa lua de mel lá, nossas atividades aqui foram apenas para satisfazer algumas de nossas fantasias. Lembrei que você manifestou interesse de ficar mais tempo em Cambridge naquela vez que passamos por lá rapidamente para despistar os espiões russos no caso do vendedor de livros.

– Você é um romântico, Sherlock. Não negue isso. – John declarou rindo.

            Os dois terminaram o café, arrumaram-se e partiram para Cambridge para uma deliciosa aventura romântica e erótica que envolveu extensamente as habilidades de Sherlock no quesito despistar repórteres abelhudos e conseguir encontrar lugares interessantes e reservados para momentos íntimos com seu marido. John Watson e Sherlock Holmes irradiavam felicidade e serenidade quando voltaram para a Baker Street uma semana depois, para estabelecer a rotina de sua nova fase da vida, a de homens casados.

 

Fim.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabou a terceira temporada! Espero que tenham apreciado as aventuras desses dois fofinhos até aqui. Quero agradecer as pessoas que dedicaram alguns minutos para compartilhar suas impressões de leitura comigo, muito obrigada! Vou sentir falta de vocês!   
> Convido aqueles que ficaram tímidos ao longo desta temporada a manifestar suas impressões sobre “o médico louco” nesse fechamento de hoje, suas impressões sobre essa aventura que termina onde outra começa na vida desse casal fantástico, são muito importantes para mim.   
> Muitos beijos, um forte abraço e uma chuva de pétalas de flores de cerejeiras para a galera que acompanhou esta fanfic! Já estou com saudade!   
> Alma ama vocês <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> Então? Alguém aí está com alguma curiosidade para saber em quais mistérios nosso amado detetive vai se meter dessa vez? Aguardo as impressões de leitura de vocês. Beijos!


End file.
